El Dios Destructor Del Universo Marvel
by Deadpool1991
Summary: El deseo de restaurar los universos trae consecuencias, ahora son 18 universos y uno en particular ha estado causando problemas, por no tener un Hakaishin, zeno-sama se cansa de esto y llama a Son Goku para que se encargue, junto con Goten les enseñaran lo que significa ser dioses.
1. Nace un nuevo dios

**Hola gente aquí les traigo una nueva historia pero en esta ocasion es una coperaracion con otro escritor de Wattpad Nivek Sparda comenzamos trepando está historia en watppad pero ahora nos hemos decidido a traerla aquí igual.**

 **Bueno este formato será distinto por qué un capítulo será escrito por cada uno, esto será así el capítulo 1 es escrito por Nivek Sparda, el capítulo 2 es escrito por mí y así sucesivamente para que no se confundan.**

 **Ahora quiero aclarar que está historia es solo para divertir y entretener por favor no se sientan ofendidos los de Marvel ni Los de dragón ball, si de repente los caracteres no encajan de todo con los personajes, solo buscamos hacer algo diferente, bueno eso sería todo que los disfruten**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capitulo 1: Nace un nuevo dios**

*An pasado pasado más 7 años exactamente del torneo del poder dando como vencedor al universo por su gran héroe Son goku*

*Dos sujetos se encuentran en la habitacion del tiempo llevando 4 días adentro , que equivale cada día aún año*

*Podemos ver a dos tipos, entre ellos un sujeto mayor de edad de 47 años, cabello que termina en puntas en todas direcciones que desafía la gravedad de color negro , llevando un Gi de combate color naranja, con muñequeras azules ,botas de combate de mismo color . Es más ni menos el campeón del múltiverso de la batalla de supervivencia*

* El otro sujeto, un chico de una edad de 16 años , teniendo los mismos rasgos del campeón del torneo múltiversal, es mas ni nada que Son Goten el hijo menor de la Familia Son*

\- jajaja vamos goten se que puedes seguirme el ritmo , no por nada eres mi hijo -*decía el sujeto mayor de ojos onix mostrando una gran sonrisa que solo la familia son puede ofrecer *

-jeje padre si que eres un adicto a las peleas , pero no creas que me vencerás-* decía el menor de la familia lanzando al ataque de a su progenitor enfrascandoce en una lucha donde ondas expansivas hacían relucir por los choques de puños de estos , el menor se le ocurrió la brillante idea de contratacar asu padre pero no espero que el se tele transportará atrás de el y dijiera *- aún te falta hijo mío , pero se que con el tiempo te aras fuerte , que te parece si descansamos un rato -* el chico sólo llevo una de sus manos atrás de su cabeza para después reír animada mente , ya que para el estar con su padre hera lo mejor que puede tener después de la muerte de la Matriarca de la familia Son*

*padre e hijo llegaron al suelo para sentarce y reir los dos animada mente mientras goku se acuesta en el suelo *- como me gustaría una nueva aventura goten -* decía el azabache mayor *- pero padre no tuviste suficiente con el torneo de poder?-* decía el menor de la familia no creyendo la respuesta que le daría el mayor*- Nha,la verdad fue divertido y eso pero el señor Bills me amenazo que no le dijiera nada a zen - chan de otro torneo jajaja-* El patriarca son comenzó a reír animada mente ,mientras el pequeño sólo le salio una gota atrás de la cabeza dejando ver una riza nerviosa pensando *-Mamá tenía razón, para es un adicto a las peleas , pero bueno no lo niego igual ami me encanta pelear me gustaría una aventura nueva junto a mi padre -*

*goten hiva pensando eso mientras salían de la habitación padre e hijo*

*al término de esos pensamientos del Son menor , llegaron haver como una estela color blanca aparecía mostrando la figura de un humanoide de color azul ,cabello blanco y ropas como sacerdote , era wiss maestro de son goku pero el no estaba solo , se encontraba alado de el un sujeto de forma de gato morado ( ya sabemos como es bills, saltemos la explicación )*

-Hola wiss-sensei y Bils-sama , que los trae por aquí -* decía goku mostrando una gran sonrisa marca Son*- Hola goku - san venimos por ti, el rey de todo quiere hablar con tigo -*decía wiss con la peculiar sonrisa que lo caracteriza *- apúrate goku no de vemos hacer esperar a zeno-sama -*comentaba bills de una forma preocupante , ya que tenía miedo que su universo sea destruido por ese cabeza hueca *

-pero señor Bills, no puedo dejar a goten sólo se lo prometí a Milk antes de fallecer -* dijo nuestro gran guerrero recordando la promesa que le hiso a su ex esposa antes de fallecer *-no te preocupes goku - san el pequeño goten puede ir -* al término de aquellas palabras , goten estaba emosionado ya que conocería a zeno-sama y amigo de su padre goku *- Bueno no hay que perder el tiempo vamos *- ordenó bills , haciendo que todos desaparezcan *

 **-palacio de zeno-sama -**

*encontramos a los dos Son junto con wiss y bills a fuera del palacio del gran rey del todo , siendo esperados por El Gran Sacerdote (大神官, Daishinkan), que les mostraba una gran sonrisa *

-vamos , no debemos hacer esperar a los don reyes del todo -* los visitantes sólo asintieron para proceder a entrar al palacio llegando a un lugar donde habían dos tronos que estaban siendo ocupados por dos pequeños humanoides, heran los zeno-sama del presente y futuro *

-Hola goku !-*decían los dos zenos (sonó raro verdad ?) De forma jovial saludando a su único amigo*

\- Hola pequeños zen - chan -* decía el patriarca de la familia, tomando de las manos a sus dos amigos agitando los formando risas en sus amiguitos*- Zen-chan, les presento a mi hijo goten -* decía el cabello de palmera mostrando una sonrisa amigable , dando pase asu hijo para que se presente*

-mi nombre es son Goten y tengo 16 años , espero llevarnos bien - * decía el menor de los azabaches llevando sus manos atrás de su cabeza mostrando la sonrisa de la familia *- si eres hijo de goku eres nuestro amigo , danshinkan quiero que le comentes a goku porque lo llame a traer -* decían los zenos de presente y futuro *

-Cómo ordene mi señor , como sabrá señor goku cuando usted pidió el deseo de que todos los universos destruidos por zeno-sama volvieran , eso quiere decir que ya no son doce universos ahora son 18 , lo trajimos porque usted será el Dios del universo 18 y no puede decir que no, ya que gracias a su deseo todos los universos fueron re vividos y se le perdono ya que hiva ese deseo en contra de las reglas -* decía el gran sacerdote mientras mostraba su sonrisa típica de siempre *- Bueno si no queda de otra ya que , pero con la condición que goten venga con migo -* decía goku mientras señalaba a goten mientras el menor de la familia se mostraba feliz ya que abra una nueva aventura *- claro goku somos amigos y claro que puede ir con tigo mientras tanto esperamos a tu ángel guardián goten puede jugar con nosotros!-* decían los cabeza de balón sacando una caja de monopoli ( de donde saco esa maldita caja sólo sarama sabe ) goten fue directo con zeno-sama a jugar mientras los mayores se juntaban *

* pasaron unas horas donde wiss,bills, danshinkan y goku platicaban sobre como fue el torneo de poder y escuchaban las risas de los 3 chicos riendo mientras jugaban ( cabe decir que zeno-sama ya le dio los poderes a goku de un 破壊神, Hakai-shin) de repente un portal se abrió dando a conocer el ángel guardián del universo 18, hera una figura de un humano con una tabla de surf pero la diferencia es que todo el hera de color plata*

-Hola zeno-sama , vengo por el Dios de la destrucción del universo 18 -* decía el sujeto de color platino montado en su tabla de surf *- aquí estoy -* decía goku alzando una de sus manos

-un gusto conocerlo , mi nombre es silver surfer estoy ha sus servicios nuevo Dios de la destrucción -* el chico de plata se inclinaba en forma de reverencia delante de goku-* amm sólo dime goku,las formalidades no son lo mio , entonces nos vamos? -* decía goku llamando a goten para irse , silver surfer tomó creo un portal para que los tres pasarán *

 **-planeta tierra (universo 18)-**

*Podemos ver aún a gran cantidad de personas en trajes heridos por el combate que tienen contra una entidad que amenazaba la tierra , el nombre de la entidad era galactus devorador de planetas *

*todos los sujetos que se encontraban peleando con el pensaban que ahora sería su final y que nadien los podría salvar asta que vieron que se habría un portal mostrando a silver surfer que ellos conocían , pero a los dos que estaban con ellos no , asta que galactus hablo con una voz dominante *- ustedes dos mortales quienes son?-* demandaba el devorador de planetas *- yo soy Son Goten pero puedes decirme goten - * mostrando una gran sonrisa y señalando al sujeto alado de el *- el es son goku y mi padre -

*Goku se puso enfrente de galactus volando, pensando que hiva hacer una presentación un poco graciosa para los demás no *

*el peli azul goku hiso estremecer la tierra con su poder, causando que los presentes sólo sintieran una abrumadora fuerza se precion y miedo en el lugar , execto por galactus que por estar conformado por energía cósmica pudo sentir ese poder que se le hacía familiar *

*los presentes del lugar que se encontraban heridos por el combate sólo pensaban sobre la precion moustroza que emanaba el peli azul*

*Goku llegó ver la reacción de todos sólo río por lo bajo de diversión ,pero quiso aumentar la cosa que also uno de sus dedos creando una super nova tamaño del sol , haciendo ahora si que todos sintieran el verdadero temor execto por goten que tenia una gota estilo anime atrás de su cabeza y pensaba*-creo que papá se paso con la presentación -*

-Qué es esa cosa!?'* decía uno de los sujetos que trataba de levantarse del combate pero nadien le respondía ya que el miedo les invadió *

*ahora nuestro peli azul se presentó creando una aura azul que lo rodea ,mientras es tendía sus manos al puro estilo zamasu *- mi nombre es Son goku y soy el Dios de la destrucción de este universo

*todos quedaron en shock , execto goten y silver surfer , pero galactus entendió eso ya recordó por quien fue creado y dijo *

-Mi señor , es un gusto volverlo a ver -*decía el devorador de planetas mientras todos quedaban sorprendidos asta goku que ya no supo que pasaba *

 **Y aquí lo cortamos espero que lo hayan disfrutado pueden dejar sus comentarios.**

 **Este capítulo fue escrito por Niveksparda.**


	2. El origen

**Hola aquí les traigo el capítulo dos de esta historia escrito por mí Deadpool1991 espero que lo disfruten**

 **una cosa más me gustaris recomendarles la historia de mi amigo HansSkorpion que debuta como escritor con un fic de Dragón ball y Saint Seiya y en mi opinión es muy bueno hojala le den una oportunidad.**

 **El nombre del fic es Los 4 caballeros de plata por Hansskorpion**

 **Ahora sí comenzamos**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capítulo 2: El origen**

Todos habían quedado en schock, por lo que Galactus había dicho, el había llamado mi señor a ese hombre con cabello azul que iba en contra de la gravedad.

-Capitan, Tony ¿Que está pasando? -dijo Spiderman.

-Y como quieres que lo sepa -dijo Tony Stark, conocido como Iron Man.

-Tranquilo Tony, Peter no lo sé esperemos para ver qué pasa -dijo Steve Rogers, conocido como el capitán América.

Ellos hace unos minutos había estado apuntó de morir con el planeta, apesar de haber reclutado a todos los Heroes de la tierra, para detener a Galactus, pero ahora que ese hombre había aparecido y ver el respeto que Galactus sintió por el, no sabían que pensar.

-Vamos a atacarlo, si lo vencemos Galactus cae -dijo Scott summers, conocido como Cyclops.

-Y como planeas hacer eso summers, además son 2 mira al chico de pelo negro se parece a el -dijo Natasha Romanoff, conocida como Black Widow,

-Asi es, nosotros no pudimos ni lastimar a Galactus, imagina a el, que es su señor y dijo que era un dios de la destrucción -dijo Carol Danvers, conocida como Miss Marvel, ella miraba con curiosidad a el Hombre llamado Son Goku.

-En pocas palabras cierra la boca Summers, por eso el profesor te quito el liderazgo del equipo -dijo Logan, conocido como Wolverine, y nuevo líder de los X Men.

Cyclops no mencionó nada, él miró a Jean Grey por apoyo, pero ella no lo miraba, más bien miraba al hombre peliazul.

-Thor tu eres un Dios no, ¿como nunca nos hablaste de los dioses de la destrucción?, o tu Dr. Stranger ¿eso no debería saberlo el mago supremo? -dijo Reed Richards, conocido como Mr. Fantástico.

El Dr. Stranger no respondió, por qué no tenía respuesta, nunca escucho de esos dioses.

-No, no sabía de ellos, mi padre Odín nunca los mencionó, pero no es posible que haya más dioses que lo de Asgard -dijo Thor serio.

Ellos decidieron mirar mejor, para ver qué pasaba entre ese hombre y Galactus, no es que pudieran hacer otra cosa.

Con Goku

-Papa no sabía que conocías gente en este universo -dijo Goten.

-No, yo no lo conozco Goten -dijo Goku.

-Déjenme explicarles Sr. Goku, Joven Goten -dijo Silver Surfer.

Goku y Goten asistieron.

-Galactus es el hijo de Galan y Galacta ellos fueron creaciónes del último Hakaishin, antes de que Zeno-sama eliminará los 6 universos, el es una ser que se alimenta de la energía vital del planeta -dijo Silver Surfer.

-¿Donde estan Galan y Galacta? -dijo Goku.

-Ellos no fueron regresados a este mundo al igual que el anterior Hakaishin, por qué junto con el fueron responsables de la ira del Sr. Zeno sama, Galactus tomo su lugar -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Osea Galleta, se alimenta del Ki del planeta hasta secarlos, creo ya entendí, ese Galleta fue creado para hacer el trabajo de último Hakaishin -dijo Goten.

Goku sonrió y revolvió el cabello de su hijo.

-Eres muy listo Goten, no hay duda que sacaste mi inteligencia -dijo Goku orgulloso.

-Asi es Joven Goten, Galactus se alimenta de la energía de planetas y los seca, lo que provoca que se destruyan, y así mantiene el equilibrio cósmico -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Pero por qué me llama Sr. si yo no lo cree -dijo Goku confundido.

-Por que usted es el nuevo Hakaishin de este universo, lo que cuál lo hace su sirviente, al igual que yo -dijo Silver Surfer.

-¿Sirvientes?, pero yo nunca he tenido sirvientes -dijo Goku.

-Papa eres el nuevo Hakaishin debes acostumbrarte, y ¿en qué planeta estamos? -dijo Goten.

-Planeta 616 conocido como la tierra -dijo Silver Surfer.

-¡ Queeee! papá no puedes dejar que destruyan la tierra -dijo Goten, tal ves esta no era su tierra pero aún asi no le agradaba la idea.

-Silver Surfer, Galaxia se que es mi trabajo destruir planetas, ¿Pero es necesario destruir la tierra? -dijo Goku.

-Sr. Goku, yo necesitó alimentarme de la energía de la energía vital del planeta para vivir -dijo Galactus.

-Pero tengo entendido de lo que me dijo Whis, debemos mantener un equilibrio de población o algo así, no hay planetas desavitados que puedas devorar, y dónde está el Kaio-shin de este universo -dijo Goku.

-Aun no hay uno Sr. Goku, como vera apenas lo nombraron Hakaishin a usted -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Papa y si le damos un poco de nuestro Ki, para que deje de tener hambre en lo que encuentra otro planeta -dijo Goten.

-Buena idea Goten, se que debo destruir planeta para mantener el equilibrio y lo haré, pero este planeta tiene mucha gente que no ha hecho nada, te daré energía Golosina, para que dejes de sentir hambre por un tiempo, pero quiero que te enfoques en planetas desavitados antes que poblados de acuerdo -dijo Goku serio.

-Como ordene Señor -dijo Galactus.

-Sr. Goku quiero que sepa que igual esa gente de ahí abajo, que se hacen llamar heroes, han cometido faltas terribles, han peleado entre ellos, y han jugado con poderes que no comprende como las gemas del infinito, incluso algunos se hacen llamar dioses -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Ok, no sé que es un gema del infinito, pero si es el caso, les daré una advertencia, pero primero -dijo Goku, extendiéndo el brazo a Galactus que fue rodeado de una aura de ki.

-Ya está Gaseosa, te he dado energía lo suficientemente para que encuentres el siguiente planeta, recuerda mis instrucciones -dijo Goku.

-Claro Señor, me siento como si hubiera devorado 4 planetas seguidos, lo mantendré informado -dijo Galactus teletransportandose a su nave.

-Bien vamos Goten, verás a papá trabajar -dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Si papá, esto será divertido, hace mucho que no veo acción -dijo Goten.

Con los heroes

Ellos habían escuchado toda la conversación, y era lo menos decir que estaban pasando por una crisis existencial ahora.

-Galactus se fue nos hemos salvado, no sé que Dios sea el pero ahora le rezaré -dijo Spiderman.

Ganándose una mirada de Thor.

-No me veas así Thor, tu gente que según son dioses, no hicieron nada para ayudarnos -dijo Spiderman.

-Olviden eso nos hemos salvado, pero escucharon lo que hablaban, este universo fue destruido y regresado a la vida -dijo Iron Man.

-Esto no tiene ningún sentido, no entiendo nada -dijo Susan Storm conocida como la mujer invisible.

-Tranquilos lo sabremos en minutos, ese hombre y el chico que se parece a el, vienen aquí -dijo El Capitán América

Goku descendió Con Goten a su lado y Silver Surfer detrás de él, la tención se respiraba.

-Mortales, como vieron acabo de salvarlos de la destrucción, pero he sido informado de su comportamiento, han jugado con poderes que no comprende como las gemas del infinito, ese comportamiento no será tolerado mas -dijo Goku.

Dejando a todos los heroes en schock, por sus palabras y con miedo.

-Papa entro en modo serio, aunque parece que está imitando al señor Bills combinando con Zamas -penso Goten

-Quien te crees para hablarnos así, y más al hijo de Odín -dijo Thor saliendo de la multitud.

-Cuida tus palabras Thor -dijo Silver Surfer, pero Goku levantó una mano para que no intervenga.

-Asi que tu eres uno de eso falsos Dioses -dijo Goku

-Como te atreves a llamarnos falsos dioses, si quieres probar mi poder del trueno te lo demostrare -dijo Thor.

-Papa déjame pelar con el -dijo Goten.

Sorprendiendo al los heroes cuando lo llamo papá, aunque tenía sentido eran indeticos menos por el cabello y tambien por su valentía, pero llamo la atención de 3 chicas en particular una con cabello rojo, una con traje de araña cabello negro, y una que estaba alado de Wolverine, y era su hija adoptiva.

-No Goten déjame encargarme, te prometo que el próximo seras tu -dijo Goku.

Goten asintió.

-Bien diosesillo de papel veamos que tienes -dijo Goku entrando en pose de pelea.

Llamando la atención de 3 chicas igual una peliroja con poderes psíquicos, una mujer rubia con poderes de los skrulls, y una mujer con un traje azul que podía hacerse invisible, pero que estaba casada.

 **Y aquí la cortamos bueno este es mi primer capítulo de la historia tuve que cambiar algunas cosas para darles sentido espero que le haya convensido, intentaremos que esto vaya con sentido.**

 **No vemos la próxima**


	3. Saiyajin vs Avengers

**Descarga de derechos : todos los personajes que aparecen les pertenecen asusta respectivos creadores...**

 **Este fic lo hacemos para entrener y tratar de sacar otro tipo de historias saliendo de las que ya conocemos muy bien**

 **Capítulo 3: Saiyajins vs Avengers**

 _Bueno comencemos_

*El lugar se encontraba en completo silencio, esperando quien de los dos contrincantes daría el primer movimiento *

\- vamos rapulcel, de muestra me que no es un "Dios de papel" * decía nuestro peli azul asiendo unas comillas con sus dedos , que nuestro vikyngo rubio se molestará*

-Cómo te atreves a insultar al Dios del trueno , al hijo de odin !-* gritaba de irá el rubio jirando su martillo aúna velocidad sorprende te causando la impresión de sus camaradas por la energía eléctrica que emanaba el martillo , pero par silver surfer,goten y goku les parecía patético esa muestra de energía *

*Thor con gran velocidad incrustó su martillo en el cuello del Hakaishin creando una gran explosión seguido de una columna de humo,preocupando las chicas que les llamo la atención nuestro Dios aun que ellas aún no sabían el por que de eso*

-Ja, solo eres un pobre mortal creyendo ser un Dios * decía el vikyngo con una gran sonrisa, pero cambio una cara de asombro por lo que vio después *

-mmmm pegas como niña , creo que asta yamcha podría hacer más daño * goku llevaba una mano en su cuello para proceder a tronarlo ya que para el no sirvió ese golpe ni para un masaje , dicho eso nuestro saiyan lanzó un golpe a la caja torácica del rubio , haciendo que este se arrodillara escupiendo un poco de sangre , pero no acabo ai ya que goku tomó el martillo llamado Mjolnir*

* todos quedaron con la quijada en el suelo ya que pocos habían podio cargar el famoso martillo del Dios del trueno , pero un chico de mallas rojas y azules con un logotipo de araña gritaba *

-tenías que hacer lo enojar , nooo no podías cree que existirá otros Dioses más fuertes que tu a Pero como soy hijo del tuerto loco de odin no hay nadien más fuerte que yo -* decía spiderman tomandoce la cabeza con sus dos manos asustado por lo que vendría , causando una pequeña riza en la familia son ya que para ellos se le hacía divertido una tremenda gota estilo anime a los demás *

-Es imposible que puedas tomar a Mjolnir eres sólo un mortal!

* en los pensamientos de goten sólo rezaba que su padre no se pasará con el pobre rubio , pero a nuestro peli azul se le noto una vena forman doce en su cien , tomando más el martillo haciendo que este se rodee de kii divino*

-ahora si , ya vali tes -goku golpeó con el martillo en la quijada de thor mandando lo a volar al cielo , para después desaparecer y aparecer arriba de el dando le una patada de acha en el estómago , causando que nuestro pobre rubío escupira sangre mezclada con saliba , callendo al suelo causando un gran cráter , aaaa pero ai no acabo la madri... digo la pelea , ya que el peli azul decendio a un lado de thor, este trataba de pararse apoyándose en una rodilla , levanto su cara para poder resibir una puñetazo en la cara cortesía de nuestro Dios , haciendo que el golpeado se le fracturar a la nariz y empezara a sangra de mas*

*todos estaban real mente asustados viendo como el hijo de odin estaba siendo masacrado , pero como todo grupo no falta el "valiente "*

*Summer tan bien conocido como Cyclops se lanzó contra nuestro saiyan , wolverine trato de deterlo ya que lo que no quería era una masacre, sus instintos salvajes le decían que ese Dios era más que peligro , pero no pudo evitar que Summer se lanzará , a unos pocos centímetro de que su puño tocará la mejilla de goku*

-aléjate mortal , no te e llamado aquí -* dando le una cachetada a cyclops que mando a estrellarse en contra de unos edificios ( estilo cell vs mr satan así la cachetada)*

-Papá, no crees que te estas pasando un poquito con ellos ?*decía el azabache menor mientras reí nerviosa mente , ya que su papá se metió en modo Hakaishin *

*pero goku hiso caso omiso de su hijo menor caminando lentamente hacia nuestro moribundo thor tomándolo de su cabellera para alzarlo*

-listo para morir patético intento de Dios ?-*nuestro saiyan mallor puso una de sus manos libres serca de la cara de thor reuniendo energía de hakai , goten vio que su padre estaba exediendo con el castigo , pero sabía que no hera rival para el ,estuvo pensando asta que se le ocurrió algo desapareciendo del lugar y apareciendo a lado de una chica rubia de traje azul , goten procedió a susurrarle algo al oido cosa que a todos sorprendió por saber que decían *

*mientras thor estaba a punto de ser eliminado goku dijo unas palabras *

-antes de la creación biene la des...-*pero no pudo terminar lo que hiva a decir ya que una rubia de mallas azul se aserco al saiyan mallor tímida mente *

-Di..disculpe señor , le parece si le gustaría comer algo ? Tenemos mucha comida -*decía la rubia , quien no era más ni menos que susan de los cuatro fantástico que tartamudiaba por el miedo , los demás creían que era algo tonto eso asta que...*

-Encerio tienes comida !? Dame dame dame , no e comido desde la mañana me muero de hambre *- decía goku de una forma animada , pareciendo un niño chiquito que brinca de alegría , tos los demás se cayeron de ecspalda estilo anime ya que se habían salvado sólo por decir comida , pero a susan le pareció tierno esa forma de ser de el ya que teniendo la fuerza de aniquilar todo no lo aria (bueno no por ahora uwu) mientras dos chicas se sintieron algo insatisfechas por ver que susan se aserco a el y ofrecerle comido , pero ellas no sabian porque se sentían así *

-pff bueno ya que todo esta arreglado podemo...- decía el azabache menor que fue cortada sus palabras por que salio un sujeto verde en short morado , hera hulk que buscaba pelear contra el saiyan mayor *

*spiderman sólo pensaba*-Nos salvamos por la comida y ahora este aparece , encerio creo que no de vi levantarme de la cama

*El sujeto de armadura roja con dorada , conocido como iron man sólo penso* porque estoy rodeado de idiotas

* el capitán América sólo observa analítica mente todo*

-Papá , si vas a pelear con esa cosa verde no lo hagas me prometiste que yo pelearia después - * decía el menor de los son causando un interés en ciertas chicas presentes *

-vale vale pelea todo lo que quieras yo a qui te espero y despues vamos a comer la comida deliciosa que me dijo esta linda chica -* susan al escuchar que le dijo linda se sonrojo leve mente causando que se volviera por instantes invisible, causando una gotita de sudor a varios *

-bien, cosa verde y fea sin cejas yo peleare con tigo *decia goten animada mente*

-Hulk no es una cosa verde y fea , hulk es hulk, hulk aplasta *dándole una golpe en la cara al joven. Saiyan preocupando a unas ciertas chicas precentes, goten salió disparado aún edificio causando que este se derrumbe callendo los escombros sobre el, hulk pensaba que ese niño era devil asta que se oyó un grito y gran estruendo se iso precente en el lugar *

*goten estaba rodeado de un aura blanca para después colocarse en posición de pelea y lanzarse contra hulk, hulk al ver eso se lanzó contra el chocando los dos una gran onda de choque destrullendo el lugar del impacto , goten sabía que si subiera el nivel al ssj sería un poco más fácil pero su sangre saiyan se lo impedía , quería una buena pelea *

*Hulk después del choque de puños tomó la cabeza de goten estellandola al suelo creando un gran cráter*

-uuuu te Está ganando esa cosa verde *decía goku entre risas causan , ciertas personas que lo miraban de manera mal ya que no se preocupaba por su hijos asta que escucharon unas palabras *

-mira quien habla papá el que dejaba que lo golpearan antes sus oponentes para Checar su nivel *goten dijo eso entre risas causando que su padre rascara su nuca de vergüenza, goten se empezó a levantar dándole un golpe en el estómago de hulk , sacándolo a volar , pero goten salió disparado a el dándole una cierta cantidad de combos en el cuerpo de hulk, causando que el otro se enojara para después tomar el puño de goten y volver a sótarlo en el suelo ,causando que este escupira un poco , goten se paro de inmediato dándole una patada en la cabeza de hulk causando que este escupira un poco de sangre , ambos sujetos tomaron distancia para después lanzarse otra vez a golpearse , pero el ruido de una vestía los saco de la batalla , era el estómago de goku que pedía comida *

-ya tengo hambre... ya vamos a comer *decía el Hakaishin sobandose su panza , goten sólo suspiro y se aserco a hulk estirando su mano en señal de respeto y saludo, ya que la batalla fue interesante , hulk vio la mano del chico y la estrecho para decir *

-El niño es fuerte, hulk quiere volver a pelear * decía el enjendro verde de short púrpura ,goten sólo asintió con la cabeza como señal que pelearia luego *

-ejem , si me disculpa señor Dios podemos ir a la torre de los 4 fantásticos y podrá comer todo lo que quiera *decía Reed Richards , lides de los 4 fantásticos *

-y quien se murió y te hiso decir a donde llevar al Dios ? Por mi que valla a la torre de los vengaores*decia Tony star , conocido como a Airon Man*

-el tiene que ir con el profesor y explicar cosas * decía Logan conocido como wolverine, asta que un Summer apareció diciendo que no llevarían esa amenaza a la mansión , Logan molesto tomó del cuello de su traje a Summer y lo aserco a el para decirle *

-Mira Summer me estas colmando la paciencia soy tu líder ahora as caso maldito * en pujando lo haciendo que este callera*

-Bueno bueno que el Dios que le rezare decida *decía spiderman , todos voltearon a ver que goku, goten,silver surfer y susan caminaban a la torre de los 4 fantásticos , todos suspiraron y procedieron a ir al lugar ya que querían respuesta*

- **Torre de los 4 fantásticos -**

*Podemos ver a todos los presentes reunidos en redonda , mientras un thor estaba siendo tratado , goku se empesaba su típica masacre de comida causando a todos un horror ,asta que uno hablo *

-Señor goku verdad? Nos podrías decir quien en verdad es usted *decía el Dr Strange que quería saber más , ya que este tipo de cosas le llamaban la atención *

-mmmm bueno porque no , silver surfer tienes una forma de holograma o algo para mostrar mi vida ?* decía el Hakaishin , mientras su asistente sólo afirmaba con la cabeza*

* todos pudieron ver la vida de goku , de que era un sayayin , su crianza en la tierra , las aventuras que tuvo con bulma , los torneos , la pelea contra picoro, la llegada de los saiyans malos , la pelea con vegeta , frecer ,androides , cell, la pelea el dios de la destrucción de su universo, ( bueno para más larga todo eso asta la él fin del torneo de poder y su nombramiento como Dios de la destrucción )

*cabe decir que todos en la sala están impresionados con la batallas que goku tubo , las aventuras de niño, lo que sufrió , las veces que murió y regreso a la vida , como restauró los universos y como superó un simple mortal a los mismos dioses , unas chicas miraban con admiración y con un leve sonrojo a goku por todo lo que paso , pero mas una cierta rubia que vio que el saiyan , cuantas veces dio la vida para proteger Asus hijos y ex esposa , algo que le gustaría que su marido fuera asi*

*Toda la sala estaba en silencio , no sabiendo como procesar todo esto

(Pues quien no, saber que tu universo fue destruido y volver a reconstruir se , no se ve todos los dias) asta que una voz los saco de ese estupor *

-chupete esa thor , te ganó un mortal y ahora el Dios más fuerte de todos *decía spiderman causando una risa a todos los presentes *

-Bueno , creo que ya es noche me iré a dormir * decía goku voz tesando , pero los presentes querían decir algo pero goten se les addelanto *

\- mañana iremos a la torre de los vengadores y pasado a la mansión de los x-men para que se saquen alguna duda *decía goten mostrando una sonrisa *

*todos quedaron de acuerdo pero dijieron que algunos de ellos vendrían por ellos para ir a la torre de los avengers , goten sólo asintió con la cabeza *

*después de que todos se allán retirado a sus hogares podemos ver a una pareja de casados pelear en su alcoba *

-Richard , porque no nos prestas atención ,somos tu familia , tus hijos necesitan asu padre y yo ati *decía susan con algunas lágrimas recorriendo sus suaves mejillas *

-No es que no tenga tiempo , simple mente hay muchas cosas que se tienen que hacer y no me da tiempo entiende *Richard sólo tomó de las mejillas a su esposa para después depositar un beso en la frente *

-des cansemos *Mr fantástico procedió a apagar las luces para acostarce a dormir pero susan salió del cuarto para ir a la azotea y tomar aire mientras susurraba *

-me gustaría que fueras como goku, que huirá pasado si el fuera de ésta dimencion? *al término de ese susurro , desapareció en los oscuros pasillos de la torre *

 **Con Goku**

Goku y Goten estaban en su habitación habia 2 camas.

—¡ PAPA! —grito Goten, haciéndo que su padre saltará de su cama.

—Que pasa Goten —dijo Goku.

—Olvidamos decirle a Gohan que nos fuimos —dijo Goten.

—Rayos sabía que algo olvidamos, no te preocupes mañana hare que Silver Surfer le de un mensaje —dijo Goku.

—Esta bien, Papa por qué te comportabas raro en momentos como el sr. Bills —dijo Goten.

—Sabes me preguntó lo mismo, pero desde que Zen-chan me dio los poderes de Hakaishin me da como esos cambios de emoción —dijo Goku.

—Tal ves es para que puedas hacer la destrucción de planetas, sin remordimientos —dijo Goten.

—Tal ves ire a tomar aire fresco quieres ir —dijo Goku levantándose de su cama, el estaba en ropa de dormir, no tenia que ir las 24 horas con su traje de Hakaishin.

—No papa, este programa es muy bueno, no se por qué nunca tuvimos un televisor —dijo Goten.

—Tu madre decia que les pudriria el cerebro a Gohan y a ti, y como yo no veo televisión mucho, no proteste —dijo Goku.

—Era eso o miedo Papa —dijo Goten sonríendo.

Goku rio.

—Me atrapaste hijo, nos vemos luego —dijo Goku caminando a la puerta y saliendo.

 **Azotea de edificio Baxter.**

Susan storm estaba en la azotea mirando los edificios perdida en sus pensamientos hasta que escucho la puerta abrirse.

—Lo siento pense que no habia nadie —dijo Goku.

—Señor Goku, como esta necesita algo —dijo Susam sonrojada.

A ella le habia atraído este hombre a pesar de saber que esta mal, por que era casada, con un hombre que no le prestaba atención a ella ni sus hijos.

—Llamame Goku cuando no lleve el traje —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Susan asintió.

—Y no necesito nada Susan, solo necesitaba aire fresco, sabes hoy fue mi primer dia como Hakaishin, no tuve tiempo de despedirme de nadie —dijo Goku parándose alado de ella.

—En serio, wuahu me imagino que su esposa, no lo tomo bien y mas por qué trajo a su hijo consigo —dijo susan.

—Mi esposa murio hace unos años de una enfermedad —dijo Goku mirando la ciudad.

—Lo siento mucho no debi preguntar

—dijo Susam apenada.

—Esta bien tengo a mis hijos el mayor se llama Gohan el está casado y tiene una hija llamada pan —dijo Goku.

—Solo me queda Goten, le jure a mi esposa que lo protegería, el pobre ha sufrido mucho, cómo viste en mi historia mori cuando Cell iba a explotar, estuve muerto por 8 años, no pude ver los primeros pasos de Goten ni sus primeras palabras —dijo Goku.

Susan solo escuchaba atentamente.

—Ahora su madre murió hace unos años, Goten solo ha tenido a sus 2 padres juntos por poco tiempo —dijo Goku.

—Pero tu haz sido un gran padre para el veo como te admira —dijo Susan vio como Goten lo obedecía y de buena gana.

—Eso es por que el es un gran chico, yo no he sido el mejor padre ni esposo, siempre puse por delante entrenar y pelear con gente poderosa, dejando de lado a mi familia y amigos

—dijo Goku avergonzado.

—Richard es asi nunca me presta atención a mi ni nuestros hijos, al menos tu salvaste el universo muchas veces, el solo se sienta en su laboratorio y no inventa nada importante —dijo Susan.

Goku la miro y se dio cuenta que era muy bella con su cabello rubio y ojos azules, pero sacudio la cabeza ella era casada y ser un dios no le daba derecho de tomar mujeres de otras personas.

—Espero que el entre en razon algun dia Susan, antes que sea muy tarde, como me ocurrió, eres muy hermosa Susan y te mereces ser feliz tu y tus hijos —dijo Goku mirándola fijamente.

Susan quedó como un tomate y se hizo invisibles de la vergüenza.

—Gracias Goku —dijo Susan aun invisible.

—Cuando necesites hablas aqui estoy ser dios de la destrucción es solo mi trabajo no quien soy —dijo Goku sonriéndole, poniéndose de pie y regresando al interior.

—Y yo espero conocer tu verdadero tu Goku —dijo Susan sonriendo mirando la puerta donde el entro.

 **BUENO MIS JÓVENES PADAGUANS JAJA ESTE FUE EL TERCER CAPITULO, RECUERDES QUÉ EL ANTERIOR CAP SE SUBIÓ EN EL PERFIL DE deadpool2591menciona un usuario voten y comenten , para saber que es de su agrado este fic y tratar de hacer que le guste a todos**

 **Nos vemos**


	4. Torre Baxter

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón** **ball** **y pertenece al** **sr** **. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disne** y

Capítulo 4: Torre Avengers

 **Al día siguiente**

 **Torre Baxter**

 **-** Papa despierta, ya es tarde -dijo Goten.

Goku roncaba, sin hacerle caso en lugar se enbronco así aún lado.

-Papa tenemos que ir a la Torre de los Avengers -dijo Goten insistiendo.

-Me gusta, la leche, la carne y el pan -dijo Goku dormido.

-Ok Papá entonces me comeré tu parte del desayuno que preparo la señora Susan -dijo Goten saliendo del cuarto.

Goten no había dado ni 3 pasos cuando la puerta salio volando con un Goku en pijama.

-Goten deja mi comida, o te castigare hasta que tengas 100 años -dijo Goku.

Goten solo sonrio, eso siempre funcionaba.

 **Comedor**

-Buenos días Sr. Goku, Goten -dijo Susan sonrojada cuando vio a Goku, el estaba con su traje lo que significa que debe llamarlo señor.

Que estaba terminando de servir la comida como para 100 personas para Goku y Goten un desayuno.

-Hola Susan -dijo Goku sentándose en la mesa.

-Buenos días Señora Susan - dijo Goten sentándose también.

-Bueno coman todo eso es para ustedes, los Avengers deben estar por llegar para llevarlo a la Torre -dijo Susan.

Johnny, Ben, los niños, y ella ya había desayunado, Richard no había salido de su laboratorio, ella no sabía si seguía vivo pero honestamente no le importaba.

-Gracias por la Comida -dijeron ambos saiyajins, procediéndo a demorar todo, ante una Susan que aún no se acostumbra a ver tremendo espectáculo.

 **20 minutos Después**

 **-** Haaa estoy satisfecho, y tu hijo, recuerda que estás en crecimiento -dijo Goku tocando su estómago.

-Papa tengo 20 años, ya no estoy tan en crecimiento -digo Goten apenado.

-Bueno para mi Gohan y tu siempre serán mis niños -dijo Goku riendo.

Susan casi se derrite ahí mismo por las palabras de Goku, y más cuando vio como Goten se apenaba pero sonrió cuando su padre dijo eso.

«Por que Reed no puede ser así con  
Franklin y Valeri» pensó Susan.

Ella fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando, precisamente Franklin y Valeria entraron al comedor.

-Mama, ya podemos conocer al dios que le patio el culo a Thor y su hijo que empató con Hulk -dijeron ambos niños.

-¡NIÑOS QUE ES ESE LENGUAJE! -dijo Susan enojada.

-Lo siento Mama, el tío Johnny y el Tío Ben lo dijeron así -dijo Valeria que era idéntica a su madre.

-¡ JOHNNY, BEN! -grito Susan.

-¡LLAMAS A MI! -dijo Johnny Storm saliendo por la ventana.

-¡MALDICION JOHNNY NO ME DEJES AQUÍ! -dijo Ben saltando por el balcón.

Goku y Goten solo tenían una gota de sudor por todo lo que vieron.

Hasta que ambos vieron a 2 niños enfrente de ellos.

-Hola señor dios -dijo Franklin, él era rubio igual que su madre

-Hola hijo del señor dios -dijo Valeri.

-Hola llámenme Goku y a mi hijo Goten -dijo Goku sonriendo a los niños.

El sintió su poder ambos tenían un energía bastante alta para ser niños, él miró a Goten que asintió, el también lo noto.

-Y ustedes como se llaman -dijo Goten.

-Soy Flankin Richards y ella es Valeri Richard -dijo Franklin.

-Bueno mucho gustó niños -dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Es verdad que ustedes dos golpearon a Thor y Hulk -dijo Valeri curiosa.

-Yo si, Goten no pudo ganarle a ese Hulk -dijo Gokú riendo.

-Papa eso no es justo, esa pelea quedó inclusa, por tu estómago y lo sabes -dijo Goten ofendido.

-No te preocupes Goten, aún así es increíble que haya mantenido una pelea pareja con Hulk, aquí son muy pocas personas que lo han hecho -dijo Susan compresibamente.

Goten por un momento le pareció ver a su madre en Susan pero sacudió la cabeza era ridículo.

-Gracias Señora Susan -dijo Goten apenado.

-Entonces Señor Goku, podría contarnos alguna historia de dioses, ya sabe -dijo Franklin.

-Niños no molesten al señor Goku -dijo Susan.

-No hay problema, Susan aún hay tiempo antes que llegue los Avengers, muy bien niños están listos para algunas historias increíbles -dijo Goku.

Susan solo sonrio, este hombre era tan comprensivo y amable con sus hijos, ella miró a Sus hijos estaban felices mientras Goku le contaba historias junto con Goten que contaba algunas también, por un momento ella se imaginó estar como una gran familia de 5, ella sacudió la cabeza regañandose, mejor se enfocó en las historias.

 **2 Horas después**

Goku y Goten les había contando sus aventuras a Franklin, Valeria y una Susan que no dejaba de impresionarse más.

-Buenos días -dijo Redd Richards entrando a la sala, tenia un cará de cansancio

-Seran tardes, son las 3 de la tarde -dijo Susan, sin mirarlo.

-En serio como se va el tiempo, así señor dios, ya llegaron por usted y su hijo, los Avengers - dijo Reed.

-Ok gracias Richards, vamos Goten -dijo Goku.

-Esperen los acompañamos al techo -dijieron los niños.

Los cuatro salieron.

-¿Que me perdí? -dijo Reed, por la actitud de sus hijos ni siquiera le hicieron caso.

-Eso Richard es una advertencia -dijo Susan, saliendo para ir con ellos

Reed solo se quedo ahí sin saber que quiso decir su esposa.

 **Azotea**

El avión ya había aterrizado, ahí estaban Ms. Marvel, Spiderwoman Jessica drew y Spiderman que se había colado.

Ellos vieron salír a los 2 Saiyajins con Susan y sus hijos, Spiderman técnicamente corrió he hizo una reverencia a Goku y Goten que no sabían qué pasaba.

-Buenos días mi Señor dios, y mi Joven principe, espero que este humilde avión sea de su agrado, y este joven y apuesto arácnido está a sus órdenes -dijo Spiderman, tratando de hablar elegantemente.

Dejando a todos con gotas de sudor por sus payasadas.

-Por eso no quería traerlo -dijo Spiderwoman, colocando un mano en su frente.

-Bueno Steve, lo ordenado, además es tu contraparte, tenle paciencia -dijo Ms. marvel, comenzando a sentir un dolor de cabeza.

-Peter, nunca cambiarás -dijo Susan tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

-El tío Peter siempre sabe hacer una presentación -dijo Valeri.

Franklin solo reía pero asintió.

-Gracias pero llámame, solo señor Goku -dijo Goku riendo nervioso.

-Y a mi Goten, eso de príncipe no me gusta -dijo Goten riendo nervioso.

-Mira se ríen iguales, además mira ese estómago podría rayas queso -dijo Carol mirando más a Goku.

-Si, y su hijo no está nada mál, además se ve que está en forma igual -dijo Spiderwoman mirando a Goten.

Goten era idéntico a Goku cuando participó en el torneo 23 contra Piccolo.

-Oye eso es ilegal -dijoMs. marvel riendo.

-No si nadie se entera además, el es el hijo de un dios -dijo Spiderwoman riendo.

-He chicas si ya terminaron, no deben llevarlos a la torre Avengers -dijo Susan paradas junto a ellas.

Ella no se había dado cuenta que ella acercó invisiblemente a ellas, y a Susan no le agredo que Carol se haya fijado en Goku, y que Jessica quiera robarle la inocencia a Goten, pero eso fue más como instinto maternal.

Las dos heroínas se sonrojaron, al ser descubiertas.

-Entonces amigo, como te llamas tú traje es increíble -dijo Goten.

-Como lo olvide, Soy el Amazing Spiderman -dijo Peter.

-Que nombre tan genial, cuéntame qué puedes hacer -dijo Goten colocando un brazo alrededor del hombro de Peter casi rompiendoselo, y literalmente arrastrándolo a la nave.

Goku río por su hijo parece que había hecho un amigo, el giro a Franklin y Valeri.

-Oigan me divertí con ustedes son niños geniales, prometo que vendré a visitarlos pronto -dijo Goku revolviendoles el cabello a los 2.

-Lo prometes Goku -dijieron ambos niños estirando sus menique.

Goku sonrió y envolvió sus dos meniques con el suyo.

Dejando a una Carol, Susan y Jessica conmovidas, pero más a las primeras 2.

Hasta que se oyó la bocina del avión asustandolos, era Goten, con Spiderman. Con 2 gorras de capitanes de quién sabe dónde sacaron.

-Por que siempre me gustan los locos -dijo Jessica flotandose la frente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa, mientras subía a la nave.

Susan se acercó a Goku.

-Entonces nos veremos pronto Goku -dijo Susan sonriendole.

-Claro que si Susan vendré a visitarlos, te han dicho que tienes una hermosa sonrisa -dijo Goku

Haciendo a Susan sonrojarse y hacerse invisible.

-Ammm, si ya terminaron Sr. Dios podemos irnos -dijo Carol sería, a ella no le gustaba ver qué Susan consiguió la atención del Saiyajin.

\- O si claro, que buen traje -dijo Goku, mirando a Carol y subiendo al avion.

Carol se sonrojo, pero luego le envio una mirada de suficiencia a Susan subiendo al avion .

\- Maldita exhibicionista -dijo Susan en voz baja.

 **En la nave**

Carol, estaba pilotando la nave, Goku, estaba hablando con Spiderman o vas bien Spiderman está casi alabando a Goku.

Goten estaba en el fondo de la nave mirando por la ventana la ciudad era tan diferente a la capital de su mundo.

-Entonces te gusta la vista -dijo Spiderwoman, sentándose alado de él.

-Ho, hola eres Spider woman verdad, eres pariente de Spiderman -dijo Goten mirándola, el se sonrojo tenía una buena figura y su traje rojo solo lo resaltaba más.

-No, solo compartímos el nombre de superhéroe, por cierto me Llamo Jessica Drew -dijo Jessica.

-Mucho Gustó Jessica, soy Son Goten -dijo Goten, ofreciendo la mano.

Jessica Drew, tomo su mano y se sonrojo cuando la tomo era más grande que la suya y era dura no parecía la mano de un muchacho normal.

-Mucho gustó, Goten, perdona que edad tienes -dijo Jessica.

-Bueno es chistoso, técnicamente tendría 16, pero como en mi mundo existe una habitación llamada la habitación del tiempo, donde un día aquí es un año ahí adentró, estuve ahi casi 4 días, tendría 20 años -dijo Goten.

Si Jessica no hubiera visto al padre de este chico golpear a Thor como un saco de boxeo y Goten pelear al mismo nivel de Hulk se habría alejado lentamente de el, además a ella le pareció interesante que tuviera 20 años ya que ella tenía 25.

-Entonces 20 años yo tengo 25 años -dijo Jessica quitándose la máscara, algo le decía que podía confiar en Goten.

Goten se sonrojo cuando la vio sin máscara era muy linda, el apartó la mirada nervioso, el no era bueno en esto, el río para tratar de disimular.

-Entonces aún faltan cómo 20 minutos para llegar a la torre, por qué no me hablas de ti -dijo Jessica coquetamente.

Goten se sonrojo pero asintió.

Goku que veía a la distancia solo sonrio, parece que su hijo había atraído la atención de alguna chica aquí.

-De tal palo tal astilla mi señor -dijo Spiderman.

-Peter en serio llámame Goku o señor Goku, no es necesario tanta pleitesía -dijo Goku.

-Como diga mi Señor digo Señor Goku -dijo Spiderman nervioso.

Goku río y miró a la rubia que conducía la nave.

-Ella es siempre tan seria -dijo Gokú.

Peter miro a donde observaba y asintió.

-Ella es asi, cuando no conoce a la gente, ella fue del ejército -dijo Spiderman.

-En serio, entonces es muy fuerte -dijo Goku, sintiendo su energía.

-Si de las más fuertes de nosotros, claro nada comparado con su poder o el de Goten -dijo spiderman.

Cuando no obtuvo respuesta alzó la mirada y vio que Goku ya no estaba ahí si no acercándose a Carol, él miró y vio a Jessica riendo de algo que Goten le había dicho.

-Rayos de saber que sería la quinta rueda, no hubiera venido, suerte Parker ganas otra ronda, bueno al menos acabaré mi Clash royal, ahí te voy cofre de oro -dijo Peter sacando su teléfono.

-Hola Ms. Marvel verdad -dijo Goku.

-Hola Sr. Dios verdad -dijo Carol.

-Llamame Gokú -dijo Goku sonriendole.

Carol se sonrojo, pero recuperó la compostura rápido.

-Entonces llámame Carol -dijo Carol sonriendo.

Goku la miró y vio que era igual de linda que Susan, aunque podia ver qué Carol tenía un carácter más fuerte.

-Entonces hace mucho que eres un héroe -dijo Gokú sentándose.

-No mucho realmente com años y tu -dijo Carol.

-No soy un héroe, y si te refieres a ser un Hakaishin comenzé ayer -dijo Goku.

-Pues que buena presentación la tuya y la de tu hijo -dijo Carol riendo.

Goku rio.

-Sabes Carol tienes una linda sonrisa deberías sonreír más, aunque el traje me gusta -dijo Goku mirándola.

Carol quedó roja, y con la boca abierta como un pescado, ella se sentía atraída por este hombre o dios, y verlo con Susan hace unos momentos la hizo sentir celosa apesar que no habían hablado hasta ahora.

«Tal ves si le intereso, y Susan es casada, así que no estaría mal que hiciera mi movimientos, este mundo es de los vivos» pensó Carol.

Antes que Carol pudiera hablar, Steve Rogers interrumpió, por la pantalla del avión.

-Carol ya están llegando -dijo Steve.

-Si Capitán ya estamos -dijo Carol no feliz con su interrupción.

-Perfecto lo veré aqui -dijo Steve desapareciendo del monitor.

-Bueno tendremos que dejar esta conversación, para otro momento Carol -dijo Goku dándole una sonrisa.

Carol sonrió seductoramente, sorprendiendo a Goku

-Cuenta con eso mi dios -dijo Carol guillandole un ojo.

Spiderman que había visto las interacciones de Goku con Carol y Goten con Jessica, solo pudo decir algo.

-Alabados sean los Saiyajins -dijo Peter.

 **Torre Avengers**

Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Natasha Romanoff, y un Silver Surfer estaban en pista de aterrizaje, esperando que el avión aterrize.

El avión hizo su aterrizaje, bajando un Spiderman solo, jugando con su celular, una Jessica riendo con Goten quién sabe de qué, y al final una Carol hablando con el Hakaishin Goku.

-Bueno esas dos no pierden el tiempo -dijo Tony Con su sonrisa de siempre.

Steve río.

Natasha solo miraba a Jessica, que venía con el hijo del dios, a ella le había gustando, desde que pudo darle esa pelea a Hulk, el no parecía de más de 20 años ella tenía 26, pero a la Black Widow, nunca le había importado la edad.

-Bienvenidos mi señor Goku y joven Goten -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Hola Silver Surfer, hiciste lo que te pedí -dijo Goku

-Si, señor está hecho le informe a su hijo Gohan que ha sido elegido como hakaishin de este universo, y que trajo al joven Goten con usted -dijo Silver Surfer.

Todos se quedaron en shock por eso, menos Jessica que ya habia escuchando de Gohan por Goten.

-El Joven Gohan me dijo que apenas sea posible le gustaría visitarlos, le dije que pasaria su solicitud a Zeno-sama -dijo Siver Surfer

-Bien, encárgate de eso, apenas se posible dejalo venir -dijo Goku.

-Claro mi señor me retiro para ver, como va Galactus, si necesita algo solo avisame -dijo Silver Surfer.

-De hecho hay algo, papa donde vamos a vivir -dijo Goten.

-Es verdad Goten, Silver, tengo un planeta como el de el del señor Bills -dijo Goku.

-Lo tenia mi señor, pero fue destruido totalmente por zeno-sama tomara varios años, que vuelva a construirse -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Y donde nos quedaremos -dijo Goten.

-Tranquilo muchacho, Tony se encargará de todo -dijo Tony Stark.

-Señor dios Goku, dejeme agradecerle por perdonarnos la vida, le daré la mejor mansion que tengo en los Suburbios, con la mejores cosas, una casa digna de un dios como usted y su hijo-dijo Tony.

-Te lo agradezco Tony -dijo Goku.

-No te preocupes mi dios, todo por salvarnos, si quieres una iglesia yo te la construyó -dijo Tony envolviendo sus brazos en los hombros de los Saiyajin.

Tony Stark no era idiota el le daria a los Saiyajin lo que quisieran, el sabía que podían destruir la tierra fácilmente.

-Yo puedo ser su lider, despues de todo yo fui su primer seguidor, -dijo Spiderman uniéndose a otros 3.

Jessica, Carol y Natasha solo suspiraron.

-Bueno, señor Gokú yo me retiró llámeme si necesita algo -dijo Silver Surfer trepando a su tabla y llendose.

-Bueno vamos adentró, -dijo Steve después de recuperarse un poco.

-Yo, de hecho puedo usar el baño -dijo Goten apenado.

-Claro yo te lo muestro -dijo Jessica antes de ser interrumpida por Natasha.

-No te preocupes, Jessica yo me encargo, por qué no vas con ellos -dijo Natasha sin esperar respuesta y se llevó a Goten.

Todos lo vieron irse y perdérse en el interior.

-Ese es mi amigo -dijo Spiderman divertido.

-El Chico, tiene su encantó, vaya tigresa que atrapó -dijo Tony riendo.

Gokú solo sonrió de orgullo.

-Jessica, Natasha te gano esta ves -dijo Carol riendo de su amiga.

Jessica por el contrario, solo apretó los dientes y los siguio sin decir una palabra.

-Bueno mi señor dios tu hijo, ha pescando 2 aracnidas muy peligrosa, vamos a hablar al interior -dijo Tony guiando a Goku seguido por todos.

 **Con Goten**

 **-** Hee señorita, donde esta el baño, -dijo Goten, aunque ya se le habían ido las ganas de ir.

-Llamame Natasha, puedo llamarte Goten -dijo Natasha tomándolo del brazo.

-Claro, Natasha y como estas -dijo Goten, sin saber que decir realmente.

-Yo muy bien, pero no tanto como tu, mira tu brazo y tu mano, son tan grandes, dime cuántos años tienes -dijo Natasha.

-He, técnicamente 20 -dijo Goten.

-Que interesantes -dijo Natasha, de repente estrello a Goten contra la pared de pasillo donde iban.

-Y dime, te gusta las mayores, -dijo Natasha seductoramente.

-Hee, aaa, yo, -dijo Goten que no podia articular palabras.

-Dime Goten te parezco atractiva, por qué tu me gustas, eres tan varonil, golpeaste a Hulk, y eso es increíble -dijo Natasha acercándo su cara mas a el.

-Hee, aaa , si eres muy bonita Natasha -dijo Goten rojo.

-Asi, que tanto -dijo Natasha, acercándo su cara más, estaba apuntó de besarlo.

-Interrumpo algo -dijo una Jessica desde el techo.

«Tan cerca» Penso Natasha.

-No, nada, he creo que mi padre me llama -dijo Goten técnicamente corriendo en donde sintió todas las energías juntas.

-Eres inoportuna, Jessica -dijo Natasha.

-De hecho llegue tiempo ibas a violarlo técnicamente -dijo Jessica.

-Como si tu no quisieras, me gusta y sabes que tomo lo que me gusta -dijo Natasha.

-Pues también me gusta, y también tomo lo que quiero -dijo Jéssica.

Las dos mujeres se encararon, ninguna retrocedía.

-Oigan vieron a Goten, -dijo Spiderman caminando a ellas, pero se detuvo cuando su sentido arácnido se activó, ante las miradas de las 2 Mujeres.

-Ya va para sala -dijeron ambas mujeres pasando junto a Spiderman y llendo a la sala de juntas.

-Ese Goten es un Casanova -dijo Peter riendo.

 **Sala principal.**

-Asi que Thor vivirá, pero tardará una semanas en recuperarse -dijo Steve.

-Ya veo, siento eso pero era necesario -dijo Goku.

-No está bien, soy soldado al igual que Carol sabemos que hay veces que así se arreglan las cosas -dijo Steve sonriendo.

Hasta que escucharon la puerta abrirse.

Era Goten que venía más blanco que un fantasma.

-Hijo estás bien -dijo Gokú.

-Hee, si papá nunca mejor -dijo Goten sentándose.

Tony, Steve, y Carol solo pensaron.

«Natasha que le hiciste»

-Entonces señor Goku, estamos curiosos por saber cuál será los cambios que habrá por aquí -dijo Steve.

-Cierto, como dije ayer le perdoné la vida a este planeta, pero apartir de ahora habrá cambios, ustedes pueden seguir salvándo el mundo, pero la amenazas o cosas fuera de su alcance como las gemas de infinito está prohibidas -dijo Goku.

Todos ellos asintieron rápidamente, ya que no tenía caso discutir con el.

-Bien, entonces ya que eso está resuelto, su casa la tendré lista en 2 días necesito tener todo listo pero esta noche pueden quedarse aquí -dijo Tony.

Goku y Goten asintieron, mientras Jessica, Natasha y Peter entraban a la sala.

-Es más tengo un plan, para esta noche como bienvenida para los 2 -dijo Tony.

-Asi que cosa -dijo Goku.

Ustedes , Steve, Peter y yo nos iremos de fiesta está noche conozco un club nocturno donde está lo mejor de lo mejor digno de un dios y su hijo.

-DE NINGUNA MANERA -gritaron Jessica, Natasha y Carol.

-Y por qué no, ellos son solteros, además estoy tratando de ser un buen anfrition -dijo Tony.

-Bueno Goten es muy Joven -dijo Jessica.

-Joven, si tiene 20 años sabes que hacia yo a los 20 años -dijo Tony.

-Tony nadie quiere saber eso -dijo Steve.

-Bueno Goten también está cansado -dijo Natasha.

-Yo no estoy cansado -dijo Goten, hasta que miró a Jessica y Natasha mirándolo.

-Ahora que lo mencionan si estoy cansado -dijo Goten.

-Chicas no sean estrictas solo... -dijo Spiderman, antes de ver como pasó sobre su cabeza los ataques de Natasha y Jessica.

El ya no dijo nada.

-Esta Bien Goten no va pero el señor Goku si va con nosotros -dijo Tony.

Hasta que escucho una pared derrumbarse una pared por el golpe de Carol.

-Goku no va -dijo Carol peligrosamente.

Spiderman corrió a ella indignado.

-Como que Goku, no blasfemies Carol, como primer integrante de esta nueva religión, espera que haces aaaaaa -dijo Peter, hasta que fue tomado por Carol y fue arrojado por la ventana.

-Papa, ella se parece a Mamá -dijo Goten sudando.

-El espíritu de tu madre nos ha seguido a este universo hijo -dijo Goku igual sudando.

-Hee creo que mejor lo dejamos para otro día, y mejor voy a ver dónde aterrizó Peter -dijo Tony colocándose su armadura y saliendo volando.

«Estas cosas no pasaban en mis tiempos» pensó Steve.

-Otro día como nunca -dijeron las tres chicas.

-Mira la hora, hemos estado aquí por casi 5 horas, señor Goku, Goten les mostraré sus dormitorios -dijo Steve.

-Yo se lo mostraré a Goten, Steve -dijeron Natasha y Jessica al mismo tiempo, luego se miraron con chispas técnicamente.

-No, yo lo haré, igual al señor Goku -dijo Steve antes que Carol. Hablara.

-Jarvis activa la alarma y vigila las habitaciones del señor Goku y Goten, nadie tiene acesso hasta mañana -dijo Steve.

-Como ordene capitán -dijo Jarvis.

Las 3 chicas gimieron de decepción.

-Que genial papá tienen de esas voces como tenía la señora Bulma -dijo Goten.

-Asi es hijo nos vemos mañana chicas -dijo Goku.

-Sí hasta mañana chicas -dijo Goten.

Ellos salieron.

 **Al día siguiente**

Goku y Goten se levantaron temprano habían desayunado, donde fueron regañados por atascarse de comida por las 3 chicas y luego había sido arrastrados por las 3 chicas.

-Carol por qué tengo que usar esto -dijo Goku, el tenia un traje negro con corbata roja.

-Goku, por qué no es por ofender, pero tú traje de Dios está pasando de modo, además te ves muy atractivo así -dijo Carol acomodando su corbata.

-Si papá, este traje es muy comodo -dijo Goten, siendo arreglado por Jessica y Natasha.

-Así es es Goten podria comerte -dijo Natasha guillandole un ojo.

-No si yo te como primero -dijo Jessica acariciando su mejilla haciéndolo sonrojar.

 **20 minutos después**

-Seguro de esto Tony -dijo Goku.

Tony les había regalado un automóvil último Modelo y exclusivo además de los trajes.

-Claro es lo menos que puedo hacer por usted señor Goku, están seguros que saben cómo llegar sin Gps -dijo Tony

-Bueno gracias, no te preocupes Goten tiene el mapa verdad hijo -dijo Goku.

-Claro papá -dijo Goten con el mapa en las manos.

-Entonces los enviaré a buscar mañana para llevarlos a su nueva casa -dijo Tony.

-Claro gracias Tony, Steve -dijo Goku.

El giro a Carol.

-Te veré luego Carol -dijo Goku sonriendole.

-Cuenta con eso mi dios -dijo Carol besándolo muy cerca de sus labios.

-Igual a ti Goten -dijo Natasha besándolo muy cerca de los labios.

-Y no te olvides de mi Goten -dijo Jessica besándolo igual.

-Por que nadie me besa a mi -dijo Tony.

-No lo sé pero yo no lo haré Tony -dijo Steve

Goku subió al auto

-Papa recuerdas como conducir verdad -dijo Goten.

-Mejor abrochate el cinturón Goten -dijo Goku, colocándose unos lentes negros.

Antes que Goten pudiera decir algo Goku aceleró haciéndolo gritar mientras se perdían de la vista.

-Estas seguro que fue buena idea darle un auto -dijo Steve.

-Es un dios y su hijo es fuerte sobrevivirán -dijo Tony entrando a la torre, seguido de Steve.

Las 3 chicas solo vieron donde los saiyajins se fueron esperando que lleguen completos.

 **Escuela de charles Xavier para jóvenes dotados**

 **-** Por que tengo que recibirlos, tengo mejores cosas que hacer -dijo Laura Kinney conocida como x23.

-Bueno aparte que es un dios y su hijo tiene casi tu edad un poco mayor que tu, será bueno que te relaciones con gente nueva de tu edad Laura -dijo Jean Grey.

Laura recordó que cuando vio al joven de pelo negro sintió algo extraño en su estómago.

-Bueno ya se tardaron -dijo Laura.

-Tienes razón tal ves deberíamos llama... -dijo Jean se detuvo a media frase, cuando un auto venía a una velocidad peligrosa.

-¡PAPA FRENA! -dijo Goten.

-Dijiste acelera Goten -dijo Goku acelerando.

-¡NO, YO DIJE, PAPA UN BACHE -dijo Goten, pero fue tarde.

A la velocidad que iban combinando con el bache y un auto muy reciente, dio un salto como si de rápido y furioso se tratara estrellándose en el segundo piso, quedando incrustado.

-Pero que mierda fue eso -dijo Laura sin creer lo que vio.

-jeje creo que llegaron -dijo Jean nerviosamente.

 **Bueno aquí lo dejo el capítulo más largo esperó que le guste ya es que es la primera ves que hago un** **harem** **xd y este tipo de humor, el siguiente capítulo estará en el perfil de** **NivekSparda**  
 **Sin más.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima**


	5. El instituto x

**Capítulo escrito por NivekSparda**

 **Renuncia de responsabilidad :cada personaje le corresponde Asus debidos autores , sin mas comensaremos con el fic**

*las dos chicas que no creían lo que vieron , un carro estacionado en la segunda planta de la mansión , era algo improbable pero luego recordaron que no eran simples mortales para este tipo de cosas , los pensamientos de cada chica fueron interrumpidos por una voz, que hera nada mas ni menos que la de Goten*

-Papá, si que te pasaste , esos botes de basura y el pobre venado , Dios me siento mal!-* decía goten colocando una mano en su boca aguantando las ganas de vomitar por el trayectoria ejerció su creador por el camino*

-No te preocupes hijo, Dios te perdona , además no fue tan malo , hubieras estado vivo cuando Picolo y yo tratamos de sacar nuestras licencias de conducir jajaja eso si fue destrucción -*decía el Son mayor con una risa , asta que sintieron como el auto empezó a retirarse de su estacionamiento y ser bajado con delicadeza *

*Goten y Goku al sentir que el carro estaba en tierra salieron del automóvil , para ver que estaban siendo esperados por dos mujeres no tan felices por lo que acaban de ver *

-Se puede saber qué mierda acaba de suceder !?-*Decía Laura tronando se los nudillos *

-Tranquila Laura, deben tener una buena explicación -* decía una Jean colocando una mano sobre el hombro de la peli negra dando a demostrar a los Son una sonrisa que decia " o me explican que paso aquí o me meteré en su cabeza y les are pasar el peor de sus miedos "*

*Goten y Goku al ver esa sonrisa sólo tragaron en seco*

-Bueno verá Señorita Jean , esque mi papa se emocionó un poco al manejar-* decía el menor de los son llevando su mano en su nuca riendo nerviosamente *

-Jeje así es chicas no se molesten , les juro que arreglaré luego esto -*Decía Goku poniendo sus manos enfrente de ellas agitando las en señal de rendición *

-Bueno supongo que esta bien eso va monos , el profeso quiere hablar con uste...-*Jean no pudo concluir lo que hiva a decir ya que Scott , salio corriendo a buscar el culpable *

-Quien fuente idiota que hiso eso -* Decía Summer *

-Mira papá es el cegaton de los lentes , el que abofetiastes -*Decía goten , sacando una gota de sudor a jean y a x23 que a la última le causó risa lo dicho por el azabache menor , pero a Scott sólo se enfureció mas*

-aaaa es verdad -* decía Goku juntando sus manos en señal de recordar , pero Summer al recordar la humillación pública que tubo con el solo se lanzó contra el de nuevo estirando su puño , antes de intersectar paso lo siguiente *

-a volar -* dándole otra bofetada goku a Scott que se estrelló en un árbol dejándolo inconsciente *

\- jajaja chico me agrada, además eres lindo ven te daré un tour especial -* decía Laura pasando su brazo al rededor del cuello de goten haciebdo que este se sonrojara por el acto de ella -

-ooo es verdad Jean no irás ayudar a tu novio ?-*decía la azabache

-La verdad no , tengo instrucciones en llevar al señor Dios con el profesor -* al terminar esas palabras jean procedió a tomar el brazo de goku jalando lo un poco tratando de que su amiga no notará que le había llamado la atención aquel peli azul*

-Goten ve con tu amiguita y diviertan se-* decía goku animada mente entrando a la mansión *

-Si goten, esta gatita te va a tratar bien no arañó jajaja -* la chica comenzó a caminar con goten con su brazo al rededor de su cuello mientras reía , goten sólo pudo reír nerviosa mente *

- **Con Goten y Laura-**

* Podemos ver una pareja de azabaches caminando por la mansión*

-vamos goten,cuéntame de ti o que acaso el gato te comió la lengua ?-*decía Laura con un tono de burla

-Lo siento , solo que me quede sorprendido al ver lo linda que eres -*decía goten regalandole una sonrisa marca Son a la peli negra , causando en esta un leve sonrojo *

-goten si supieras de mi pasado , no dijieras que soy lin..-* -Laura no termino de decir las últimas palabras de su oración ya que sintió la mano de goten en su mejilla son rojando la leve mente *

-todos tenemos un mal pasado , ami me apsorvio un demonio rosa , pero para mi eres linda y me gustaría conocerte tu pasado si confías en mi -* decía goten mientras sonreía leve mente *

\- esta bien no se por que , pero algo me dice que puedo confiar en ti-* decía Laura sonriendo*

1 hora Después.

-Y así llegue aquí, como veras Goten, no soy la mejor persona que éxiste -dijo Laura.

Ellos estaba sentándos en una zona alejada debajo de un árbol

Goten no había dichos nada, por que no sabia que decir, esa habia sido la historia, mas dramática y desgarradora, que penso escuchar alguna vez.

-Entiendo si quieres que me vaya, no soy mas que un arma, un clon de Logan para matar, siempre han querido que sea como el, gracias por escucharme -dijo Laura poniéndose de pie para irse

Hasta que sintió que Goten tomo su mano antes de irse, ella giro para mírarlo.

-Mi hermano Gohan siempre fue un prodigo de las peleas, a pesar de que no le gusta luchar, el siempre ha tenido la capacidad de ser mas fuerte que todos nosotros, tal ves incluso que mi padre -dijo Goten.

Laura que se sorprendía de poca cosas en este mundo, tuvo que hacerlo esta vez, pero no dijo nada.

-Yo por mas que siempre he intentado alcanzarlo, nunca he podido rozar el poder que el tenia a mi edad, tal vez nunca lo haga, y es irónico a mi me gusta pelear, no odio a mi hermano yo lo quiero, pero no soy tonto se que todos en mi mundo me tienen como el Son mas débil -dijo Goten serio.

Laura no sabía que decir, este no era su fuerte, por su suerte para ella, Goten le sonrió.

-Lo siento, creo que me deje llevar, lo que quería decirte, es que aunque no pueda entender tu historia de todo y todo tu dolor, entiendo que se siente, que la gente te compare siempre con otra persona -dijo Goten.

-Goten -dijo Laura asombrada y sonrojada, ella estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas en este momento por el saiyajin enfrente de ella.

-Para mi no eres un arma conocida como x23, ni el clon de Logan, para mi eres Laura -dijo Goten sonriéndole.

Laura no pudo mas y lo abrazo pero en lugar de esos abrazos de juego de hace unos momentos, este era un abrazo real.

Goten se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió y le devolvía el abrazo.

-Gracias Goten pero si le dices a alguien que viste mi lado sensible, te contaré las bolas, entendido -dijo Laura regresando a su actitud normal.

Goten trago saliva por esa amenaza el no quería que le cortara nada, el asiento con miedo.

-Bien que te parece si te presento al idiota de mi padre -dijo Laura sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie.

Goten sonrió y se puso de pie, Laura lo abrazo, y lo jalo para llevarlos, Goten no protestó .

- **Con Jean y Goku -**

-Asi que hace mucho que vives

-dijo Goku, aun siendo jalado por Jean.

-Desde los 9 años -dijo Jean sonriendo, ella decidió soltarlo para que caminara por su cuenta.

-Eso es mucho tiempo, y cuáles son tus poderes -dijo Goku curioso.

-Telepatía -dijo Jean sonriendo.

-En serio, ese poder es genial, debe ser divertido ser mutante -dijo Goku.

Jean se detuvo en seco y lo miro seriamente, Goku se detuvo y la miro.

-No tanto como quisiera, ves a todos eso chicos en los salones y en los jardines -dijo Jean.

Goku asintió el había visto a varios jóvenes como de la edad de Goten y más jóvenes.

-Algunos de ellos están aquí, para aprender a controlar sus poderes, otros fueron rechazados por sus familias y amigos, los humanos aquí no aceptan a los mutantes -dijo Jean suspirando.

-Enserio, no entiendo por que digo en mi mundo habia seres antropomorfos, incluso mucho de los dioses de la destrucción son asi -dijo Goku.

-Tu no eres el único dios destructor -dijo Jean asombrada.

-No somos 18 tengo entendido, pero olvida eso por ahora cuéntame mas de esto de los mutantes -dijo Goku.

-Bueno como te decía, el gen mutante se ha extendido dando poderes distintos a una nueva generación de mutantes, creo que en unos años podríamos ser más mutantes que humanos, eso ha llevado a que seamos rechazados, el profesor Charles Xavier que también es mutante telepate, no ha acogido nos di un hogar y una familia -dijo Jean sonriendo.

-Que gran hombre debe ser el profesor me muro por conocerlo -dijo Goku sonriendo.

-De verdad -digo jean

-Claro Jean cada vida es preciada para mi, los humanos y los mutantes son iguales para mi y mas si son tan lindas como tu -dijo Goku sonriendo.

Y sonrojado a Jean

*cuando Jean después de la pequeña conversación que tubo con el peli azul, llego a sentir como su corazón latía fuerte mente a lado del saiyan mallor , asta que una voz la saco de su mundo de fantasía, que era el profesor de la mansión *

-muy buenos días Señor Goku, mi nombre es Chars Javier y soy el dueño de este lugar -* decía el sujeto en silla de ruedas

-un gusto profesor , yo soy el Hakaishin de este universo Son goku y quiero decirle que me siento bien al ver que hay gente de buen corazón ayudando a los demás , no puedo creer en si que las personas que se dicen "Normales " no puedan darse cuenta que todos somos iguales , no deberían de temer por su poder sino por las acciones que hagan con ellos -*Decía goku , ya que jean le había explicado como eran de migrado los mutantes por sus poderes

* los presentes jean y el profesor al escuchar las palabras del saiyan , quedaron conmovidos de que este Hakaishin viera a los mutantes como personas normales*

-Muchas gracias Señor goku por sus palabras pero , me podría contar mas sobre usted y lo que significa ser un Dios de la destrucción? *-decía el profesor mostrando una sonrisa a el *

-claro que si Chars,-* haci goku contó toda su vida , desde la explosión de su planeta natal , su llegada a la tierra, sus aventuras , sus peleas , como murió en varias ocasiones auto sacrificando su vida por los demás , su batalla contra Bills , su entrenamiento ,el torneo de Champá, La ida al futuro y El torneo del poder , el profesor escuchaba atenta mente cada palabra de Goku , el estaba impresionado que este hombre a pesar den ser Dios de la destrucción , poseía un corazón mas puro que los demás *

*Jean estaba cada vez más cautivada , por saber de nuevo la historia de goku *

-Señor goku , si gustas Jean le pude llevar a conocer mas a fondo este lugar -* decía Chars con una sonrisa*

-Me parece bien -* goku no pudo terminar bien su palabra ya que Jean tomó del brazo a goku mostrando le una sonrisa , haciendo que este le sonría como sólo goku sabía hacer, esta acción sonrojo de más a Jean , que sacudió su cabeza ya que ella pensaba que estaba mal ya que tenía una relación con Summer *

*después de eso procedieron a retirarse de la abitacion caminando por los al rededores en un silencio muy cómodos asta que el peli azul hablo*

-Jean , siento un gran poder dentro de ti , aparte que puedo notar otra entidad viviendo en ti si gustas yo puedo ayudarte a controlar eso -* Decía goku aún caminando con ella sin mirarla*

-como su pistes de mi poder ?-* Jean pregunto perpeja por las palabras de goku*

-soy un Dios , recuerdas jajaja -* goku reía animada mente , mientras jean tenía ganas de darce un golpe en la cara con la mano ya que se le abia olvidado de que el era un Dios*

-me encantaría que me ayudaras Señor Dios -*Decía Jean mostrando un sonrisa *

-Dime goku , señor me hace sentir viejo y claro vamos a un lugar tranquilo para proceder hacerlo *

*ambos a sintieron positiva mente para salir de la mansión e ir a unos jardines*

*después de unos minutos de estar caminando , pudieron llegar hacia los jardines , goku le mencionó a jean que se pusieran en posición de loto uno enfrente del otro , que cerrará los ojos y que el entraría en su mente , eya sin chistar obedece a goku cerrando sus ojos y este otro procedió a entrar a su mente *

- **Mente de Jean** -

*Podemos ver a nuestro Hakaishin favorito caminando por la mente de jean , algo aburrido ya que no encontraba esa entidad que a vita en ella *

\- esto es aburrido pensé que esa entidad saldría así como magi...-* no termino su frase ya que unas llamas intensas aparecieron enfrente de el , sorprendiendo al peli azul *

*cuando las llamas cesaron , pudo notar a alguien igual a jean aunque podría jurar que su personalidad es diferente *

-Qué haces aquí mortal -* decía la entidad parecida a Jean*

\- perdon? Mortal? El dolor la de sección hermano -* decía goku finjiendo dolor, esto causó una gota de sudor a la entidad presente ya que le pareció algo tierno y a la vez bobo como actuaba *

-yo soy Fénix , la entidad más grande y fuerte que hay -* decía la chica creando unas grandes llamas al rededor de goku pareciendo que seria devorado por ellas , sintió una ráfaga de poder extinguiendo sus llamas *

\- quien eres mortal -* decía fénix

-yo soy Son goku el Hakaishin de este universo y te sugiero que trabajes con jean ya que serán más fuerte juntas que separadas -* decía goku sonriendo*

\- yo soy la entidad más fuerte y antigua que existe no se que es un Hakaishin - decía fénix lanzadole una bola de fuego a goku*

-que mal que tenga que destruirte preciosa -*goku apareció atrás de ella dando le una leve nalga ,haciendo que esta de un brinco sonrojada*

-pero no lo are, se que entenderás asu tiempo de mientras me retiro, recuerda mis palabras-*desapareciendo del lugar que estaba y retirado se de la mente de jean *

\- así que Son goku he?, será divertido a partir de ahora - *decía la entidad desapareciendo en llamas *

-fuera de la mente de jean -

*los dos empesaban abrir los ojos lenta mente asta que el peli azul hablo*

-entonces peli roja de fuego como te sientes ?-* decía goku mirándola fijamente mientras subía y bajaba sus cejas deforma acusadora *

*Jean se sonrojo de manera que tomo el color de au cabello*me dijo peli roja de fuego *Jean solo sacudió su cabeza leve mente para asentir *

*Jean quería decir algo pero wolverine estaba atrás de goku , este al ver a Logan se paro y se miraron de frente , se pudo notar un gran bajón de temperatura , los pobres sujetos que estaban serca sólo temblaron *

-Quieres un trago?-*decía Logan de manera fría *

-claro-*contestó goku de la misma manera*

-oscura o clara -* miraba Logan analítica mente al peli azul

-oscura -* decía goku mientras encerraba los ojos *

*atención era tan grande que se podría cortar con un cuchillo , jean hiva a detener eso ya que pensaba que hivan a pelear asta que *

\- jajajaja me agradas Goku , tu si sabes que es mejor vamos por unos tragos a mi cabaña - decía Logan caminando junto con goku dejando a una Jean impactada por lo que vio *

- **Cábaña de Logan -**

*Podemos ver como goku y Logan entran a la cabaña, pero goku vio algo que estaba siendo tapado por una manta, goku procedió a destapar y lo que vio le agrado*

-interesante , harley davidson de los 50, tienes buen gusto Logan -* decía goku con una media sonrisa *

*Logan se asercaba a goku lanzando le una cerveza y ya que Logan estaba bebiendo la suya mientras fumaba un puro*

-sabía que tenias Buenos gustos *- decía Logan algo feliz ya que por fin había alguien que pareciera las motocicletas *

*goku se sentó en un banco , destapando su cerveza y comenzaron a platicar *

* mientras tanto goten y Laura que esta no se despegaba de goten hivan caminando a la cabaña de Logan riendo asta que escucharon unas voces , Laura y goten entraron corriendo para ver quienes heran pero vieron a Logan y a goku bebiendo ,fumando y platicando *

*Goten no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían , su padre bebiendo y con un puro en su boca*

\- que tal goten , quieres una cerveza ? -* decía goku animada mente mostrando le la bebida *

-valla si que me hija se mueve rápido jajaja -* decía Logan riendo mientras con una mano sostenía su puro *

-cállate estúpido padre , lo que yo haga con goten no les incumbe a a ambos -* decía Laura tomando una cerveza y tomarla de golpe *

-ooo Logan es igual que tu jajaja - *reían goku y Logan *

-padre ,yo no sabia que tomarás y fumaras

-* goten trataba de procesar lo lo que veía *

-hijo , y no soy nadien para quitarle sus costumbre de las personas y recuerda acoplate y tomate una -*decía goku lanzando le una cerveza a goten que lo abría con algo de miedo para darle un trago *

*paso un tiempo cuando Jean y el profesor hivan a la cabaña de Logan ya que jean le había contado donde estaba Goku , cuando entraron quedaron pálidos por lo que vieron *

-Fondo Fondo Fondo Fondo -* decía Goku , Logan y Laura animando con las manos al pequeño Goten que tenia un barril de cerveza irlandesa tomando el solo*

-que esta pasando aqui!-decía Jean impactada por lo que hacían *

*todos voltearon al ver que Qué era Jean , haciendo que a goten se le caí el barril y se rompió a , Goku y Logan les dolió esa esena , pero a goku se le ocurrió algo intersante para hacer *

-Chars tomate unas con nosotros -*decía El Hakaishin animada mente *

-Sr Goku me gustaría pero...-* no pudo de terminar de decir algo Chars ya que de interrumpido por Goku*

-Soy tu Hakaishin y te ordenó a que bebas con nosotros -* lo decía el peli azul de manera autoritaria , Logan por dentro estaba que se moría de la risa juntos alos demás presentes *

-si profesor lo dijo nuestro Dios así que haga le caso-* decía Logan lanzando le una cerveza a Chars y a jean , estos sólo pudieron suspirar de derrota y comenzaron a beber *

*paso otros tiempo mas y vemos que la mayoría ya estaba más aya que paca, pero no todo era diversión ya que que un Summer fue a la cabaña de Logan para hablar sobre ese patético Dios de la destrucción , pero lo que vio lo dejo en shock*

-Fondo Fondo Fondo Fondo -* esos eran goku que estaba sentado en un sofá con una cerveza en mano y un puro en la otra , una Jean que esta con una cerveza en mano y sentada en las piernas de nuestro Hakaishin recostada en el , un Logan que grababa lo que estaba viendo , una Laura que abrazaba por es cuello a un Goten que decia más fuerte que todos fondo y un Chars que aunque estaba en silla de ruedas tenía sus manos en sus manos en su cien cerrando los ojos utilizando sus poderes para levantar un barril de cerveza y estar bebiendo de el *

-Qué mierda pasa aqui!-*Decía sumer todo enojado

-mierda es Summer -* pensaban todo los presentes , Chars dejo caer el barril , esto le dolió a Logan y a Goku pero mas sorprendente a Goten *

*pero este vio como Jean estaba recostada en el pecho de Goku, este al ver esa esena se lanzó de nuevo a goku , pero este vio su hijo goten y el asintió *

*goten tomó un barril que estaba alado de el y se lo aventó con fuerza en la cabeza de Summer que impacto de lleno causando que este se rompió y saliera disparado por una pared *

-Qué mierda tienen contra mis barriles-* decía Logan en su mente *

-Bueno no me canso de ver al cegetas volar así-* decía goku de manera divertida causando que todos empezarán a reír de nuevo *

-entonces Goku , como les fue con los avengers -* decía Logan con un puro en su boca subiendo y bajando sus cejas *

-jajaja bueno pues verán -* Goku empezó a contar lo ocurrido en la torre avengers , cabe decir que Logan se estaba muriendo de la riza por lo sucedido , el profesor seguía usando sus poderes para traer más chelas del refrigerador , goten reía divertido a esto , le recordaba a su hogar ,pero todo cambio cuando se sintió un bajón de temperatura en e ambiente *

-esa perra de natasha y resbalosa de Jessica que putas son por ir por alguien menor - decía Laura abrasando a goten por el cuello atrallendo más el son rojando a este por el acto , los demás dejaron de tomar por lo que había dicho Laura *

-Maldita rubia exhibicionista, aprovechada-* decí Jean tomando su cerveza de golpe para después seguir acurrucada en el pecho de Goku *

*todos quedaron en shock por la acción de Jean a goku y más que le le valió ver como su novio salió volando *

-Bueno que siga la fiesta !-* decía Chars que con sus poderes les traía cerveza a todos *

*Podemos ver como Goku y Logan hablan de motocicletas ya que ambos les gustaba mucho , jean hiva a la cosina a preparar algo de botana , el profesor giraba en su silla de ruedas con sus poderes, sacando una gota de sudor a todos , Laura traba literal mente de violar a goten embriangando lo más , goten sólo rezaba en salir vivo aunque sea hoy *

*Jean trai algo de merienda , para que aunque sea comieran algo , mientras goten se escabulló a un teléfono,platico con alguien y colgó*

-Hijo con quien hablaste ?-*decía goku *

-ya lo sabrás papá -* decía goten mu divertido *

*paso un tiempo más entre borrachera ,comida , coqueteo por parte de Laura hacia Goten , un Chars que lloraba porque decía que estaba muerto de la cintura paraba abajo , todo normal en una peda , asta que una patada abrió la puerta de la cabaña*

-Mis sentido arácnido me dice que esta fiesta se pone buena-* decí Spiderman que fue resibido por goten que le da una cerveza *

-que hace el chico de mallas rojas y azules aquí ,-* decía un Logan con un puro en su boca *

-tranquilo Logan , además trajo algo -* decía Jean mostrando una dulce sonrisa *

-así es , gran Dios y Asus amigos les traje , las mejores papitas de la ciudad!-*decía Peter mientras mostraba unas bolsas , sacando una risa a goten y a goku , mientras los demás golpeaban su cara con una manotazo*

-o si mi señor Dios Goku , Mis Marvel le manda saludos y dice que mañana se verás , paró igual príncipe goten , natasha y Jessica dicen que vendrán por ti a escoltar te-* decía Peter mientras apenas le daba un sorbo asu cerveza , goku hiva decir algo pero fue interrumpido por jean *

-Peter , me puedes prestar tu celular -*decía Jean con una sonrisa *

\- claro jean -* decía Peter dando su celular a una alegre jean , los demás estaban con la guardia en alta esperando lo peor , jean procedió a mandar un mensaje a mis Marvel por el celular de Peter para después darle su cel *

-Jean , que escribistes-* decía Chars algo asustado *

-nada profesor -* mostrando una sonrisa tan dulce que reflejaba dolor , después de eso procedió jean a estar más pega a goku sentada en sus piernas de el, pero ai no acaba ya que Laura igual procedió ha ser lo mismo con el ceñudar de peter, todos tenían algo de miedo por lo que vendría *

-así que dime Jean te gusta goku?-*decía Logan de manera burlesca son rojando al escuchar esas palabras , todo tomaban de su cerveza mientras mientras veían de reojo la reacción de de ella *

-claro que no me gusta , es un amigo !-* deelcia Jean más sonrojada *

\- que lastima ami si me gustabas -*deecia goku riendo divertido , muestras Laura veía asu amiga con unos ojos que decia *-ye jodistes-*Logan sólo reía entre dientes por esa reacción de jean que se quedó estática , el profesor sólo reía divertida mente ya estaba ebrio jaja , goten y spiderman jugaban tiro al dardo *

* Jean al escuchar esas palabras,pensó que,sus oportunidades habían acabado , tanto fue así que oculto su rostro en el pecho de Goku sol tanto un lágrima , pero lo que la sorprendió fue el abrazo que el peli azul le dio a ella *

-Bromeaba Jean , tienes novio pero eso no quita que eres muy bonita -* ella se sonrojo leve mente acurrucado ce más en goku*

-Tonto-* decía Jean con una sonrió *

*paso todo la tarde entre risas ,diversiones , ya todos ebrios , Logan estaba dormido encima de la barra , Chars se había caído de la silla de ruedas con una cerveza medio vacía alado suyo roncando ,spiderman estaba dormido en una amaka echa por telaraña , Goku estaba el sofá tirado y Jean estaba encima de él durmiendo , Goten y Laura tirados en el suelo *

*en ese momento Jean en medio de la noche , se levantó para tomar un poco de aire fresco aún se encontraba ebria *

-Jean, No puedes dormir, o te levantaste por mas alhocol, creo que gastamos todo los barriles de Logan -dijo Goku.

Jean dio un pequeño salto, ella seguía aun mareada.

-Goku, no solo no podia dormir pero ven a sentarte aquí conmigo -dijo Jean aun con su voz ebria.

Gokú se acerco y sentó junto a ella.

-Entonces por qué no puedes dormir sigues pensando en el fenix -dijo Goku.

-No, de hecho ha estado bastante tranquila, estoy pensando en la decisiones de mi vida, ya sabés -dijo Jean.

-Si el alcohol te hace reflexionar -dijo Goku riendo.

-No seas tonto -dijo Jean dándole un manotazo

-Y puedo saber qué piensas -dijo Goku

-Bueno he ya sabes sobre el futuro -dijo Jean, ella meditaba sobre la palabras que Goku le dijo, si eran verdad o fue solo el alcohol y ambiente.

-Goku de verdad te gusto -dijo Jean nerviosamente.

-Claro Jean eres muy bonita, pero como dije tu sales con Summers y puedo ser todo lo que quieras, pero yo no destruyo relaciones -dijo Goku.

Jean bajo la cabeza decepciónada.

-Pero si alguna vez te cansas de el, bueno eso cambiaría la cosas -dijo Goku sonriendo.

Jean se sonrojo y tal ves fue el alcohol, Comenzo a acercar su cara a la de Goku, estaban apunto de besarlo, hasta que todo se volvio negro.

Gokú la veia acercarse, él sabía que iba besarlo, he iba a detenerla por mas ebrio que estuviera el no destruia relaciónes, hasta que vio que se iba de largo, el la atrapo antes que se caiga.

-Creo que el alcohol te vencio ya Jean -dijo Goku cargandola como novia y llendo al interior.

*Nuestro Hakaishin ó al . estilo princesa a Jean,goku procedió a dejarla en el sofá y le dio un beso en la frente ,haciendo que esta muestre una sonrisa y se acomodo más en el sofa*

*goku aún parado vio a su al rededor , miro a Logan todo ebrio en la barra , a spiderman todo borracho en su amaka , a Chars hablando dormido de cosas de malditas personas con casco rojo y morado *

*El peli azul se quitó su camiza ya que tenía calor sólo andaba en pantalón y zapatos , procedió a ch prender un puro , pero cuando le dio la primera calada ,miro de reojo que, Laura trataba de besar a Goten *

*Laura vio que era observa por goku esta se sonrojo porque pensó que el diría que era una pervertida , pero goku sólo sonrió de lado y con el puro en la boca y le dio un pulgar arriba señal de aprobación *

*Laura le devolvió el pulgar arriba a Goku desapareciendo de ai , después de eso goku procedió a volver a fuera y mirar la luna*

-Creo que fue buena idea ser Hakaishin de este universo y veo que Goten se esta empezando au divertir -* Goku le dio una ultima calada asu puro para después sacar el humo y mirar las estrellas *

 **-Al día siguiente** -

*Podemos ver que todos empesaban a levantar , con un fuerte dolor de resaca , que no querían saber de alcohol ( jajaja si supieran ) *

-mi cabeza joder , esta madre es tubo de locos -* decía Logan tratándose de parar *

-Logan Ayúdame no me puedo levantar -*decía Chars que aún estaba tirado en el suelo *

-profesor si que es un borracho de primera -* decía Logan entre risas , el profesor sólo tenía cruda moral por lo que había echo la noche pasada *

-mis sentido arácnido me dice que aún no va acabar esto -* decía Peter tomando con una mano su cabeza por el dolor de la resaca *

-mi cabeza -* decía Jean fortandoce la cien *

\- pero miren ya despertó la que no se alejaba de su querido Dios jajaja -*decía una Laura que se encontraba recargada en una pared riendo por la actitud de su amiga *

*Jean estaba muy sonrojada por como había comportado la noche anterior , pero no negaba que le gusto *

-hey spiderman a que horas vienen los avengers para llevarnos a nuestra nueva casa y papá ?-*decía un goten que se soba la cabeza , al igual manera entre cerraba los ojos por la luz del sol , ( así es goten bienvenido al mundo de la cruda realidad jaja)

-pues vendrán creo que dentro de media hora y el Dios Goku creo que esta afuera -*decía spiderman , todos asintieron y empesaban arreglarse para resibir a los avengers *

- **Másion de los X-men -**

*se encontraba Carol, Natasha y Jessica esperado a Goku y Goten para llevarlos a su nueva casa ,estaban afuera el avión , observando el oyó gigante que se encontraba en la segunda planta *

-Crees que fueron ellos los que causaron eso -*Decía spiderwoman señalando el hueco *

-Claro que si , mi Goku sabe hacer Buenas entradas -* Decía mis Marvel colocando sus manos en su cintura mostrando una sonrisa seductora *

-desde cuando es tu Goku , he Carol-*decía Natasha burlándose de su amiga *

-Pues hoy lo será en la fiesta en su nueva casa -* Decía Carol con una sonrisa de triunfadora *

-Pues creo que tu goku se te Está llendo , como dijo el mensaje que te mandaron -* decía Jessica apuntando al grupo que venia , Carol no podría creer que goku no tuviera camiza puesta y solo anduviera en pantalón y zapatos y ¿un puro en la boca?, pero lo que no tolero fue que JEAN lo tenia tomado de su brazo recostando su cabeza en el *

\- pues si se ve que es solo tuyo Carol jajaja -* reían Natasha y Jessica ante la situación , mientras mis maverl sólo rechina va los dientes ,pero luego vio algo que le causa una sonrisa *

-pues veo que su Goten no pierde el tiempo -* decía Carol señalando e, aun goten que tomaba de la cintura a una Laura y esta ponía su brazo al rededor de su cuello ,mientras ambos jóvenes reían *

- **Con el grupo de X-men** -

-Miren ya llegaron por nosotros -* señaló un spiderman con un dolor de cabeza terrible *

-hey goten que te parece si te llevo a tu casa en moto-* decía x23 mientras con una de sus uñas picaba la mejilla de goten *

-por mi no hay problema , pero no se que dice mi padre ? -*decía goten teniendo una risa nerviosa *

-Nha por mi no hay problema -*decía un goku sin preocupación , aun sin camisa , su puro en su boca y con una Jean que estaba cómoda mente recostada en el hombro de goku *

Vall,Logan me contagias te tus vicios -* decía goku mientras reía , dando le una calada asu puro*

-ami no me eches la culpa de tus problemas y Laura llevará a goten en mi moto , ve por ella Laura -* decía Logan , forman se una sonrisa por lo que vendría *

*Laura asintió y fue por la moto de su padre , todos al llegar suonrira podía ver que la tencion era fuerte, tanto así we suonrira podría cortar con un cuchillo , alta que hablo el primer valiente *

-Maldita cruda , debi prever eso con mi sentido arácnido -* decía spiderman con una mano en su cabeza *

*pero como por arte de magia su cruda fue curada por unas miradas asesinas de ciertas chicas *

-Valla Goku veo que te divertiste -* decía una Carol con una voz tan dulce , mientras colocaba una de sus manos en su cadera*

*Goku hiva a hablar pero Jean le ganó la jugada *

-claro el Goku se divirtió con nosotros -* decía Jean mientras juntaba más al saiyan mayor hacia ella*

-Desde cuando tanta confianza en decirle a nuestro Dios sólo Goku Jean ?, que dirá tu novio Summer de esto-* Decía Carol de una manera desafiante*

-No tiene que deucir nada Carol, -* decía Jean con una dulce sonrisa *

* los presentes podrían jurar que ver rayos saliendo de los ojos de las dos chicas *

*Natasha y Jessica hivan directo contra goten por verla con Laura , asta que ella llegó enfrente de todos en la motocicleta de Logan lanzandole un casco y una chamarra negra a goten *

-vamos goten , vas a rodar con esta gatita -* Decía Laura llevando unos jeans azules una playera blanca , con una chamarra negra abierta y unas botas de motociclista para mujer

*-Goten quedó completa mente rojo por como se veía Laura , x23 sólo sonrió y se aserco a goten colocando una de sus manos en la mejilla de este para después ver verá Natasha y Jessica y decir *

-ooo pero miran a quien tenemos la trepadora de spiderwoman, as le un favor a la vida y muere bajo unas botas , que casualidad aquí tengo las mis -* decía Laura mirando desafiante mente a Jessica , esta quedó sin palabras , con la boca colgando *

\- o pero igual esta Natasha viuda negra , ya veo porque ese nombre Cómo no puede con los de su edad , la pobre anciana tiene que andar asaltando cunas , aste un favor y dile a Tony que re enseñe como ligar pequeña viuda negra * dijo x23 con una gran sonrisa , dejando a una Natasha muy molesta *

\- y otra cosa más ancianas de pacotilla-* se aserco a Goten para besarlo leve mente mordiente su labio inferior , introduciendo su lengua de ella en la boca de goten *

*todos los presentes tenían la boca asta la quijada , las chicas pensaban que como era posible que una mocosa les pusiera el ejemplo *

*al término del beso de Goten y x23 se pudo notar un leve hilo de saliba de salió después del beso *

-ahora goten te reclamo como mío ante esas brujas , hey spiderman habla donde esta la nueva casa de mi novio goten o si no te rebanare -* decía Laura mostrando sus garras haciendo que peter le diera las córdenadas*

*Laura procedió a subirce a la moto arrancándola y darle una señal que goten se subiera , goten siendo su primera vez se subió atrás te de ella abrasando la por la cintura , antes de acelerar , Laura creció sus garra y se las enseñó a Natasha y a Jessica *

-Nos vemos perras -* señalando con la garra de en medio a Jessica y a Natasha , después de eso Laura aceleró la motocicleta perdiéndose Goten y Laura en el horizonte *

*todos quedaron sorprendidos por la confesión de Laura , más Natasha y Jessica que no podían aún procesar las palabras de la chica , asta que una voz los saco de ese pensamiento *

-wao esa si es mujer -* decía el peli azul de goku tirando su puro al suelo *

-esa es mi hija -*Decía Logan mientras reía por como trato a las otras dos chicas *

-Wao el príncipe Goten no pierde el tiempo en nada -* reía spiderman

* Natasha y Jessica salieron disparadas a la nave para encender la *

-Qué esperan una invitación o que !-*decían ambas chicas , ya más que molestas por la forma en como hablo Laura a ellas *

*spiderman salió corriendo se la nave ya que tenía miedo de que el fuera la víctima de las dos chicas , Miss Marvel tomó del brazo a goku arrebatando lo del agarre de Jean *

*Jean estaba más que furiosa e hiva ir con ellos pero el profesor le había comentado que tenían que quedarce *

-Nos vemos Jean juro que vendré a verte al igual que alos demás -* decía Goku mostrando su gran sonrisa son rojando a la pelirroja y enfureció a Carol *

*Carol ya arta de eso jalaba más fuerte a Goku del brazo para subir a la nave e irse a su nuevo hogar de los Son*

*La nave despegó dejando a los X-men y aúna Jean esperan ver de nuevo a Goku*

-Bueno y como arrglaremos ese agujero -*decía Chars dan doce la vuelta y ver el gran agujero en la másion *

*dentro de la nave la tencion era muy grande por parte de las chicas , spiderman pudo notar eso y por por su seguridad mejor decido jugar con su celular *

-Veo que te divertiste con Jean , Goku-* decía una Carol que se mantenía enfrente de el Crusada de brazo asiendo notar más sus pechos *

-jajaja fue divertido estar con ellos y relajarse de ves en cuando -* decía Goku con emoción , Carol sólo se fue con las demás chicas y penso *

-tengo que ponerme las pilas , si no alguna gata querrá ganarme lo -*decía Miss Marvel en sus pensamientos *

* la tencion fue tan grande que ni uno quiso hablar , nuestro Hakaishin saco una caja de puros que le había regalado Logan , procedió procedió a tomar uno ,colocarlo en su boca y en cederlo , para después darle una calada *

-Será un largoooo viaje -*Decía goku sacando el humo del puro *

*habían pasado casi dos horas para llegar a la mansión donde sería el hogar de Goten y Goku, la nave estaba estacionada afuera juntos con la motocicleta de Logan , ai estaban Laura besando al Goten enfrente de todos , ya aletas bajaron corriendo Natasha y Jessica para encarar a x23, atrás de ellos venía una miss marvel que eestaba pensando en cómo llevar su plan acabo hoy , atrás de ella venía Goku sin su camiza y un spiderman que estaba alabando al Hakaishin *

*las chicas estaban apunto de pelear contra Laura , ya que Natasha y Jessica pensaban que esto no se quedará así *

* pero la voz de Tony las saco de su confronta miento , el llevaba puesto una camisa hawallana , unas Bermudas y unas sandalias en peso hablar con los ojos cerrados*

\- bienvenido a su nuevo hogar mi Dios y su hijo , le quiero decir que esta casa cuenta con un cine privado , una colección de autos y motocicletas , bastantes recamaras , una alberca y un Bar repleto , yo como su gran anfitrión les ise una fiesta en su alberca a usted y asu hijo como bienvenida a la tierra -*decía Tony que lentamente empesaba abrir los ojos y ver que estaba las chicas el en peso a sudar a mares ya que había llenado la piscina de chicas de buen cuerpo asta que pensó *-mierda como saldré mos de esta -*

*después de esto todos procedieron a entrar a la másion con un Tony que rogaba que no se acabará su vida este este día , cuando entraron notaron que había música en la parte de afuera , haci que Goten , Spiderman y Goku fueron corriendo a la alberca , cuando abrieron y vieron*

*estaba repleto de Mujeres ,bebidas , cómidas entre otras cosas , Steve tenía unas gafas de sol saludando a Goku y hulk estaba tirado disfrutando de la música , unas chicas llegaron y tomaron a Goku y a Goten de las manos, tocando sus músculos de ellos , las chicas hivan con trajes de baños muy reveladores , cuando sintieron quenlas música se paro como si fuera disco rallado *

*Goku, Steve ,Goten,Spiderman ,Hulk y Tony , solo pudieron tragar en seco ya que bieron Asus compañeras emanando un aura que pedía sangre *

*Mis maverl, Natasha y spiderwoman hivan con su traje de superheroinas *

-esto si que va dolor -*pensaban todos los chicos dedel lugar.

 **Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo , recuerden que si quién más y que salga mas rápido este fic voten ya que mínima mente 10 votos para que cada parte de esta historia sean de 7000 palabras , si cumplimos con los votos se subirá el capitulo más rápido , recuerden que el cap capítulo anterior se encuentra con deadpool2591 al igual que el siguiente capítulo saldrá ai , nos vemos**


	6. Fiesta

**Capítulo escrito por Deadpool1991**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y sus personajes pertenecen a Akira Toriyama y personajes de Marvel pertenecen a Disney**

 **Capítulo 6: La fiesta**

 **1 hora después**

-Tony, crees que las chicas sobrevivirán -dijo Steve.

-Bueno eso espero, si no tendré que indemnizarlas y sobonarlas, para que no digan que las Avenger las atacaron -dijo Tony.

-Fue tu culpa Tony, como te atreves a llenar la piscina de mujerzuelas para Mí Goku -dijo Carol abrazada a Goku, ella estaba en bikinis negro muy revelador.

-Pero yo solo quería darles una gran bienvenida, además Peter estuvo de acuerdo -dijo Tony.

Carol miró a Peter.

-Mi dios y mi príncipe, se merecen todo, no pediré perdon por eso -dijo Peter valientemente.

-Peter por qué estás hasta del otro lado de la piscina -dijo Goku.

-Es solo precaución mi señor -dijo Peter sin querer admitir que tenía miedo que Carol lo mandé volando la última ves acabo en Michigan.

-Hablando de niño fuerte, donde está -dijo Hulk, flotando en la piscina.

-Te lo advierto chicas insecto alejense de mi hombre o las rebanare -dijo Laura con las garras reveladas.

-Las arañas son arácnidos, no insectos mocosa mal educada -dijo Jessica vestida con su Bikini rojo

-Ademas de verdad quisiera verte intentar rebanarme chiquilla caprichosa, yo me desayunaba chicas como tú en rusia -dijo Natasha.

-Eso chicas no se dejen, alguien tiene gelatina para arrojarles -dijo peter desde lejos.

-No pero puedo conseguirla en seguida -dijo Tony

-CALLENSE -dijeron las 3 chicas, callando a Tony y Peter.

-Chicas, creo que podemos llegar a un acuerdo -dijo Goten tratando de mantener la paz, estaba en medio de ellas.

-Nada de eso tú eres mio, te he marcado como mio -dijo Laura.

-El hablo conmigo primero, asi que es mio y si hablamos de marcarlo -dijo Jessica.

Ella no espero respuesta y tomo a Goten y lo besó ferozmente con su lengua bailando en la boca de Goten.

Goten que no se se esperaba ser besado por otra chica hoy, y que fuera una un poco mayor que el estaba en shock, hasta que recordó que su papa le dijo que tenia que acoplarse asi que envolvió las manos en la cintura de Jessica y respondió el beso lo mejor que pudo.

-Ese es mi muchacho -dijo Goku sonriendo, y bebiendo su trago.

-Eso es chico, no te dejes vencer -dijo Tony

-A eso le llamo un beso -dijo Peter.

Goten seguia besando a Jessica, Hasta que sintió ser arrancando, el giro para ver a Natasha, ella lo habia jalado.

-Y ustedes que se entran creyendo para tratar de opacarme, a mi no me dice black widow por nada -dijo Natasha.

Ella salto sobre Goten, envolviendo sus piernas en su cintura y lo beso de la forma mas violeta he incluso comenzo a mover eróticamente su cintura, Goten solo coloco sus manos en el trasero de Natasha, por instinto.

-Rayos, por qué me quede sin batería , esto es material para mis noches solitarias -dijo Peter.

-Ese chico, es un campeon -dijo Tony aplaudiendo.

-En mi epoca, esto solo se veia en arabia -dijo Steve asombrado.

-Chico fuerte aplasta bien -dijo Hulk.

Goten estaba tan perdido en su pensamiento, por qué el nunca se imaginó que el mismo día besaría a tres chicas, hasta que fue lanzado a la piscina.

-Como se atreven, a besar a mi novio -dijo Laura furiosa.

-Que tienes miedo, a la competencia, le temes a flexibilidad -dijo Jessica lamiéndose los labios.

-Si no que puedes estabas muy confiada, o tienes miedo que tengo mejor cuerpo que tu -dijo Natasha labiose los labios igual.

-Por favor puedo vencerlas, ancianas, sin problemas -dijo Laura.

-Asi, te reto, no las reto a las 2 puedo enamorar a Goten, antes que ustedes, -dijo Jessica.

-Por favor, yo hare que caiga a mis pies, antes que ustedes -dijo Natasha.

-Abuelas, prepárense para ser humilladas -dijo Laura.

-Chicas, me encanta su espíritu, pero alguna ya noto que Goten, no ha salido de la piscina -dijo Carol, sudando, al igual que el resto.

Las chicas giraron para ver a peter, sacando a Goten del fondo de la piscina desmayado el pobre llego a su límite, ellas corrieron a el.

-¡Goten! -dijieron las tres, corriendo y enviando al pobre peter volando al fondo de la piscina, quedando flotando.

-Sabes dios señor Goku, usted y su hijo si saben poner ambiente -dijo Tony riendo.

-Y no has visto nada Tony -dijo Goku riendo.

-Tu tampoco mi dios -dijo Carol sensualmente.

-Un brindis, por eso -dijo Hulk.

Todos levantaron sus copas.

-Papá ayudame -dijo Goten, siendo jalado por las 3 chicas que peleaban para ayudarlo a entrar a la casa.

-Tu aguanta mi hijo, eres un Saiyajin después de todo -dijo Goku.

-Si Goten, tu déjate querer -dijo Tony.

-Ha sido un placer, soldado -dijo Steve.

-Hulk te desea suerte aplasta bien -dijo Hulk.

-Tranquilo Goten, luego te gustará, consejo materno -dijo Carol, haciendo sonrojar a Goku.

-Que crueles son todos, chicas no me agarren ahi -dijo Goten perdiéndose adentro de las casa con las chicas.

-Nooooooooo -dijo Goten.

-Que bueno es ser Joven -dijo Tony, fumando uno de los abanos de Goku.

-Carol, que quisiste decir con consejo maternal -dijo Goku.

Carol sonrió sensualmente y tomo su barbilla para que la mirara.

-Yo quise decir -dijo Carol, pero fue cortada por una 2 voces pequeñas.

-Gokuuuuu -dijeron los niños Franklin y Valeri corriendo al peliazul.

-Hola Franklin, Valeri como están -dijo Goku, soltadose de Carol para ir a los niños.

-Hola Goku, sentimos interrumpir, Peter nos dijo de que tú y Goten, tendrían casa nueva y harían una fiesta -dijo Susan Storm.

Peter estaba recuperando el conocimiento y salía de piscina antes de ver de pie enfrente de él a una Carol que no estaba feliz.

-Haaaaa -dijo Peter regresando volando a la piscina cortecia de Carol.

-Claro que si, qué bueno vinieron, vino Contigo Reed -dijo Goku.

-No, ya sabes, laboratorio, y Johnny y Ben se fueron a una fiesta o algo así -dijo Susan triste.

«Asi de idiota era con Milk» pensó Goku.

-Bueno no se preocupen vamos a divertirnos, quieren beber algo -dijo Goku cargando a los niños y tomando la mano de Susan.

-Claro, Goku y dónde está Goten -dijo Susan.

-LAURA, NO SOY GANADO PARA QUE ME MARQUES CON TUS GARRAS, JESSICA NO LE LANZES TUS AGUIJONES, NATASHA BAJA ESA ARMA, QUE NO SE DONDE LA TRAIAS -dijo Goten dentro de la casa.

Haciéndo sudar a todo el mundo afuera.

-Heee, está ocupado, vendrá después, espero -dijo Goku riendo nerviosamente.

-hee, si lo saludare luego -dijo Susan, no queriendo saber qué pasaba aya adentró.

-Hola Susan, cuanto tiempo -dijo Tony.

-Hola Tony, Steve, Hulk, Carol -dijo Susan saludando, aunque el último nombre lo dijo con tono distinto.

-Hola Susan -dijo Carol, imitando el tono de Susan.

-Goku, mami tiene esa cara cuando está enojada -dijo Valeri.

Goku trago saliva al igual que todos, podían ver chocar fuerza de voluntades entre ambas rubias, y como Chiapas salían de sus ojos.

«Parecen que veo 2 Milks» pensó Goku.

-Hulk tiene miedo -dijo Hulk.

-Tony está fiesta es la más extraña que he estado -dijo Steve preocupado.

-Por fin pude escapar de las chicas papá, no sabía que ... -dijo Goten parándose en seco al ver a las 2 rubias en un duelo de miradas.

-M, ma, mam, mamás -dijo Goten mirando a su madre en ambas mujeres.

-Hola Goten, que te paso dios mío, estás rascuyado, eso son picotazos, y agujeros de bala -dijo Susan.

Llendo al joven, ella había despertado un lado materno, por el chico al igual que Goku por sus hijos.

Goku sonrió al ver el lado materno de Susan y camino con Franklin y Valeri en brazos a ellos.

-Creo que te gano está mano Susan -dijo Tony a Carol.

Peter estaba despertando en la piscina por 2 ves, hasta que vio caer alguien alado de él.

-Tony -dijo Peter, mirando a Tony flotando en el agua.

2 horas después

-Nunca me acostumbrére a ver, está escena -dijo Laura.

-Te entiendo, yo lo he visto, y aún no lo creo -dijo Jessica.

-Da, si no me gustará tanto Goten, me daría asco -dijo Natasha.

-Quien lo diría la infame, Black Widow, le gustó un hombre mas joven que ella -dijo Carol.

-Bueno al menos yo ya lo bese, tu de mi dios no haz pasado -dijo Natasha.

-Por favor se asustan con eso, intenten hacerles de comer, ahí si sentirán el verdadero terror -dijo Susan.

Las 5 chicas solo suspiraron por ver a sus Saiyajins respectivamente violar técnicamente la comida, ya llevaban más de 100 platós, y no parecían detenerse, y no ayudaban el resto.

COME, COME, COME, COME, COME,COME, eran los hombres Avengers, que estaba animando y apostando por quien podía comer más.

-Vamos señor dios Goku, aposté una fortuna a ti -dijo Tony.

-Vamos Goten, yo creo en tu juventud -dijo Steve

-Vamos chico, come como si aplastarsas -dijo Hulk.

-Vamos dios Goku, vamos príncipe Goten, no puedo elegir un bando -dijo Peter corriendo de lado a lado.

-Vamos Goku -dijo Franklin, colocando platós enfrente de Goku.

-Vamos Goten -dijo Valeri, haciéndo lo mismo.

-MAS COMIDA ESTO ES EPICO -grito Tony a los chefs que trabajaban a marchas forzadas.

-Te venceré Papá, hoy caerás -dijo Goten con la boca llena y tratando de hablar, haciéndolo que Jessica, Laura y Natasha se golpearan la frente.

-No me hagas reír, he estado comiendo más años que tu, te daré una lección -dijo Goku masticando y hablando igual, haciéndolo a Susan y Carol golpearse la frente igual.

-Cuántos llevan -dijo Steve emocionado.

-Van por 199 solo queda un plato -dijo Tony igual de emocionado.

Padre e hijo se veían desafiantes como si un duelo de de vanqueros estuviera pasando, hasta el ambiente, era de película, cuando la música sonó, todos miraron a Peter con su Celular en la mano.

-Que es lo mejor que encontré en Spotify -dijo Peter.

-Muy bien hijo haz luchado bien, pero es el fin de camino -dijo Gokú serio.

-Papa hoy es el día que te derrotare me he preparado para esto -dijo Goten serio.

-Esto es como ver a Dart Vaider y Luke Skywalker, versión comida -dijo Peter, haciendo a todos lo hombres asentir.

-Aqui voy -dijeron Padre e hijo al mimos tiempo, solo para recibir cada uno los ataques de la chicas, que tuvieron suficiente, ambos terminaron dentro de la casa destrúyendo una pared.

-Hee, es un empate, y tendré que hacer que reparen eso -dijo Tony sudando.

1 hora después.

 **Jardín de la mansión**

-Estan seguros de esto -dijo Susan, preocupada.

-Claro Susan esto es una tradición, para nosotros y lo hemos pospuesto 2 dias, técnicamente -dijo Goku, haciéndo estiramiento.

-A mi me gusta, quiero ver a mi Goku pelear —dijo Carol sonriendo.

-Como que tu Goku -dijo Susan rápidamente.

-Pues si, el me gusta y lo dos somos solteros, ademas no estas casada -dijo Carol, haciendo su punto.

Susan apreto los dientes, pero no dijo nada.

-Goten, tu papa es un dios, ya sabes seguro de esto -dijo Jessica preocupada.

-Da, no le veo caso a esto -dijo Natasha preocupada igual.

-Odio admitirlo, pero las abuelas tienes razon -dijo Laura preocupada, algo le decía que algo malo pasaría.

-Laura somos solamente 5 años mayores que ustedes -dijo Jessica y Natasha.

-Tranquilas chicas, 5 años no es mucho, ademas las 3 son muy lindas, y no se preocupen, mi papá y yo hacemos esto todo el tiempo -dijo Goten, haciéndo sonrojar a la 3 mujeres.

-Chicas vengan aca,para que puedan comenzaron -dijo Peter.

Ellos estaban en una zona segura para poder ver el entrenamiento de los Saiyajin, ya que Goku habia dicho que 2 dias sin entrenar es mucho.

-Buenas suerte -dijieron respectivamente las 5 chicas, y caminaron a la zona segura.

-Estas listo Goten ven con todo, sabes que no soy Hulk, para que te controles -dijo Goku colocándose en pose de combate.

 **Zona seguro**

-Hulk, debería sentirse ofendido -dijo Hulk.

-Tu tranquilo, mi amigo verde, este es otro nivel -dijo Peter.

 **Zona de combate**

-Esta bien papa, pero podrías destraformarte del blue, sabes que aun no he llegado al Super Saiyajin 2 -dijo Goten, enojado con el mismo por no tener aun esta transformación.

«Gohan a mi edad, ya tenia esa transformación, el fue el primero» penso Goten.

-Esta bien -dijo Gokú, regresando a su estado base.

«Perdoname Goten pero esto es necesario» pensó Goku.

 **Zona segura**

-Quien lo diria el señor dios Goku, es peli negro, he identico a Goten -dijo Peter.

-Es su hijo Peter, obviamente tiene que se pelinegro -dijieron todos incluso Hulk lo sabia.

-Claro, ya saben son muchas emociones en pocos dias -dijo Peter riendo nerviosamente.

 **Zona de combate**

-¡Aaaaaaaaa! -grito Goten, haciendo temblar el suelo de repente levantándo pedazos del jardín, mientras su cabello comenzaba a elevarse en puntas y cambiar de color, al igual que sus ojos.

-Que pasa, es el fin de mundo -dijo Peter.

-Peter tranquilo que asustas a los niños -dijo Susan abrazando a sus hijos.

-miren el cielo -dijo Laura.

Todos alzaron la mirada, para ver cómo se oscurecia

-Esto no será bonito, pero miren a Goku, está como si nada -dijo Carol.

Zona de combate

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaa -grito Goten terminando la transformación,

-Muy bien Goten, tu Super Saiyajin Full Power es muy fuerte, auque el de tu hermano lo era mas a tu edad -dijo Goku.

Goten frunció el seño.

 **Zona segura**

-Ese es Goten -dijo Jessica, asombrada y sonrojada un poco, he intentado no liberar sus feromonas.

-No puedo creelo su apariencia es como el del dios Goku, pero Rubio, y su semblante -dijo Natasha, intentado que su sonrojo no se notaran

-Si ese Goten no es el joven alegre de hace unos momentos -dijo Steve.

-Es el Super Saiyan es su primera transformación -dijo Laura sonrojada, ganándo las miradas de todos.

Goten se lo contó en el camino a la caballa, luego Laura frunció el seño cuando escucho lo que Goku le dijo a Goten

«Mierda esto no terminara bien» penso Laura.

Zona de combate

-No vas a entrar en Super Saiyajin padre -dijo Goten.

-No por el momento me quedare en forma base -dijo Goku confiado.

ante la vista de los presentadores desaparecieron en un borron, causando fuertes ondas de choque ,Goten trato de darle una patada de acha a Goku pero este subió sus manos en forma de X deteniendo su patada ,mostrando una pequeña sonrisa en Goku ya que pensaba que su hijo se a echo fuerte *

—Muy bien Goten, pero por desgracia, esto acabo —dijo Goku.

Dándole un golpe en el estómago causando que Goten pierda su transformación, escupiendo un poco de saliva mezclada con sangre que dando arrodillado con casi caer al mundo de la inconciencia.

 **Zona segura**

—Eso no era necesario —dijo Jessica enojada.

—Lamentablemente asi son lo dioses —dijo Natasha, apretándola los puños.

Laura no dijo nada, pero se veia que estaba tratando de mantener la calma, por Goten.

«Que estás haciendo Goku» penso Carol sería.

«Por que Goku, por que lastimar así a tu hijo» penso Susan.

—Mama, Goku no lastimó a Goten, verdad —dijieron Franklin y Valeri, Susan solo los abrazo.

Incluso Peter y Hulk se quedaron impactados.

Steve y Tony, quedaron perplejos, con un solo golpe derribo a Goten, claro el era un dios, pero no sabian si era justo tratar así a su hijo.

Steve se armó de valor como el capitán América que era.

—Sr Gokú, no cree que se excedió con el Joven Goten —dijo Steve.

Goku tardo unos minutos en responder.

—No, claro que no Steve, como les había contando nosotros somos Saiyajin, somos una raza guerrera, si Goten es debil, que asi sea, jamas sera como su hermano Gohan —dijo Goku, sin pizca de culpa, si no de la manera mas fria.

Todos quedaron en schock al escuchar eso, pero mas Laura que sabia el significado de eso.

Susan no soportó más y se puso de pie.

—¡GOKU COMO ES POSIBLE, QUE LE DIGAS ESO A TU HIJO, YO PENSE QUE TU... —Grito Susan.

Hasta que sintieron la tierra temblar nuevamente, pero mas brutal, y sin control, todos se asustaron cuando vieron a Goten colocándose de pie, pero tenia pequeños rayos saliendo alrededor de el, con la mirada baja.

 **Zona segura**

—Que esta pasando —dijo Peter haciendo la pregunta que todos tenían en mentes.

 **Zona de combates**

—Pense que de todas, las personas, jamas me dirías eso, padre —dijo Goten, en voz baja.

«Tu nunca seras Gohan»

«Gohan ha tu edad era mas fuerte»

«Gohan, Gohan, Gohan»

HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA —Grito Goten, liberando todo su poder mas aya del límite, haciendo temblar toda la tierra, accediendo al nivel 2.

«Lo hiciste hijo solo necesitabas ese empujon» pensó Goku sonriendo orgulloso.

 **Zona segura**

Nadie dijo nada, imaginen a todos con la boca abierta, sin procesar que rayos pasaba

 **Zona de combate**

Goten se abalanzó contra Goku golpeando lo en la cara mandandolo a estrellarse contra el auto de toni ,destruyen todo y causando un cráter , esto no le importaba ya que podía comprar otro, Goku se incorporó rápido, transformándose en Super Saiyajin, apareciendo atrás de Goten dándole un fuerte gancho en la barbilla ,mandandolo al cielo , para después tomarlo de su pie y lanzarlo al suelo creando otro cráter , Goten se incorporó rápido desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de su padre *

*ambos se miraban de manera desafiante desapareciendo ,creando bolas de energía , golpes ,ráfagas de Ki entre ellos *

 **Zona segura**

—Dios mio, van a matarse —dijo Susan, empezando a imperventilar de la precaución.

—Alguien tiene que detenerlos —dijo Jessica.

—Auque quisiéramos, nadie puede, hacerlo, solo acabaríamos muertos —dijo Tony.

—Tranquilos, Goku solo está probando a Goten, esto fue un plan de el para hacerlo enojar, y que sacará su poder —dijo Carol.

—Asi es, al principio también crei que esto era real, pero Carol tiene razon, esto fue para ayudar a Goten —dijo Steve.

El resto, y mas las chicas de Goten esperaban, que tuvieran razon.

 **Zona de combate**

* los golpes fueron tan brutales que aparecieron enfrente de todos , pero vieron a Goku sólo con unas heridas menores , pero Goten estaba más que herido toman ce su brazo izquierdo y jadeando del dolor.

 **Zona segura**

Laura , Natasha y Jessica iban a ir donde estaba Goten , pero Steve sólo les puso una mano en su camino y negó con la cabeza preocupando a las chicas*

 **Zona de combate.**

—Goten basta, ya no debes seguir con esto —dijo Goku regresando a su forma base.

—Pense que querías, que fuera como Gohan papa, querias a un guerrero no, no es mi culpa haber sido tu segundo hijo, sin potencial escondido —dijo Goten apretando los dientes.

—Goten, yo fui el Saiyajin mas debil registrado, y mirame soy el hakaishin, todo lo que te dije era para que liberaras tu ira y accedieras al super Saiyajin 2, yo sé que siempre te haz sentido menos, a tu hermano, pero hijo esos tiempos obligaron a tu hermano a pelear, tu naciste en tiempos más tranquilos, llevaste una vida mas tranquila —dijo Goku caminando a Goten.

Goten no retrocedió, pero tampoco avanzo hasta que Goku se acerco, y se puso enfrente de el, eran del mismo tamaño, pero aun asi Goku le revolvió el cabello.

—Como has crecido Goten, y a diferencia de con Gohan, estuve contigo desde que tu mamá murió, tu y Gohan son mis mas grandes logro, no me importa quien sea mas fuerte ambos son mi hijos, tu seguirás haciendote fuerte y algún día me susperaras, y yo estare ahi para verte, tu no eres la copia de nadie tu eres Goten no lo olvides —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

Goten lo miro y la transformación se fue regresando a su estado base, el miro a su padre y le sonrió.

—Gracias papa, no sabes cuánto espere, para oírte decir eso —dijo Goten sonriendo.

Sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff sniff

Ellos voltearon para ver a todos llorando.

—Mi corazón arácnido no puedo con este momento —dijo Peter.

—Hulk, no soporta los dramas —dijo Hulk limpiandose las lágrimas.

—Rayos por qué mi padre no me dijo eso —dijo Tony.

—No voy a llorar, no voy a llorar —diji Steve, fallando.

Gokú y Goten, solo tenian una gota en la cabeza.

Voltearon para ser abrazados respectivamente, por ellas.

Mi pobre, Goten como haz sufrido, tu eres único para mi —dijo Jessica llorando, y abrazandolo.

Luego fue arrebatado por Natasha.

—Pero no tanto como yo, yo te cuidare de ahora en adelante —dijo Natasha, que toco su sentimientos, ella antes lo quería físicamente, pero ahora queria a todo Goten.

Luego lo arrebato Laura.

—Atras abuelas, Goten necesita, que alguno que lo entiende lo abraze, verdad mi Goten —dijo Laura.

—Chicas se los agradezco, pero no puedo respirar —dijo Goten siéndo sofocado por las 3 mujeres.

Goku solo tenia un gota de sudor pero rio por su hijo.

Hasta que fue abrazado por Franklin, Valeri que lo soprendio.

—Goku, por qué no eres nuestros papa —dijieron los niños, congelando el ambiente, hasta a las chicas que peleaban por Goten.

Susan tuvo ganas de llorar, he iba por sus hijos.

—Niños, nada me daría mas gusto, ustedes son niños increíbles con quien pasaría mucho tiempo jugando, pero tengale paciencia a su padre yo fui haci hace mucho tiempo, ademas tienen una hermosa mama que lo quiere mucho —dijo Goku sonriendole.

Susan no pudo mas y se arrojó a el llorando, nadie intervino, ni siquiera Carol ella le regalaría este momento.

—Gracias Goku, perdona, por dudar de ti hace unos momentos, pero de verdad parecia que despreciabas a Goten, pero eres el mejor padre que he visto —dijo Susan llorando en su pechos.

—He Franklin, Valeri, por que no viene conmigo un momento vamos a jugar —dijo Goten entendiendo que su padre tenia que hacer algo.

Los niños asintieron y fueron con Goten y sus 3 chicas al interior de la casa.

—He, vamos igual, necesito beber algo mucha emoción —dijo Steve— dije todos Carol.

Carol solo asintió y entro con el resto, ella esperaría su turno.

Gokú abrazo a Susan que seguia llorando, hasta que comenzó a calmarse.

—Goku, perdoname por dudar de ti, yo de verdad crei que despreciabas a Goten, pero eres el mejor padre que he visto —dijo Susan llorando.

—Ya no te preocupes, no soy el mejor padre Susan, solo he recibido lecciónes tan grandes, que me hicieron cambiar —dijo Goku.

—Goku, por qué no naciste en este universo, te hubiera invitado a salir —dijo Susan riendo, pero con lágrimas aun

—Si eso hubiera sucedido, me hubieras hecho el nombre más feliz del mundo —dijo Goku.

Tal ves fue el momento, tal ves toda la atracción que se sentian, pero en ese momento la mente de Susan se desconecto dando paso a su corazon, ella sin pensarlo beso a Goku que fue sorprendido, pero luego correposdio perdiendose en el momento,

Era un beso tan dulce, que Susan sintió perderse, Goku por otro lado no se habia sentido asi nunca, ni siquiera con Milk, se preguntó por Richards se pérdia esto, hasta que lo recordo y aparto a Susan.

—Esto esta mal, susan no podemos hacer esto —dijo Goku.

—Goku, yo lo siento, no se que me paso, fue un arrebató, entiendo que no me encontres atractiva —dijo Susan.

—No es eso Susan, tu eres muy hermosa, y no todo lo que quiero es abrazarte y besarte —dijo Goku.

—Entonces Goku —dijo Susan tomando su rostro para que la mirara.

—Eres casada Susan, ese es una ley, que no estoy dispuesto a romper —dijo Goku.

—Pero Goku mi matrimonio no existe, es una farsa, hace años que Richard dejo de prestarme atención y honestamente yo ya no lo amo —dijo Susan.

—Pero aun estas con el, ademas estan Franklin, y Valeri me he encariñado tanto con ellos, que no estoy dispuesto a separar a sus padres, lo siento Susan pero todo lo que puede haber entre nosotros, es amistad —dijo Goku.

El la solto, y no soporto mirarla como empezaba a llorar el, se dio vuelta y entro, a la casa sin mirar atrás.

«Perdoname Susan» penso Goku sintiendose la peor basura del mundo.

Todo lo que escuchó fue como ella cayo de rodillas y cubrio su rostro para sofocar sus lágrimas.

«Tienes razon Goku, yo podría haberme enamorado de ti, si es que no lo estoy ya, pero soy madre antes que mujer» penso Susan llorando, ella sabia que habia dejado escapar el amor otra vez.

30 minutos después

Goku miro desde el segundo piso, como Goten le llevo a los niños a Susan, cuando ella se calmo, el lo vio hablando con ella, y como Goten intento animarla, el la hizo sonreír y se despidieron con un abrazo.

Franklin y Valeri alzaron la mirada para verlo y le dieron una despedida con la mano, Goku sonrio y les devolvió el saludo, Susan nunca alza la vista a el, lo cual lo hizo sentir peor, el vio a Goten mirarlo y negar con la cabeza decepciónado, hasta el sabía era un idiota por dejarla ir.

Goku no regreso a la fiesta, el se quedó en el segundo piso.

2 horas después Noche.

—Estas bien Carol —dijo Jessica sentándose a su lado

Carol desde que Goku subió sin decir palabra al Segundo piso, se habia separados del restó.

—Si claro, por qué no lo estaría —dijo Carol.

—Por que llevas, 10 Margaritas —dijo Jessica.

—No tienes que ir a pelear por Goten —dijo Carol.

—No te preocupes, lo tengo controlado, creo que estamos llegando a un acuerdo —dijo Jessica.

Ella apunto a donde Goten estaba bailando o al menos intentandolo con Natasha y Laura.

Mientras Steve y Tony jugaban una partidas de fifa vs Peter y Hulk que llevaba 4 controles rotos.

—Entonces lo van a compartir, no se si la poligamia, sea legal aqui —dijo Carol divertida.

—Tal ves para gente normal, pero Goten es el hijo de un dios, asi que esas leyes no aplican para el, ademas ningúna esta dispuesta a renunciar a el —dijo Jessica sonriendo.

—No sabía que fueras tan liberal Drew —dijo Carol sonriendo.

—Bueno, me gusta Goten asi que me acople tal ves debas hacer lo mismo como dije las leyes no aplican a ellos —dijo Jessica levantándose y llendo a Goten y lo beso.

—Acoplarse —dijo Carol sonriendo, se puso de pie tomo una botella y subió al segundo piso.

 **Segundo piso**

Ella entro a la habitación de Goku, no había nadie, hasta que escucho, el sonido de vapor, ella asomo al baño gigante, para ver a Goku sentándo en el jacuzzi.

—Quieres compañía —dijo Carol sonriendo, asustandolo.

—Carol, que haces aquí, cuando entraste —dijo Goku, el se relajo tanto que no sintió su ki.

—Ya sabes vi que subiste, después de hablar con Susan, y ya no bajaste —dijl Carol sentándose a su lado, en el jacuzzi.

—O si lo siento, por eso —dijo Goku.

—Asi y como piensas disculparte —dijo Carol tomándo su rostros.

«Se acabaron las dudas» pensó Carol.

—Carol yo —dijo Goku antes de ser cortando por Carol besándolo.

Este beso fue diferente al de con Susan, fue salvaje, erótico se podría decir, Carol se separó de Goku.

—Escucha Goku, me gustas, y como dijo Laura, te estoy reclamando como mio —dijo Carol.

Goku se quedó en shock, que solo asintió, a el le gustaba Carol también, y necesitaba olvidar lo que paso con Susan.

—Bien, entonces como ya somos una pareja, continuemos donde los dejamos, pero tengo un deseo antes —dijo Carol.

—Cual —dijo Goku.

—Bueno tu puedes hacerte rubio igual —dijo Carol sonrojada.

Goku sonrió y sin esfuerzo se transformó en Super Saiyajin, dejando a Carol sonrojada.

—Mirate, Goku eres mío —dijo Carol besándolo,

Goku respondio el beso de una manera salvaje, tomando a Carol, que le gustaba ser dominada, era una batalla de lenguas, Goku puso sobre sus piernas a Carol que se abrazo a el, la temperatura aumentaba cada vez mas.

Hasta que la puerta se abrió y se escuchó una voz que corto el ambiente.

—Mi señor dios, Goten me pidió que le pregunta que quiere cen... —dijo Peter que se cortó a media frase.

Carol estaba sentada sobre un Goku rubio, en el jacuzzi, y ella no se veía feliz.

 **Piso de abajo**

—Di ha Goten —dijo Laura dándole a Goten de comer en la boca.

—Aaaa —dijo Goten abriendo la boca el ya se estaba acostumbrado.

—Ahora voy yo —dijo Natasha.

—Luego, yo —dijo Jéssica.

—Esto ya es deprimente, soy Tony Stark, play bloy, millonario, filantropo, y un chico de 20 años está siendo alimentado por 3 chicas hermosas en mi cara —dijo Tony.

—Tony es el hijo de dios, y que puede destruirte con un dedo —dijo Steve.

—Hulk come solo —dijo Hulk.

Hasta que escucharon, una explosión en el segundo piso, y un grito de ayuda de una voz conocida aterrizando en la piscina, Carol bajo hecha una furia, con Goku riendo.

—Creo que Peter, no va cenar —dijo Goten sudando.

Al día siguiente.

Todos estaban durmiendo, la fiestas, habia seguido hasta la madrugada, y ahí estaban, Gokú habia caido dormido, en el sillon con Carol a su lado, Goten era usado como almohada por Jessica, Natasha y Laura, Tony, Steve y Hulk terminaron en suelo durmiendo, y Peter quedo inconsciente en la piscina toda la noche.

Hasta que alguien toco la puerta, como nadie se movió, Goku termino parándose, para abrir la puerta.

—Hola Silver Surfer, como estas —dijo Goku apenas despierto.

—Mi Señor, Zeno-Sama, tiene un misión para usted y el Joven Goten —dijo Goku.

15 minutos después

—Es enserio, van a ir a Asgard, para enfrentar a los dioses — dijo Jessica preocupada.

—Eso dijo mi padre —dijo Goten en su Gi negro, pero con el logo de Hakaishin en su espalda.

—Y al menos tienen un plan, verdad —dijo Natasha igual de preocupada.

—Si, ir y explicarles que Zeno-sama, se arto que se hagan llamar dioses, si no hace caso bueno, se pondrá feo —dijo Goten.

—Y por qué no podemos ir con ustedes —dijo Laura preocupada.

—Por que es una misión para nosotros, además no quiero que nada les pase a ninguna de las tres —dijo Goten sonriendoles haciéndolas sonrojar.

—Listo hijo, es hora —dijo Gokú apareciendo con una gabardina negra que tenía en su espalda la palabra Hakaishin escrita en letras rojas, Carol se la había pedido a Silver Surfer para Goku.

—Si papá, estoy listo —dijo Goten, luego fue despedido por cada chica besándolo.

—Goku, por favor ten cuidado, te quiero de regreso —dijo Carol mirándolo a los ojos.

—Claro no te preocupes, volveremos mucho mañana en la noche —dijo Goku, siendo besado por Carol.

—Nos vemos Tony, Steve, Hulk, Peter —dijieron ambos Saiyajin.

Los 4 hombres le dieron una despedida con la mano, Thor era su amigo, pero su hora le había llegado a su pueblo.

—Siganme señor Goku, joven Goten —dijo Silver Surfer, abriendo un portal, los 3 entraron para desaparecer

 **Bueno aquí cortamos el capítulo esperó que les ya gustado y espero sus votos para las últimas chicas de Goku y Goten el siguiente capítulo saldrá en perfil de NivekSparda**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	7. Mision Asgard

**Capitulo escrito por NIVEKSPARDA**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al Disney**

 **Capitulo 7: Mision Asgard**

* Goku, goten y silver surfer van saliendo del portal , dejando los afuera de Asgard *

-Sr Goku , por desgracia tengo que retirarme ya que tengo que ver como le está llendo a galactus , pero antes de irme le dejo un comunicado y un mensaje holografíco de parte de Zeno-sama,-* decía silver para proceder a darle las cosas a goku *

*Goku sólo asintio con la cabeza , ya que no tenia muchos ánimos de hablar por la platica que tubo con susan , este sólo sacudió su cabeza , ya que no era momento para pensar eso*

-Padre , que dice el mensaje de Zeno-sama? -*decía goten tratando de animar a su padre *

-déjame ver hijo -*decía Goku oprimiendo el botón*

* una imagen de los dos zenos se hicieron presentes *

-Hola goku uuu -*z.p

-Si goku , Hola -*z.f

-Bueno tu misión como Hakaishin es hacer que esos Dioses como se hacen llamar , dejen de llamarse Dioses ya que no lo son y es un gran ofensa , estas autorizado a usar la fuerza si es necesario o tenerlos bajo tu control, sabemos que lo harás bien Goku -* el holograma desapareció al término de aquellas palabras *

-Qué aremos padre ?-*decía goten algo nervioso ya que el veía que su padre no está de tan buen humor *

-haré lo que tenga que hacer con ellos , ahora vamos -* goku al término de esas palabras se acomodo su gabardina como cierto rubio ninja *

*los dos Son caminaban sobre el paisaje cubierto de nieve asta llegar aúna puerta que daba paso al reino*

-Papá como abrirém...-*Goten no pudo concluir con sus palabras , ya que un fuerte golpe con el puño de su padre tiro la puerta*

*Goten estaba algo preocupado ya que su padre no se notaba como era antes , asta que las alarmas del reino sonaron y unos guardias se interpusieron en el camino de los saiyans*

-identifica te mortal , tus motivos de estos des...-* antes de terminar , el guerrero , solo sintió como de su comisura del labio salía sangre, el desdichado sólo pudo bajar la mirada al ver como un puño atravesaba su pechos para después este ser retirado y mostrar al soldado su corazón,*

-no molesten con el trabajo de un Dios -* decía goku aplastando el corazón del pobre de safortunado enfrente de el , el compañero de este quiso correr pero goku le lanzó una pizca de energía hakai des integrándolo y escuchando sus gritos de agonía *

*Goku sin mas ni nada no le importó los gritos de agonía de ese sujeto,goten no podía creer esa brutalidad de su padre , pero el sabía que era una misión de zeno-sama *

* más guardias empezaron a atacar al peli azul , pero este les arrancaba la cabeza o alguna parte de su cuerpo de ellos , podían notar como las blancas nieves eran manchadas de un toque carmesí *

*Goten sólo veía a su padre como avanzaba lentamente hacia el castillo , notando como en los labios de su padre salía un humo violeta , esa era la energía hakai que emanaba de el *

\- esto no puede seguir, tengo que decirle a Tony de esto -*Goten de alguna forma u otra pudo informarle a Tony como que estaba pasando en el lugar por un video, se pudin ver la gente desmembrada ,calzinada , etc *

-Mansión de Goku y Goten. -

—Como es posible, que este perdiendo —dijo Peter asombrando.

—Por favor Peter, este juego es muy fácil, me he infiltrado a bases para asesinar, a lideres —dijo Laura, venciendo por decima vez a Peter en Street figther.

—presumida —dijo Peter susurrando de mal humor.

—Escuche eso —dijo Laura sonriendo de suficiencia.

Hasta que la televisión de repente, capto una señal mostrando extraña, de repente apareciendo un Goten en la pantalla.

—Goten —dijeron Laura y Peter.

—Hola Laura Peter me escuchan

—dijo Goten.

—Si te escuchamos que pasa —dijo Laura.

—¡ Chicas, chicos, Goten esta en la televisión! — grito Peter haciendo que todos vayan rápido a la sala.

—Goten, veo que usaste el dispositivo que te di antes de irte —dijo Tony, el le habia dado un comunicador que habia estado desarrollando industrias Stark, para viajes largos, aparentemente lo habían hecho para dimensiones también.

—Goten, que pasa están bien necesitan ayuda —dijo Jessica preocupada.

—No Jess, no se preocupen de hecho mi padre, se esta encargando de todo, tal ves ni siquiera tenga que intervenir —dijo Goten.

BOOM

—Esa fue una explosión —dijo Natas ha.

—Si Nat, era esa fue una explosión

—dijo Goten sudando.

—Oye por que les llamas Jess y Nat y por que yo soy solo Laura —dijo Laura ofendida.

—Bueno tu nombre no tiene abreviación que yo conozca, o esperen —dijo Goten, bajando la cámara.

—TOMEN AL HIJO DE ESE HOMBRE DE REN —GRITO UN GENERAL DE ASGARD.

Los Avengers en la mansión solo vieron a Goten barrer con los 10 soldados, como si de papal se tratara dejándolos inconscientes, Goten se sacudió la ropa y tomo la cámara de nuevo.

—Hola ya volví —dijo Goten.

—Eso fue increíble Goten —dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

—A eso, no fue, nada esperen ver a mi padre, pero necesito que antes de mostrarlo, entiendan que esto es necesario, ni Zeno-sama ni mi padre harían esto, si no se lo merecieran —dijo Goten serio.

—Entendemos Goten, por favor muéstranos Goku —dijo Carol ansiosa.

Todos en la mansión asistieron.

Goten giro la cámara a donde su padre se encontraba.

Todos quedaron en shock, era una zona de guerra, cadáveres por todos lados, Sangre manchado la nieva y un Goku, envuelto en una energía morada, peleando y matando a cada soldado, que intentaba atacarlo.

—Siento lastima por Asgard, pero se lo buscaron —dijo Carol.

Todos asintieron de nuevo

-Con Goku y Goten -

*mientras el Hakaishin hiva caminando y se detuvo por una fuerza mayor*

-Padre que te sucede , porque de tenis tes -* decía goten algo alarmado , ya que el creía que algo malo sucedería*

-Por alguna extraña razón, quiero ir a Arabia goten - *decía el saiyans mirando el cielo mientras la nieve caía lenta mente *

-eee Arabia ? Papá te encuentras bien?-* decía Goten mientras tenis un tic en el ojo*

-olvidalo hijo , creo que fue un disturbio, en fin continuemos -* decía Goku mientras caminaba*

*Goten sólo soltó un gran suspiro y continuó siguiendo a su padre *

-Señor Odin , hay intrusos en Midgar, debe evacuar-*decía un soldado mal herido abriendo las puertas del palacio ya que apenas este podía sostenerse *

-Dime hijo mío , qui es el que a osado esta blasfemia a estas tierras nórdicas -* decía un viejo de barba blanca, con armadura de vikyngo, teniendo una parche en su ojo *

*este era Odin padre de los Dioses Nórdicos y líder de las tierras de Midgar, el Dios se encontraba sentado en su trono esperando la respuesta de su soldado *

-No lo sabemos mi señor , por lo poco que escuchamos el biene a ser su...-* el soldado llegó a sentir una fuerte punzada en su pecho , logrando escupir sangre , el desdichado hombre bajo la mirada para ver como una espada de color violeta lo atravesaba para luego ser retirada y expulsar sangre ,todo el piso del salón quedó manchada de un tono carmesí *

*todos los guardias por inercia estaban preparados si deberían caer caerian y todos se reunirian en el Valhalla, pero el viejo Dios Odin no estaba dispuesto a eso , haci que aún sentado en su trono hablo de una forma firme *

\- tu mortal , que as osado tocar tierras sagradas nórdicas y no sólo eso , si no as traido la destrucción a este reino , que es lo que deseas -*decía Odin padre de Thor y de Loki*

*el Hakaishin sólo entró lenta mente al santuario del padre Nórdico y , con voz de mando sólo les dijo *

-su hora a llegado falsos Dioses , el castigo divino que se a ejendrado para ustedes en Órdenes del Dios del Todo y yo soy su juez y verdugo -* Decía el Goku mientras emanaba energía hakai alrededor de su cuerpo *

*Todos ante la revelación dicha por el Hakaishin , que aún no sabia quien es el , quedaron impactados en decirles en pocas palabras falsos dioces, pero entre toda la multitud una hermosa valkyria de cabellera negra y armadura entre roja y plateada, se puso en frente de goku *

\- quien diablos eres mortal ,para venir hablar de esta forma irrespetuosa al padre de todos los Dioses , tú castigo será ejercido por mi Sif, y será la muerte -* decía la valkyria desenfundando su espada*

* la joven corrió a toda velocidad para luego saltar y cortar al sujeto que había interumpido en el palacio de odin , se había creado una gran cantidad de polvo por el golpe, todos estaban felices ya que creyeron que el sujeto había muerto , odien sentado desde su trono llegó haver eso teniendo una sonrisa arrogante *

-Tienes una buena fuerza eso lo admiro,aunque no eres de mi raza tienes ese espíritu , pero por desgracia estas defendiendo a un dios falso -* decía goku mientras sostenía la espada de la chica en medio de dos de sus dedos *

*Todos quedaron impactados por las palabras no podían ver nada por la cortina de humo , pero al momento de diciparce , vieron esa esena todos *

* Sif que su impactada por lo que vio y algo sonrojada al ver que era de los pocos hombres que podían detener sus golpes y mirando lo de serca no se veía mal *

*pero las palabras que dijo el Hakaishin quedó estática , asta que un joven aparecí de teniendo todo *

-Padre, No lo hagas !, ya vas te esto padre , déjame hablar con ellos , verás que entenderán -* decía goten , ya que este tenía aunque sea un poco de fe*

-Está bien hijo , dejaré que hables con ellos -*decía goku soltando la espada de sif*

*la chica quedó estática y no sólo ella si no todos los presentes ya que querían saber lo que pasaba , pero odin no estaba más que feliz *

-Señor Odin , mi nombre es Son Goten, la persona atrás de mi es mi padre Son goku y Hakaishin del universo 18-* decía goten algo nervioso, ya que el quería que esta masacre terminará lo más rápido posible *

*por primera vez , Odin se paro de su trono y se dirigió ante el joven goten colocando se frente de el*

\- y dime, mortal Son Goten que es un Hakaishin y quien mando a tu padre -* hablaba el padre Nórdico , con una voz que retumbaba en todos lados *

-Señor Odin , un Hakaishin es el significado de Dios de la destrucción , eso quiere decir que este universo mi padre es el Dios y el fue en enviado por Zeno-sama que el es El Dios adsoluto de los 18 universos , el fue mandado a castigar los ya que an echo en fadar al crador de todo por ya marce ustedes dioses , pero todo esto se pude evitar si ustedes se disculpan -*mesionaba goten , esperando que el padre Nórdico entendiera eso y se evitará más baños de sangre *

*Todos los presentes quedaron estupefactos , ya que les habían dicho que ellos eran simples mortales ante los ojos de ese supuesto Hakaishin y sobre todo eses Dios del Todo ,Sif no sabia que pensar , pero algo dentro de ella le decía que el joven guerrero no mentía , pero todos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos por una risa que resonaba por todos lados del palacio *

-jajaja y crees que te creeré -* decía Odin dando una cachetada a goten mandando a estrellar a goten con tra la pared mientras el dispositivo graba todo *

*todos los presentes reían , execto las valkyrias que apretaban los puños de impotencia , odin hiva a seguir hablando pero , el peli azul se lanzó contra el padre de los Nórdicos , extrellando este al suelo creando un cráter y goku colocan doce encima de el*

-mira estúpido tuerto , jamás de los jamás es vuelvas a tocar aún ser querido -* decía goku *

*el saiyan en peso a golpear violentamente a odin , mostrando tal brutalidad que podían sentirse y escuchar como los huesos empezaban a romperse *

-Despues del golpe a goten.-

—Goten estás bien —dijeron sus chicas preocupadas.

—Si estoy bien, me tomo descuidado, pero yo me preocuparía mas por lo que va pasar a el, trate de advertirle

—dijo Goten.

-'-Con goku-

—Deja que lo haga odin se lo merece, acabalo Goku —dijo Carol.

-Todos los guerreros y Dioses de esta mitología fueron a tacar al Hakaishin , pero este sólo los redujo algunos a ceniza tan solo tocarán el aura hakai que rodeaba a goku*

*las valkyrias estaban con mido al ver tal brutalidad creada por el saiyan , pero por dentro estaban más que felices ya que aunque fueran grandes guerreras eran ridiculizadas por ser mujer *

*goku empezó a masacrar a odin goleando lo en la cara , dance a notar ,fractura de nariz , labios rotos , cortadas en la cejas y entre otras cosas , ya que el estaba enfadado por lo que le iso a goten , ya que un saiyan es muy territorial pata su gente de el*

*goku se canso de golpear a odin,dejando este sangrando de la cara , el Hakaishin se paro y fue al ex trono del rey Nórdico para después sentarce *

-Sif , verdad? Quiero que me trae gas el cuerpo de odin aquí en frente de mi-*decía Goku sin una pizca de emosion *

*la valkyria no supo porque , pero obedeció al Hakaishin colocando el cuerpo de odin enfrente de el , goku procedió a subir sus pies encima de la espalda de odin*

*todos los que aún no estaban heridos tanto soldados como valkyrias que da don emudecidos por tal acto, hivan a decir algo asta que Goku hablo*

-pueblo de Asgard, como pueden ver , yo soy el Dios de este universo , y sobre todo su lider, desgraciada mente yo no quería llegar a estos extremos , pero su Dios Odin orillo a esto, que clase de padre o Rey deja que su pueblo sufra por causas de delirio de grandeza -*Decía goku *

-a partir de hoy solo me sirven a mi y nada mas ami, Sif puedes colocarte a mi lado ?-*decía Goku tranquila mente *

*la chica sin rechistar se colocó alado de goku algo sonrojada *

-a partir de hoy tu eres la capitana de mis tropas especiales , las valkyrias serán ahora soldados de élite ya que e visto y sentido un gran potencial en ustedes , cada ciudadano y soldado de Midgar será tratado con igual y será jugado de la misma manera *decía goku con una voz firme y serena *

*Sif estaba estupefacta por lo que había dicho este Dios , ya que es verdad que las valkyrias y soldados de bajos rangos eran tratados desigual , ante los que odin decían hijos, todos los precentes estaban más que felices que se arrodillaron enfrente de su nuevo Dios*

-Larga vida a Son Goku , Hakaishin del universo y rey de Midgar-*decían todos en coro y feliz *

-Con Goten-

Después de la pelea.

—Bueno esto se acabo —dijo Goten sentado en las escaleras, mirando a Odín siendo usado como almohadas para pies por Goku.

—Goten dile a tu padre que si no aleja a esa asgardiana lo castrare cuando vuelvo —dijo Carol celosa.

-jeje vale Carol , yo le digo a mi padre , creo que termina la comunicación nos vemos -*Goten término la comunicación dejando aúna Miss Marvel celosa por lo que vio*

-Goten con quien hablabas -* decía goku *

-Con todos en la mansión Tony me había dado un artefacto para que llamara si necesitamos algo y les enseñe todo lo que isistes -* decía goten mientras reía algo preocupado *

-esta bien hijo no hay problema -* decía goku sonriendo *

-Mi señor , déjeme darle una vuelta por su nuevo reyno y al igual que usted joven hijo de Dios -*decía sif educada mente *

-jejeje je vale -*decían los dos Son con una gota de sudor , ya que aún no se acostumbraban a ser llamados de esa manera *

* Goku y Goten procedieron a pararse de su lugar y empesaron a caminar junto a sif que les explicaba todo sobre asgard *

-Mansión de Goku y Goten -

-hablaré sería mente con Goku por lo que vi, esa chica quien se cree que es -*decía una Mis Marvel enojada*

-en fin , nos vemos al rato tengo que hablar con una amiga -* decía Carol saliendo de la másion *

*todos se preguntaron de que amiga hablaba pero mejor se pusieron haver lo sueño*

Starbucks

Susan entraba a la cafetería, donde Carol la habia citado extrañamente, ella al principio se habia negado, pero Carol era mi insistente, al final acepto aunque no estaba de humor desde lo que paso con Goku.

—Hola Carol —dijo Susan sentándose en la mesa.

—Hola Susan, como estas, gracias por venir —dijo Carol.

Ella analizó a Susan notando como se veía abatida, y ese brillo en sus ojos azules que la caracterizaba se habia ido.

—Gracias por invitarme, y cual es el asunto que querías tratar conmigo —dijo Susan.

—Bueno tu sabes que yo no me ando por las ramas verdad —dijo Carol.

Susan asintió todos sabian del carácter de Carol.

—Goku y yo somos pareja oficialmente —dijo Carol.

Susan sintió como su corazón se hizo pedazos como el cristal al escuchar esas palabras, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo para fingir.

—O, me alegro por ustedes —dijo Susan tratando de controlar el llanto.

—Susan, por que eres tan cobarde —dijo Carol.

—Perdona —dijo Susan ofendida.

—Lo escuchaste, no finjas conmigo, yo sé que te gusta, Goku por que no peleas por el —dijo Carol.

—Por que soy casada, tengo hijos, además te das cuenta que me pides que pele por tu novio —dijo Susan.

—Yo no tengo miedo de pelear por Goku, además es el dios, nuestras leyes, no aplican a el, pero tu prefieres seguir con Reed que ya no te presta atención, por miedo a que dirán de ti, y mientras tanto te llevas a tus hijos contigo —dijo Carol fríamente.

—¡Como te atreves! —Grito Susan golpeando la mesa con sus manos, llamando la atención de todo mundo que no le importaba.

—¡Me atrevo por que amo a Goku, y odio verlo sufrir por ti, asi que yo estaría dispuesta a compartirlo, y veo que si tienes agallas después de todo, ojala te decidas a usarlas para pelear por lo que quieres y no ser una cobarde —dijo Carol poniéndose de pie y lanzando un billete a la mesa

.

—Yo invito —dijo Carol y con eso se fue.

Susan se sentó y no puedo mas dejo salir las lágrimas, que ya no paraban, Carol tenia razón, ella era una cobarde.

-Con Goku y GOTEN -

*Después del recorrido que fue dado por Sif, el saiyan mayor entendía el funcionamiento de asgard y que había más de un reino , el sabía que tenía que ir a cada uno ,pero todo su debido tiempo *

-eso es todo mi señor sobre asgard -*decía la valkyria mostrando un acto de serenidad ante su nuevo Dios *

-esta bien sef, gracias por inforname de todo ami hijo y ami , pero desafortunada mente no puedo vivir acá , ya que como Hakaishin tengo que vigilar todos lados , pero aun así este lugar estará bajo mi cuidado-* Decía el peli azul , mientras la valkyria entendía eso , quedando un poco de secciónada pero comprendía sobre esto *

-padre llamare a silver surfer para que nos lleve a la tierra de nuevo-*decía Goten mientras oprimía un botón que fue dejado por este *

-y sobre Odin , cuando despierte dile que yo soy el nuevo rey de aquí , pero seguirá ejerciendo su poder , pero que se dejen de llamar Dioses ,de la misma manera quiero que aya igualdad , estaré viniendo para Checar las cosas -*decía Goku mostrando la peculiar sonrisa que lo caracteriza, son rojando a la valkyria a su paso *

*al paso de un tiempo , llego silver surfer para llevar al Hakaishin y a goten a la tierra, desapareciendo en un portal *

-Nos volveremos a ver mi señor y gracias por este cambio nuevo para asgard -*decía sif , dando se la vuelta y caminando rumbo al palacio *

-En la tierra -

*silver surfer, goten y goku se encontraban en alguna parte de la ciudad donde estaban residiendo *

-Bueno mi señor , tengo que retirarme ya que tengo que siguir resiviendo los reportes de galactus y hacérselo saber -* decía el surfista plateado mientras hacia una reverencia al Hakaishin para después retirarse *

-Bueno Goten es hora de...-* Goku no alcanzo a decir lo que pensaba ya que sentía unos ki que estaban bajando rápidamente *

-Papá! Estos kii son de ..-*mencionaba goten asu padre *

-Son de ellos tenemos que ir rápido !-*mesionaba el peli azul *

*rápidamente tomó a goten el hombro para desaparecer del lugar e ir ayudar a esas personas *

 **BUENO ASTA AQUÍ QUEDA ESTE CAPITULO , ESPERO QUE LES AYA GUSTADO**


	8. Mercenario Bocazas

**Capitulo escrito por Deadpool1991**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capitulo 8: El mercenario bocazas**

 **1Hora antes**

Torre Baxter

-Hola Susan, y como te fue con Carol -dijo Johnny al ver a su hermana entrar a la sala.

-Bien, Johnny pero tengo dolor de cabeza, podrías encargarte de los niños por favor -dijo Susan sin detenerse y subiendo las escaleras a su habitación.

Johnny miró a Ben preocupado, Ben le regreso la mirada igual preocupado.

-Debe seguir teniendo problemas con Reed, trate de hablar con el, pero para ser un genio es un idiota a los que respecta ocuparse de su familia -dijo Ben serio, el daría todo por tener una familia y Reed no lo aprovechaba.

-Si lo es osea míralo, tiene como 3 días que no sale de su maldito laboratorio, cuando fue la última vez que se encargó de sus hijos, o de mi hermana, de hecho cuando fue la última vez que salimos de misión -dijo Johnny bebiendo su cerveza.

-Es verdad, hace mucho que no salimos en misión de los 4 fantásticos, la última fue en conjunto, por ese Galactus que nos pateo el trasero y luego llegó ese dios y su hijo a patearle el trasero a Thor y Hulk -dijo Ben bebiendo su cerveza igual.

-Si que presentación, humillaron al señor dios de trueno, como si fueras el señor dios de la bengala, y su hijo que es como de mi edad, le puso más batalla a Hulk incluso lo superó, más que tú hombre de piedra -dijo Johnny divertido.

-Tranquilo chispita el hombre verde ya estaba cansado como yo por eso ese mocoso le dio batalla, si no hubiera sido distinto, yo le hubiera dado una paliza -dijo Ben.

-Si, sigue repitiéndote eso hasta que te lo creas -dijo Johnny divertido.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no crees que Susan igual actua raro desde que ellos llevaron, o más específico, el dios Goku -dijo Ben.

-Puede que le haya gustado, y de hecho me gustaría que así fuera, Reed no se merece a mi hermana, y además imaginate sería el cuñado de un dios, sabes cuántas elfas quisieran salir con el cuñado de un dios -dijo Johnny imaginándose rodeado de 30 chicas en una cama, con vino, chocolate, y crema batida.

-Sigue soñando Johnny, sabes que Susan nunca dejará a Reed lamentablemente -dijo Ben serio, el también quisiera que Susan siguiera con su vida.

-Lo se, Reed tiene suerte que mi hermana sea una gran mujer, pero la liga está apunto de romperse Ben y si eso pasa, Reed se arrepentira toda su vida -dijo Johnny.

-Tio Johnny, tío Ben, ya regreso mama -dijo Franklin.

-Si queremos que nos lleve con Goku y Goten -dijo Valeri.

-chicos mama tiene dolor de cabeza y está en su habitación, denle un poco de descansó, saben que ella nunca le niegua nada, pero venga a pasar tiempo con sus tíos favoritos -dijo Johnny.

Los niños asintieron compresivamente, su madre nunca los dejaba al menos que estuviera cansada lo cual sucedió desde ayer en la fiesta, Goten les dijo que no se preocuparan que era cosas de adultos, ellos se sentaron en el sofá con Johnny y Ben, par ver televisión.

Azotea Torre Baxter

Un hombre con traje rojo con negro y 2 katanas en la espalda estaba parado observando el edificio de la torre Baxter su misión era.

-¡ ESPERA DONDE PUTAS ESTOY, YO ESTABA EN HAWAI, BEBIENDO UNAS PIÑAS COLADAS, Y COMIENDO UNAS CHIMICHANGAS! -grito Deadpool con una playera hawaiana.

Si pero ahora estás en esta historia, así que enfócate.

-Asi y quién putas eres tu -dijo Deadpool.

El escritor de esta historia, Deadpool2591 y el otro escritor es Niveksparda.

-¡QUE APARTE DE QUE ME SACAS DE MIS VACACIONES, ME ROBAS EL NOMBRE, ESE ES ROBO DE INDENTIDAD, Y DERECHOS DE AUTOR, Y EL OTRO TIPO, QUE CLASE DE NOMBRE ES ESE, ME NIEGO A TRABAJAR CON USTEDES -dijo Deadpool, desefundando sus 2 pistolas, pero en ese momento sus armas se volvieron pistolas de agua.

-Es en serio, usas tú maldito poder de guión hijo de puta -dijo Deadpool disparándose en la cabeza con la pistola de agua, que en ese momento regreso a ser de verdad, haciendo una agujero en su cabeza y cayendo sobre una cama con clavos y uno se incrustó en su...

-¡ESTA BIEN, YA ENTENDÍ, SOLO DIME QUE PUTAS DEBO HACER, ESPERO QUE NIVEKSPARDA, ME TRATE MEJOR CON TODA MI SENSUALIDAD, SOY UNA ESTRELLA DE HOLLYWOOD LO SABES VERDAD -dijo Deadpool poniéndose de pie.

Ese es Ryan Reynolds, y no te preocupes, solo tienes que entrar a la torre Baxter y yo me encargo del resto.

-Si pero yo soy más sensual que ese disque actor, no ha ganado un Oscar, bien olvidemos eso a trabajar, hazme quedar bien, hijo de puta roba nombres -dijo Deadpool teletransportandose al edificio Baxter.

Dentro de la torre

La electricidad se fue de repente incluso, la plantas de energia para emergencias fallaron.

\- No me digan que Reed no pago la electricidad otra vez - dijo Ben.

\- De el no me sorprenderia - dijo Johnny.

\- Oigan y la electricidad no me digan que Reed, volvio a sobre cargar el edificio -dijo Susan

\- Yo no he hecho nada, pero ahora lo resolvere - dijo Reed Richards saliendo de su laboratorio, parecia un zombie.

\- Bueno necesitaremos luz ¡LLAMAS A MI! -dijo Johnny convirtiéndose en la antorcha humana .

una voz sonó de repente en toda la sala.

-Uuuuuuuu soy el fantasmas vengativo y vengo por un trato del fantasma de la ópera , y si salen vivos quiero decir que mató niños y mujeres primero , tan bien puedo hacer descuentos a dos por uno en su inicio de contrato, con una coca cola a la entrega -dijo una voz asustando a los hijos de Susan que sólo se abrazaban fuerte mente a su madre.

-Bueno ,como ando de Buenas y me manosie en la mañana, les hago un trato, me dan el invento del hombre moco, ese llamado invento z y los dejo vivos con una chimichanga -dijo la voz

-Jamás te daré el invento z, quien quieras que sea, estas demente - dijo Reed inmediatamente.

-Me ofende señor, solo soy un mercenario que se gana la vida matando para darle de comer a mi pobre unicornio y si quieren saber quien esta demente, pregúntale a los escritores de esta obra , uno tiene mi puto nombre y ni siquiera un beso me a dado y el otro es un potencial psicópata que le gustaría ver el mundo arder, aunque si lo pensamos bien ahora entiendo por que hacen esto, esta mierda vende, hey tu la rubia tetona agradecerás esto mas adelante, con esto comienza el juego a ver quien encuentra a quien primero -dijo el sujeto, luego apago la transmisión dejando el lugar en silencio.

-Es Deadpool -dijeron los 4 al mismo tiempo.

Pero Susan abrazo más a sus hijos por temor que este demente les haria.

-¡DALE EL PUTO INVENTO Y QUE SE VAYA NO TE IMPORTA QUE LE PUEDE HACER A SUSAN. FRANKLIN Y VALERI! -grito Johnny enojado.

-No puedo Johnny este invento es muy peligroso para dejarlo en las manos de ese loco, o quien lo haya contratado -dijo Reed.

-Tranquilos no es momento de pelear, Johnny tu y yo separemonos para encontrarlo, Reed quedate con Susan y los niños espero que sepas que vale la pena si necesitas elegir -dijo Ben serio, llendose a la parte baja del edificio.

-Bien como siempre resolvamos, los problemas de Richards -dijo Johnny, le dio una mirada a su hermana de apoyo y se fue por el lado alto del edificio.

-Goku si estuvieras aqui -penso Susan asustada abrazando a sus hijos.

Con Johnny

La antorcha humana se encontraba caminando por la parte alta del edificio mientras escuchaba alguien que se acercaba.

-Lalalalalalla tu y yo fósforo - dijo el infame Deadpool en su traje rojo y negro, pero llevaba un traje de sultán de arabia, aunque llevaba tapado la boca con un pañuelo rosa.

-Pero que tipo de maníaco eres -dijo la Antorcha Humana.

-Lo se, lo se, el rosa no resalta bien mis ojos y menos con el color canela de mi piel, además no me culpes a mi culpa a los escritores, pero los que leen esto no esperan una conversación -dijo Deadpool sacando sus pistolas empezando a disparar a quema ropa.

-En serio balas, eres tan idiota como dicen Deadpool -dijo Johnny riendo, hasta que sintio como su cuerpo comenzaba a congelarse completamente, quedando una estatua.

-Balas de hielo, pero que puta se fuma el escritor para sacar este, nee da lo mismo -dijo Deadpool acercando las pistolas a su nariz y las olio.

-Esto es mejor que la pipa, esta noche me voy a manosear - dijo Deadpool llendose saltando.

-¡ HAI HOOOOO, HAI HO, HAI HO -dijo Deadpool cantando mientres desaparecia en la oscuridad.

Con BEN.

La mole sabía que tenía que ir con cuidado y acabar con la amenaza que era Deadpool, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ruido.

-Maldito juego ,decían que eran 151 pokemon y ya los tengo a todos, pero no sacan la 3 generación, que basura -dijo Deadpool lanzando su celular al pecho de la mole haciéndose pedazos.

-Como te atreves a venir a nuestro hogar, y amenazarnos y decirle tetuda a Susan -dijo La mole enojado.

-Como le dije al fosforo, no culpes mi sensualidad culpa a los escritores, yo estaba en hawai, disfrutando los millones de mi pelicula, hablando de eso no te pierdas la proxima, te puedo dar un autografo si quieres -dijo Deadpool.

La mole solo lo miraba con una cara que no sabia de rayos hablaba este tipo.

-Además ,nunca escuchaste, tetas por aquí tetas por aya una teta te saludara? igual te pareces a un pokemon, esa maldita puta roca que cada rato salía en las cuevas con esas ratas voladoras -dijo Deadpool.

-Estas demente Deadpool -dijo la mole sintiendo un dolor de cabeza.

-Puede ser, pero bueno solo déjate llevar, pokebola veee-dijo Deadpool haciendo hacia atras su gorra que aparecio extrañamente, lanzando unas granadas que se pegaron en el pecho de la mole, causando que esta se paralizará.

-Genial atrape una mole -dijo Deadpool colocando una grabadora con una cancion conocida.

-pokemón, tengo que atraparlos nuestro destino asi es, te enseñare y tu tambien, atrapalos ya ¡ POKEMÓN¡ -dijo Deadpool desapareciendo, para ir por los ultimo 2.

Con Susan y Redd

Reed Richards se mantenia alerta protegiendo su invento, dejando a su familia casi descubierta.

-Reed dale el maldito invento, no te importa los que nos pase -dijo Susan enojada.

-No es eso Susan, este invento en manos de deadpool o cualquiera es peligro -dijo Reed.

-¡Por qué diablos siempre creas cosas que nos ponen en peligro! -grito Susan.

-La rubia tetona tiene razón amigo, si yo fuera tu entregaría ese aparato y no saldria de su habitación -dijo Deadpool apareciendo detrás de Franklin con una espada en su garganta.

-¡Franklin! -grito Susan.

-Fin de juego, entrega la máquina o el niño le faltará una oreja -dijo Deadpool.

-Quien te envío Deadpool, fue Víctor verdad -dijo Reed.

-Si fue Doom, ahora dame el maldito aparato para que pueda dárselo a la hojalata, y pueda regresar a Hawái, no saben cómo tratar a una estrella -dijo Deadpool.

-Reed dale el maldito aparato, no puedo creer que dudes entre esa basura y tu hijo -dijo Susan.

-Veo que necesitas, una motivación lo siento niño no es personal, tu padre es malvado y luego dicen que yo lo soy -dijo Deadpool.

El levantó la espada, para terminar con Franklin, cuando un Goku apareció, en medio de ellos recibiendo, la espada atravesado su pecho, por la prisas no le dio tiempo de reforzar su cuerpo con ki.

-Que rayos, hey tu roba nombres y este de donde salió, no me dijiste de esto -dijo Deadpool, antes de ser arrojado volando a una pared de un golpe a la cara de Goten.

-¡Papá! -grito Goten corriendo a su padre.

-¡Goku! -grito Susan corriendo igual.

-Estas bien Franklin -dijo Goku esculpiendo un poco de sangre.

-Si Goku pero tu -dijo el niño llorando.

-Tranquilo, ya estamos aqui, todo saldrá bien -dijo Gokú.

-Goku, dios estás Sangrando -dijo Susan llorando.

-Papa como te daño esa espada, olvidaste cargar ki de nuevos verdad -dijo Goten.

-Tranquila Susan estaré bien en poco tiempo mi ki divino me cura -dijo Goku.

-Hijo ese tipo sigue consciente, encargarte de él -dijo Goku.

-Espera Goten ese Deadpool es peligroso, no te confíes, el puede regenerarse -dijo Susan.

Hasta que Goku puso una mano sobre la de ella.

-Tranquila Susan, recuerda que Goten es mi hijo -dijo Goku sonriendo apenas.

-Señora Susan le encargó a mi papá -dijo Goten serio, el se puso de pie y camino a Deadpool.

Susan asintió se giró a Goku, con Franklin y Valeri.

Reed solo vio esto con una mueca, pero se enfocó en proteger su inventó.

-Rayos es me dolió, maldito escritor roba nombre, -dijo Deadpool acomodandoze la cabeza de nuevo.

Él miró al chico que lo golpeo era igual al hombre que había atrevesado.

Goten se coloco en posición de pelea hasta que el enmascarado lo paro con .

-esto necesita algo de música para el combate o si nena -dijo deadpool colocando una grabadora poniendo musica.

Deadpool desenfundó rápidamente sus pistolas disparando a Goten a quema ropa, el Son menor elevó un poco su ki atrapando todas las balas con su mano, pero las balas acumuladas hicieron una explosión que hizo que Goten saliera disparado hacia aún lado.

-En serio que mierda pasa con el guionista, primero balas de hielo , luego atrapar un pókemon y despues estas jodidas balas que explotan, bueno no me quejo -dijo Deadpool.

-Goten estás bien -dijo Valeri corriendo a Goten.

-He princesa lo siento pero este juego es de adultos -dijo Deadpool.

Deadpool tiro una granada de fragmetacion a valeri, Goku al ver eso y sin aún juntar su ki por estar recuperándose agarro la granada con su mano explotando, haciendo que el saiyan reciba el impacto, enfrente los ojos de susan, red y sus hijos

-En serio eres grande chico palmera, haber que dice el guión ... Su aja aja avengers al final llegarán, pff que mierda de día pff en fin ,hey hombre moco dame el inve... -dijo Deadpool, pero fue detenido por una patada, de Goten a una velocidad alta que fue dada en su cabeza.

Deadpool al sentir el impacto de la patada de Goten, fue disparado hacia una de las paredes del edificio, Goten sin perder tiempo fue tras el, Deadpool al ver eso saco su katana para que con un tajo cortara a Goten, el saiyan menor al ver eso desaparecido y apareciendo atrás de el.

-Así ¿te crees más sensual que yo? -dijo Deadpool, igual desapareciendo y apareció atrás de el, dándole una patada al cuello, estrellando lo contra los muebles.

Goten antes de caer le lanzo una bola de ki impactando en el estómago de lleno en el estomago de Deadpool haciéndole un hoyo que lo derribo.

-Vamos Goten, tu puedes -dijo Franklin y Valeri que veía la pelea emocionados.

Reed solo estaba impactado por la habilidad de ambos.

-Por que Goten, no se transforma y acába con esto de una vez -dijo Susan, ella noto como él seguía en forma base.

-Creo que es mi culpa, su sangre saiyajins, está ardiendo, y pide pelea, yo también soy así -dijo Goku riendo apesar de tener una hemorragia pero ya estába sanando.

-De tal palo, tal astilla -dijo Susan sonriendo.

Y un Reed que solo podía ver esa escena.

-No está mal -dijo Goten poniéndose de pie, como si nada.

-Es en serio, como si nada tú quieres que me maten verdad maldito, juro que cuando esto acabe, te encontraré -dijo Deadpool hablándole al techo.

-Oye con quién hablas, y también no le copiaste a Spiderman su traje -dijo Goten.

A Deadpool se le formó una vena en la cabeza pero luego sonrió.

-carajo chico, si que estas lleno de la fuerza de la chimichanga, pero eso no te ayudara -dijo Deadpool.

El mercenarios saco una cabra que no sabemos de donde salió, lanzandosela a Goten.

Goten tomo a la cabra con gran duda, hasta que ese animal explotó en su cara manchando a Goten, junto con los techos y suelos.

Goten sintió el cuerpo adormilado y con sueño callendo de rodillas.

Esa cabra tenía explosivos con mi reseta secreta para dormir -dijo Deadpool. desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de Goku y el resto.

-Muy bien quietos ahi dame el invento y nadien saldrá jodido -dijo el sheriff Deadpool con un gorro de vaquero y con sus dos pistolas.

Goku se preparaba para usar el Hakai y acabar con esto de una vez, hasta que vio algo a la espalda de Deadpool y sonrió.

-¡Taiyoken! -grito Goku cegando a todos.

-Hey quien abrió la ventana -dijo Deadpool cubriéndose los ojos.

Goku aproveche el momento y tomo a todos para teletransportarse, a pesar de la herida.

-Hey no sé que hicieron pero si me quemaron mis ojos azules lo van a pagar -dijo Deadpool abriendo lo ojos pero ya no había nadie frente a él.

-Por favor no me hagas girar a mi espalda -dijo Deadpool.

Deadpool giro a su espalda.

-Eres un maldito -dijo Deadpool girando su espalda, para ver a todos detrás de él, pero para ver a ese tal Goten delante de ellos, solo que ahora era rubio con ojos azules con pequeños rayos saliendo de un aura de fuego y no se veía feliz.

-Es hora del round 2 -dijo Goten serio y con una mirada asesina.

-Wowowowowowowow, eso no estaba en el guión -dijo Deadpool algo asustado.

Goten desapareció y apareció delante de Deadpool, dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago atravesandolo, Deadpool tenia que agradecer su factor curativo, pero eso no quito el dolor que sintió, callendo de rodillas.

-Diablos tienes la furia de una mujer que fue engañada, o si estuviera loca y acosandote, pero vale me iré, quédate con el invento además ya cumplí mi verdadera misión ja, al infinito y más aya -dijo Deadpool apretando su dispositivo de teletransporte y desapareciendo.

-Lo hiciste Goten -dijieron Franklin y Valeri corriendo a el.

Goten los miró sonrió y regreso a su forma base, cuando ellos saltaron encima de el.

-Eres increíble, si tú y Goku no llegaban no sé que hubiera pasado -dijo Franklin.

-Por suerte no lo sabremos -dijo Goten.

-Nos salvaron, como te encuentras Goku -dijo Susan revisando su herida.

-Ya mejor unas horas más y estaré bien no te preocupes Susan -dijo Goku sonriendo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente y Reed que solo miraba fijamente a ellos luego a sus hijos jugar con Goten como un hermano mayor.

Hasta que el techo fue roto cayendo Hulk, por la ventana entro Iron Man, Ms Marvel, Spiderwoman y spiderman.

Por el piso entro Black Widow y el capitán América corriendo.

-¡ Vengadores uni... -dijo Capitán América cortándose a media frase, al ver la mirada de Goku, Goten Susan, Reed Franklin y Valeri.

La escena quedó en Silencio los vengadores en sus poses de combate y todos mirándolos con gotas de sudor.

-Si que saben hacer una entrada pero llegaron tarde -dijo Goku.

-Goku que te sucedió -dijo Carol al verlo en el suelo con Susan ella corrió a el.

-Nos salvo ese hombre malo de rojo nos atacó, Goku se atravesó para salvar a Franklin y Goten lo venció haciendo rubio -dijo Valeri.

-Goten estás bien -dijeron Natasha y Jessica corriendo a el para revisarlo aunque parecía que le hacian llaves de judo.

-Deadpool, que quería -dijo Tony alarmado.

-Preguntale Reed -dijo Susan enojada sin mirarlo, más bien mirando a Carol revisando a Goku.

-Tony, Steve siganme al laboratorio y le explicaré -dijo Reed mirando a Susan que no lo miro.

Steve y Tony asintieron y fueron al laboratorio.

-Peter, Hulk podrían ir por Johnny y Ben no sé que le hizo Deadpool deben estar en el edificio -dijo Susan.

Ellos asintieron y fueron por los 2 miembros de los 4 fantastico.

-Chicas estoy bien en serio pero si quieren ayudarme, me podrían dar algo de comer tengo hambre -dijo Goten tocándose el estómago.

-Yo también hijo no olvides a tu padre -dijo Goku tocándose el estómago haciéndo reír a las 5 chicas y 2 niños.

-Bueno vamos los llevaremos a la torre Avengers -dijo Natasha.

-Bien vamos, comer, comer -dijo Goten abrazando a sus chicas y caminando a la salida.

-Vamos Goku, yo te cuidare -dijo Carol levantando a Goku para llevarlo.

-Eres fuerte Carol -dijo Goku riendo.

-Mami podemos ir con ellos -dijeron Franklin y Valeri.

Susan miró Goku, el le sonrió y asintió.

-Bueno vayan, yo los alcanzaré en un rató de acuerdo hay algo que debo resolver -dijo Susan sonriendoles a Goku y Carol.

Goku no sabía que pasaba, pero Carol sonrió ella reconoció esa sonrisa.

Tony y Steve salían del laboratorio de Reed, y Peter traía a Johnny con una manta y Hulk venía burlándose de Ben por ser vencido por Deadpool.

-Susan llevaremos a Johnny para que los revise Jarvis -dijo Peter.

Susan asintió y les dio un adiós cuando salieron del edificio.

-Ben -dijo Susan.

-Si Susan -dijo Ben.

Ayudame a empacar mis cosas y la de los niños -dijo Susan.

20 Minutos después

Laboratorio

Susan bajo al laboratorio y miró a Reed sentado bebiendo alcohol, era extraño, pero ella imagino que ya lo sabía el no era un genio por nada.

-Asi que ya te vas -dijo Reed de repente.

-Entonces ya lo sabes, al menos al final notaste algo -dijo Susan.

-Me lo merezco Susan, lo sé, y si lo noté lo vi en tu mirada al ver al dios Goku, y como Franklin y Valeri lo miran a el y Goten -dijo Reed.

-Entonces ya no hay nada más que decir cuídate mucho Reed, te haré llegar los documentos -dijo Susan dándose la vuelta.

-Tu también Susan, y los siento por no darles ese cariño que merecían -dijo Reed soltando lágrimas.

Susan se detuvo.

-Yo te perdono, y mi amor ya lo perdiste, pero el de tus hijos aún puedes salvarlo todo depende de ti Richard -dijo Susan y con eso subió la escaleras.

Richard solo se quedo ahí sentando mirando su laboratorio.

«Lo arruine y tendré que pagar el precio ahora» dijo Richard bebiendo de la botella.

Estacionamiento

-Bueno eso es lo último debes apresurarte o comenzara a llover Susan -dijo Ben colocando la última maleta en el auto.

-Gracias Ben, tú sabes que aunque los 4 fantastico ya no existan somos familia verdad, puedes ir a visitarnos -dijo Susan.

-Claro Susan no te preocupes no se desaran de Ben tan fácil y los 4 fantastico hace mucho que murió -dijo Ben envolviendo a Susan en un abrazo.

-Gracias Ben por todo hablaré con Johnny apenas pueda en la torre -dijo Susan devolviendo el abrazó.

-Claro ahora ve Susan ve a encontrar tu felicidad -dijo Ben.

Susan rio y subío a su auto sonriendo, por primera en mucho tiempo.

Torre Avengers

2 horas después.

Habitación.

-Papa estas seguro, puedo quedarme -dijo Goten

-Seguro hijo, ve a divertirte con las chicas, ademas no conoces un boliche -dijo Goku acostado en la cama aun la herida no cerraba de todo pero solo era cuestión de descansó.

Toc toc

-Hola ya estás listo Goten, Laura nos vera ahi -dijo Jessica entrando vestida casualmente.

-Si Jess te ves muy bonita -dijo Goten.

Jessica sonrió y se acercó y lo beso.

-Y yo que no cuento -dijo Natasha entrando vestida casualmente, ella se acercó y beso a Goten también.

-Y como se siente dios suegro -dijo Jessica, sonrojando a Goten y sorprendiendo a Goku.

-Jessica no seas tan confiansuda -dijo Natasha regañandola.

-No, está bien me agrada tienes valor Jessica llamame suegro si quieres, tu también Natasha y diganselo a Laura también -dijo Goku.

-Y que hay de papa -dijo Jessica sonriendo.

-No abuses Jessica -dijo Goku serio pero sonriendo, los 4 se rieron.

-Bueno suegro, Carol dijo que vendria en una rato a verle -dijo Jessica.

-Y también Franklin y Valeri están con Johnny y Peter jugando videojuegos a si que no se preocupe dios suegro -dijo Natasha sonriendo.

-Ok chicos ya vayan a divertirse, y traten de regresarme a mi hijo completo -dijo Goku riendo.

-No prometemos nada -dijieron ambas chicas saliendo con Goten.

20 minutos después

Toc Toc

«Mmm Carol llego antes» pensó Goku medio dormido.

-Adelante -dijo Goku.

La puerta se abrio revelando a Susan ella lo miro y Goku la miró ahi, ella se veía un poco mojada, el miro su ventana y vio que estaba lloviendo.

-Hola Goku puedo entrar -dijo Susan nerviosa.

-Claro, Susan pasa, los niños están -dijo Goku.

-Si, ya los vi estan con mi hermano y Peter, tengo que hablar contigo -dijo Susan mas nerviosa.

-Claro dime -dijo Goku curioso.

-Bueno yo deje a Richard -dijo Susan.

Goku se quedó en shock, las palabras no prosesaban su mente.

-¿Por que? -dijo Goku.

-Por que, yo me enamore de ti, desde esa platica en la azotea, ahora lo se y yo se que fui cobarde por seguir en una relación que no tenia futuro y yo se que tú y Carol tienen una relación, pero yo, yo -dijo Susan hasta que fue cortada por Goku que la beso.

Ella tenía los ojos abiertos, y en shock pero luego sonrió y cerro los ojos, disfrutando del beso, hasta que necesitaron aire.

-Yo también te quiero Susan, pero también a Carol, necesito que entiendas Susan que esta relacion no puede ser ... -Goku fue cortado por la mano de Susan en sus labios.

-Lo se Goku, y lo entiendo y acepto, todos seremos una gran familia, quiero que seas como un padre para mis hijos y yo quiero ser una madre para Goten aunque ya sea un hombre con 3 novias, y estoy dispuesta a compartirte -dijo Susan riendo.

Goku rio y la beso, ella respondio, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo ellos se sintieron completos otra ves, mientras la lluvia caia.

 **Y ya está el capítulo espero que le haya gustado y ya con esto queda esta sagas cortas la próxima actualización sera en NivekSparda y ahi oficialmente comenzará la saga de las gemas es todo lo que dire pero sera una saga larga y bien hecha**

 **Nos vemos la próxima**


	9. Thanos

**Capitulo escrito por NivekSparda**

 **Nota: este capitulo fue antes de la película infinity wars asi que si no están de acuerdo con lo que se vera en este capitulo pueden cometarlo pero teniendo en cuenta que esta historia es para entretener y no tiene todos los detalles de marvel no somos expertos en comics gracias**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al Disney**

 **Capitulo 9: Thanos**

*después de lo sucedido en la torre de los 4 fantásticos, nos encontramos el día siguiente en la mansión de Goku y Goten , se podía encontrar una Susan y un Goku durmiendo como da mente en la misma cama ( No paso nada, durmieron como personas normales ja) *

*susan empezaba a despertar leve mente , esta se encontraba acurrucada en el pecho de goku, ella al ver como su Dios dormía a su lado pacífica mente procedió a acariciar su mejilla con delicadeza *

-esto es un sueño echo realidad -*decía susan mostrando una tierna sonrisa al saiyan durmiente *

*Susan asercaba lenta mente sus dulces labios a los de goku asta que alguien abrió la puerta*

-Querido,perdón por llegar a estas horas , pero tenía que cuidar a goten , las otras parecían gatas en celo aparte que tuvimos una misión -*comentó Carol*

*Carol al ver bien la situación que estaba sucediendo en la cama de au novio grito fuerte mente , haciendo que todos los que estaban en la casa brincara de sus camas espantados por el grito *

-Gokuuuuu!, me puedes explicar esto!?-* gritaba una rubia muy molesta por la acción de su amiga y más que ella estaba en la cama de su pareja *

-Qué , yo no fui ,goten fue el que acabo la comida -*decía el saiyan de cabello azul despertando leve mente de sus sueños *

-Hola Carol que bien que ya llegaron y hola susan espero que ayas dormido bien -* Decía el Son mallor con su famosa sonrisa *

-Claro que dormí bien Goku -* decía susan abrasando a goku*

-Susan!, que diablos haces aquí -* decía Carol apunto de explotar por la ira *

-Pues Reed y yo terminamos y tu misma dijiste que peleará por amor , aparte ha vías dicho que no te molestaría compartir -* decía susan mostrando una sonrisa de cómplice *

-claro, se que dije eso pero yo soy la primera así que yo debo ser quien duerma primero con el -*decía Carol ya más que enojada *

-y quien se murió y se murió y decidió las reglas de quien ser primera , por lo que se es verdad que compartmos pero eso no quiere decir que no lucharé para ser la primera -*decía susan bajandoce de la cama y parándose enfrente de Carol *

(Así se ve en éstos momento Carol )

(Así durmió susan con goku)

*Carol al ver la vestimenta de su amiga sólo tuvo un tic en el ojo *

-y que con esa vestimenta susan , que creías que arias ,rubia oportunista-* decía Carol asercandose más a ella chocando sus pechos contra los de susan *

-es mi ropa de dormir o piensas que duermo como monja en convento , miss zilicona , aparte a mi CARIÑO no le desagrado -*decía susan con voz desafiante chocando sus pechos contra los de Carol *

*Carol enfada chocaba más sus pechos contra los de susan , la otra no retrocedía a esto *

\- ya quisieras querida , estas celosa que yo si tengo más que ofrecer a mi amado , pero tu ?-*contestó una Carol con una sonrisa ladina *

*Goku al ver esto sentía como la presión del cuarto bajaba drástica mente , tenia miedo de lo que sucedería , asta que se le ocurrió una idea *

-Si goten ya voy hay que ha ser el dasayuno -*gritaba goku , tomando su traje de Hakaishin y saliendo de la habitación corriendo *

*las dos chicas al ver a goku correr del cuarto sólo suspiraron , pero se miraban de reojo mostrando una rivalidad , es cierto que compartirían pero sus instintos decían que querían más y eso era ser la numero uno *

*Goten estaba en la sala jugando con los hijos de susan , los tres chicos miraron a Goku como saltaba de las escaleras para caer en el suelo*

-Mi Dios que le paso esa blasfema de Carol ya verá ahora -*comentaba Piter corriendo hacia donde estaban ellas *

*los presentes sólo escuchaban un silencio aterrador , asta que bieron como salía spiderman volando y callendo de nuevo en las escaleras *

-valla si que desde temprano todo es animado -*decía Steve con una taza de caffe *

-ni que lo digas cap , ahora creo que mejor seguir con la vida que tengo -*comentó Tony mientras tenía un basó de wiski *

-Hulk tiene miedo-*decía hulk atrás de un sofá *

-En el desayuno -

—Di ha Goten, —dijo Jessica dandole de comer a Goten.

—Haaa —dijo Goten abriendo la boca, esto se había convertido en una costumbre, el siendo alimentando por Jessica, Laura y Natasha.

—Hola Suegro, como esta no subio Carol, por usted —dijo Laura.

—Si bueno, sobre eso —dijo Goku antes de ser cortado por una discusión que venia de las escaleras.

—Susan yo llegue primero, tengo derecho de antigüedad, por lo que yo debo dormir con Goku —dijo Carol bajando de las escaleras.

—Por que yo lo permiti, si me hubiera decidido antes, yo hubiera estado con el antes que tu —dijo Susan bajando de las escaleras igual.

—Y ustedes que pelean ahora —dijo Natasha.

—Si y que hace la abuela invisible aqui —dijo Laura.

—Laura, respeta a Susan —dijo Goten serio, el estimaba mucho a Susan.

—Gracias Goten, ves Carol hasta Goten me defiende ya sabemos aquien estima mas como madre —dijo Susan.

—Goten no olvides quien te salvo de esas 3 hace unos momentos —dijo Carol.

—Espera, espera como que madre, que nos perdimos —dijo Jessica.

—Bueno, yo deje a Richard definitivamente —Susan.

—Bueno ya era hora Susan, pero eso no explica que hacías haya arriba... o ya veo —dijo Natasha, luego sonrio maliciosamente

—Susan se mueve rapido, para su edad —dijo Laura dandole de comer a Goten.

—No, no, paso nada ahi solo dormimos es todo, Goku quieres el desayuno te lo preparare —dijo Susan roja de vergüenza.

—Gracias Susan eres increíble —dijo Goku sonriéndole.

—Espera y tu que dijiste, yo le hare el desayuno como su mujer principal que soy —dijo Carol.

—Intentalo si puedes, tal ves hayas estado en el ejército pero este es mi terreno, desmotrare que soy la mujer número 1 de Goku —dijo Susan.

Ambas mujeres se fueron a la cocina encarandose.

—Ya veo cual es el problema, ellas aun no se ponen de acuerdo de quien es la principal —dijo Natasha dandole de comer a Goten.

—Si, es bueno que ustedes 2 abuelas sepan que yo soy la mujer principal de Goten —dijo Laura alimentandi a Goten, que no habia acabado de masticar lo anterior.

—Un momento Gatita, y quien dijo que tu eras la principal, yo me acerqué a el primero, yo soy su mujer principal —dijo Jessica almentando a Goten.

—Usteded 2 son ingenuas, yo me le declare primero lo cual me convierte en su mujer numero 1 —dijo Natasha metido mas comida a la boca de Goten.

—Abuelas yo lo beso con lengua, y lo reclamé como mio ya tienen hasi gaimer por su edad —dijo Laura dándole más comida a Goten.

—El nunca acepto que recuerde —dijo Jessica metiendo mas comida a Goten.

—Si ella tiene razón nina gata —dijo Natasha dandole mas comida a Goten.

—Chicas —dijo Goku con una gota de sudor.

—Si suegro —dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo.

—Miren a Goten —dijo Goku.

Ellas los hicieron, para verlo con la boca compleamente llena de comida que estaba tratando de masticar

.

—¡Goten mastica! —dijeron las 3 chicas.

—Hay hijo tienes una suerte —dijo Goku riendo.

—Goku ya está listo te comerás todo yo te dare de comer —dijo Carol.

—Claro que no, Goku tu comerás lo que yo hice verdad, yo te lo dare a comer —dijo Susan.

Gokú quedó pálido, por saber que le esperaba.

*después de un tiempo *

-Gokuu, quien es la principal -*comentaban Carol y susan enfadada ya por sus peleas, pero de las dos cedería *

*frankli,valeri,goten,Tony ,steve,hulk y los demás hombres ,solo tragaron duro ante lo que dijieron las chicas , todas las miradas estaban contra el azabache ,en pocas palabras sentencia de muerte según la respuesta que de *

*Goku ,solo trago duro y antes de hablar , un holograma apareció mostrando a zeno-sama*

-que tal hons -*decía zeno-sama con unos lentes negro , y un cigarro en la boca *

*los presentes estaban impactados al ver por primera vez al creador de todo ya que solo sabían de su existencia a través de goku*

-e. zeno-sama , porque esta vestido y habla de esa forma -* decía goten con una gota de sudor en su cabeza *

-nel hons, la vida es un riesgo vato -*comentó el pequeño infanta creador del todo*

-emm buno Zen-chan , para que me llamaste -*lo decía el peli azul *

-necesito que vengas a mi barrio hons-*decía zeno-sama desapareciendo del olograma*

*el saiyan sólo suspiro de alivio ya que no quería responder la pregunta echa por Carol y susan, el procedió a desaparecer del lugar *

-Papá esquivo una bala -*decía goten con una risa nerviosa *

-eso es suerte universal -*reí Tony ,ganando una mirada de las dos rubias *

*Carol y susan se miraban desafiante mente y solo pensaban *yo seré la numero uno-

-palacio de zeno-sama -

*Goku aparecía a fuera del palacio ,siento esperando por un Daishinkan que solo se sobaba la cien *

-Daishinkan porque Zen-chan habla así -* decía goku con una gota de sudor *

-Digamos que el rey del todo miro una película y le pareció divertido como hablaban -* decía Daishinkan suspirando leve mente*

*el supremo sacerdote sólo llevo a goku asta los reyes del todo *

-que onda hons-*Z.p

-si,hons-*z.f

-esteee, ammm para que me llamaron zens-chan-* comentó el peli azul con una gota de sudor *

-la neta, esque tendrás que viajar a otros barrios , ya que algunos vatos están creando cosas para que nuestro barrio no esté tranquilo -*z.f

-si hons, tienes que hacerlo por el barrio -*z.p

*el Hakaishin no estén día en si lo que hablaban los zenos , así que Daishinkan intervino *

-lo que quieren decir los reyes del todo esque tu tendrás que viajar a otras dimensiones , ya que hay inventos que están creando algunas personas que pueden rasgar la realidad y destruir esa dimension -* comentó Daishinkan *

-o , ahora entiendo -*decía goku juntando sus manos en señal de comprender *

-Planeta tierra -

*goten y los hijos de susan se encontraban jugando videojuegos junto con peter *

*el capitán América estaba leyendo el periódico *

*Hunk se encontraba dormir en el suelo fe la casa *

*las chicas de goten al ver la pelea que tenían Carol y susan , sabían que tenían rason , dijieron que compartirían pero jamás dijieron quien sería la numero uno, desafortunada mente se habían ido de la casa ya que cada una tenía misiones que ha ser *

*Carol junto a susan habían ido aún Gym famaso de la ciudad ( la verdad ni yo se porque fueron después de la pelea que tuvieron )*

-por fin paz en la casa -* decía Tony mientras tomaba un trago de wiski *

-ni que lo digas Tony -*decía el Steve mientras leía su periódico *

-vamos chicos , no es tan malo -*comentó goten mientras jugaban video juegos *

-mi príncipe , pero esas chicas están locas !-*decía spiderman mientras se enojaba al ver como frankly y valeri le ganaban en los juegos *

-no digas eso peter , digamos que le falta un tornillo nada mas -* reía goten nerviosa mente *

-o la refaccionaria completa -*pensaban todos los demas*

*derrepente suenan las alarmado la casa diciendo que hay una amenaza *

-jarvis muéstranos que pasa -*comentaba Tony *

-jarvis que ha se aquí -*decía goten *

-digamos que es el 2.0- *decía Tony encogiéndose de hombros *

*en la pantalla se mostraba una gran nave que estaba encima de la ciudad , todos los presentes en la casa fueron ,esecto frankly y valeri *

*ya cuando llegaron al lugar spiderman hablo *

\- hey chicos , no creen que seria bueno hablar a las chicas ?-* comentó peter *

-ni hablar, así como están ahorita que creo que ya vieron el problema de compartir quieres que estén aquí ?-*comentaba Tony ya con su armadura de Airon Man*

*todos sintieron un gran escalofrío en la espalda , al ver las posibilidades de que ellas les aria si interrumpía sus cosas , lo único que hicieron fue negar con la cabeza *

-Bueno además creo que podemos nosotros*decía capitán América *

*goten hiva decir algo asta que de la nave se habría un orbe dejando demostrar a una persona y bajando al suelo de la tierra *

-inclinen se ante mi su Dios y conquistador Thanos y les prometo que no sufrirán mucho -* decía thanos mientras ponía sus manos atrás de sus espalda *

-Encerio otro Dios ?, goten es eso cierto ?-*comentaba Steve *

-No capitán , mi padre es el único Dios aquí y porque no llega de la reunión con zeno-sama -*terminaba de decir goten ya colocando se en su pose de pelea *

-sólo puede ver un Dios y el Hakaishin goku blasfemo -*decía spiderman lanzando se contra thanos *

*thanos al ver lo que ese hombre haría sólo estiró su mano izquierda ,mostrando un guante y en ese guante se encontraba unas gemas , una de estas había brillado , haciebdo que spiderman callera al suelo aplastado *

-La Gema-Realidad ,Esta gema tiene el poder de moldear la realidad , eso quiere decir que estoy moldeando la realidad de tu cuerpo haciendo lo más pesado ,payaso en mayas -*comentaba thanos aún con la mano estirada , haciendo precion en el cuerpo de spiderman *

-porque no te tranquilas amigo -* decía Airon Man, lanzando un as de energía a thanos*

*thanos sin prestas le atención a ese mortal , solo activo otra de sus gemas parando el ataque y de volviendo lo a el , Airon Man al resibir el impacto salió disparado contra un edificio *

\- La Gema-Tiempo, me permite controlar a mi voluntad el tiempo , que quiero decir , esque pare el tiempo junto a tu ataque y te lo regrese ojala ta -*comentaba thano*

*goten se había lanzado contra thanos dándole una fuerte patada en la cabeza haciendo que spiderman este libre de la gema de la realidad , pero no duro mucho ya que goten se quedo inmóvil *

\- La Gema-Mente , con esta gema tengo el poder para aumentar hasta límites insospechados las capacidades psíquicas, pudiendo lanzar grandes ataques o rayos psíquicos o leer mentes sin apenas defensas psíquicas o aumentar las propias-* decía thanos saliendo de un escombro donde fue mandado por goten mientras que se sacudia el polvo ,asercandose lenta mente a goten y llegando a el *

-ahora si lo combinamos con la Gema-Poder , que da a su portador la capacidad de poseer cualquier habilidad sobrehumana, aumentar su resistencia y fuerza física y de controlar mucha energía y lanzarla como rayos o ráfagas, me pregunto que pasará -* decía thanatos comaentrando en su puño derecho una gran cantidad de fuerza *

*cuando goten hiva a ser atacado por thanos , el capitán América salto en medio de la golpe siento que el escudo de este resiviera la moustroza cantidad de daño mandando a volar a steve y golpeando a goten de paso extrellando los contra un edificio *

-patéticos morales , se atreven a pelear contra su conquistador y su Dios , este planeta no tiene salvación -*decía thanos haciendo que todas las gemas brillarán *

-con la Gema-Alma ,absorbere las almas de seres vivos o muertos -*thanos no pudo terminar lo que diría ya que una espera de energía lo mando a volar *

-No te lo permitiremos !-*decía goten accediendo al ssj *

*thanos se paro y fue a toda carga contra el chico rubio , pero era detenido por las telarañas de spiderman *

-relajate viejo -* decía spiderman sosteniendo a thanos con sus telarañas lo más que podía *

-asqueroso mortal , crees que esto funciona...-* thanos fue callado por una estela de energía azul ,cortecia de Airon Man *

*goten tomó a steve , y lo lanzó contra a thanos, este logro darle una patada en la cara del villano haciendo que este la deara su cabeza *

-ahora !-*gritaba capitán América *

*se podría escuchar como las calles estaban siendo arrasadas por una tremenda fuerza , era hulk que había que había quedado en cuidar a los niños *

*Hulk arremetió con una fuerte tacleada en la espalda de thanos ,haciendo que este salga disparado donde eestaba goten *

-Hulk aplasta , chico destrulle -* decía hulk *

*Goten al estar en su ssj y ves como thanos hiva a el dio una patada frontal al estómago de thanos mandan dolo otra vez contra hulk *

*Hulk al ver eso dio un fuerte golpe de nuevo en la espalda de thanos , incrustandose su puño en su espalda y lanzarlo hacia arriba , donde era esperado por Airon Man y el capitán América *

*Airon Man al ver que thanos hiva contra el lanzó desde arriba toda su energía dando de lleno en todo el cuerpo de thanos , pero Steve no perdió tiempo y se lanzó contra el agarrando y callendo los dos en picada para que la caída tuviera más impulso , antes de llegar al suelo steve salto aún lado haciendo que thanos callera de golpe y con fuerza al suelo creando un cráter *

*spiderman no perdió tiempo y cubrió todo el cuerpo de thanos en telaraña*

-ahora goten !-* gritaban todos los presentes *

*goten en su ssj desapareció y apareció a escasos centímetros del cuerpo de thanos estando goten arriba de el *

* el había cargado el ataque especial de su padre *

-kamehameha!*dijo una fuerte voz dicha por goten que impacto una viga de energía color azul en thanos devorando lo la energía *

*el lugar se oía un gran impacto y un fuerte levantadera de polvo y humo *

-lo logramos -* decía capitán América mientras estaba con una rodilla apoyándose *

-ese viejo si era fuerte -*decía spiderman mientras se recostaba en el suelo *

-Hulk no está cansado -*decía hulk como si nada *

-eso es porque apenas llegastes hombre verde -* decía Tony agotado por gastas casi toda su energía *

-lo importante esque lo derrotamos -*decía goten en su ssj sentándose y con la respiración agitada y se le veía cansado *

*los chicos se trataban de parar para retirarse a descansar en a mansión , pero goten al voltear resibe un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de thanos , mandando lo a estrellar contra un edificio derrumbando lo *

-sucios mortales creen que pueden contra mi ?-*decía thanos , como si nada *

-c. es esto posible -* decía Peter tratando de componerse ante la situación *

-la gema- de la realidad , me permite modificar todo , eso quiere decir que sus golpes no me hicieron nada -* thano se sacudió la ropa llena de polvo*

*Hulk hiva golpear a thano , pero éste se movió rápida mente golpeando en su estomago del sujeto verde causando que vomite sangre y quedando incado , para resibir una patada de acha de thanos esta impactando en la cabeza de hulk e incrustando lo en suelo *

*thanos miro a Tony, antes que Airon Man isiera algo , thanos creo una esfera de energía colocando a Tony adentro de ella, el de armadura esta siendo electrocutado de una forma despiadada asta que thanos decidió terminar su tortura y cancelar la bola de energia*

* Airon Man al salir de ese ataque callo inconsiente al suelo notando se como el humo salía de su armadura *

-Airon Man !-*grito el Capitán América *

*pero no pudo hacer nada ya que thanos lo atacó con la gema de la mente , paralizando al capitán y mandan dolo a volar contra un edificio ,entrando por una ventana y callendo en una oficina *

-sigues tu chico insecto -* decia thanos señalando a spiderman *

*spiderman trato de envolverlo con sus telaraña ,antes de llegar el a el aque a thanos , el activo la gema del tiempo parando las telarañas , el corrió contra el arácnido juntando sus puños en forma de martillo y golpeando al arácnido en la cabeza mandando a volar *

*goten apareció en su ssj atrapando a Piter y dejándolo en el suelo *

-si que es fuerte ese grandulon-*decía spiderman tratando de pararse ,mientras le temblaban las piernas *

-la verdad que si lo es , si no tuviera esas gemas ya lo hubiera derrotado -* comentaba goten tomando su brazo izquierdo mientras respiraba pesada mente *

*goten sintió el ki de Airon Man,capitán América y hulk, este último aún seguía en combate , pero los otros dos estaban en el país de los sueños *

*Hulk se paro con esfuerzo dando un brinco donde estaba goten y spiderman , thanos sólo los miraba *

-hey chicos alguna idea de como vencer a este marciano morado -* decía spiderman ya cansado , hulk sólo miraba a thanos pero igual estaba cansado junto a goten*

-bueno, este golpe sería todo a nada -*decía goten dándole a Piter energía saiyan la fuerza de un ssj *

-wao con me siento que podría volar planetas -*decía Peter mirando su fuerza ahora *

-spiderman no te emosiones te di esa fuerza sólo para que dieras un solo golpe nada mas -* decía goten mirando atentamente a thanos *

-sea lo que estén pensando no les funcionará -*decía thanos mientras se cruzaba de brazos algo cansado , por el uso exagerado de las gemas *

-Hulk tienes para un ultimo golpe con todas tus fuerzas -* decía goten *

-Hulk aún puede -*comentó hulk*

-si es asi, este golpe decide todo , es el todo o nada !-*decía goten apareciendo en su ssj2 (recuerden que no lo domina y para el este estado es un gasto mayor de energía )*

*goten ,hulk y spiderman salieron disparados para dar un ultimo puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, thanos al ver esto el sabía que este golpe sería el final , activo la gema de la fuerz lanzó contra ellos *

*ambos bandos chocaron puños , creando una gran onda de sonido destruyendo todo lo que estaba a su alrededor, ninguno sedia asta que tal brutalidad de fuerza bruta acumulada hacia que el guantelete empezará a fracturarce *

*ningún vio eso y siguieron aumentado su fuerza bruta asta que el guante explotó mandando a todos a volar y extrellarce con diferentes objetos *

*las gemas salieron disparadas a diferentes partes *

-lo..lo.. hicimos -* decía Peter callendo completamente rendido*

-Hulk el más fuerte -*Hulk trataba se pararse pero luego callo inconsiente *

*goten se había quedado sin fuerzas , pero trataba de mantenerse en pie asta ver que todo aya acabado por completo *

*thanos estaba inconsiente completa mente por la onda de choque tan brutal que paso *

*la nave de thanos lanzó un rayo asta el ,recuperando el cuerpo de este y la nave procedió a retirarse del lugar *

-lo... lo ... lo hicimos jejeje -*dijo sus últimas palabras goten callendo fuerte mente al suelo por todo el daño echo y la energía gastada *

*de repente se abrió un portan apareciendo goku de el *

-Bueno ya termino mi reunión con Zen-chan -* comentaba goku rascandoce su cabello *

*cuando abrió los ojos vio gran parte de la ciudad destruida *

\- pero que carajo paso aqui!-*gritaba goku sin creer lo que paso *

 **Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo y damos paso al arco de las gemas del infinito , antes que nada y alguien me diga porque goten no venció fácil a thanos ya que el es fuerte ,si es verdad que goten es fuerte y más fuerte que muchos de marvel asta más que thanos , pero recuerden que thanos tenía las gemas del infinito en pocas palabras por mas fuerza que tuviera goten no podría ganar contra todas las gemas , ahora porque el guantelete explotó , recuerden que el guante sólo es un catalizador para que las gemas pidan funcionar armónica mente es decir que gracias a ese guante puedes combinar las gemas , el guante en si solo es un dispositivo que puede ser roto .**

 **Bueno dicho esto , espero que les aya gustado el capitulo y comenten.**


	10. La busqueda de las gemas del infinito

**Capitulo escrito por Deadpool1991**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capital 10:La búsqueda de las gemas del infinito**

-¿Que mierda paso aquí? -dijo Goku caminando por la ciudad y mirando el desastre.

Gokú localizo el ki de Goten, y se teletransporto a su ubicación, el apareció ante ellos, sorprendidolos

Miró a Goten lastimado, pero ya recuperándose al igual que Peter, Hulk, Steve, y Tony.

-Papa, ¿hace cuando que llegaste? -dijo Goten mirando a su padre.

-Acabo de llegar, pero que sucedió -dijo Gokú caminado a ellos.

-Bueno fuimos atacados, señor Goku -dijo Steve.

-Eso puedo verlo Steve, lo que me sorprende es ver a Goten así, hijo como acabaste así, digo sin ofenderlos chicos, pero Goten tu nivel está por encima de ellos, incluiso sin acceder al Súper saiyajin 2 -dijo Goku sorprendido.

-Bueno mi dios, no fue culpa de Goten, recuerda que nos dijo que no jugaramos más con las gemas del infinito -dijo Peter.

Gokú asintió recordándo, lo que había dicho.

-Ese tipo llamado Tenis las tenía papá, y combinadas era capaz de neutralizarme, ya que podía cambiar la realidad, entre otras cosas, tuve que darle poder a Spiderman y Hulk, para hacer un ataque combinado -dijo Goten.

-Ya veo y dónde está ese tipo taco, para que le quite las gemas del infinito -dijo Goku.

-Es Thanos señor Gokú, se fue su nave se lo llevó antes que pudiéramos atraparlo -dijo Tony.

-Y las gemas donde están, no las destruyeron, verdad, ese es mi trabajo -dijo Goku.

-Bueno no lo sabemos papá, salieron volando, lo que destruimos fue el guantelete -dijo Goten.

-Yo sé dónde están -dijo una voz de repente.

-¿Quien dijo eso? -dijo Steve sorprendído y buscando a quien habló.

-Dios eres tú -dijo Spiderman mirando el cielo.

-No Peter yo estoy aquí, es el señor Daishinkan, -dijo Goku sacándo el aparato de comunicación de la bolsa de su gabardina, apareciendo el sumo sacerdote, dejando a los Avenger impresionados, Goten le había dicho que ese hombre era uno de los 3 hombres más poderosos que existe.

-Hola señor Daishinkan ¿sabe dónde están las gemas? -dijo Goku.

-Asi es, esas gemas es de esos aparatos que zeno Sama quiere que recuperes, fueron regados entre esta tierra y otras como Asgard -dijo Daishinkan.

-Simon, men -se oyó las voces de los Zenos Sama en el fondo.

-Señor Daishinkan ¿cómo llegaron ahí? -dijo Goten colocándose alado de su padre.

-Hola Goten, bueno al destruir el guantelete y el choque de las energías, provoco que se abrieran pequeños portales a otras tierras siendo absorbidas, pero paso algo más -dijo Daishinkan.

-¿Que cosa? -dijo Goku.

-Bueno esa explosion combinada con el poder de las gemas han hecho que cobren vida, con la cualidades que tiene cada una -dijo Daishinkan.

Eso sorprendió a todos, las gemas ahora tenían vida propia esto era malo, 6 seres con ese poder, había que acabar con esto lo más rápido posible.

-Entonces las recuperamos, y se las llevaré a zen chan, señor Daishinkan -dijo Goku.

Daishinkan asintió.

-Cuento con ustedes -dijo Daishinkan desaparecido su imagen.

-Entonces papá, como recuperaremos, las gemas iremos de tierra en tierra -dijo Goten.

-Si hijo, pero no lo haremos solos, chicos que opinan de una aventura -dijo Goku sonriendo a los Avengers.

Ellos sonrieron, este mundo se ponía cada ves más interesante desde la llegada de los Saiyajins.

-Papa no olvides, a los X-Men -dijo Goten sonriendo.

Gokú asintió sonriendo igual, hasta que escucharon una nave aterrizar, de ella salieron, Ms. Marvel, Susan Storm, Spiderwoman, BlackWidow que no se veían felices.

-Nos pueden explicar que mierda sucedió aquí, y por qué no nos llamaron -dijeron las 4 Mujeres, como si fueran un corro.

Los Avengers tragaron de miedo, voltearon por ayuda, a su dios e hijo.

-No lo sé yo acabo de llegar, no se que pasó -dijo Goku rápidamente lavándose la manos, el no quería enfrentar la furia de Carol y Susan.

-Yo quería llamarlas, pero ellos no me dejaron hacerlo -dijo Goten, el también no quería ver el lado enojado de Natasha y Jessica.

Los Avengers se quedaron con caras de traición e incrédulidad.

Las 4 chicas giraron a sus compañeros, con miradas asesinas.

-Steve, ¿que que hacemos? -dijo Tony sudando.

-Aceptar nuestro destinó, como soldados que somos -dijo Steve sudando igual.

-Hulk prefiere, pelear de nuevo con hombre con guante -dijo Hulk tragando saliva.

-Estamos jodidos -dijo Peter.

Los otros 3 hombres asintieron.

2 horas después

Torre Avengers

Después de una plática de las chicas con sus compañeros Avengers sobre dejarlas fuera, todos regresaron a la Torre Avengers, donde habían citado a los X-Men, y algunos otros héroes, como Johnny Storm, Ben, Reed Richard, aunque se veía que no quería estar ahí más por qué Susan entro abrazada del brazo Goku, al igual que Carol, lo cual no solo lo molestaba a el, si no a cierta pelirroja que los miraba.

-Como te diviertes Goku -dijo Jean telepaticamente.

Goku giro a su direccion y sonrió, el les dijo algo a Susan y Carol, ellas lo soltaron de mala gana, pero Goku camino a Jean.

-Hola Jean, cómo estás -dijo Gokú caminando a ella.

-Bien Goku, aunque triste ya que no vas a visitarme -dijo Jean pasando un dedo por el pecho de Goku.

-Si disculpa, han pasado muchas cosas, además me imagino que estabas ocupada con el ciego -dijo Goku riendo.

-En realidad no, si hubieras ido a visitarme, te hubieras enterado que ya terminamos, o mejor dicho yo lo termine -dijo Jean sonriendo.

Eso Sorprendió a Goku.

-¿Que pasa con Jean y Goku? -dijo Susan mirando la escena de lejos.

-No es obvio a Jean le gusta Goku y por lo que veo no se le hace indiferente -dijo Carol mirando la escena.

-asi que otra, bueno yo soy la principal así que no me afecta compartirlo, siempre y cuando sepan que yo soy la uno -dijo Susan.

-De que hablas, yo llegué primero, yo soy la principal, ustedes llegaron después -dijo Carol.

-Veo que ya comenzaron -dijo Natasha que caminaba de la mano con Goten.

-Si pero aún tenemos que resolver quien es la principal aquí, o mejor dicho que ustedes aceptan que yo lo soy, verdad Goten -dijo Jessica acariciando a Goten, que solo río nervioso.

-Laura, pensé que Goten y tú eran pareja -dijo Logan mirando la escena.

-Lo somos, pero esas abuelas y yo llegamos a un acuerdo de compartir, claro yo soy la principal -dijo Laura mirando la escena.

-Ya veo, poligamia, hace mucho que no lo veía, pero mejor ve a defender tu lugar de alfa hija -dijo Logan.

Logan no lo dijo 2 veces cuando vio pasar a Laura corriendo y arrojándose a Goten y discutiendo con Jessica y Natasha, Logan sonrió.

-Logan por qué estamos aquí, mira a ese estúpido dios y su hijo, creyéndose los sementales del lugar -dijo Scott mirando a Goten Con sus chicas y a Goku hablando con Jean y como Carol y Susan se acercaban a ellos.

-Por que ellos nos salvaron el culo, contra Galactus, tambien son mis amigos, además no Jean te mando al diablo, y también no me agrada que cuestiones mis decisiones Summers -dijo Logan, el estaba harto de Summers pero lamentablemente, el resto del equipo fueron enviados a otra misión, por lo que tuvo que traerlo.

Summers apretó los puños de ira, Jean lo había terminado, después de que ese Goku se fuera de la mansión, iba a decir algo hasta que fue silenciado.

-Si tanto problemas tienes ellos por qué no les reclamas a es verdad, ambos pueden romperte como un palillo sin sudar -dijo Logan.

Summers solo apretó los dientes de frustración.

-Gracias a todos, por venir -dijo Steve en voz alta para que todos los miraran.

-No hay problema pero de qué trata esta reunión -dijo Reed Richards.

-Dejaremos que el señor Goku lo explique -dijo Steve dándole la palabra a Goku que pasó al frente.

-Hola gracias por venir, como sabrán y si no lo saben yo les dire, está mañana la ciudad fue atacada por ese tal taco -dijo Goku.

-No papá era tamal -dijo Goten corrigiendo a su padre.

-Era Thanos -dijeron las 6 chicas respectivamente golpeando sus frentes.

-Si eso, bueno el punto es que después de una pelea muy dura Goten y los Avengers lograron derrotarlo haciendo explotar, el guantelete pero las gemas han sido dispersadas entre esta tierra y otras -dijo Goku.

-Entonces es sólo encontrarlas Goku -dijo Jean.

-Es un poco más complicado Jean, por la explocion y combinacion de energías, las gemas han cobrado vida con su propia cualidad -dijo Goku

Eso dejo a todos en Schock, las gemas del infinito tenían vida propia esto era grave.

-¿En donde Goku? -dijo Logan.

-No estoy seguro, pero Tony ha hecho un aparato, para poder encontrarlas, el lo explicará -dijo Goku dándole la palabra a Tony.

-Gracias dios Goku, bueno este pequeño aparato, nos permitirá encontrar las gemas, pero solo tengo 4 rastreadores, así que nos dividiremos en grupos -dijo Tony.

-Yo voy con Goku -dijeron rápidamente Carol, Susan y Jean.

-Yo voy con Goten -dieron igualmente Jessica, Natasha y Laura.

-Lo siento chicas, pero ustedes no irán ni conmigo ni con Goten, necesitamos que se concentren en las gemas -dijo Goku.

-Lo principal ahora es cumplír está tarea que dio Zeno-sama chicas lo siento -dijo Goten.

Las 6 mujeres los miraron y vieron la seriedad en ellos, esto era importante, así que tenían que actuar profesionales, ellas asintieron de mala gana.

-Pero no se preocupen, tendrá tiempo de arreglar sus diferencias ya que ustedes 6 serán un equipo -dijo Tony, arrojándole un radar a Natasha dejándola a cargo.

-Confío en ustedes -dijo Goku, sonriendo haciendo sonrojar a Carol, Susan, y Jean.

-Igual yo, después de esto iremos a donde ustedes quieran -dijo Goten, animando a Jessica, Natasha y Laura haciéndolas sonreir.

Las 6 mujeres asintieron de acuerdo.

El capitán América dio un paso al frente.

-Muy bien el siguiente grupo irá conmigo, Goten, Peter, y Hulk -dijo Steve.

-Si el equipo invencible 5 arriba -dijo Spiderman con la mano en alto.

Goten río y le dio los 5, Hulk sonrió, y Steve solo suspiro, esperaba sobrevivir a este equipo.

-Muy bien, el siguiente equipo, será formado por lo que queda de los 4 fantásticos, Reed, Johnny, Ben y necesitamos uno más -dijo Tony.

-Summers irá con ellos -dijo Logan.

-Que, ¿que por que yo? -dijo Summers.

-Por que yo lo digo -dijo Logan simplemente.

-Genial nos toca el ciego -dijo Johnny suspirando, haciendo enojar a Scott.

-Reed estás a cargo espero que puedas con el trabajo -dijo Tony lanzándole el rastreador.

-Y por último por que somos lo mejor de lo mejor -dijo Tony sonriendo.

Haciendo que todos pusieran los ojos en Blanco.

-El dios Goku, Logan, yo -dijo Tony, siendo cortado de repente.

-Y su sensual amigo -dijo Deadpool apareciendo de la nada, dejando a todos en Schock.

-Que haces aquí maldito -dijo Johnny activado sus llamas.

-Bueno me fue tan bien en el anterior capítulo, que el creador roba nombres volvió a traerme sabe que mi sensualidad vende -dijo Deadpool.

-Tranquilos, yo lo llamé, por encargó del dios Goku -dijo Tony.

-¿Qué por qué? La última ves te atravesó con una espada, casi mata a Franklin y Valeri -dijo Susan caminando a Goku que sudo

-Y hubiera sido una trabajo perfecto si no fuera por ese chico que parece un hieloco, cambiando de color -dijo Deadpool señalando a Goten.

-Si lo se, pero luego de eso lo localize y hablé con el, no voy a mentirte es un loco pero el fue contratado por ese tipo Doom, luego me ocuparé de el, pero ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, y loco o no es una gran peleador -dijo Goku.

Susan no estaba conforme, suspiro y luego asintió, ella necesitaba confíar en Goku.

-Tranquila rubia, eso eran negocios únicamente, no era personal, me portare bien -dijo Deadpool con una aureola de Ángel en su cabeza.

-Entonces tengo que ir con ese idiota -dijo Logan.

-Login, cuanto tiempo ven y dame un abrazo -dijo Deadpool extendido los brazos.

-Si te atreves te cortaré en pedazos -dijo Logan.

-Tan amargado como siempre -dijo Deadpool.

-Tony ¿cómo vamos a ir a esas tierras? -dijo Reed.

Antes que Tony hablara alguien más lo hizo.

-Yo me encargaré de eso pero necesitamos ir a Asgard primero -dijo Silver Surfer apareciendo desde el cielo.

-Justo a tiempo Silver Surfer, vamos entonces -dijo Goku sonriendo.

-Como órdene mi dios -dijo Silver Surfer abriendo el portal.

-Vamos por esas gemas -dijo Goku entrando al portal seguido del resto.

 **Y aquí lo dejamos comienza la saga de las gemas este se puede llamar el prólogo de esa saga en el siguiente capitulo comenzará la acción ese capítulo será en el perfil de NivekSparda**

 **Hasta la próxima**


	11. Comienza la mision

**Capitulo escrito por NivekSparda**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al Disney**

 **Capitulo 11: comienza la mision**

*después de que todo el equipo saliera del portal que se dirigía a asgard, podemos ver que el grupo aparece en medio del castillo de odin *

-bienvenidos a mi nuevo reino-*decía goku mostrando una gran sonrisa *

-hey goku, le quitas te su hogar al viejo de barba de chivo -* decía Logan entre risas *

\- jejeje debieron estar aquí cuando paso todo eso -*decía el menor de los Son, llevando una sus manos atrás de su nuca *

-valla querido , ya tenemos donde pasar nuestra luna de miel -* decía Susan mientras se abrazaba en uno de los brazos de goku*

*Goku sólo reía por como era susan con el , ante lo ojos de Reed no le gustaba eso ,jhony sólo pensaba en como serían de locas las fiestas de los Dioses ,asta que una Carol toda furiosa saco a susan del brazo de su amado *

-que te pasa rubia sin pecho , la que tendrá una boda seré yo -*decía Carol mientras inflaba su pecho con orgullo *

*las dos rubias se colocaron enfrente de cada una estrellando sus pechos entre ellas asta que un par de manos las separado *

-atrás par de rubias , las pelirrojas mandan -*decía una Jean que caminaba coqueta mente ante el Hakaishin colocándose enfrente de el*

-que dices mi Dios , terminamos esta misión , dejas a ese par de rubias infladas y tu y yo nos vamos a divertir -*comentaba jean mientras ponía uno de sus dedos en el pecho de goku*

*todos los presentes estaban con la quijada asta el suelo ya que no podrían creer como Jean se comportaba , ni su ex Summer sabía que su ex novia fuera de eso medo , ya que jamás se comporta ella con el así *

-tienes razón jean , por que las demás no entienden que nosotras las pelirrojas mandamos -* comentaba una Natasha mientras se encogía de hombros *

-Que dijiste a anciana decrépita-* comentaba una Laura toda enfada acercándose a Natasha y pasando una de sus garras en el cuello de la chica *

-tu eres una arrastrada natasha junto con Jessica, estoy pensando seriamente en que compartir es mala idea -* término de sentenciar Laura*

-si piensas eso mejor vete gatita, mejor para así una menos de quien encargarme -*comentó Jessica *

\- Encerio señoritas no es el momento de pelear -*comentó el capitán América tratando de tranquilizar a las chicas *

-tu no te metas ¡!-*giraron en unísono las chicas que lograron llamar a toda la guardia del castillo*

**mientras deadpool se colocaba un traje y se sentaba narrando la pelea que había junto con Airon Man *

-chicas si siguen así ni una será digna para nuestro Dios y su hijo -*término de decir peter parándose enfrente de ellas*

*el gran error de nuestro joven arácnido fue a ver entrado a la pelea , las chicas sólo voltearon a ver a spiderman de una manera tétrica notando como los ojos de ellas brillaban *

*todos los hombres solos estaba de tras de de Hulk ya que por ser el más alto y ancho podría cubrirlos *

-Hey goku controla a tus mujeres -*gritaba Logan y Tony *

-ni loco voy para allá y que me mantén , soy un Dios pero no estoy loco para morir aún -*decía goku que de la misma manera estaba atrás de hulk *

-goten as algo -*comentó steve *

*goten de tanto pensar se le ocurrió una manera fácil de solucionar eso, tono la mano de Summer que después procedió a lanzarlo a las chicas como si fuera una granada, las chicas al ver a Scott ai se abalanzaron contra el *

-es hora!-*gritaba goten*

-mey dei mey dei recuperen al soldado caído repito recuperen al soldado caído -*decía un deadpool con un casco de soldado y un comunicado *

*goten junto a jhony corrieron por spiderman que se encontraba todo las timado ,la misión fue un éxito repito un éxito ,gritaba goten junto a jhony , que juraron ver como corrían ellos cargando a Peter y ver todo en cámara lenta junto explosiones*

*mientas las chicas seguían en su pelea , fueron rodeadas por un grupo armado ,siendo conformados por guerreros y valkyrias*

-quien osa irrumpir en los dominios de nuestro Hakaishin -*comentaba Barbara la valkyria en jefe del lugar*

-Hola barbara ,como estas -*comentó goku saliendo de la espalda de hulk que sirvió como escudo *

-mi Hakaishin -* decía la valkyria alegre mente corriendo a donde estaba su Dios*

*las chicas enamoradas de goku sólo veían esa e cena con enojo , pero no podían moverse ya que estaban siendo apuntadas con armas *

-wao goten esa valkyria esta que arde-* comentaba la antorcha humana mostrando una sonrisa *

-ni que lo digas jhony , ella es la mas fiel seguidora de mi padre cuando llegamos a asgard-*decía goten mientras reía *

-como que su fiel seguidora , yo soy el más fiel de esta nueva religión -*se expreso spiderman indignado ante eso *

-jajaja tranquilo arañita copia trajes, aunque tu no robas putos nombres -*decía deadpool a lo bajo*

-mi Dios venga a su trono y cuenten su llegada -*decía la valkyria jalando del brazo de goku ,arrastrando lo hacía el ex trono de odin*

*todos suspiraron y pensaban que si no morían por las gemas morirían por esas chicas y sus guerras , las chicas de goten sólo se miraban entre sí y las enamoradas de goku sólo decían de valkyrias aprovechadas y lagartonas , pero después de eso solo se miraron y solo pensaron *

-esto es la guerra-

*al llegar al salón principal ,goku procedió a sentarse y contar lo que había sucedido estos últimos días y que irían a buscar las gemas , derrepente silver surfer procedió a contar donde estaban algunas gemas *

-mi señor, e localizado algunas gemas del infinito en algunos de los reinos de Midgar ,desafortunada mente las gemas tomaron forma -*comentaba el hombre plateado mostrando un holograma de unas gemas *

-Gema-Poder, se encuentra en Jotunheim. Mundo-prisión en el cual viven recluidos los gigantes de hielo y los gigantes de piedra. Impenetrables bosques de hierro y anchos ríos que nunca se hielan impiden su fuga-*comentó silver surfer *

*Goten ,Hulk y Peter sólo fruncieron el rostro ante esa gema , ya que recordaban bien la paliza que recibieron por culpa de esta y tenían que cobrar cuentas *

-padre nosotros iremos por esa gema -*comentó goten con determinación *

-Hulk aplasta gema ,nadien es mas fuerte que Hulk-*comentó el hombre verde chocando su puño con su palma *

-aparte que mi escudo fue roto por ese poder ,pero no volverá a pasar -*dijo el capitán América con determinación ya que su honor como soldado fue reído por esa gema *

-así es esa gema nos las debe -* decía spiderman que por primera vez no bromeaba*

*goku al ver la determinación de ellos sólo esbozo una sonrisa y asintió con la cabeza ,dando la oportunidad de ir por la gema ellos *

-la siguiente es , Gema-Alma see encuentran en Hel. Aquí vienen a parar los muertos que no merecen acompañar a los dioses en Asgard, es decir, aquellos que han fallecido de viejos o por enfermedad. Está situado bajo Midgard, y su centro lo ocupa la isla Naastrand, sobre la cual se levanta una gran cámara de tortura que espera a aquellos que fueron viles durante su vida. Al lado se construye con las uñas de los muertos el Naiafarer Nalfgar, el drakkar con el que las hordas del mal asaltarán Asgard un día, cuando llegue el Ragnarok, el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos.-*término de decir el surfista*

-esa gema es peligrosa nadien debe jugar con ella , iremos nosotros -*comentó goku con voz de mando sorprendiendo a los presentes*

-es hora de fornicar muertos wolverine -*decía deadpool animada mente *

-estas enfermo deadpool, pero será emocionante esa gema -*decía wolverine con una sonrisa ladina *

-que no se hable más iremos por esa -* decía Airon Man *

-la siguiente gema es, Gema-Espacio se encuentra en Niflheim. Solitario mundo de hielo eterno, en él brota la fuente que alimenta todos los manantiales del universo. Hay dos surtidores: Caldera Rugiente y Ondas Gélidas.-* término de explicar el hombre plateado*

-el equipo fantástico irá -*gritaba con energía la antorcha humana alzando sus dos manos *

-solo hagamos bien esto -*decía la mole *

-como hijo de Odin traeré esa gema y limpiare mi nombre -* decía thor tomando su martillo *

*Reed solo Se mantenía callado mirando como sus hijos abrazaban a goku, algo dentro de él le molestaba ver esa e cena *

-yo seré el capitán del equipo y verán que este equipo será mejor que ese Dios -* decía Summer con una sonrisa arrogante *

*Jean solo rodó los ojos al escuchar esas tontas palabras dichas por su ex, loa demás sólo rieron haciendo que Scott se molestará *

-algo me dice que nos iré a mal -* decía la mole en un suspiro *

-y nosotras no iremos o que -*decían las chicas algo molestas *

-lo siento , pero las demás gemas aún no son activadas – *sentenció silver surfer *

-Bueno es hora de hacer esto -*goku despeino el cabello de los hijos de e susan y estos mostraron una sonrisa *

*susan ,jean y carol se acercaron a goku esperando que tenga suerte y besando su mejillas ,mientras la valkyria miraba eso con desaprobación *

*goten procedió a ir los las suyas y besar las para después abrazar las , sabían las chicas de cada uno que no estaban en buen acuerdo ,pero no querían pelear ahorita sabiendo que sus intereses amorosos saldrían a una misión muy peligrosa , aunque dieron pro el momento una tregua aún pelearían por saber quien es la primera entre todas ellas ser al Alpha *

*silver surfer creo tres portales con destino a cada gema , cada equipo se separo *

-es hora de la acción -* decía goku chocando su puño con sus palma y empezando todos atravesar cada portal*

 **BUENO CÓMO PUED EN VER AQUÍ COMIZAN LA BUSQUEDA, ESPERO QUE LA DISFRUTEN.**


	12. La Gema Del poder

**capitulo escrito por Deadpool1991**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece** al disney

 **Capitulo 12 : La Gema Del Poder**

 **JOTUNHEIM**

Jotunheim uno de los nueves mundos de Yggdrasil el mundo mas helado que existe y hogar de los Jotuns o mejor conocido como los gigantes de hielo y piedra, este mundo fue el campo de la batalla final entre los gigantes de hielo y los Asgardianos hace millones de años, pero eso no es lo que nos trae aquí.

Mas bien nos trae un portal que en ese momento se estaba abriendo dejando salir a cuatro personas que ya conocemos.

-Pero que frio y oscuro no pagaron su electricidad -dijo Goten que estaba abrazandose el mismo, mirando el lugar oscuro.

-Por que no dijeron que habría tanto frio, para traer un sueter, no saben que los arácnidos no les gusta el frio -dijo Spiderman temblando también.

-Peter, Silver Surfer dijo que vendríamos al mundo de los gigantes de hielo de verdad creíste que seria soleado, mira a Hulk el no tiene frio -dijo el Capitan America, que intentaba no temblar también.

-Hulk no tener frio -dijo Hulk con el pecho inflamado de orgullo.

-Bueno tranquilos, encotraremos esa Gema, le pateamos el culo y nos vamos, Capitan te seguimos -dijo Goten.

-Estas seguro Goten tu eres el mas fuerte de los cuatro, no me mires asi Hulk, el caso es que no quieres liderar -dijo el Capitan america.

-No Capitan, yo no soy un líder realmente, además usted es el de la experiencia e inteligencia, nosotros lo seguimos -dijo Goten sonriendo.

-Que humilde es mi príncipe déjeme besarle la mano -dijo Spiderman.

-He, mejor no, y déjame de llamarme príncipe Spiderman, de verdad es extraño -dijo Goten rascándose la cabeza.

«Que Chico con todo su poder y su padre siendo un dios demuestra una gran humildad es bueno ver que aun existen jóvenes asi» pensó el Capitan America.

-Bueno lo primero que necesitamos hacer es encontrar la manera de tener luz no se si una antorcha funcione aquí con este clima -dijo el Capitán América.

-Yo puedo encargarme de eso -dijo Goten, mientras se transformaba en super saiyajin, iluminando todo el lugar, dejándolos ver el entorno y de paso calentando el entorno un poco.

Hechando un mirada al lugar o lo poco que podían ver por toda la nevada, pudieron ver montañas gigantes de hielo y muchos carámbanos encima de ellos y muchas rocas también.

-Bueno, no es mi primera opción para venir a vacacionar, hablando de eso cuando me dan mis vacaciones Cap -dijo Spiderman.

-Si hombre insecto tiene vacaciones Hulk quiere vacaciones -dijo Hulk.

-Soy un arácnido no un insecto -dijo Spiderman ofendido.

-Enfocate Peter, Hulk bien hecho Goten, veamos el radar para ver donde esta esa Gema -dijo el capitán america mirando el radar.

-Segun el radar la Gema esta al norte de aquí -dijo el capitán america.

-Hulk no ve nada -dijo Hulk.

-El capitán tiene razón puedo sentir, su energía, vaya que es poderosa, pero también... Apartence -grito Goten de repente deteniendo un mazo gigante de hielo.

-Mortales como osan venir a nuestro planeta sin invitación -dijo el Gigante de hielo acompañado de dos mas.

-No venimos a molestar solo venimos por una Gema, pero si quiere pelear eso tendrán -dijo Goten empujando el mazo hacia arriba derribando al gigante de hielo.

-No nos queda mas que pelear Hulk aplasta -dijo el Capitan.

Hulk sonrio y salto sobre un de los otros gigante de hielo.

-Entonces Cap, como cual es plan para vencer al tercer gigante -dijo Spiderman.

-Improvisamos Peter -dijo el capitán sonriendo.

-Temia que dijeras eso -dijo Spiderman suspirando.

 **ASGARD**

 **SALON PRINCIPAL**

Las 6 chicas se encontraban aun en el salón principal esperando su turno para poder ingresar a la acción, ellas había decidido mientras esperaban hablar de sus sentimientos y sueños en la vida... hasta creen estaban jugando pokar, Franklin y Valeri habían sido llevados por el equipo de Thor a conocer Asgard, claro no sin la amenaza de Susan que si les pasaba algo se lo diría a Goku.

-Volvia a ganar -dijo Jean Grey triunfante.

-No puede ser, llevas diez al hilo -dijo Jessica suspirando.

-Jean segura que no estas usando tus poderes para leer la mente -dijo Natasha.

-Claro que no, no es mi culpa que no sean buenas jugando -dijo Jean ofedida.

-Yo dije que nunca había jugado póker asi que no culpen -dijo Susan.

-Esto ya me aburrio, cuanto tiempo tenemos que quedarnos aquí -dijo Laura.

-Es verdad Silver Surfer cuando nos toca a nosotras -dijo Carol igual de ansiosa.

-Cuando otra gema se active por ahora ninguna otra se ha activado -dijo Silver Surfer frotándose la frente era la sexta vez que le preguntaban.

-Quieren ver que están haciendo los otros equipos -dijo de repente una mujer de cabellera negra y armadura entrando a la sala.

-Y tu eres -dijo Laura dudosa.

-La líder de la fuerzas de Asgard y fiel servidora de Goku, soy Sif -dijo Sif.

-Servidora y eso que significa -dijo Carol rápidamente.

-Bueno en lo que Goku necesite, cualquier cosa -dijo Sif poniendo énfasis en cualquier cosa.

-Y como es eso de Goku no deberías llamarlo con respeto el es dios de este lugar -dijo Jean.

-Bueno el me pidió llamarlo así además ustedes quienes son para cuestionarme -dijo Sif.

-Ellas nadie pero yo soy su novia y futura esposa -dijo Susan.

Eso dejo en Schock a todas mujeres por supuesto más a Carol Jean y Sif, auque esta última se recuperó rápido.

-Por favor ustedes son mortales, Goku merece una diosa como yo -dijo Sif.

-Estas dispuesta a respaldar eso -dijo Carol junto con Jean y Susan.

-Vamos a calmarnos -dijo Natasha colocándose en medio ella no tenía interés en esta pelea pero tampoco quería quedar en medio.

-Dejalas abuela esto es interesante, además quiero ver quién será mi suegra -dijo Laura.

-No, Natasha tiene razon quedamos hacer una tregua en ambos grupos por ahora mientras las Gemas están sueltas -dijo Jéssica colocándose igual en medio.

-Pero ella no entra en esa tregua -dijeron las 3 mujeres al mismos tiempo.

-Ya está bien calmense, hola Sif, soy Laura la novia de Goten y esas 2 son unas fastidiosas que no lo dejan en paz -dijo Laura extendiendo su mano a Sif.

-Hey -dijo Jessica ofendida.

-Chiquilla maleducada -dijo Natasha.

-Hola Laura así que tú eres la principal del harem del príncipe Goten, es un placer conocerte veo que eres una guerrera -dijo Sif estrechando la mano de Laura.

-Espera Sif, la principal soy yo realmente, mucho gusto soy Natasha -dijo Natasha empujando a Laura y ofreciendo la mano.

-Hola Natasha entonces tú eres la principal, también veo en ti el espíritu guerrero, además el príncipe necesita experiencia igual -dijo Sif.

De repente Natasha también fue mandada a un lado, por un empujón de Jessica.

-Hola suegra no les hagas caso a esas 2 solo le das un poco de confianza y se te suben a la cabeza, soy Jessica la primera mujer que se acercó a Goten y su mujer principal -dijo Jessica ofrecido su mano.

-Hey Jessica cómo que suegra y nuestra amistad -dijo Carol ofendida

-Seguimos siendo amigas Carol pero Sif es una diosa y necesito agradarle a la familia de Goten -dijo Jessica.

Carol tenía una cara de traición y Sif una sonrisa de suficiencia.

-Tu me agradas Jessica, sabes que las 3 son dignas mujeres para el príncipe y futuro hijo nos darán a Goku y a mi grandes nietos -dijo Sif abrazándo a las 3 mujeres.

Dejando a las Carol Susan y Jean en Schock.

-Pero vengan mis nueras, les mostraré al príncipe y Rey en acción -dijo Sif aún abrazándo a Natasha, Jessica y Laura.

-Gracias Suegra -dijeron las 3 mujeres sonriendo, mientras eran conducidas por Sif y Silver Surfer siguiendolas.

Dejando a Carol, Jean y Susan ahí de pie incrédulas.

-Pero Laura pensé que me querías como suegra -dijo Jean hablando sola.

-Natasha, yo pensé que eras imparcial -dijo Susan.

-Y nuestros años de amistad Jessica -dijo Carol incrédula.

Hasta que las 3 mujeres mencionadas asomaron la cabeza por la gran puerta.

-Oigan van a venir o no -dijo Jessica.

-Si se van quedar ahí solamente mirando la puerta -dijo Natasha.

-Si Suegra Sif, dará comida y veremos a Goten y el señor Goku -dijo Laura.

Las 3 mujeres se fueron después de decir eso.

-¡Traidoras! -dijeron Susan, Jean y Carol al mismo tiempo pero siguiendolas.

 **Jounteheim**

-Cap, se que dijiste improvisa, pero se me acabó la creatividad -dijo Spiderman esquivando apenas los golpes del gigante de hielo.

-Tranquilo Peter, tengo una plan -dijo Steve apuntando a un barranco lo suficientemente profundo.

-Entiendo Cap, hey Rey helado donde dejaste a Finn y Jake -dijo Spiderman enviando bolas de telaraña para molestar al gigante.

-Te aplastare como lo que eres un insecto -dijo el gigante de hielo.

-Por el señor Goku, que soy un arácnido no un insecto, me obligas a sacar mi encendedor -dijo Spiderman.

-¡Cállate Maldito mortal! -dijo el gigante de hielo perdiendo la paciencia y corriendo a Spiderman.

-¡Ahora Peter! -dijo Steve

Spiderman asintio y comenzó a lanzar muchas telarañas a una roca para formar una soga cosa que el gigante de hielo vio tarde y comenzó a perder el equilibrio, pero empezaba a arrastrar a Spiderman que se aferraba.

-Cap una mano, este tipo pesa mucho, no me siento bien, no me quiero ir, sentí un dejavu -dijo Spiderman.

-Tranquilo Peter lo tengo cubierto -dijo el capítan lanzando su escudo a un montón de rocas en una de las montañas derribando las grandes rocas, empujándo al gigante de hielo que cayó por el precipicio.

El capitán atrapó su escudo y fue a donde estaba Spiderman que estaba sentando respirando agitadamente.

-Lo hicimos Cap. -dijo Spiderman.

-Asi es Peter vamos por Goten y Hulk, aún falta la Gema -dijo el capitan América.

Spiderman gimió y cayó de espaldas.

-De verdad necesitamos hablar de mis vacaciones -dijo Spiderman haciendo reír al capitán América.

 **Asgard**.

-Bienvenidas pasen hijas, Sr. Surfer y otras -dijo Sif, haciendo gruñir a Carol Susan y Jean.

-Gracias Suegra -dijeron Jessica Natasha y Laura al unísono.

-Vendidas -dijeron en voz baja Jean, Carol y Susan, ganándose una mirada enojada de las otras chicas.

-Gracias señorita Sif, pero este lugar que es -dijo Silver Surfer.

Todas miraron el lugar era oscura, pero del mismo tamaño de la otra habitación, tenía una mesa redonda con una fuente en medio.

-Este es el lugar donde Odín podía ver lo que pasaba en otros reinos esa fuente es capaz de encontrar a cualquier persona en donde sea que esté -dijo Sif.

-Bien busca a Goku -dijo Carol rápidamente.

-Y tu quien te crees para darme órdenes -dijo Sif colocando su mano en su espada.

-O quieres pelear chica vikinga ven aquí te espero -dijo Carol haciendo brillar su manos.

-Calmense por favor señoritas el dios Goku aún no ha llegado con su equipo a ese mundo le faltarán como otros 30 minutos -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Y que hay de Goten -dijo Natasha.

Silver Surfer miró su tabla y asintió.

-El príncipe y su equipo ya llegaron a s Jounteheim -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Podemos verlos Suegra -dijeron las Jessica Laura y Natasha.

-Claro que si, mis hijas, veremos al príncipe mientras mi Goku llega siéntese -dijo Sif.

-¡Cómo que tú Goku! -dijeron Carol Susan y Jean al mismo tiempo.

Sif las ignoro y miró la fuente.

-Fuente que todo lo ves déjame ver más aya de lo evidente, muéstranos al príncipe Son Goten -dijo Sif.

La fuente comenzó a brillar y de su interior salió una bola de agua que se expandió dejando ver la imagen de Goten en super Saiyajin peleando con un gigante de hielo.

-Ese es Goten y está en Super Saiyajin -dijo Jessica.

-No me digas señorita obvia -dijo Laura ganándose una mirada de Jessica.

-Dejen de pelear, Goten está peleando con un gigante de hielo -dijo Natasha preocupada al igual que Laura y Jessica.

-No cualquier Gigante de hielo, es el rey de los gigantes de hielo -dijo Sif mirando la imágen.

-No deben preocuparse, Goten es el hijo de Goku no lo olviden un gigante de hielo aunque sea el rey no lo vencerá -dijo Susan de brazos cruzados mirando la imagen.

 **Jounteheim**

-Que ya te cansaste -dijo Goten en súper Saiyajin que seguía esquivando los golpes de rey de hielo como si nada.

-Callate maldito mortal -dijo el rey de los gigantes lanzando un ataque con su arma, pero fallando nuevamente, el giro para ver a Goten con los brazos cruzados en una montaña.

Goten giro a donde estaba Hulk.

-¡Hulk aplasta! -gritó Hulk callendo sobre el gigante de hielo, comenzando apretar su cuello apesar de ser más grande que Hulk era más debil, cuando comenzó a perder el conocimiento Hulk lo levanto y lo arrojó lejos del lugar.

-Bien hecho Hulk -dijo Goten.

-Goten acabar con hombre de hielo, Goten es igual de fuerte que Hulk -dijo Hulk.

Goten sonrió y asintió.

-Acabemos con esto -dijo Goten.

-Ya cállate te demostrare el poder de los gigantes de hielo -dijo el rey cuando bajó su arma hacia Goten nuevamente pero está ves el fue hasta el arma concentró ki en su puño.

«Veamos si ya domine esto»penso Goten.

-Golpe del Dragón -grito Goten lanzando su golpe hacia adelante al igual que lo hacía su padre, haciendo pedazos el arma de hielo, conectando al rey de los gigantes de hielo en la cara noqueadolo y enviandolo al suelo, su último recuerdo fue un dragón atacandolo.

-Lo hice por fin domine el golpe del dragón -dijo Goten con su puño así arriba, mientras aterrizaba junto a Hulk, Steve, y Peter que ya habían regresado.

-Eso fue impresionante mi príncipe, ¿cómo lo hiciste? -dijo Spiderman mirando el puño de Goten para ver si veia algo raro cosa que hizo reír a Goten.

-Luego podemos averiguarlo por ahora vamos por la Gema -dijo Steve, haciendo asentir al resto.

-Les ahorrare la molestia aquí estoy -dijo una voz siniestra.

Ellos giraron para ver a otro gigante pero este era diferente, no era de hielo ni piedra, tenía muchos músculos pero parecía un humano sin piel con una armadura blanca, similar a un hueso que cubria sus músculo, la mayor parte de su esqueletico y músculoso, se volvió visible, también tenía 2 tubos que sobresalen de su pecho y sobre sus hombros hasta su espaldas.

Goten sintió su ki y era impresionante, está pelea tenían que acabarla rápido.

-Bueno van venir o no -dijo la Gema riendo.

 **Asgard**

-Dios que es esa cosa -dijo Susan.

-La Gema del poder evoluciono en ese mundo -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Tenemos que ir no podrán solos con esa cosa -dijo Jessica.

-Estoy de acuerdo abuela -dijo Laura.

-Yo también voy -dijo Carol.

-Creo que deberían tranquilizarse, no ayudaremos en nada ahi, además necesitamos esperar nuestro turno -dijo Natasha.

-Natasha tiene razón, ellos se encargarán ustedes tiene que esperar su turno lo importante son las gemas, Goku y Goten cuentan con ustedes -dijo Sif.

-Ademas miren -dijo Susan sonriendo.

Las chicas miraron y vieron a Goten en super Saiyajin fase 2 lo reconocieron por los rayos del aura, ellas se sentaron para seguir mirando.

 **Jounteheim**

- **¿** Que haremos con esa cosa? -dijo Spiderman temblando.

-¿Goten puedes transformarte en fase 2? -dijo Steve.

-Si puedo, pero aún no lo domino de todo, me canso algo rápido aun -dijo Goten.

-No tenemos opción, esa Gema es muy peligrosa solo tenemos una oportunidad, Goten transformate, Hulk y tú atacarán directo mientras, Peter y yo preparamos algo -dijo Steve.

-Esta bien les daré algo de energía también -dijo Goten entrando en la fase 2 liberando una gran ráfaga de aire que los empujo un poco.

Cuando el aire se despejó, pudieron ver a Goten en su fase 2, el extendió la mano y les lanzó un pequeño ráfaga de ki a Steve y Peter.

-Esto es increíble, tengo más fuerza que cuando me obtuve la fórmula del super soldado -dijo Steve.

-¡AHHHH SOY SPIDERMAN EL DESTRUCTOR DE LA MALDAD! -dijo Spiderman con los brazos en alto haciendo sudar a todos incluso a la Gema gigante.

-Bueno ya terminaron su plan les digo que de nada les servirá soy la Gema del poder no podrán conmigo -dijo el gigante.

-Listo Hulk -dijo Goten colocándose en posición.

-Hulk listo -dijo Hulk.

-¡Vamos! -dijo Goten moviendose a máxima velocidad sorprendiendo a la Gema, que solo sintió como era barrido de sus enormes pies.

El bajo la mirada para ver a Goten que lo había tomado del pie y lo había hecho perder el equilibrio, el no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el gran golpe de Hulk que lo había sacudido, Goten procedió a hacerlo girar muchas veces soltandolo de repente hacia donde estaba Hulk que lo mando a volar de una gran golpe hacia el cielo Goten ya lo esperaba ahí.

-¡Goten usa toda tu fuerza! -dijo Steve, Peter y el había logrado con esa energía que le dio Goten colocar suficientes carámbanos gigantescos para hacer técnicamente una cama de púas, esperaban que sería suficiente.

-Pero Capitan no sé si sobrevivirán -dijo Goten.

-Hulk se encarga de amigos, Goten aplasta gigante -dijo Hulk tomando a Steve y Peter y dándo un gran salto para alejarse.

-Eres el mejor Hulk -dijo Goten, auque esperaba que no estallara el planeta.

Luego cambio su mirada al gigante que seguía subiendo, vaya que Hulk le habia dado con fuerza, esta vez el no fallara, está Gema se la debía.

-¡Kame! -dijo Goten juntando sus manos en esa pose legendaria.

El gigante logro recuperar la orientación auque no puedo frenar el impacto aún seguía subiendo.

-Bien quieres matarme con ese ataque tan débil, ya veras -dijo la Gema lanzando un gran ataque de a Goten.

-¡Hame! -dijo Goten mirando el ataqué acercarse a él, y como una vena se le marcaba en la cabeza por la concentración.

-Maldicion no pensé que respondería -dijo Steve mirando la escena a una distancia segura.

-Tu puedes mi príncipe -dijo Spiderman.

-¡HAAAAAAA! -gritó Goten soltando el orbe con todo su poder consumiendo el ataqué de la Gema gigante.

-No puede ser -dijo la Gema sin creerlo mientras era enviado a los carámbanos gigantes

-Todos detras de Hulk -dijo Hulk cubriéndo a Steve y Peter, mientras se formaba una gran tormenta de nieva, y temblando todo el planeta.

-Noooooo -dijo la Gema mientras era incrustado en los carámbanos de hielo y con el Kame hame ha, estaba acabando.

Fueron 3 minutos de eso pero para ellos fueron semanas cuando por fin el planeta dejo de temblar, Hulk Spiderman y el capitán América se levantaron de la nueva para ver a Goten descender al lugar donde el gigante se había estreyado.

-Vamos Hulk -dijo Steve.

Hulk asintió y los tomo para saltar a donde estaba Goten, cuando ellos llegaron lo vieron sentando en una roca agotado pero sonriendo

-Lo hiciste príncipe, eres el digno hijo de tu padre -dijo Spiderman emocionando.

-No, Peter lo hicimos, todos ayudamos en esto, separados no hubiéramos podido vencerlo, eso nos sucedió la primera vez -dijo Goten.

-Es verdad cuando Thanos atacó no nos conociamos en combate ahora pudimos hacer un plan rápido y perfecto, todos lo hicieron bien -dijo El capitán América

-Hulk aplastó bien con amigos -dijo Hulk.

Ellos caminaron a la zona donde la Gema había muerto y la vieron en su forma roca otra vez, Peter iba a tomarla.

-No Peter espera -dijo Steve sacando un caja especial.

-Si la tomas te haría explotar por su poder Goten tómala y métela rápido aqui, debes poder controlar la fuerza unos minutos -dijo Steve dándole la caja a Goten.

Goten camino a la Gema la tomo, el sintió un tremendo poder pero reaccionó rapido y la metió en la caja para entregárselo Steve que sonrió.

-Mision cumplida soldados regresamos -dijo Steve con todos asintiendo

-¡Siiii! , somos los mejores deben hacernos una película seremos el capitan Saiyajin araña verde -dijo Spiderman.

El resto solo río de las locuras de Spiderman mientras abrian el portal para irse

 **Asgard**

-Siii, lo hicieron -dijo Susan suspirando de alegría.

Ellas había visto toda la pelea y como ellos se había coordinado perfectamente para acabar con ese gigante sin jugar y sin nada y con Goten acabar con la Gema con ese gran ataque, no había duda que era hijo de Goku.

-Goten es increíble se merece que lo trate como rey hoy -dijo Jéssica.

-Estas loca yo le daré una gran noche que no olvidará -dijo Natasha.

-Abuela roja te puedes romper la espalda deja que yo me ocupe de eso -dijo Laura.

-Chicas, por que no las 3 lo consienten, no creen que lo merece -dijo Jean sonriendo esperando hacer eso con Goku.

Jessica Natasha y Laura solo se miraron pero asintieron de acuerdo.

-Bien con eso resuelto y con el joven Goten y su equipo en camino aquí les tomara 30 minutos llegar, pero ahora el dios Goku ha llegado con su equipo a Hel por la Gema alma -dijo Silver Surfer.

-Bueno que esperas vikinga pon la imagen -dijo Carol ansiosa.

Una vena se le formó a Sif en la cabeza, por el insulto pero lo dejo pasar ya que ella también quería ver a Goku.

-Fuente que todo lo ves déjame ver más aya de lo evidente, encuentra al Dios Son Goku -dijo Sif, con todas las chicas y Silver Surfer esperándo la imagen.

 **Y lo cortamos aquí la primera Gema fue recuperada por el equipo de Goten, ahora es el turno de Goku para brillar pero eso será en el perfil de** **NivekSparda**

 **Nos vemos la próxima**


	13. La Gema de la vida

**Capítulo escrito por nivekNivekS**

 **DESCARGA DE DERECHOS : LOS PERSONAGES QUÉ APARECEN EN ESTE FIC PERTENECEN ASUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**

 **Capitulo 13: La Gema De La Vida**

*Podemos ver al grupo que estaba dirigido por goku saliendo del portal*

-uuuu si que este lugar le hace unas remodelaciones , octo por un fenshui con este muerto aquí y este aya -*decía deadpool hagarrando gente muerta y haciendo decoraciones*

-vasta lunático no venimos por consejos de fenshui -*decía Logan mientra se le formaba una vena en la cabeza*

-lógi logi logi, por eso eres soltero las mujeres me aman a mi y ami sensualidad o no es así autor -*decía deadpool alzando las manos*

-lo que digas , señor goku creo que después de esto necesitaremos un leve descanso ,con mujeres y un buen bar -* decía Airon Man colocando una mano en el hombro del Hakaishin *

-mmmm supongo que tienes razón, además a goten le gustará -*decía el peli azul mientras reía *

-este Dios me agrada alabado sea las chimichanga -*gritaba animada mente deadpool *

-supongo que otra peda como ese día no aria mal-*decía Logan mientras reía *

-aparte se aserca el comple de peter-*decía Airon Man *

-jajajajaja -*todos comenzaban a reír mientras seguían caminando por un pequeño sendero , mirando al rededor como flamas verdes salían de todos lados y los gritos desgarradores de las pobres almas en pena se podían escuchar *

*así es nos encontramos Hel. Aquí vienen a parar los muertos que no merecen acompañar a los dioses en Asgard, es decir, aquellos que han fallecido de viejos o por enfermedad. Está situado bajo Midgard, y su centro lo ocupa la isla Naastrand, sobre la cual se levanta una gran cámara de tortura que espera a aquellos que fueron viles durante su vida. Al lado se construye con las uñas de los muertos el Naiafarer Nalfgar, el drakkar con el que las hordas del mal asaltarán Asgard un día, cuando llegue el Ragnarok, el fin del mundo tal y como lo conocemos*

-hey Dios cabello de palmera as fornicado con algún muerto?, digo al principio se siente frío pero luego en confiaza tu con el muerto , unos tragos una velas y una granada en su estomago lo hace mejor -* decía deadpool codeando el hombro del Hakaishin *

-jajajaj si que estás demente -*reía el Hakaishin *

-hey goku aquí entre nos quien es tu favorita entre las chicas -* decía Logan mientras prendía un puro y le lanzaba uno a Tony y a goku que procedieron hacer lo mismo*

-hey logi para mi no hay uno ?-*decía deadpool fingiendo dolor *

-no-*decía logan*

-entonces señor goku quien es su favorita -* decía Airon Man mientras tenía su puro en la boca*

*goku dio una calada a su puro para después decir*- Bueno yo-

*goku no pudo terminar la frase ya que un muerto se había lanzado a el , goku sólo tomó la cabeza del muerto con una de sus manos para después aplastar la y mostrar la sangre de aquel muerto en las manos de goku*

-dejemos la charla para luego es momento de la diversión -* decía wolverine sacando sus garras y corriendo hacia unos muertos que tenían unas cadenas que le lanzaron a Logan sujetándolo *

-jajaja si que eres lento logi-* decía deadpool apoyando su pie en la cabeza de Logan para saltar y sacar una arma incendiaria y quemar alos muertos *

-maldito ,cuando te ponga las manos en sima te rebanare -*decía wolverine rompiendo las cadenas y lanzarse contra un muerto incrustando sus garras en la cabeza de este*

-luego arreglan sus problemas maritales ustedes dos, ahora es momento de trabajar -* decía Airon Man , que con su armadura comenzó a volar y dispar a unos muertos *

*mientras Airon Man se encontraba disparando a los muertos, no noto que unos calleron encima de él causando daños a su armadura que empezaba a caer en picada causando una gran explosión *

*goku se encontraba mirando detenida mente todo , pesando que aunque era bueno estar en este universo no encontraba un rival digno , entonces se le ocurrió una idea entender guardianes ya que el pensaba si sus guardianes perdían ante alguien sería bueno ya que sabría que seria un rival digno *

-wao el hombre de el ojaláta, callo parecía un avión , eso me recuerda avión , estrellándose, víctimas o si esto el -* decía deadpool mientras tenía a uno de los muertos en sus manos golpeándolo *

-no lo digas -*decía Logan mientras degollaba a varios muertos*

-apuremonos con esto -* decía goku extendiendo sus manos creando una gran bola de energia arrasando con los muertos faltan tes*

Asgard

*podemos ver a las chicas mirando la misión del equipo de goku *

-ese es mi cariño -* decía una Susan alegremente mientras saltaba como colegiala enamorada *

-tu cariño ? Por lo que veo creo que el humo se te subió en la cabeza ,rubia sin pecho -*decía Mis. Marvel algo fastidiada *

-porfavor pequeñas rubias sin cerebro , goku necesita una mujer como yo-* decía una Jean coquetamente *

-sigan soñando las tres pedazos de mortales , pero no se preocupen cuando nos casemos mi Hakaishin y yo ñas invitaremos -*decía una sif mostrando una sonrisa arrogante *

-ahora si maldita valkyria te lo ganas te-*decían las tres enamoradas de goku lanzando contra sif asta que unas personas las detuvieron *

-atrás viejas decrépitas , tocan ami suegra y las rebanare -* decía una Laura mostrando sus garras*

-exacto a mi suegra nadien la toca -* decía Jessica *

-lo lamento suegra , estas señoritas no conocen su lugar -*decía una Natasha sonrriendo amable mente a sif*

-traidoras!-* grito susan,Carol y jean al unísono *

-no se preocupen hijas mías , son dignas de ser una la futura esposa de nuestro hijo goten -* decía sif abrazando alas enamoradas de goten *

*las 3 enamoradas de goten sólo pensaban *- bien , me gano a la suegra y luego me desago de las demás , compartir por favor el es mio -* pesaban las tres enamoradas de goten mientras mostraban una sonrisa *

*Carol ya cansada de esto camina lenta mente separando a las 4*

-miren ustedes , ya me ando cansando goku es mio !-* decía Carol ya cansada *

-tuyo ?quien se murió y te iso reyna -*decía susan fastidiada *

*silver surfer al ver esto solo suspiro y vio como las chicas se peleaban , y dirigió su mirada al oráculo a ver a su Hakaishin *

EN HEL

-Bueno ya acabamos con esto , quiso fornicado alcen las manos -* decía deadpool *

-cállate encerio deadpool '* decía un wolverine algo fastidiado*

-Encerio,creo que ustedes serían buena pareja -* decía Airon Man caminando donde estaban ellos con el radar *

-hey, Tony tengo una pregunta quien es gwen , esa vez en la cabaña de Logan el hablaba dormido de esa chica -* decia el peli azul*

-Señor goku, eso es delicado para spiderman, solo puedo decir que esta muerta -*decía Tony bajando la mirada *

*goku analizó todo eso y se le ocurrió una idea , claro estamos en hel el lugar de los muertos *

-creo que será interesante , chicos adelanten se , yo luego los alcanzó -*decía goku corriendo hacia algún lugar mostrando una sonrisa *

*wolverine, Airon Man y deadpool sólo se encogieron de hombros y siguieron caminando asta llegar aún trono donde se encontraba un sujeto , con túnica verde , mostrando un cuerpo de esqueleto con cuernos y en sus pies de este se encontraba una mujer toda lastimada y herida *

-así ya llegaron mortales , soy la gema de la vida y es hora de que mueran -* decía el esqueleto parándose del trono y lanzando una ráfaga color verde hacia deadpool estrellando lo contra una pared *

*Logan al ver eso salió disparado tratando de rebanar a la gema pero fue inútil , ya que cada vez que la cortara esta regresaba a la normalidad , esta ya cansada toma del cuello de Logan enpesando a robar su energía vital , pero fue detenida por un rayo de energía de Airon Man que lanzó a la gema a un lado *

-estas bien wolverine -*decía Tony mientras ayudaba a Logan a pararse ,mientras el otro sólo tozia *

-estoy bien Airon Man -*decía Logan colocan doce en posición de combate *

-ahora si que mierda pasa, primero ese niño cabeza de palmera y ahora esa estúpida gema o no mí sensualidad no puede ser opcada -*decía deadpool salíendo del cráter y acomodándose su cabeza *

-estúpidos mortales ,creen poder ganar a la gema de la vida ?-*decía la gema colocan doce atrás de deadpool atravesando con sus manos de esqueleto el estómago de este *

-Encerio , ya me quieres meter mano sin invitarme a cenar ? Me halagas -* decía el mercenario sacando una granada y explotando junto con la gema causando una gran explosión separando a esto dos de golpe*

*Tony al ver la oportunidad voló rápida mente disparando con los rayos de sus manos en la cara de la gema, causando que esta rebote en la pared y callera al suelo, wolverine saco sus garras y el mercenario sus katanas, corrieron y saltaron incrustando sus armas en la espalda de esta haciendo que esta desaparezca *

-hp, esa gema era devil -* decía Logan con una sonrisa , pero fotos voltearon cuando escucharon unos aplausos que se producían en el trono *

-jajaja si que los mortales son tan estúpidos , jamás se dieron cuenta que era una estúpida alma mortal lo que se enfrentaban -*decía la gema de la vida mientras se reía *

-oye nadien me puede decir que tan estúpido soy esecto yo mismo -*decía deadpool corriendo asta donde estaba la gema desenfundando sus pistolas y disparando *

*las gema aún sentada en su trono sólo trajo la alma de otro mortal colocando la Cómo escudo ,cada in pacto de bala se podía escuchar el grito desgarrador *

-Maldita gema !-* decía Airon Man causando que este dispara fuerte mente un rayo de energía a la gema , pero lo que no contó fue que la gema trajo un alma muy preciada para Tony *

*Tony al ver la forma del alma sólo soltó un grito junto con unas lagrimas , ya que el rayo que hiva directa mente a la gema fue detenida por la alma del padre de Tony , causando que esa alma se dicipara , juntos los gritos del padre muerto de Tony, Airon Man al ver eso callo de rodillas derramando lágrimas ,wolverine corrió rápida mente tratando de apuñalar de enfrente a la gema *

*wolverine sintió como sus garras atravesaban algo, el sonrió y al momento de alzar su mirada no pudo evitar soltar unas lagrimas, ya quien había atravesado era el alma de su primer amor Rose aquella mujer quien amo con tanta locura*

-R..Ro..Rose?-*decía wolverine con una voz quebradiza soltando unas lagrimas *

*el alma de aquella chica desapareció soltando un gran grito desgarrador causando que a Logan vinieran todos esos recuerdos y callera de rodillas , deadpool corrió rápida mente desenfundando sus katanas tratando de rebanar la cabeza de la gema *

*al momento que deadpool sintió que rebano la cabeza de alguien , sonrió de bajo de la mascara pero abrió los ojos fuerte mente al ver que la cabeza que rebano fue de su único y verdadero amor *

-vaa...vanesa!-*grito deadpool fuerte mente al ver como el alma de esa mujer desaparecía *

*la gema en forma de de esque lo sólo reía maniática mente ante ver la cara de los héroes y procedió a lanzar unas cadenas verdes , que se incrustaron en el cuerpo del mercenario para después amarrarse en una roca , de la misma manera otras cadenas fueron dirigidas a Airon Man y a wolverine *

*las cadenas que agarraron a Airon Man se incrustaron , en las piernas y manos de el estirando lo , por parte d Logan la cadenas se enredaron en el cuello de este causando que la cadena levitara y se sujetará en una estalactitas causando que el cuerpo de wolverine quedará suspendido *

-Maldito moustro !-* gritaba Tony mientras see notaba como en su armadura caía gotas de e sangre*

-vastardo mal nacido te mataré !-*gritaba wolverine tratando de quitarce la cadena de su cuello *

-puta gema , date por muerta !-*gritaba deadpool ensangrentado *

*la gema al ver como estaban todos sólo empeso a reír fuerte mente *

-estúpidos mortales si que son idiotas y saben que es lo peor? Una vez que matan el alma de alguien jamás podrá descanzar -*gritaba la gema fuerte mente *

*aquellos al ver eso empezaron aquellos que los recordar todos lo momentos que pasaron con ese ser querido , asta deadpool comenzó a llorar por tal revelación *

*la gemas al ver la cara de sufrimiento y llantos de ellos sólo comenzaba a reír más fuerte *

Asgard

*después de que las chicas pelearan, mostrándose desgreñadas, con sus trajes algo rotos y rasguños , bieron el combate de wolverine, Airon Man y deadpool ,mostrando lágrimas que recorrían las mejillas de las chicas *

-esa gema es un moustro-*gritaba natasha *

-hacer que mates a tus a eres querido -* decía Jessica que llevaba sus manos asu boca *

-Padree!-*gritaba Laura derramando lágrimas fuerte mente *

*Carol ,susan y jean lloraban fuerte mente al ver lo que sucedió ,no podían creer lo que vieron esa gema era una de las peores pero una voz las saco de sus llantos prestando atención *

-lo peor de todo esque esa gema tiene razón , una vez que es destruida el alma de alguien jamás pueden descanzar en paz-*decía sif apretando los puños fuerte mente y mordiendo su labio inferior *

*las chicas comenzaron a llorar , ya que se imaginaban ser ellos matando Asus seres queridos asta que una Carol que vio el orbe sonrió un poco *

-es mi amor !-*gritaba Carol limpiandoce las lagrimas*

-acaba con ese moustro mi amor -*gritaba susan con lagrimas*

-mi goku venga a todas esas almas -*decía Jean entre lágrimas *

-mi Hakaishin porfavor as que descansen esas almas en paz ... mi amor...-*decía una sif con la última palabra en un susurro sólo para ella*

-GOKUUUUU! !-* gritaban todas las chicas del salón *

EN HEL

*podemos ver como un peli azul salía de las sombras con una cara de pocos amigos , la gema al sentir ese poder, volteo rápida mente para saber de donde venía *

-te destruiré por causar este dolor en estas personas -* decía el Hakaishin caminando lenta mente hacia la gema*

*la gema al sentir la fuerza esa cantidad brutal de energía retrocedía lenta mente asta que se le ocurrió algo*

-si me aniquilar todas las almas se destruirán -*decía la gema con una sonrisa socarrona*

*goku paro en seco al escuchar eso , ya que tenía razón si la destruia todas las almas que an muerto en este universo se destruirán , asta que se le ocurrió una idea , de algo que encontró en dos cadáveres *

-entonces solo tengo que robar tu energía no?-*decía goku con una sonrisa algo demente *

*la gema al ver eso , quiso correr pero fue tarde porque sintió como unas viscosidades color negro azulado y rojo con negro se incrustaron en el cuerpo del esqueleto des generando todo rápida mente causando que solo ese esqueleto desapareciera , estaba siendo consumido asta que esas dos viscosidades deboraron los huesos dejando la gema nada mas , estas dos cosas se dirigieron a goku rápida mente entrando dentro de él *

*goku sólo suspiro , ya que vio en el recuerdo de estas cosas , cosas muy interesantes y ya había encontrado a esos guardianes pero no era el momento de revelar lo a los demás , pensó que este viaje fue interesante ya que encontró esas cosas en unos cadáveres y saco un orbe color verde de su pantalón sonriendo al encontrar igual lo que buscaba *

-Chicos se encuentran bien ?-*decía goku dando media vuelta y mirar los Cómo todo estos estaban con la mirada perdida sin vida , goku miro como en el trono donde estaba la gema se encontraba una mujer , el peli azul no dudo en lanzarle una esfera de energía y hacer que esta restaurará sus poderes y se levantara*

-que paso, donde esta esa gema ! Me vengare por lo que me iso -*decía Hel la diosa de los muertos hija de loky *

*la chica al momento de pararse noto que un sujeto estaba enfrente de ella *

-quien eres mortal -*decía hela con una voz de ultra tumba *

-Encerio volveré a pasar eso de mortal?-*decía goku dándose un golpe con la palma en la frente *

*el Hakaishin decido contarle todo lo sucedido a hela , esta al escuchar no podía creer asta que goku le mostró sus recuerdo y esta ale verlos no tubo más que asentir *

-oye hela , hubieron unas almas que fueron destruidas no podemos traerlas ?-*decía goku*

-aunque quisiera no tengo el poder de hacerlo -*decía hela , pero fue callada ya que goku le dio poder suficiente para traerlas de regreso *

*hela al sentir ese poder no dudo a la traer de nuevo esas almas apareciendo enfrente de cada mortal que le correspondía *

*mientras Tony miraba aún el techo con loa ojos vacíos (las cadenas ya no están ya que la gema al ser derrotada desaparecieron) pudo sentir como alguien ponía una mano en su hombro , este bajo la mirada y sus lágrimas no dejaban de salir *

-Papá! !-*decía Airon Man al ver la alma de nuevo de su padre*

-hijo no llores, eres un hombre fuerte , se que no estuve toda tu infancia con tigo , pero recuerda que siempre te quise y siempre estaré orgulloso del hombre que eres -*decía el padre de Tony , este al ver eso abrazo el alma de su padre fuerte mente *

-mi querido Logan como te extrañaba-*decía una peli roja acariciando la mejilla de wolverine *

-mi Rouse -* decía Logan poniendo su mano en la mejilla de la alma de su amada soltando unas lagrimas *

-recuerda mi amor , cada momento que viví con tigo son los más grandes tesoros de mi vida , te amo Logan y siempre lo are mi amor -*decía el alma de Rouse besando a Logan y este correspondiendo *

-pero mira como estas , encerio que eres un desastre sin mi , ni muerta me pudes dejar de darme sustos -*decía el ama de vanesa que estaba enfrente de deadpool *

*el mercenario al ver eso abraso fuerte mente el alma de vanesa *

-ya a sabes nena siempre te impresionare -* decía deadpool abrazandola*

-ya lo creo mi amado demente -*decía vanesa alsando un poco la mascara del mercenario y besarlo *

*goku fue directo a donde estaba la gema para recogerla y meterla en un aparato , después de eso goku fue con hela mostrando un orbe verde que tenía y hela al ver que era una alma le preguntaba al Hakaishin , así el peli azul le contó lo que tramaba,hela sólo pudo asentir *

*las almas de esas personas empezaron a brillar ya que irían al paraíso *

-recuerda hijo , estoy orgullos del hombre que eres , se grande hijo -*decía el padre de Airon Man desapareciendo *

-te lo prometo padre -* decía Tony limpiándose las lágrimas *

-jamás cambien mi amor , te esperare siempre -*decía Rose que desaparecía entre besos con Logan *

-jamás lo are mi vida -* decía wolverine al ver como desaparecía *

-ya tee dije tonto ya no me mortifiques más -*decía el alma de vanesa desapareciendo dándole un ultimo beso al mercenario *

-maldito director del guión haces que mate a mi chica, luego la revives ,haces que me bese y me la quitas ,estas demente -*decía deadpool con su puño en alto *

(Lo siento biejo acoplate )

*goku al ver eso solo sonrió y les dijo*

-es hora de regresar -*decía goku mostrando una sonrisa tan grande que es de la familia Son *

-sii!-*gritaban Tony ,deadpool y wolverine *

*goku creo un portal directo al castillo de asgard en pesando a entrar , esta misión fue una locura recuerdos heridos ,seres queridos, pero al final todo salio bien tenían la gema con ellos *

 **Bueno aquí acaba este capítulo recuerden que el próximo será en el perfil de deadpool2591**


	14. Nuevos equipos

**Capitulo escrito por deadpool1991**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capítulo 14** **Nuevos equipos**

 **Asgard.**

—Ya regresamos —dijo Goten, saliendo del portal, solo para ser derribado por tres chicas.

—Goten eso fue increíble, eres el mejor hoy te daré una noche increíble —dijo Laura que lo abrazaba, antes de ser apartada.

—Tranquila garritas, tu hora de dormir ya llegó, déjame ocuparme de mi Goten —dijo Jessica para luego ser empujada también.

—Ustedes si que están locas, si alguien va a consentir a Goten seré yo —dijo Natasha sobre Goten que todavía estaba en Schock por la sorpresa.

—Mi príncipe es increíble, pero me deprime que nadie me reciba a mi —dijo Spiderman en una esquina con un aura negra.

—Hombre insecto, está deprimido —dijo Hulk.

—Entonces no han regresado los otros equipos —dijo Steve entregando la caja donde la gema estaba a Silver Surfer.

—No, ya deberían estar por llegar Cap —dijo Carol, en ese momento otro portal se abría.

—Ser o no ser ese soy yo —dijo Deadpool hablando con un craneo.

—Maldita sea Deadpool, deja de hacer locuras y bota ese maldito cráneo —dijo Logan.

—Login habrále con cariño a esqueletor —dijo Deadpool defendiendo su cráneo.

—Que viaje tan largo —dijo Tony entregando la caja con la gema igual.

—Bueno yo me divertí —dijo Goku antes de ser derribado por sus 3 chicas igual.

—Hola papá cómo estás —dijo Goten en el suelo.

—Pues igual que tu hijo —dijo Gokú riendo.

—Eres el mejor mi dios —dijo Carol besándolo de repente, Goku se sorprendio pero luego respondío, hasta que Carol fue apartada.

—Pero que te pasa exhibiciónista, como te atreves a besar a mi Goku —dijo Susan besando a Goku ahora de una manera que hizo sonrojar a muchos de los presentes ahí.

Susan de repente se tomó la cabeza, siendo empujada a un lado con Carol.

—Eso le enseñará a no meterse con el hombre de una mujer con poderes mentales, ahora sí ven aquí Goku —dijo Jean besando a Goku que ya ni pensaba nada, solo se dejaba querer.

—Esto es tan injusto, yo soy Tony Stark, playboy, filantropo, millonario —dijo Tony con una aula depresiva junto a Peter, haciendo sudar a todos.

Jean seguía besando a Goku hasta que fue apartada de repente, ella giro para ver a Sif que la había levantado con una mano y no se veía feliz.

—Ustedes mortales como se atreven a ser tan insolentes con el dios y señor de Asgard, prepárense para su castigo, lanzando a Jean a Susan y Carol.

—Asi vamos a ver qué puedes hacer vikinga —dijo Carol preparada para pelear, con las otras dos mujeres preparadas para pelear igualmente.

—Señor Goku detenlas por favor —dijo Steve antes de recibir un botellazos de todos los hombres ahí.

—Callate Cap, esto es una batalla de gatas —dijo Tony que se había recuperado.

—¡PELEA PELEA PELEA PELEA PELEA! —gritaban todo los hombres incluso Goku y Goten auque este último fue callado de un golpe por sus 3 chicas.

—Hagan sus apuestas, quien gana las sexi asgardina guerrera o las chicas mortales —dijo Deadpool sobre un puesto que había construido en segundos.

—Estas loco Deadpool nadie va apostar —dijo Laura.

—Yo apuesto mil dólares a la chica asgardina—dijo Logan, haciendo que Laura se golpeara la frente.

—Yo apuesto veinte mil dólares a la chica asgardina —dijo Tony.

—Yo apuesto dos mil dolares a la asgardina —dijo Steve sorprendiendo a todos que el capitán América entre en esto.

—Steve —dijeron Natasha y Jessica sin creerlo.

—Que yo también soy hombre antes que soldado —dijo Steve chocando los cinco con Deadpool.

—Yo apuesto veinte dólares y un cupón para un hamburguesa a la asgardina —dijo Spiderman mostrando la pobreza.

—Hulk quiere apostar por chica de pelo negro —dijo Hulk sacando su billetera gigante.

—Yo también le entro —dijo Goku sacando su billetera pero solo salieron mariposas de ahi haciendo sudar a todos.

—Goten préstame plata —dijo Goku mirando a su hijo.

—Claro papá solo tengo un billete de quinientos —dijo Goten antes que el billete desapareciera de sus manos.

—Aqui hay quinientos, tranquilo hijo es apuesta segura mi instinto lo dice —dijo Goku susurando su apuesta a Deadpool.

—No volveré a ver esos quinientos —dijo Goten suspirando y recibiendo palmaditas de sus chicas.

—¡Traidores! —gritaron Carol, Susan y Jean al mismo tiempo y regresaron la vista a Sif.

Las chicas se lanzaron contra Sif antes que pudiéran darse el primer golpe un portal se abrió revelando a Thor y Johnny enojados y heridos detrás de ellos la mole cargando a Reed y Summers inconscientes y dejándolos caer como basura.

—Esos idiotas lo arruinaron —dijeron los tres apuntando a los dos en el suelo.

30 minutos despues

comedor

Después de explicarles a el resto que ya tenían a la gema arriconada, hasta que Summers que quiso ser el héroe y evaporar a la gema con su visión y en lugar acabó siendo controlado por la gema y pelando contra ellos el muy idiota y Reed había estando tan desconsentrado y en lugar de ayudar solo estorbo, cosa que hizo que la gema técnicamente se aburririera les dijera fracasados y se fuera, Reed y Summers estaba en una habitación mientras recuperaban la consiencia.

—Ya veo ya me imaginaba que Reed estaba fuera de forma pero no tanto —dijo Tony.

—El hace mucho que dejó de ser un heroe, ahora es solo un hombre que no busca que inventar —dijo Susan decepcionada de su ex marido.

—Ese idiota de Summers, se lo comunicare al profesor, ya le hemos dado muchas oportunidades —dijo Logan.

—Estoy de acuerdo es hora de ponerle un alto, si sigue así se matará o alguno de nosotros —dijo Jean igual de decepcionada de ex novio.

—Ya era hora que se encarguen del ciego —dijo Laura.

Clicka clicka clicka clika.

Todos los héroes giraron al oir ese sonido para ver a Goku y Goten comer como si nada, haciendo sudar a todos.

—Quiero más —dijeron ambos Saiyajins.

—Claro que si rey y príncipe —dijeron las Asgardianas, después de 100 platos se recostaron y se tomaron el estómago.

—Estoy satisfecho papá —dijo Goten.

—Yo también hijo por eso dicen que hay que comer con moderación como nosotros —dijo Goku, haciendo que a todos les salga una gota de sudor.

Ellos sintieron la mirada sobre ellos para ver qué todos los miraban.

—¿Que? —dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo haciendo que todos casi se calleran de sus asientos.

—¿Que haremos con las gemas que faltan? —dijo Steve

—Iremos por ellas, de hecho Silver Surfer ¿tienes la ubicasion de las gemas faltantes? —dijo Goku

—Tengo la ubicación de la gema de la mente señor Goku —dijo Silver Surfer.

—Señor Goku déjeme ir con usted quiero redimirme —dijo Thor.

—Yo también —dijeron Johnny y Ben.

—No, ustedes están cansados no se preocupen hicieron su mayor esfuerzo, nos encargaremos —dijo Goku.

—Como digas cuñado, oye si no es abusar podrías presentarle a tu cuñado favorito un par de Asgardianas sexis —dijo Johnny con cara pervertida.

—Johnny no seas asqueroso —dijo Susan enojada con la actitud de su hermano.

—Oyeme yo soy el paroco de los apóstoles Saiyajin, si alguien recibirá chicas sexi será está arañita —dijo Peter apuntándose.

—Hey y yo que señor Goku yo también soy su seguidor, no se olvide de Tony —dijo Tony apuntándose también.

—Y yo que mi sensualidad necesita ser apreciada por las chicas sexis de Asgard, el escritor lo sabe hey roba nombres dame dinero y putas —dijo Deadpool hablándole al cielo haciendo que todos suden a eso.

De repente los cuatro que peleaban por chicas sexis sintieron como la temperatura bajaba, ellos giraron para ver las sobra de Sif y las seis chicas sobre ellos.

—¡Pervertidos! —gritaron las seis chicas tronandose los nudillos, haciendo sudar a las cuatro víctimas que estaban contra una esquina

—Esos le va a doler —pensaron el resto de los hombres mientras miraban a la chicas acercarse a sus víctimas.

15 minutos después.

Tony, Peter, Deadpool y Johnny estaba tendidos con golpes y marcas por todo el cuerpo inconscientes.

—Papa quieres que vaya contigo —dijo Goten mientras era alimentado por sus chicas.

—No hijo, espera la siguiente Gema de hecho vamos reformar los equipos —dijo Goku siendo alimentado también por sus chicas.

—Si Goten quédate conmigo un rato te extrañé vamos a mandar a la abuelas a dormir y podremos —dijo Laura antes de ser cortada por un vaso que golpe su cabeza.

—Tu pervertida que insinuas a mi Goten, Logan ¿como criaste a tu hija? —dijo Jessica.

Logan solo fumo su puro he hizo como si no escuchará nada.

—Ves suegra esas 2 solo molestan a mi Goten, el quiere pasar tiempo conmigo y ellas lo molestan —dijo Natasha figiendo inocencia con Sif.

—Hijas deben aprender a compartir al príncipe —dijo Sif, auque ella no quería compartir a Goku.

—Yo voy contigo —dijeron las chicas de Goku rápidamente.

—De ninguna manera, ustedes terminaran peleando y la gema volverá a escapar, Hulk, Peter vamos con el señor Goku —dijo Steve, haciendo que Susan, Jean y Carol gruñeran de disgusto.

—Mortales las callaron —dijo Sif con una sonrisa burlona.

—Hulk aplasta otra gema —dijo Hulk mientras recogía al spiderman inconsciente.

—El portal está listo señor Goku —dijo Silver Surfer.

—Buena suerte mi Goku —dijo Sif tomando al Saiyajin y plantandole un beso de esos que dejarían en vergüenza a los franceses.

—Tu descarada como te atreves —dijeron las 3 chicas furiosa tratando de atacar a Sif pero siendo protegida por Natasha, Jessica y Laura, haciendo sudar a todos, Steve solo negó con la cabeza.

—Lo seguimos señor Goku —dijo Steve.

Goku asintió y camino al portal con Steve, Hulk y Peter aun incosiente.

—El dios Goku no me dejó decirle a donde iban —dijo Silver Surfer.

El resto solo se encogió de hombros.

15 minutos habían pasado desde que se fue el equipo de Goku cuando Silver Surfer hablo.

—La siguiente Gema se ha activado, es la gema del tiempo —dijo Silver Surfer.

—Esa es nuestra —dijo Laura y Carol rápidamente.

—Chicas creo que deberian espera que —dijo Goten siendo cortado a media frase.

—No Goten, te quiero mucho pero es nuestro turno, no es justo que solo ustedes se divierta —dijo Jessica.

—Si Goten, no saldrás con que no quieres que vayamos por que somos mujeres —dijo Natasha de brazos cruzados.

—Goten no creí que fueras machista —dijo Jean negando con la cabeza.

—Si Goten yo pensé que Goku te había enseñado a ser igualitario —dijo Susan, incluso Sif lo miraba con una cara sería.

Goten ahora estaba nervioso y sudando, el no era machista, no sabía que era eso pero no le gusto como sonoba, Logan, Thor y Ben solo negaban con la cabeza, al pobre chico lo estaba envolviendo.

—Y, yo, no, no soy machista, es que —dijo Goten antes de ser cortado nuevamente.

—Goten no voy a pedir tu permiso que quede claro eso —dijo Laura mirándolo con una cara sería que hizo tragar a Goten.

—Lo mismo digo Goten soy una mujer adulta que toma sus decisiones —dijo Jessica.

—Y somós capaces de cuidarnos Solas —dijo Natasha.

—No si yo no dudo de eso —dijo Goten ahora arrinconado a una pared por las seis mujeres.

—Pero no somos tan fuertes como ustedes —dijo Carol haciendo su manos brillar.

—No, no es eso —dijo Goten.

—¡Entonces! —dijeron las seis mujeres al mismo tiempo haciendo temblar a Goten.

—Buen viaje chicas —dijo Goten rápidamente haciendo cambiar a la chicas de cara de enojo a sonrisas.

—Sabiamos que entenderías —dijo Susan sonriendo.

—Muy bien Silver Surfer dame esa caja para colocar la gema cuando le pateamos el culo —dijo Carol.

—Gracias mi amor te veré en cuanto regrese y celebramos —dijo Laura besando a Goten que se había quedado en Schock por el cambio repentino.

—Yo también te enseñaré unos trucos muy buenos cuando regrese —dijo Natasha besándolo igual.

—Y no te olvides de mi yo también te enseñaré una poses muy frexibles que tengo —dijo Jessica besandolo igual.

—Vamonos chicas —dijo Jean enfrenté del portal.

—Cuidense mis hijas que Goku las acompañé y otras traten de no estorbar —dijo Sif.

—Claro que si suegra —dijeron Natasha, Jessica y Laura sonriendo y entraron al portal.

Mientras Carol Jean y Susan solo le mostratón el dedo a Sif y entraron al portal.

—Que chicas, nisiquiera me dejaron decirle a donde iban por la Gema, igual que el dios Goku —dijo Silver Surfer.

Logan camino a Goten que se había quedado de piedra tratando de entender que había pasado coloco una brazo alrededor de su hombro.

—Muchacho, hay cosas que ni el hijo de un dios puede enfrentar y esas son la mujeres —dijo Logan soltando el humo de su puro.

—Principe Goten, la gema del espacio ha vuelto aparecer —dijo Silver Surfer.

—Esa Gema maldita fue quien nos humilló —dijo Thor el quería ir pero había recibido órdenes de Goku de quedarse además aún tenía heridas.

—Esta bien hora de trabajar —dijo Logan dándole un golpe en la espalda a Goten para que reaccione.

—O si claro, señor Logan Tony y Deadpool vamos —dijo Goten.

—Tony sigue inconsciente, ni hablar lo despertaremos en el camino —dijo Logan levantando al millonario, después pateo a Deadpool.

—No te hagas al imbecil, se que estas despierto —dijo Logan.

—Y yo que quería que me carguen, bien vamos a patear el culo galáctico de esa gema —dijo Deadpool como si nada le hubiera pasado corriendo al portal.

—Ese imbécil —dijo Logan entrando con Tony en su espalda.

—Hey esperenme, no vemos luego —dijo Goten tomando la caja para colocar la Gema y entrando corriendo.

—Tampoco me dejó decirle a donde iban —dijo Silver Surfer suspirando.

—Bueno alguien quiere jugar pokar —dijo la mole con las cartas en la mano.

—Yo jugaré —dijo Johnny despertando de repente.

—Yo también jugaré —dijo Thor.

—Les enseñaré como se juega póker —dijo Sif sentándose igual, los cuatro miraron a Silver Surfer que solo suspiro y sentó para jugar también.

 **Y ya está un capítulo tranquilo pero el próximo regresarán las peleas contra el resto de las gemas ahora el equipo de heroínas ha ido también.**

 **decidi no decirles los mundos que irán para que sean sorpresa.**

 **hasta la próxima.**


	15. La Gema Del Espacio

**capitulo escrito por Niveksparda.**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capitulo 15 Gema espacio**

*podemos ver al grupo que representa la captura de esta gema *

\- oye Tony , en que lugar estamos ¿?-*comentaba goten mirando a sus alrededores viendo un gran árbol lejos de el lugar donde se encuentran , junto con unas cascadas *

-según donde estamos es Yggdrasil (o Yggdrasill) es un fresno perenne: el árbol de la vida, o fresno del universo, en la mitología nórdica. Sus raíces y ramasmantienen unidos los diferentes mundos: Asgard, Midgard, Helheim, Niflheim, Muspellheim, Svartalfheim, Alfheim, Vanaheim y Jötunheim. De su raíz emana la fuente que llena el pozo del conocimiento, custodiado por Mímir.

A los pies del árbol se encontraba el dios Heimdall que era el encargado de protegerlo de los ataques del dragón Níðhöggr y de una multitud de gusanos que trataban de corroer sus raíces y derrocar a los dioses a los que este representaba. Pero también contaba con la ayuda de las nornas que lo cuidaban regándolo con las aguas del pozo de Urd. Un puente unía el Yggdrasil con la morada de los dioses, el Bifröst, el arco iris, todos los dioses cruzaban por él para entrar en el Midgard.-* comentaba airon man mientras se encogía de hombros *

-eso quiere decir que ese árbol de Ai es el centro que une a los reinos -*comentó wolverine mientras llevaba una de sus manos en su barbilla *

-gema o árbol no importan , no podrá con mi sensualidad -*decía deadpooll con un traje de leñador sacando una moto cierra corriendo hacia al árbol maniática mente *

-ja ja espera deadpool-*decí goten corriendo hacia donde se encontraba el mercenario bocasa *

-oye logan tenemos que converser a goten para ir a las vegas , ya que se esta próximo el cumpleaños de spiderman-*decía Tony caminando a lado de wolverine*

-y yo porque tengo que ayudar ?-*comentó logan arqueando una ceja por el comentario de airon man *

-pues fácil iremos a las vegas , ciudad del pecado ya sabes que pasara -mencionó el hombre de armadura de color rojo con dorado *

*logan al escuchar esas palabras , sabía que seria divertido donde puro chicos irían , pero también sabía que el problema eran las chicas , ambos hombres rogaban que algo pasará para que goten se animará a ir , los dos se miraron fijamente y a sintieron para a Iron Man saliera volando y wolverine corriendo , alcanzando a goten y al mercenario *

-hey goten, sabias que el cumple de Peter lo festejaremos terminando lo de las gemas ?-*comentó Tony aterrizando alado del Son menor*

-encerio? Que genial y donde será -* decía el son menor animada mente causando que los acompañantes pensarán *-pesco la carnada*

-será el las vegas, alcohol , chimichangas , puteros,chimichangas, ya dije chimichangas ?-*decía deadpool mientras tomaba de los hombros a goten y lo sacudía *

-pero las chicas se enojaran si hago eso -*comentaba goteon nerviosa mente *

-valla pensé que el hijo de mi amigo goku no tendría miedo e iría , creo que su otro hijo iría como se llama? Así gohan?-*comentaba el líder de los X-men mientras caminaba con Tony y deadpool dejando aún goten atrás *

*goten al escuchar eso apretó los puños y fue corriendo a donde estaban ellos gritando *- claro que iré no tengo miedo -*comentó el menor de los son causando que los tres sonrieran maléfica mente sinque goten los viera y pensaron -*ya cayo,solo falta un pequeño empujón *

*Tony ,logan y wolverine se miraron y asintieron con la cabeza , para que Tony se volteara y abriera sus manos para decir *

-o pequeño goten sabíamos que podíamos contar con tíg-*hablaba airon man animada mente ,causando que goten sólo a sintiera feliz mente*

*wolverine saco uno de sus puros para prenderlo y darle una calada *

*deadpol se imaginaba el desmadre que se pondría en las vegas *

*los cuatro integrantes del equipo sólo fueron caminado hacia donde estaba el árbol *

-en Asgard-

*silver surfer sólo suspiro pensando en que tipo de chicas tiene su dios ,pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos y volteo a hacía la puerta mostrando que entraba franklyn*

-joven frankly, que hace aquí y su hermana?-* comentaba el surfista plateado *

-nah , solo vengo a ver que pasa aquí y mi hermana esta jugando en la nieve -* comentó el futuro Son franklyn encojiendoce de hombro *

*franklyn miro como estaba el ángel y le pregunto que tenia , el surfista le comentaba que Cómo las mujeres de su dios y de goten estaban cada rato peleando por saber quien era la primera , pero franklyn le contesto*

-pero por lo que tengo entendido que me contó papá , cada universo tiene varias dimensiones paralelas eso quiere decir que mi padre es el dueño de esas dimensiones y tiene que ir a checarlas tarde o temprano y puede que igual encuentre chicas Ai -* sentenció Franklin *

-muy buena explicación joven Franklin, lo que usted a caba de contar es verdad , el hakaishin tendrá que viajar a esas dimensiones para Checa como están , se ve que rs un digno hijo de nuestro dios -* comentaba el surfista causando una risa en el niño*

-en un lugar desconocido -

*tanto las chicas de goku como de goten sintieron una alarma en su cabeza de peligro y pensaron todas *

-compartir al diablo el sera mío y las demás serán las concubinas-*sentenciaron todas las chicas en sus pensamientos *

\- Yggdrasil-

*podemos ver que el equipo que va por la gema del espacio , llegaban al árbol de la vida pero se sorprendieron al ver como el agua que representaba el conocimiento de todo empezaba a oscurecerse y las raíces empezaban a marchitarse *

-pero que mierda pasa -* gritaba logan sorprendido de ver lo que pasaba *

-goten puedes sentir la precensia de la gema ?-*comentó Tony mientras buscaba con la mirada si encontraba algo *

*goten empezaba a consentrarce al intentar sentir la gema pero no encontraba ninguna precensia *

-es imposible no encuentro su kii,-*exclamó goten sorprendiendo a todos (el kii de esta gema es cósmica así que si no esta preparado para sentir ese tipo de kii no lo encontraría )

*deadpool corrió cerca del árbol , por algún motivo alzó su cabeza y noto que había una persona en capucha por un velo , al ver al sujeto desenfunda rápido sus pistolas y empezó árbol disparar al sujeto , los demás al notar eso corrieron donde estaba el mercenario y bieron que deadpool sólo chasqueo la lengua fe molestia *

-que paso pool-*comentaba goten sorprendido *

-esa puta gema esta serca esta encapuchada no bajen la guardia -* comentó deadpool guardando sus armas *

*todos quedaron sorprendidos por como actuaba sin ningún chiste ni nada , pero Tony y logan sabían que fue por la pelea anterior que la otra gema les hiso ver cosas que no querían pasar de nuevo *

*el equipo salió de sus pensamientos ya que una persona encapuchada salió del árbol *

-ustedes mortales que hacen en mi nuevos dominios , soy la gema del espacio y si se interponen en mi camino los mataré -* sentenció la gema *

*el equipo dirigido por Tony salió disparado a pelear contra la persona *

*goten salió disparado dándole una patada en la cara del sujeto pero para su imprecion fue detenida por el sujeto tomándola con la mano y lanzando lo fuertemente mente hacia el árbol incrustado al joven guerrero ai,wolverine con un majitral movimiento apareció atrás del sujeto saltando para poder rebanar su cabeza con sus garras , pero fue tomado igual mente de su brazo en unas milésimas de segundos para después azotar lo al suelo causando que wolverine rebotara en el suelo escupiendo sangre , el mercenario desenfundo sus dos katanas tratando de cortar la gema horizontal pero fue detinida por está dando le un cabesezaso a deadpool rompiendo le la nariz causando que este callera de rodillas , pero lo que la gema no espero fue un rayo de airon man que consumió a la gema causando una gran cortina de humo *

\- no era tan fuerte-*comentaba airon man , pero fue sacado de sus palabras cuando vio completo al sujeto que lo miraba directamente ya sin su túnica*

*al momento de que el traje fue destruido se podía notar aún hombre dividió en dos colores , entre rojo y azul, con cabello rubio y ojos azules *

* la gema creo en su mano izquierda una energía roja y de la derecha una energía azul , que le lanzó a airon man dándo le fuerte mente en el pecho que lo derribo *

-ustedes mortales se ateven a luchar con una creación divina..-* no pudo terminar su palabras ya que wolverine desde el suelo con sus dos piernas juntar golpio en la boca del estomago a la gema , causando que esta se inclinará un poco *

-ahora!-gritaba logan saliendo de lugar -

*deadpool le dio un opercut a la gema que lo lanzó hacia arriba junto aúna explosión que iso que el mercenario de lastimarán la mano ya que este se había llenado la mano con granadas apunto de explotar causando que este se las timara, pero sabía que estaría bien por su factor curativo*

*la gema al ser disparado hacia arriba goten desapareció y apareció encima de él sujeto juntando sus manos en formar de mazo goleando la cabeza de la gema causando que esta fuera directamente al suelo creando un cráter *

*la gema trataba de pararse asta que vio las sujeto de armadura en el aire apuntando le *

-sorpresa bella durmiente -* sentenció airon man mientras que de su armadura salían unos misiles dirigidos hacia la gema dando le en el blanco *

*todos sonrieron ante eso pero al ver detenida mente vieron donde estaba *

-mi turno -*dijo el sujeto atrás de goten creando una esfera de energía azul golpeado al son menor en la espalda causando que este gritara de dolor y saliera disparado*

*la gema volvió a desaparecer y apareció atrás de deadpool *

-que cara...-* fue lo único que pudo decir el mercenario bocaza ya que fue tomado de la cabeza e incrustado al suelo creando un gran cráter *

*la gema miro de reojo a wolverine que este se dirigía a el , haci que la gema volteo y salio disparando hacia logan golpeándolo en el estómago causando que este escupira sangre con saliba mezclada pero la cosa no termino ai ya que lo tomo de la cabeza y lo levantó hacia su altura *

-son débiles -*dijo la gema *

-vastardo-* sentenció logan escupiendo en la cara de la gema, la gema al sentir eso golpeó la cara de logan para después salía disparado y estrellarse en algunas rocas *

*la gema vio a a Iron Man flotando para después esta saltar a la dirección de este , ya ala altura del sujeto de armadura lo tomo de la cabeza dando un fuerteme rodillazo en la cara de airon man rompiendo su casco y se viera como salía sangre de ai*

*después del rodillaso la gema callo al suelo como si nada , pero Tony callo todo herido , la gema vio que el jove guerrero se levantaba con dificultad *

-no tiene caso que peleen aquí morirán -*sentenciaba la gema asta que las palabras de goten lo interrumpieron *

-je je je si que eres fuertemente haces que mi sangre de saiyan arda -* comentaba goten lastimado tomándose de un brazo con un poco de sangre en la comizura de su labios *

*después de eso goten se transformó en ssj2 dirigiendo se rápida mente con la gema , los dos al ya estar muy serca empezaron a lanzarse golpes y patadas con un gran precicion y velocidad , los dos crearon dos esferas de energía , goten una dorada y la gema una azul con roja chocando las al mismo tiempo causando una explosión junto una cortina de humo, pero aun así dentro del humo seguían luchando sin descanso ni cuartel *

-diablos, necesito acabar con esto rápido el ssj2 aún no lo dominó -*eran los pensamientos de goten , pero en esa fracción de segundo se distrajo recibiendo un puñetazo cortesía de la gema en el rostro del joven Son causando que el volteara su rostro con dolor pero se recompuso dando una vuelta en su eje dando una pata en las costilla del sujeto escuchando se como sus huesos de la gema se facturarán *

*los dos saltaron hacia atrás preparando una cada quien su técnica , por parte de goten la famosa técnica que representa su familia el kamehameha y por la gema una consentracion de energía pura , cada quien lanzó su técnica chocando entre sí para ver quien ganaba terreno , en el lugar del impacto se podía ver como un gran cráter se daba a relucir pero ni una técnica se día a la otra *

-maldición !-gritaba goten cansado por el uso del ssj2 *

-joven guerrero eres fuerte pero aun te falta -*sentenciaba la gema sin que se notará cansada pero ,goten sabía que estaba lastimada *

*la técnica de goten enpezaba a perder terreno , asta que vio que otro rayo de energía se juntaba con el kamehameha , goten miro hacia un lado y era airon man lanzando de su pecho a una fuerte descarga de portones a nivelando el terreno de las técnicas *

-creen que me ganarán con e..-* no pudo decir más la gema ya que salía sangra de su boca y miró hacia sus lados observando que wolverine tenía sus garras incrustadas en las costilla izquierda y deadpool con sus katanas perforando el lado derecho *

-malditos mortales los matare!-*gritaba de irá el sujeto *

-jamás subestimes a los mortales !-*gritaban airon man, goten ,wolverine y deadpool*

*la técnica de la gema empezaba a perder terreno pero antes de chocar con está deadpool y logan sacaron sus armas de las costillas de esta y saltaron hacia un lado haciendo quena técnica de goten y la energía de arion man consumiera la gema causando una gran explocion *

*todos los guerreros estaban cansados ya no podían más y respiraban agitada mente , pero vieron como la gema estaba como si nada , ellos a duras penas se pusieron en guardia pero la gema los ignoro y fue directamente donde estaba el árbol de la vida haciendo que el lugar tuviera de nuevo su gloria pasada,después de eso la gema empezó a desitegrarce pero con el poco tiempo que tenía la gema dijo*

-los mortales , si que son codiciosos sólo buscan poder para sin mismos, sin saber que pueden dañar a demás personas en el transcurso del camino , pero si ese es eso destino de la humanidad que así sea -* dicho esas palabras el cuerpo den la gema desapareció *

*en los pensamientos de todos esas palabras sabían que tenia razón pero demostrarían que con el poder pueden proteger en vez de destruir *

-Tony se aserto con una caja para tomar la gema y asegurarla ,para que apareciera un portal y todos retirarse del lugar *

 **Pues e vuelto y traigo este gran capítulo , espero que les asegurar la ya gustado , una cosa más pues mi amigo y yo pensamos poner lemon al fic pero como no somos nada bueno en eso quería saber quien se anima hacer las e cenas lemon , tanto en el fic de redención y de anbuSparda claro que sea daría los méritos a la persona que los haga , bueno recuerden que el otro capítulo sale en el perfil de deadpool2591mencioana un usuario**

 **Asta la proxima**


	16. La Gema De La Mente y Tiempo

**Capitulo escrito por Deadpool**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney.**

 **Capitulo 16 : La Gema De La Mente Y El Tiempo**

El puente de Bifrost el puente de arcoíris mágico que conecta los nueve reinos del cosmo nordico custodiado por Heimdall, el puente es tan poderoso que podria destruiría todos los reinos si es abierto mucho tiempo.

Heimdall estaba de pie justo en la zona del puente cuando el portal se abrió de ahí salieron cuatro personas.

—Mierda mi cabeza eso me dolio mas que cualquier villano que me aya golpeado —dijo Peter sobándose la cabeza después de despertar

—A mi me sorprende que puedas estar de pie después de eso, ya deberías saber que la chicas se vuelven locas con el señor Goku y Goten —dijo Steve.

—Hasta Hulk sabe que eso era mala idea —dijo el hombre verde.

—Tranquilos Peter es un guerrero mírenlo le patearon el culo, y sigue de pie —dijo Goku dándole una palmada en la espalda que casi la rompe.

—Mi señor Goku a que debo su presencia —dijo Heimdall arrodillado ante el saiyajin, el ya sabia de lo que era capaz y como había hecho pedazos a Odin.

—Tranquilo ponte de pie, solo venimos por una gema del infinito que se detecto aquí —dijo Goku mirando al hombre afroamericano por asi decirlo vestia con una armadura como todos pero tenia un gran casco con cuerno.

—Pero mira el tamaño de esos cuernos, no creo que este casado —dijo Peter.

El recibió una mirada de Steve de regaño, mientras Hulk solo contenia la risa.

—Una gema mi señor no he detectado nada —dijo Heimdall, en ese momento los ojos de Heimdall cambiaron y camino a la cerradura del puente colocando la espada para abrirlo.

—¿Y ahora que hace? —dijo Steve.

—Esta siendo controlado, la Gema lo esta usando esta en el puente —dijo Goku.

—Es verdad la gema tiene poderes psíquicos o algo asi —dijo Steve.

—Mejor quédense aquí para evitar que los controle —dijo Goku caminando a la entrada del puente.

Goku apenas había entrado cuando Helmidall cerró el portal retiró su espada y apunto a los tres héroes restantes.

—Genial apenas acabo de llegar y ya me están aputando con una espada —dijo Spiderman.

—Hulk aplasta —dijo Hulk.

—Vengadores unidos —dijo Capitán aputando su escudo.

 **Advertencia si eres una persona sensibles a temas raciales brincar estas líneas que son de humor no apto para todo mundo xd.**

Mientras el negro desenfunda su espada y se lanzó a toda velocidad hacia el capitán América tratando de cortarlo vertical mente, pero Steve reaccionó de manera instintiva colocando su escudo para protegerse al momento de recibir el impacto se pudo ver como el suelo donde estaba parado el cap fue cuarteado por la estocada del negro.

Estos dos estaban forcejeando para ver quien era el que tendría el dominio de esto, hasta que una patada llego por parte de Spiderman e hizo que el afroamericano saliera disparos e incrustara su espada en el suelo para poder detener el arrastre.

—Tranquilo hermano, los negros debemos estar unidos —dijo Spiderman tratando de tranquilizarlo.

—Tu no eres negro y ni un hermano, solos los negros decimos hermanos —dijo el portador de la espada mientras le apuntaba al arácnido.

—Claro que si, soy un huevo kinder invertido, blanco por fuera y negro por dentro —comentó nuestro fiel arácnido lanzando sus telarañas dándole en los ojos al chico del afroamericano haciendo que se le dificulte su visión.

—Malditos, seguro son de la kukus clan —comentaba el negro todo enfadado mientras se quitaba la telaraña de sus ojos lanzándose contra el arácnido dando le un golpe en la cara.

El golpe causó que Peter saliera disparado hacia unas rocas y el negro trato de apuñalarlo pero fue detenido por Steve que lo sujetaba por la espalda.

—Mendigos montoneros, solo porque soy negro —comentaba el afroamericano todo enfadado mientras trataba de quitarse lo de encima.

—Tranquilo soldado no te haremos daño —trataba de razonar el capitán América con el negro.

—Pura mierda, de seguro quieren mi cartera —sentenció el sujeto mientras le daba un codazo en el estómago de Steve , causando que este perdiera el aire al haber recibido el impacto de lleno.

Esto causó que el cap cayera de rodillas de la misma manera sintió el filo del sable del negro en su cuello, el capitán América sólo cerraba los ojos esperando el final que nunca llegó ya que el negro salido disparado de una tacleada por parte de Hulk que causó que el afroamericano saliera disparado.

—Hulk golpe al negro —hablo el hombre verde mientras chocaba su puño con la palma de su otra mano.

El negro sólo procedía a levantándose como si nada para después escupir a un lado.

—¿Crees que eso detendrá aún negro? —hablaba el caballero lanzandose contra la cosa verde.

Hulk al ver eso sin perder tiempo tomó impulso para lanzarse contra el sujeto causando que estos dos chocarán las manos para sujetarse con fuerza para ver quien ganaba terreno, ninguno de los dos quería ceder ante nada ya que el orgullo de cada uno estaba en juego .

—Agarren a ese negro —se paraba el hombre araña lanzandoce contra el sujeto de piel negra golpeadolo en la cara causando que este saliera disparado.

—Al momento de caer, los dos super héroes se lanzaron para detenerlo e inmovilizarlo.

—Malditos desgraciados, soló me arrestan por ser negro malditos puercos —gritaba con enjundia el hombre poseído.

Steve estaba mas que furioso, el trato de ser respetuoso pero todo tenía un limite y se lanzó corriendo para después pegarle una patada en la cabeza al negro dejando lo inconsistente, Hulk y Spiderman solo se quedaban mirando sorprendidos a Steve ya que sabían que el no era así.

—Maldito negro quédate en el suelo —escupía Steve.

 **Con Goku.**

El hakaishin al salir del portal que creo el negro puedo divisar a úna persona con túnica roja, el saiyajin no pudo divisar bien su rostro ya que estaba siendo tapado por una capucha.

—Así que a llegado el dios —menciona el encapuchado mientras su voz se escuchaba de ultra tumba.

—No tengo tiempo de pelear con debiluchos como tu, mis amigos están peleando con el negro y el puede robarles las carteras —comentó Goku mientras caminaba lentamente ante el sujeto.

—Pagarás por tu blasfemia mortal —comentó el sujeto alzando una mano de color azul.

—Y volvemos con lo de mortal, alv no que era un dios mendigo bipolar —decía Goku tirandole una bola de energía.

El ser solo alzó sus manos para poder disparar sus propios rayos, Goku al ver eso quiso jugar poniéndose en la misma posición creando energia.

—La fuerza es fuerte en ti guerrero —comentaba el sujeto ejerciendo más poder en sus rayos.

—¡Y tu eres debil! —grito Goku mandando más energía creando una fuertemente explosión creando una cortina de humo.

—Creo que es hora de dejar los juegos —comentaba el encapuchado mientras recitaba unas palabras .

(Imaginen la transformación de munrra) comentó el sujeto mientras gritaba sin control haciendo que las vendas que lo envolvían se rompieran dejando ver un cuerpo musculoso con una gema en medio de su pecho.

Goku al ver eso quedó horrorizado por el espectáculo tan desvergonzado del tipo mientras sudaba frío por como gritaba.

—Alv esto se puso serio —comentó el hakaishin creando una espada de energía hakai mientras decía unas palabras.

Goku creaba más rápido energía hakai haciendo que crezca más su espada, los dos guerreros entraron al combate, la momia empezó a lanzar rayos de sus manos tratando de darle al hakaishin mientras que este con su espada retenía esa energía haciendo que los rayos salieran disparados por todos los lados.

En eso el guerrero se lanzó a Goku dándole un golpe en la mejilla, haciendo que retrocediera un poco sacando una sonrisa arrogante, pero con lo que no contaba era que Goku bajo su nivel para que sea divertido.

El saiyan se incorporo rápido para lanzarse contra el inmortal mientras le daba un golpe en el estómago haciendo que este escupira saliva mezclada con sangre de su sucia boca de momia.

Goku alzó su espada de hakai para después gritar

—Oooooooo —dijo Goku y atravezo el pecho del enemigo con su espada causando que el afectado gritara de dolor soltando la gema de su pecho.

El cuerpo se evaporo dejando la gema en el suelo.

—Por Thundera, digo por zen-chan —dijo Goku con las espalda en alto.

 **Con Spiderman, Hulk y Capitán America.**

Los ojos de Helmidall regresaron a la normalidad.

—¿Pero que rayos están haciendo? —dijo Helmidall al ver que estaba sometido por los tres héroes.

—Haciendote sentir la justicia de la religión Saiyajin —dijo Spiderman aplicando una dormilona.

—Espera Peter sus ojos han cambiado ya es normal, déjalo para que el señor Goku regrese —dijo Steve.

Peter lo solto y Hulk se levantó ya que lo tenía aplastado, Helmidall se levantó y coloco la espada para abrir el puente donde Goku entro con la gema en la mano victorioso.

—Grito de victoria —dijo Spiderman, mientras él y Goku hacían ella grito de victoria Steve, Hulk y Helmidall solo sudaban.

 **Reino de Alfheim**

Es el mundo de los Ljósálfar, o Elfos de la luz. Seres de gran belleza y conocimientos de magia y combate, pero esquivos y poco sociables.

Y aquí es donde el portal se abre dejando salir a la seis mujeres.

—No puedo creer que olvidaramos preguntar a donde íbamos —dijo Spider Woman.

—Si la abuela roja es la líder ella debio preguntar —dijo X23.

—Claro culpame a mi tú y Carol fueron las desesperadas por entrar al portal —dijo Black widow.

—A mí no me culpen además ustedes estaba tan desesperadas igual que yo —dijo Ms. Marvel.

—Ya dejen de pelear chicas, recuerden a que venimos —dijo Susan.

—Asi es la gema es la prioridad —dijo Jean Grey.

Todas asintieron era verdad tenía que capturar a la gema.

«Pero después yo seré la primera de Goku»pensaron Carol, Susan y Jean.

«Goten será mio, el resto serán concubinas»pensaron Laura, Natasha y Jessica.

—Bueno por ¿donde comenzamos? —dijo Jean.

—No se preocupen les ahorrare el trabajo —dijo una voz de repente.

—¿De donde vino esa voz? —dijo Natasha.

—Ja, Ja, Ja que modales los míos bueno el modo más fácil para que su mente entienda es soy la gema del tiempo —dijo la voz ahora de una mujer.

—Entonces por que no sales para que te pueda tatuar mi nombre —dijo Laura liberando sus garras.

—Siempre con violencia Laura Kinney veo que si sigue siendo la misma salvaje como tu padre —dijo La voz.

—Ya basta de juegos gema o lo que seas sal ahora —dijo Carol con sus manos brillando.

—Calmate Danvers no sea que vuelvas al alcoholismo, me siento decepcionada de verdad crei que el dios ese o su hijo vendrían por mi, pero en lugar las enviaron a ustedes —dijo La voz.

—Mucho hablar eso no te importa —dijo Jessica.

—Ya salió la chica que fue secuestrada y sumplantada por la reina skrull —dijo la gema.

Ya ninguna decía nada por miedo a que algo sucio de su pasado saliera.

—Que ya nadie va a decir nada, aún faltaba el pasado de la infame Natasha como agente hyndra, o el fénix de Jean y como olvidar la casi traición de Susan con Namor a su ex marido —dijo la gema.

—¡Callate! —dijeron las chicas.

—Ja, ja los humanos son divertidos, bien entonces pasemos al juego que planee —dijo la gema.

«Chicas no tenemos opcion tenemos que seguir su juego para encontrarla»dijo Jean, creando un vínculo entre sus mente.

Todas asintieron.

—Bien entonces cómo verán delante de ustedes hay seis caminos una para cada una, ahí verán una parte de su pasado que quieren olvidar si logran enfretarlo y superarlo llegarán a mi, claro sin se atrevan —dijo la voz y con eso quedó en silencio.

—Demonios odio a esa gema —dijo Laura.

—No eres la única —dijo Carol.

—Pero no tenemos otra opción —dijo Natasha.

—Tendremos que jugar su juego —dijo Jean Grey.

—Entonces hagámoslo —dijo Jessica.

—Con cuidado chicas podemos tener nuestras diferencias pero le deseo suerte —dijo Susan.

El resto asintió y con eso cada una toma su camino.

 **Asgard**.

—Par de reyes gane de nuevo —dijo Sif sonriendo.

—Maldicion es la número treinta —dijo Johnny.

—Como es posible, oye surfista seguro que no está haciendo trampa —dijo Ben.

—Por increíble que parezca no —dijo Silver Surfer.

—No puedo creelo Thor el hijo de odin dios del —dijo Thor pero fue cortado.

—Si, si, ya sabemos págame Thor, no es mi culpa que sean tan malos jugando —dijo Sif atrayendo todo el dinero a ella.

De repente un portal se abrió de el salieron Tony con la caja de la gema, Logan limpiando sus garras y Goten que traía el cuerpo de Deadpool en su espalda y la cabeza en la mano.

—De verdad era necesario cortarle la cabeza —dijo Goten.

—Creeme chico era el único modo de que se callara —dijo Logan

—Login eres un aguas fiestas como siempre, hey Gomita donde está mi cuerpo —dijo Deadpool o mejor dicho su cabeza.

—Soy Goten y está en mi espalda —dijo Goten dejando la cabeza de Deadpool en la mesa.

—Eres el mejor Gonzo y mira ese brazo ya me imaginé a la hija de Logan cuando te la f... —dijo Deadpool antes de ser cortado de una patada de Logan que lo mando a la otra sala.

—Estoy bien —dijo la cabeza de Deadpool desde la otra sala.

Logan tomo su cuerpo y lo mando tambien fuera de la sala.

—Heee, debo preguntar —dijo Silver Surfer.

—Mejor no —dijo Tony entregando la caja con la gema.

—¿Mi padre y la chicas ya volvieron? —dijo Goten.

—No príncipe Goten —dijo Sif.

«Es que todo mundo va a llamarme príncipe»penso Goten con una gota de sudor.

—Chica vikinga ¿podemos verlos en la cosa esa que nos estuvieron observando? —dijo Logan.

—Soy Sif hombre salvaje y si pero no de esa manera que lo pides —dijo Sif con un tono serio

—¿Podriamos verlo señora Sif por favor? —dijo Goten dándole esa sonrisa heredera por su padre.

—Claro que si principe, a quien quieres ver —dijo Sif con un tono maternal.

—Pero yo era el príncipe —dijo Thor.

—parecias más la princesa —dijo Ben.

—Wow ese chico tiene el toque de su padre —dijo Logan.

—Yo también tengo esa sonrisa —dijo Tony sonriendo.

—Oigan a quien creen que le creció el cuerpo otra vez —dijo Deadpool entrando saltando a la sala y miró a Tony sonriendo.

—Que le pasa al maquinola, se quedo sin batería —dijo Deadpool.

—Trata de imitar la sonrisa de Goku y Goten —dijo Johnny.

—¡Aaaaaa un cuerpo decapitado! —grito una de las sirvientas afuera de la sala.

—Imbecil dejaste tu cuerpo viejo afuera —dijo Logan.

—Y donde putas querías que lo pusiera —dijo Deadpool.

—En serio chicos miren mi sonrisa es igual de encantadora —dijo Tony.

—Tony no lo es —dijo Johnny.

Goten y Sif solo veían esto con una gota de sudor cada uno.

—Bueno príncipe a ¿quien quieres ver a su padre? —dijo Sif.

—Mmmm no papá estara bien, podemos ver las chicas estoy preocupado por ellas —dijo Goten.

—Esta bien me gusta que pienses en tus mujeres auque eso incluya a las otras tres —dijo Sif con una mueca, pero luego giro a la fuente para encontrar a las chicas.

—Pelicula gratis cuál de las mías vamos a ver —dijo Deadpool mientras se lanzaba a la mesa cayendo acostado.

—Tu no tienes películas —dijo Logan mientras se sentaba y encendía un habano.

—Claro que si déjeme decirles que la mía es mejor que la tuya enano con garras, que la de la maquinola, que la de risitos de oro y mejor no me hagan hablar de la de esos dos —dijo Deadpool apuntando Johnny y Ben.

Todos mejor ignoraron a Deadpool y se dispusieron a ver las imagenes que aparecion apenas Sif terminó la oración, ellos miraron seis bolas de agua salir cada una mostrando a una chica.

—¿Por que se dividieron? —dijo Tony.

—No lo se pero esto se pondra bueno —dijo Logan soltando el humo de su puro.

—Y no esta la imagen en full hd, estos putos Asgardianos tacaños —dijo Deadpool recostado sobre la mesa.

Goten se sentó y miro la imágen.

 **Reino de Alfheim**

 **Con Carol.**

Ms Marvel se encontraba caminando por el lugar, al parecer le había tocado un camino tranquilo, ya que solo podía ver el bosque, pero no bajaba la guardia por si algo pasaba.

—Carol —dijo una voz detras de ella haciendo que se congelara.

«No puede ser, no es posible»penso Carol que se giro lentamente y lo miró, era un hombre rubio con un traje rojo con azul, era Mar-Vel.

—Wa, Walter Lawson —dijo Carol sin creerlo al ver a su ex novio fallecido.

—Cuanto tiempo sin verte Carol estás preciosa —dijo Mar-Vel acercándose a Carol que se había congelado.

 **Asgard**.

—Mierda —dijo Tony de repente.

—Maldita gema —dijo Thor.

—Va a usar eso contra ellas —dijo Logan.

—¿Que pasa Tony quien es el —dijo Goten, auque luego otra imagen de la fuente llamó su atención.

Antes que Tony contestara un portal se abrio saliendo de ahí nada más y nada menos.

—Hola chicos que hay de nuevo —dijo Goku con la caja la cual acabo en el suele al ver a Carol siendo arriconada por un hombre rubio.

—¡QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO! —grito Goku su energía hakai de repente salía de su cuerpo haciendo saltar a los tres que salían del portal.

—¿Que pasa mi dios? —dijo Spiderman hasta que vio la imagen— ¿pero que mierda hace Mar-vel ahí?.

—La gema está usando sus poderes para confundirlas y jugar con sus mentes —dijo Tony.

—Esto mierda se prendio —dijo Deadpool.

—Callate Deadpool —dijo Logan.

De repente escucharon el sonido de un aura pero esta vez era la de Goten en super Saiyajin.

nadie sabían a que se debía hasta que vieron a la siguiente chica en pantalla.

 **Reino de Alfheim**

 **Con Jessica.**

—Solo esperen que le ponga las manos a ese gema —dijo Spider Woman caminado pero se detuvo en seco al ver alguien frente a ella.

—Clint, ¿Clin Barton que haces aqui? —dijo Jessica confundida ya que hace mucho que no lo veía desde que habían terminado.

—Vengo por ti, por que más Jess —dijo Hawkeye.

—Tranquilo amigo, no se que haz estado bebiendo pero ya te hizo daño tu y yo terminamos hace mucho —dijo Jessica.

—No estado bebiendo preciosa, te extraño acaso ya olvidaste las cosas que hacíamos en el techo de tu habitación —dijo Clint, dejando en silencio a Jessica que no podía hablar por la sorpresa.

 **Asgard**.

—Demonios eso duele, te lo dije chico no confíes en la arañas —dijo Deadpool sentado junto a Goten hechando más leña al fuego.

El aura de Goten se hizo mas grande.

—Callate Deadpool mi príncipe puede confiar en su fiel servidor Spiderman, esa ha manchado el honor de los arácnidos —dijo Spiderman.

De repente escucharon otra explosión de energía y como empezaba a temblar levemente, ellos giraron para a Goku con un aura morada de destrucción.

—¿Ahora que pasa Tony? —dijo Steve que estaba de lado de Goten.

—Es Susan y Namor —dijo Tony.

 **Reino de Alfheim.**

—Namor aléjate nunca paso nada entre nosotros —dijo Susan caminado hacia atrás al ver al mutante.

—Vamos su, eso me duele, no recuerdas cuando consideraste quedarte conmigo en el fondo del mar y dejar a tu ex marido o puedes negarlo —dijo Namor acercándose más.

Susan por la sorpresa y por que no pudo negarlo no dijo nada.

 **Asgard**.

—Por Asgard ¿es eso verdad? —dijo Thor, mirando a Ben y Johnny.

—Nosotros no sabíamos nada —dijeron ambos al mismos tiempo.

—Nunca pensé que Susan hubiera considerado eso —dijo Logan.

—Dios Goku ya van dos que le han ocultado cosas, la rubia Marvel no le dijo que tuvo un ex novio y que carga con su nombre por el y la otra rubia antes ya había intentado abandonar a su marido —dijo Deadpool como chibi en el hombro de Goku calentando más el ambiente.

Ahora el temblor se hizo mas fuerte ya que temblaba mas y Goten tenía unos ojos de asesino

—¿Quien ahora Peter? —dijo Tony.

—Laura, ¿sabías que había salido con Quicksilver? —dijo Peter.

—Que mierda dices —dijo Logan caminando a donde estaba Goten.

—Esperame login —dijo Deadpool caminado igual ahí.

 **Reino de Alfheim.**

—Deja de correr para que pueda rebanarte —dijo Laura con sus garras afuera.

—Que pasa gatita, así saludas a tu ex novio —dijo Quicksilver riendo mientras la esquivaba.

—Tu y yo nunca fuimos nada —dijo Laura.

—Eso no es lo que me decías cuando lo hacíamos sobre la motocicleta de Logan —dijo Quicksilver, dejando a Laura en shock.

 **Asgard**.

—Hijo de su p... —dijo Logan al escuchar eso.

—Lenguaje —dijo de repente Steve.

—Asi que Laura te lo tenía bien guardado —dijo Peter a Logan.

—Goten escuchaste eso al parecer la niña de Logan tiene más experiencia, te lo contó alguna vez —dijo Chibi Deadpool en el hombro de Goten.

Ahora de plano el techo y paredes se cuartivan era un milagro que siguiera el techo en su lugar.

—¿Es Jean? —dijo Logan.

—Si lo es, el imbecil de Summers está contando con detalles sus noches y otras cosas —dijo Ben.

—Te lo dije mi Goku, esas mujeres no son dignas —dijo Sif.

Deadpool chibi solo puso una sonrisa, Sif ya había ayudado.

 **Reino de Alfheim**

—Ya callate Scott —dijo Jean.

—Vamos Jean tú sabes que te gusto quien pensaría que la centrada Jean Grey le gusta violento —dijo Summers.

Y una nueva explosión llego de repente, Goten ya estaba en fase super Saiyajin dos.

—Bucky mejor ya no sigas hablando —dijo Steve auque sabía que era una ilusión.

 **Reino de Alfheim**

—Ya cierra la boca —dijo Natasha disparado sus aguijones al soldando del invierno.

—Nath por que te enojas, solo estoy recordando los buenos tiempos eras una leona dime aún tiene ese tatuaje en tu trasero con mi nombre —dijo Bucky.

 **Asgard**

Todos se golpearon la frente al unísono.

—Pero que mujeres impuras, las expulsare de la religión Saiyajin —dijo Peter sacando un gran libro y borrando sus nombres.

—Sera la nalga izquierda o la derecha —dijo Deadpool chibi en el hombro de Goten.

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo más paso las iluciones tomaron a las chicas que seguían en Schock y las besaron al mismo tiempo, ahí se fue toda cordura Saiyajin, por que los que los conocían sabía que ellos son muy territoriales con sus hembras.

—¡SE ACABO NO SEGUIRE SOPORTANDO ESTO, VAMOS GOTEN! —grito Goku rodeado de su aura Hakai, Goten no dijo nada solo tomo su hombro y ambos desaparecieron.

Todos tuvieron el mismo pensamiento.

«Esto se fue a la mierda»

 **Reino de Alfheim**

 **Con Carol.**

Carol estaba en Schock su ex novio estaba aquí de la nada y la estaba besando, justo cuando iba a ponerle fin a esto y golpearlo, Walter fue separando, ella se horrizo al ver quién era.

—Quien demonios eres tú —dijo Walter con dificultad mientras era levantado del cuello, Goku no respondio solo estiro su otra mano libre así el.

—Hakai —dijo Goku simplemente.

Carol pudo ver a la ilucion de Mar-vel ser elimado en particulas, hasta que no quedo nada, Goku le dirigio una mirada seria que la hizo temblar.

—¿Algo que decir? —dijo Goku en tono frio.

Carol sabia que la había visto en la fuente mágica, ella quería explicarle que solo fue la sorpresa de ver a su ex, pero las palabras no salieron.

—Eso pense —dijo Goku y con eso desaparecio.

Carol soltó un golpe al suelo haciendo un gran hoyo.

 **Con Jessica.**

Jessica estaba batallando para tratar de liberarse de Clint que extrañamente era más fuerte, ella estaba apunto de patearle las bolas para que la soltara.

Hasta que igualmente fueron separados, Jessica quedo en shock al ver quien había sido.

—Go, Goten —dijo Jessica mirando su espalda, cuando no dijo nada sabía que algo estaba mal eso sin mencionar que estaba en super saiyajin dos.

Hawkeye falso trato de lanzar una flecha, pero antes que incluso hiciera el intento de lanzarla, Goten estaba frente a el con la mano extendida, como Goku había amenazado a él kaio-shin hace tanto años.

—¡HAAAAAA! —grito Goten liberando una gran rafaga de energia evaporando al Clint falso quedando solo humo.

Jessica quedo en Schock al ver eso, ella nunca había visto a Goten matar nada, el se giro para mirarla con esos ojos que la hicieron temblar.

—Asi que mucha diversión en el techo —dijo Goten serio.

Jessica habrío la boca para decir algo pero no salió nada, lo había escuchado en la fuente esa.

Goten solo nego con la cabeza y se fue a una velocidad increíble.

Jessica se retiró su mascara y soltó un grito de impotencia.

 **Con Susan**.

Susan había logrado evitar el beso por un campo de fuerza pero Namor lo estaba golpeando para romperlo no duraría mucho.

—Oye Flipy —dijo una voz que no tenía pizca de humor.

Namor falso giro para ver al dios Saiyajin ahí parado con un aura morada saliendo.

—¿Quien demonio eres tú? —dijo Namor.

—Tu pescador —dijo Goku y con eso se movió a super velocidad y puso su mano enfrete del rostro de Namor.

—Hakai —dijo Goku.

Susan solo puedo ver cómo Namor comenzo a desaparecer por completo hasta no quedar nada, ella quito su campo de fuerza y camino a Goku hasta que el hablo.

—¿Asi que tuviste algo que ver con ese tipo? —dijo Goku de espaldas a ella.

Susan se paró en seco lo había escuchado.

—Dime Susan, ¿ibas a dejar a Reed desde antes que me conocieras por el ese tipo? —dijo Goku.

—Yo, yo —dijo Susan sin saber cómo explicarse.

—Entonces tampoco puedes decirme nada —dijo Goku y con eso se teletransporto nuevamente.

Susan se quedó de pie ahí queriendo llorar.

 **Con Laura**

—Quedate quieto malnacido como te atreviste a besarme —dijo Laura tratando de alcanzar a Quicksilver.

—Que pasa Laura, antes me pedías que no dejara de besarte —dijo Quicksilver riendo mientras corría hasta que de repente fue barrido de sus pies.

Laura vio a Goten enfrente de Quicksilver en super saiyajin dos con una mirada fría hacia el.

—¿Quien demonios eres tu? —dijo Quicksilver tratando de alejarse de Goten.

Pero cada ves que lo intentaba Goten estaba enfrente de el, Quicksilver intento alejarse otrá ves pero no pudo por que su brazo fue tomado por Goten que le dio un jalon dislocandolo, haciendo que gritara de dolor cayendo.

Laura estaba boca abierta no por ver un hombro dislocado ella los había cortado, pero Goten no se comportaba así, y más se sorprendió cuando lo vio extender la mano enfrete de Quicksilver Silver.

—¡HAAAAA! —grito Goten liberando otra ráfaga de energía desapareciendo al velocista.

—Eso fue increíble Goten —dijo Laura pero fue cortada.

—No creo que tanto como esas cosas en la motocicleta de Logan ¿algo que decir sobre eso? —dijo Goten dándole una mirada.

Laura se quedo sin voz de repente.

«Puta fuente»penso Laura.

—Wow X23 no tiene nada que decir —dijo Goten y con eso se fue.

Laura proceso sus palabras, la habia llamado X23, lagrimas de impotencia comenzaron a salir.

 **Con Jean.**

Jean estaba tratando de safarse del beso de Scott, pero nada funcionaba nisiquiera tratar de atacar su mente.

Fue solo un ráfaga de aire cuando sintio que Scott ya la había soltado o mejor dicho lo habían obligado y ahora lo tenía por el cuello por Goku.

—Sabes que, contigo nisiquiera voy a gastar un hakai basura —dijo Goku liberando una rafaga de ki evaporando al mutante.

—Go, Goku —dijo Jean tratando de ir a él y superar la sorpresa del momento.

—¿Iban a casarse? —dijo Goku.

Jean se detuvo en seco y recordo la fuente.

—Te hice una pregunta Jean, ¿iban a casarse? —dijo Goku.

Jean solo asintio con la mirada baja, despues solo escucho el sonido de teletransporte y se sentó ahí con la mirada en el suelo.

 **Con Natasha.**

—Voy a romperte cada maldito hueso y ese brazo de metal voy a metertelo por el —dijo Natasha.

—Tranquila Nat por que la violencia, solo fue un besito —dijo Bucky riendo. sonrisa que se borro cuando sintio como le arrancaron el brazo de metal.

—Ahora te pareces a un juguete que tenía roto y sucio —dijo un Goten con su brazo en la mano.

—Tu pelos locos de ¿donde salíste? —dijo Bucky.

—Eso no importa, lo importante es a donde vas tú —dijo Goten y con eso apareció delante de Bucky y lo hizo desaparecer como a los otros dos con una ráfaga de energía.

—Goten eso fue increíble eres tan —dijo Natasha seductoramente.

—Deja el juego Black widow, sabes mi madre siempre me lo dijo, no salgas con mayores que tu —digo Goten.

—¿Y a ti que te pasa? —dijo Natasha sorprendíenda por eso.

—Vi y escuche todo en la fuente, que nalga es, olvídalo no quiero saberlo —dijo Goten y con eso se fue.

—Mierda —dijo Natasha suspirando y sintiendo un nudo en el pecho.

 **con la gema del tiempo.**

En un castillo al final de los caminos estaba la gema del tiempo sentada en su trono.

La chica de cabellera negra ojos azules y vestida de negro estaba sudando por lo que había visto, su juego se había convertido en una masacre por los dos Saiyajin.

Hasta que la puerta exploto y reveló dos figuras entrando uno era un chico rubio que había acabado a punta de disparos de energía a tres de ellos tenía un poder impresinante.

El otro era un peli azul, que había desintegrado molecularmente a los dos de los recuerdos y al último lo había evaporado, si el chico rubio tenía un poder alto este hombre nisiquiera tenía un límite.

Ambos saiyajins se acercaron con miradas asesinas a la chica en el trono pero solo fue Goku quien hablo en un tono que haria helar la piel a cualquier.

—Rindete o muere —dijo Goku levantando su mano formando una bola de destrucción.

La gema sintió el verdadero terror por primera vez, ella no debió tocar nada que les pertenezca a los Saiyajins, ella hizo lo mas sensato regreso a su forma gema.

—Buena decisión —dijo Goku caminando al trono y tomando la gema.

Goten se destrasformo regresando a su cabello negro, ellos giraron para ver la entrada del castillo y ahí estaba las seis chicas paradas con miradas avergonzadas.

—Vamos Goten —dijo Goku tomando a su hijo del hombro sin mirarlas.

—Si papá —dijo Goten también sin mirarlas.

Antes que la chicas preguntaran como iban a volver, Goku hablo.

—Un portal se abrirá en minutos para que regresen a Asgard, alejense de mi hijo y de mi —dijo Goku fríamente.

Y con esos se fueron dejando a las chicas ahi, confundidas y dolidas.

 **Y aquí lo cortamos y si se que fue un final extraño pero ustedes nos conocen todo tiene una razón que será revelada en el siguiente episodio.**

 **Como ya había dicho en la redención de un heroe pero si no leen mi otra historia y solo está déjeme decirlo de nuevo.**

 **Apartir de ahora está historia y la redención de un heroe se subirán intercaladamente está semana actualize está historia la próxima sigue la otra esto es por qué quiero centrarme en ambas historias y por cuestiones de trabajo, espero contar con su apoyo.**

 **igual quiere recomendarles la historia de Nuevos guerreros de plata de HansSkorpion es una historia que sera muy interesante.**

 **una nota más yo y mi compañero Nivek Sparda estamos en busca de alguien que pueda ayudarnos con las escenas lemon de esta historia y nuestra historias personales como la redención de un heroe y el renacer de la casa del león y dragón si alguien. está interesado puede dejarnos un mensaje y nos comunicaremos claro que se le dará el crédito correspondiente y si quiere se le recomendara sus historias ahora si eso está todo.**


	17. La Gema de la realidad y las Vegas

**Capítulo escrito por Niveksparda**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y pertenece al sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capítulo:17 Gema realidad y las Vegas**

 **Asgard**

Todos los héroes se habían quedado sin palabras al haber sido testigos de esa masacre, a los recuerdos por partes de los saiyajins y al ver a la gema rendirse sin nisiquiera pelear y la palabras final a las chicas por parte de los saiyajins

—Bueno eso fue...la escenas más puta mente increíble que he visto —dijo Deadpool que tenía una

playera con la cara de Goku adelante y la de Goten atrás.

—El sentimiento, el drama, la traición, la ira, la destrucción, mi dios y principe no solo son invencibles son los mejores actores que existen —dijo Spiderman con la misma playera que Deadpool y un pañuelo en la mano.

—Stan, soy yo Wade, no vejestorio no soy linterna verde, escucha tengo dos actores que revolucionaran el negoció, y yo soy su representante

—dijo Deadpool ahora con un puro de Logan en la mano y hablando en por celular.

—No sabía que la señal llegaba Asgard —dijo Johnny.

—Espera mercenario de quinta, quien te hizo representante yo soy el Spiderman XII, profeta de esta religión yo seré el representante —dijo Spiderman.

—¡Sueltenos por que no amarran! —se escucho la voz de Scott afuera de la habitación.

—Es por tu bien idiota, créeme que no quieres que Goku te vea ahora —dijo Logan desde afuera igual.

—Pero yo por que —dijo Reed que había sigo amarrado por Hulk con sus propios brazos.

—Hombre goma solo empeora si se entera que mujer invisible lo engañó con hombre pescado —dijo Hulk.

—¡HULK! —gritaron todos.

—Hulk es una persona honesta —dijo Hulk.

—¡ESPEREN QUE PASO CON SUSAN Y NAMOR! —dijo Reed solo para ser silenciado por una pelota en la boca al igual que Scott.

—El dios Goku y joven Goten ya se acercan con la teletransportacion —dijo Silver Surfer abriendo un portal.

—Ya se le explicará luego, Hulk hechacelos a los perros —dijo Tony.

Hulk levantó a los dos hombres y los lanzó al portal para regresar a la tierra.

 **Mansión X.**

Charles andaba en sus pensamientos y usando toda su habilidad mental para descifrar que fue primero el huevo o la gallina, cuando vio un portal abrirse y caer un Scott amarrado de pues y manos y un Reed Richards amarrado con su cuerpo.

—Mmmm, algo me dicen que ustedes dos lo arruinaron —dijo Charles sacando un puro de logan y lo encendió.

 **Asgard**.

Apenas se había cerrado el portal cuando Goku y Goten aparecieron, Sif no perdió tiempo y se fue abrazar a Goku.

—O mi Goku te dije que esas mujeres mortales, ni eran dignas de ti, pero para eso estoy yo aqui, y Principe Goten no te preocupes en este reino te encontraremos una mujer de tu altura, después de comer te traire a las jóvenes Asgardianas más bellas —dijo Sif.

Eso llamó la atención de Tony, Peter, Johnny y Deadpool.

—¡Espera Goten para que te está aquí tu servidor Spiderman XII si no para ayudarte en este momento duro iré contigo —dijo Peter.

—Un momento Insecto, Goten auque ya no se tío realmente aún podemos ser amigo y como amigos es mi deber ir a acompañarte a escoger a la mejor chica asgardina —dijo Johnny.

—Atras mocosos, Goten tú sabes que el tío Tony está aquí para ayudar y compartiré mi experiencia en chicas contigo —dijo Tony colocando un brazo alrededor de Goten.

Luego Tony fue empujado por Deadpool que abrazo igual a Goten.

—Escucha Goten estoy apunto de hacerte a ti y al dios Goku unas estrellas y que me mejor que forgar una amistad que compartiendo una buenas Asgardianas cubiertas en chimichangas —dijo Deadpool.

Antes que Goten pudieraa decir algo el portal se abrió de nuevo pero saliendo seis chicas corriendo a toda prisa.

—¡GOKU! —grito Carol, Jean, y Susan.

—¡GOTEN! —grito Laura, Natasha y Jessica.

—Por Asgard —dijo Thor.

—Esto se pondra peor —dijo Logan.

Las chicas corrieron a los saiyajins solo para ser bloqueados por Spiderman y Deadpool en trajes negros de guardaespaldas.

—Mujeres ustedes aún perdido el derecho de hablar con los el dios y su hijo —dijo Spiderman.

—Y nuestro deber es mantenerlas alejadas para conocer chicas Asgardianas, digo para mantener la protección de nuestro clientes —dijo Deadpool.

—Sif vamos a comer igual ustedes chicos —dijo Goku abrazando a Sif sin mirar a las chicas seguidos de Goten que tampoco las miró y era seguidos por todos menos Steve que la miró.

—Espero que sepan areglarlo chicas —dijo Steve y con eso se fue.

 **15 minutos después**

 **Comedor**

Todos estaban sentados en el la gran mesa, Sif alimentaba a Goku antes los ojos de una celosa Susan, Carol y Jean, y Goten seguía siendo acodasado por los chicos sobre si los llevaría a ver chicas Asgardianas, cuando Jessica Natasha y Laura cuestionaron fueran ignoradas por Goten.

La primera valiente en intentar un ataque directo fue carol.

—Goku por favor escuchame —dijo Carol.

Goku solo levanto solo le dio una mirada rápida.

—Peter podrías decirle a la señorita Danvers que el tiene cinco minutos—dijo Goku.

—El dios Goku dice mujer pecadora que el tienes cinco minutos —dijo Peter.

Carol Sole le dio una mirada de muerte a Peter.

—Lo que pasó con Mar-Vel fue hace mucho tiempo, fue la sorpresa de verlo ya sabes después de verlo muerto —dijo Carol.

Goku comenzó a pensar en el asunto antes que alguien interviniera.

—Un momento juez, ese tipo murió hace mucho tiempo así que ya no debería impactar tanto, además como justificas que llevas su nombre —dijo Deadpool el no perdería su salida a la Vegas.

—Es por homenaje —dijo Carol

—Pfff y el beso también era homenaje

—dijo Deadpool, dejando en silencio a Carol.

«GAME OVER»pensaron todos.

Johnny que tenía una pisara con el nombre Deadpool vs chicas apunto un punto.

—Esperen yo creo que —dijo Jessica.

—Pero si es la chica tengamos sexo en el techo con ojo de pájaro, en serio Jessica pensé que tenías mejores gustos —dijo Deadpool.

Jessica se quedó callada al ver la mirada de Goten.

—Johnny dale otro punto para Deadpool —dijo Spiderman.

—Oigan esto es injusto esto fue antes que incluso Goku o Goten llegaran a este universo —dijo Susan, antes de ser cortada por una canción partícular.

—Bajo del mar, bajo del mar —canto únicamente Deadpool, ya hasta ahí llego Susan al ver a a todos negando con la cabeza.

Johnny negó con la cabeza y puso otro punto a Deadpool.

—Oigan esto es una mierda digo todos cometimos errores el señor Goku se caso con una mujer por comida y Goten de seguro salió con alguien antes —dijo Laura.

Goten negó con la cabeza para negar lo que dijo.

—Ahi está pecadora e impura nuestro principe es un ser inocente y tu de todas con el hijo del magneto —dijo Spiderman.

—Logan que hará con tus motocicleta —dijo Tony.

—La quemare completamente —dijo Logan.

—Ok ustedes de que lado están —dijo Jean mirando a todos los hombres.

—Tu no eres la mujer que se iba a casar, pero apenas viste a otro hombre lo cancelo —dijo Sif.

«Nos vamos a las Vegas, nos vamos a Vegas» cantaba pensativamente Johnny colocando dos puntos más a Deadpool.

—Natasha solo quedas tu, tiene que hacer algo —dijeron todas las chicas.

—Ok escuchen esto es ridículo y déjame hablar Deadpool o te disparare entres los ojo, ustedes no deberían estar molestos como dijo Susan no sabíamos que íbamos a conocerlos, obivamente tuvimos nuestras vidas así que dejen de comportarse como niños —dijo Natasha.

Todos se miraron, y se quedaron en silencio, hasta que el valiente salió para cavar esto con dos palabras.

—¿Que nalga es? —dijo Goten, esto derrumbó todo el discurso de Natasha.

—Eso es mentira —dijo Natasha sudando un poco.

—Muestracelo al príncipe Goten —dijo Spiderman.

—Si muestralo enfrete de todos para que seamos testigos de si dices las verdad —dijo Tony.

—Estas loco —dijo Natasha.

Hasta que Goku y Goten pusieron Gina todo levantándose y se fueron de la sala sin decir nada.

—Esto es más grave de lo que pensamos —dijo Steve.

—Espero que estén felices —dijo Sif.

Las seis chicas solo suspiraron.

 **-en la sala principal -**

*el hakaishin de cabellera azul , se encontraba sentado en su trono mientras una Sif estaba sentada en el regazo del saiyan acariciando con uno de sus dedos el pecho de su amado*

*las chicas al enamoradas de Goku al ver ese acto estaban a punto de protestar asta que las voces de unos infantes se escucharon *

*No eran nada mas ni menos de Valeri y Franklin, que al ver la tensión que había en la sala fueron con goten que se encontraba sentado en las escaleras del trono *

-hermano Goten que paso aquí -*Comentaban los dos pequeños infantes mostrando una sonrrisa*

*Goten sólo dio una rápida mirada a las chicas y dudaba por instante si contarlo de igual manera pensaba que esos argumentos de las chicas tenían razon*

*Deadpooll,Tony,Jhonni y Peter al ver eso actuaron rápido *

*el primero en hablar fue Johnny que caminaba lenta mente a sus sobrinos abriendo les los brazos *

-Sobrinos, lo que pasa es que mi hermana en un principio pensaba terminar con Reed y se iba air con un mal sujeto -* comentaba la antorcha humana mientras sacaba lágrimas falsas*

*Susan quedó impactada por lo que dijo su hermano *

*Todas las chicas al ver eso solo pensaron que esto era la guerra *

-eso es mentira Mamá no aria eso y si se fue de papá fue para estar con papá Dios-*comentaban los dos niños *

*Las chicas sonrieron, ya que teniendo a los dos niños sería una ventaja , pero no se esperaron que el infame mercenario hablara*

-yo soy testigo de eso, ami me mando el amante de su madre a matarlos , que mal que mal , que madre permitirá eso y dicen que yo soy el loco jaja-*comentaba Deadpool*

*los chicos al escuchar eso voltearon a ver a su madre *

-y si no fuera poco ,esas impuras de mujeres engañaron a Dios y al príncipe Goten, son herejes quemen las !-*Comentaba Spiderman que se encontraba vestido con unas túnicas de iglesia *

*los niños afilaron más su mirada a las mujeres presentes , causando que estas tragaron duro*

-esto estos una mierda !-*gritaba Laura *

*Goten sólo alzó la mirada para después decir *

-me siento sucio al verme sentado en esa moto-* comentaba Goten , se notaba su ira en la voz*

-definitivo , la voy a quemar -* comentaba logan *

*Laura se mordió su labio inferior de un potencia ante tal dicho , se reprendió que iso mal pero no se rendirá *

*Natasha en peso a caminar sensual mente ante Goten pensando que podría a ser de una manera a otra que todo se calmara, pero nadie se espero que Steve se pusiera en medio *

-te lo había dicho Natasha, si estabas con el en un futuro te causaría problemas -*comentaba el capitán América *

*Natasha sólo soltó un gruñido , pero Carol no perdió tiempo y se dirigía hacia su amor pero un rayo que paso enfrente de ella la de tubo , la rubia sólo volteo a ver quien era y vio a Airon Man con su mano extendida*

-atrás impura ,ya ando echo mucho daño , si no les importara esas apariciones no estarían petrificadas al verlos -*comenta Tonny mientras mostraba una sonrisa *

*Jean se le ocurrió algo para sacar a la valkyria del regazo de su amor*

-pero Sif ,tu no amabas a Thor-*comentaba la pelirroja mostrando una sonrrisa de haber ganado*

*todos los chicos se les había pasado eso por alto y solo voltearon lenta mente a donde estaba Goku*

-eso es cierto Sif?-*decía el mayor de los Son con voz demandante *

-claro que no mí señor , de echo se tenia un compromiso a la fuerza con el hijo de Odin, agradezco que aya llegado y terminado con eso , porque si no fuera así yo misma hubiera matado a Odin aunque muriera en el proceso -*comentaba Sif recostando su cabeza en el pecho de Goku*

*Todos los chicos quedaron sorprendidos y alegres ya que lo de las vegas seguían en pie*

-Padre no crees que es ora de darle su regalo a Peter -* sonreía Goten para su amigo ya que a pesar de todo el era su amigo y era un día especial para especial *

-je je es verdad hijo,Peter ponte enfrente de mi -*comentaba Goku*

*el arácnido no perdió nada de tiempo para estar en frente de su señor*

*un portal aprecio encima de Peter dejando caer el cuerpo de una chica, ojos azules y cabello color rubio *

*todos quedaron impactados al ver aquella chica que Peter tanto amaba *

*el joven arácnido no podía procesar nada de lo que pasaba, goku lentamente separo a Sif de su regazo para levantarse y sacar un orbe color verde *

*el saiyan ya parado enfrente del chico y la muerta colocó el orbe en el pecho de esta para después decir *

-Feliz cumpleaños Peter-*al término de aquellas palabras del hakaishin , una grasas estela de energía cegó a todos los presentes*

*al momento de dispersarse esa luz , podían ver como aquella chica empezaba abrir lenta mente los ojos para posar una de sus manos en la mejilla de nuestro arácnido *

-P..Perer?-*comentaba la rubia entre cortado ya que tenía que mantener reposo*

-Gwen-*grito Peter de emoción mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas por aque acto ,abrazaba con algo de fuerza el cuerpo de esa chica *

-Gracias,Gracias,Gracias -* comentaba Peter entre sollozos al ver denuedo a su verdadero amor viva *

*por un momento todos olvidaron sus pleitos al ver esa ecena tan amorosa de su amigo, asta que el arácnido sintió una mano en su hombro , spiderman sólo volteo para ver a su amigo Goten que le sonreía *

-sabíamos te tu cumple , espero que te guste tu regalo amigo -*sonreia el menor de los Son*

*Peter no dijo nada y solo abrazaba más fuertemente mente a su chica para después quitarse su máscara y fundir sus labios con los de ella*

*después de un tiempo , los dos se pararon tomados de la manos*

-Mi Dios y mi príncipe gracias por todo , ella es Gwen Staicy y es el amor de mi vida -*comentaba Peter mostrando una gran sonrrisa *

-Peter quienes son ellos -*comentaba Gwen mientras señalaba al hakaishin y a Goten*

*después de que Peter le contará todo lo que había pasado y quienes eran ellos , la chica iso una leve reverencia ante el hakaishin, Goku luego fue al trono para sentarse y hablar*

-Aparte tengo otra sorpresa , esto me encontré cuando fuimos por la gema de la vida -*sonrió el Saiyan de sangre pura causando que todos estén confundidos *

*de repente en toda la sala se lleno como si fueran partes de venas que se incrustaban en todos los alrededores de la sala , esos colores eran tan familiares para todos , uno era de color Rojo sangre y otro de color azul con negro *

-tiempo sin vernos arañita-*comentaba una voz muy familiar atrás de el*

*Spiderman sólo temblaba al escuchar aquella voz tan familiar, que lenta mente volteaba y lo que vio no le gusto *

-c..ca..car..carnage-*tartamudeba el arácnido , todos al escuchar eso y ver al sujeto se alarmaron ya que el era muy peligroso *

-o o carni tiempo sin verte amigo -*comentaba Deadpool caminando con los brazos extendidos *

*pero carnage sólo estiró su mano para traspasarlo y espaldirse dentro de él aciendo que Deadpool pareciera alfiletero*

-jaja tiempo sin veré viejo -*Reía carnage mientras sentía como en su estómago era apuñalado por una katana cortesía del mercenario *

*después de eso el simbiote se trago el arma del mercenario para después sacarlo de su boca, Deadpool se aserco lenta mente a carnage para los dos decir*

-amigo!-*para darse un abrazo fraternal*

*todos se quedaron impactados al ver esa ecena y conocían a carnage que era peor o igual que Deadpool *

-si que se llevan bien -*decían padre e hijo saiyan riendo *

*todos los héroes se lanzaron a tardar al simbiote , pero a escasos centímetros aprecio una gran mandíbula de simbiote color negro azulado dejando a todos horrorizados *

-Los mataría ahora, pero no lo are sin la órdenes de mi señor -* comentaba la gran mandíbula , cambiando de forma dejando en estado de sorpresa al ver quien era*

-Venom!-*Gritaron todos horrorizados al ver lo*

*todos gritaron estupefactos asta que Goku hablo haciendo que carnage y Venom desparecieron y parecieron alado del Saiyan*

-Goku que significa esto!-*grito Carol,Susan y Jean, olvidando que el Saiyan estaba enojada con ellos *

*Goku no les izo caso , entonces Sif tomó la palabra y pregunto lo mismo que las otras chicas causando que este le contestará y sacarán las demás un gruñido *

-son mis guardianes , que quiero decir con esto es que , si nadie los derrota significa que no serían rivales para mi , por lo que se y vi en sus recuerdos tenían huéspedes pero eso ya no mas son puro simbiote gracias ami energía , tienen la energía de un ssj2 full power, con eso quiero decir que son más fuertes que mi hijo-*comentaba Goku mostrando una sonrisa mientras los dos simbiotes alado de el reían divertida mente*

-Goten dile algo a tu padre -* gritaban sus chicas de el , pero este sólo las ignoro *

*Gwen sólo veía esto con dudas así que alzó su mano como si se tratara una aula de escuela *

*Goku un asentimiento en señal que hablara *

-señor Dios, porque esas chicas están así con usted -*comentaba Gwen con un toque de inocencia *

*a todos los hombres se les llego el recuerdo de todo y pensaron que se habían olvidado *

-porque ellas Son impuras -*comentaba Peter ,para después contarle todo*

*de repente unas explosiones se escucharon por todo el lugar , causando que todos se alarmaran asta que goku hablo*

-carnage y venom , vallan creo que es la ultima gema -*sentencia el patriarca de los Son, causando que estos salieran por una ventana aterrizando en el campo de batalla *

*los dos simbiotes alzaron la mirada para poder ver a un sujeto parado enfrente de ellos , su color de piel era dorado , ojos verdes y cabello negro *

-soy la Gema de la realidad y yo vengo a...-* el discurso de la gema quedó sin nada ya que un fuerte puñetazo de venom iso que saliera volando *

-hablas mucho para un ser devil-*comentaba venom mientras se podía ver como su lengua se ají taba de un lado a otro *

-ja ja ja que empiece la masacre -*gritaba carnage colocando su mano en su suelo haciendo que todo el campo de batalla se llenará como si de venas parecieran ,causando que de Ai miles de armas salieran disparadas del suelo*

*esto causó que la gema diera un gran salto por la técnica de ese simbiote color rojizo *

*todos los que veían des del palacio quedaban con la mandíbula al suelo ya que no los recordaban así de fueres , pero lo que no esperaban era aún venom que salto enfrente de la gema para realizar unos combos aereos*

*venom desde el aire proporciono un fuerte golpe en el estómago de la gema causando que este escupira sangre y se estrellará en el suelo pero Ai no acabo ya que venom siguió combatiendo lo aplicando grandes combinaciones *

*en el aire llegó a crear una gran cantidad de telarañas color negras , enredando a la gema para de su es golpearla fuertemente mentes en el estomago, no espero a que la gema se recuperará ya que alrededor de su cuerpo se llenaron de mandíbulas causando que esta caiga desgarrada al suelo, a gran velocidad espero a la gema para golpearla en la espalda con una patada mandando la con carnage*

*después de terminar el brutal ataque empezaba a reír como loco mandando el cuerpo a Carnage*

-jaja ja mi turno -*gritaba carnage mostrando sus ansias de matar *

*así carnage se lanzó al ataque alzando su mano izquierda haciendo que pareciera unas garra gigantes dañando el pecho de la gema , pero su ataque no paro Ai ya que con su puño derecho creo en sus nudillos unas púas golpeando la cara de dicha gema, causando que esta escupira sangre ,cuando la gema volteo un poco su rostro carnage sólo junto sus brazos y se en corvo un poco para soltar un grito desgarrador y que de su cuerpo salieran varios tentáculos perforando a la gema *

*la gema apenas reaccionan y sintiendo ese dolo se quitó de Ai para dar un brinco atrás para después derrapar en el suelo*

*La gema de la realidad alzó su mano para crear dos grandes pilares de piedras haciendo que chocarán con carnage que salio disparado hacia la pared creando un cráter *

*la gema pudo reaccionar rápido esquivo las mandíbulas de Venom que hivan dirigida a esta , al momento de esquivar creo varias estacas causando que perforaran la mandíbula de venom*

*Todos los precentes estaban atónitos al ver eso execto por Goku y Goten que analizaban todo lo que veían , pero unas risas psicópatas sacaron a los demás de su estupor , esas risas eran de los dos simbiotes *

*nadie se espero que unas garras gigantes apareciera encima de la gema viendo como los dedos de estas garras se afilaron más , la gema salto aún lado esquivando esas garras pero no espero que una acha colo roja y gigante venía para cortarla horizontal mente *

* la gema brinco esquivando por poco el corte , pero no se dio cuenta que fue una trampa para que venom juntara sus manos en forma de mazo golpeando a la gema en las costillas escuchando se como estas se rompían y salía disparada ha unas casas *

*los que están en el castillos sólo quedaron boquiabiertos *

-Mi dios porque a nosotros nos costó pelear contra las gemas -*comentaba el hombre araña mientras apuntaba hacia los simbiotes *

-fácil peter, porque tienen el poder de un ssj2 pero con sus avilidades de ellos -*comentaba Goku mostrando una sonrisa *

*todos voltearon a ver la gema que salía de los escombros con una forma muy lamentable de tantos golpes *

-malditos bastardos!-*gritaba la gema con un iracundo odio asta los simbiotes *

*los dos simbiotes sólo reían para después convertirse en dos grandes serpientes que fueron a toda velocidad enrollando se en la gema, causando que por el apretón la gema abriera la boca y sin perder el tiempo los dos simbiotes entraron al cuerpo *

*en todo asgard se escuchaba los gritos y lamentos de la gema que pedía misericordia , los héroes sólo veía con horror esa escena , Deadpool sólo saco una bandera agitando la de un lado al otro, Goten sólo miraba analítica mente sabiendo que con ellos podría controlar el power del ssj2 y Goten sólo se dio la vuelta para ir a comer , ya que sabía lo que pasaría despues*

*después de los gritos de esta gema vieron como explotó causando que varias sangres salieron volando manchando todo el suelo , los dos simbiotes tomaron la gema y la lanzaron donde estaba Tonny para después desaparecer del lugar para ir aparecer la cocina donde estaba Goku comiendo *

*ya todos en el comedor miraron como los simbiotes y sif estaban alado del hakaishin y el ambiente era muy tenso*

*paso la comida y Silver Surfer creo un portal pasando todos incluida sif, al llegar a la mansión hablo Goku *

—Peter tu regalo aún no ha terminado —dijo Goku.

—No, mi dios que mas hay —dijo Peter.

—Bueno Peter, ¡NOS VAMOS A LA VEGAS! —grito Goten.

—SIIIIIII —gritaron todos los hombres.

—NOOOO —gritaron todas las mujeres sabiendo que descontrol sería eso.

—Y por que no mujeres pecadoras —dijo Deadpool.

Antes que la mujeres dijeran sus tacones.

—No tiene derecho a decir nada, ustedes ya no tiene privilegios, además yo soy el hakaishin de este universo y eso es todo —dijo Goku en tono enojado.

Las chicas por ese tono aterrador miraron a Goten.

—Goten tu —dijeron pero fueron interrumpidas.

—Mi padre ha hablado —dijo Goten, con eso las chicas sabían que no había nada más que decir.

—Peter, he la verdad yo no quiero que vayas —dijo Gwen penosamente.

—Gwen amor, el dios Goku y principe Goten te han traído otra ves a mi, no crees que sería de mala educación rechazar su oferta, además yo siempre estaré pensando en ti, y cuando vuelva recuperaremos el tiempo —dijo Peter abrazando a Gwen.

—Goku yo no estoy de acuerdo —dijo Sif alado de Saiyajin, pero él solo le dijo algo al oído que la hizo sonrojar— diviertanse mi dios y joven principe.

Todos los hombres solo tenía la misma cara imaginando lo que le digo Goku.

7w7.

Y las chicas de Goku solo se enojaba mas.

—Goten no te preocupes ya hice una llamadas espera a que te presente a unas chicas, chico vas a sentirte Batman —dijo Tony colocando un brazo sobre Goten.

—Y nosotros que hojalata —dijo Deadpool.

—No te preocupes Deadpool, espere que te guste el sushi sobre una modelo de playa boy —dijo Tony.

—Entonces quién va a ir —dijo Goku con una sonrisa.

—¡VEGAS, VEGAS ,VEGAS VEGAS,VEGAS, VEGAS —vitoreaban todos.

*después de un largo tiempo ,todos los chicos bajaron con trajes de gala , causando que las chicas de Goten miraran a este lamentándose de todo lo que isieron , pero el que faltaba era Goku *

*que al escuchar unos pasos en las escaleras , todos se asomaron al ver la apariencia de goku, su cabello no era azul ,ni negro era de color blanco y con ojos color plateado *

*Todas sus chicas quedaron con la a boca abierta al ver a su amor mientras bajaba *

-esa forma esta de puta madre -*decía el mercenario sabiendo que a traerían más chicas *

-valla Goku , parece que irás de cazeria-*decía logan mientras fumaba un puro *

-Mi dios estos ojos mortales no son dignos de usted -*decía Peter alabando al saiyan*

-que apariencia señor Goku -* decía Tonny con un bazo de wisky en sus manos *

-será divertido -*comentaba Steve *

-padre esa no es el migatte no gokui-*comentaba Goten mostrando admiración a su padre*

-así es hijo, pero el poder y su precion están siendo sellados sólo es la aprecia -*comentó el hakaishin mientras se acomodo va su corbata *

-Hulk dice que el Dios se ve bien -*comentaba el hombre verde *

*asta que una voz los saco de la platica , y era de Franklin que baja con un esmokin *

-papá yo igual voy -*comentaba Franklin mostrando una sonrrisa *

*Susan estaba a punto de decir que no iría pero su hermano Johnny hablo*

-claro sobrino irás -*decía la antorcha humana *

-bueno ,venom y carnage cuiden el lugar -*decía Goku con voz de mando*

*sif se aserco a despedir a su amado con un beso salvaje y Gwen a Peter aunque este último fue tímido *

*las chicas sólo miraban como se veían todo y se enojaron más *

*después que todos salieran y fueran a la nave y ya estar en curso a las vegas , en la mansión pasaban cosas interesantes *

Mansión Avengers.

Las puertas se abrieron con un golpe que tan duro que fue un milagro que no se arrancaran

—No puedo creerlo —dijo Laura cortando un planta que estaba ahí.

—Si como se atreven a tratarnos así —dijo Jean.

—Y los muy sinvergüenzas se fueron a las Vegas —dijo Jessica.

—Que se me hace que no hicieron esto para poder irse con esas zorras —dijo Susan enojada por Goku y por que su hijo había ido con ellos

—Si esos saiyajin podrán ser dioses pero no tiene que tratarnos así además fue un momento de debilidad —dijo Natasha.

—Bueno tu te tatuaste el nombre de tu ex —dijo Carol ganándose una mirada de Natasha.

—Pero tiene razón deberíamos irnos y dejarlos, para que regresen de rodillas —dijo Carol.

—SIIIII —gritaron todas las mujeres más nadie se movió.

—Te extraño Goku —dijo Carol, Susan y Jean llorando.

—Maldito Goten por que nos haces esto —dijeron las Natasha Laura y Jessica llorando también.

—Señoritas quieren algo para beber —dijo La voz de Jarvis.

—Trai todo el maldito alcohol que tengas —dijeron las chicas.

1 hora después.

—Chi, chicas tenemos que hacer algo —dijo Laura ebria resulta que tenían alcohol tan fuerte para bloquear sus factor curativo.

—Si esa maldita barquilla no se quedará con mi Goku, mi nuevo hijo Goten y mis hijos —dijo Susan igual bien borracha.

—Y, y qu, que plan se le ocurre —dijo Jessica ya con las mejillas rojas de tanto alcohol.

—So, somos las mujeres más hermosas del pla, planeta usemos nuestros encantos —dijo Carol igual de ebria.

—Si vamos a llevarlos a la playa ahí usaremos nuestros encantos

—Natasha con la cara en la mesa casi.

—Si ese será el mejor momento para contentarlos llevaremos mucha mucha comida —dijo Jean con las manos haciendole el gesto de mucha comida.

—Esperen el mar ustedes quiere hundirme —dijo Susan.

—Tranquila mujer dale a tu hombre mucha comida y no se dará cuenta, yo sí tengo un problema como me quite el nombre de ese idiota —dijo Natasha.

—Por que demonios te lo hiciste en primer lugar roja —dijo Carol.

—Estaba igual de ebria que ahora y era joven —dijo Natasha.

—Tra tranquila solo quitatelo con Lazer —dijo Jessica.

—O mejor aun pon la cara de Goten o su nombre en lugar —dijo Jean.

—E, eso es una gran idea Jean entre Pelirrojas nos ayudamos —dijo Natasha tratando de chocar los cinco con Jean pero falló por el alcohol.

—Asunto resulto mañana irás a que te lo cambien —dijo Susan.

—No es necesario yo puedo hacerlo yo tatuo —dijo Laura.

—Mejor aun —dijo Carol.

—Pu, puedo confiar en ti Laura —dijo Natasha.

—Tranquila roja aquí estamos todas lo veremos además estamos del mismo lado —dijo Jessica.

Natasha asintio mientras Laura sacaba su equipo de tatuar.

 **-en las vegas-**

*podemos ver como la nave de los avenger se estacióna enfrente de un casino , haciendo que todos bajen y que Tonny tirará las llaves a un balet*

-estaciona la nave y no quiero ni un rayón -*decía Tonny mientras caminaba *

*el balet tomó las llaves y solo soltó un suspiro al ver la nave que tendría que estacionar *

*mientras todos hivan a ser sus cosas dentro del casino, un Franklin estaba sentado en la barra *

-Señor usted quien es y qué desea de tomar -*decía un battender*

-soy Franklin, Son Franklin... y de me un sumito de naranja no de fresa, batido y no revuelto -*comentaba el hijo adoptivo de goku acomodándose su moño de corbata *

-niño , no cree que no debería estar aquí ?-*comentaba el servidor mientras tenía una gota de sudor *

-y usted no debería dejar de cuestionar un cliente y servir lo que le pedí -*comentó Franklin, causando que el battender sólo suspirara y fuera por lo que pidieron *

*Franklin luego volteo a ver como Goten,Peter,Deadpool y Johnny jugaban naipes , mientras Logan,Tony y Goku estaban sentados bebiendo rodeado de mujeres , mientras Hulk y la Mole hacían un concurso de pulso entre ellos*

*paso un gran rato mientras ellos , entre alcohol y ve vidas salieron del casino rumbo a su nave para seguir de largo *

-esta Está del puta madre -*comentaba Deadpool mientras tenía un porro fumando *

-esta cosa eleva las creencias para nuestro Dios -*comentaba Peter ya cruzado por el alcohol y el porro que fumaba *

-puteria-*comentaban todos alzando la botella *

-hip.. y donde esta la nave -*comentaba Franklin ebrio mientras se notaba que tenia marcas de besos en el rostro *

-ese pinche balet donde se fue con la nave-*comentaba Logan algo ebrio *

*pero por ases del destino voltearon y vieron un edificio en llamas con una nave estrellada*

-No se preocupen , el Tino hip Tony lo arregla -*comentó airon man mientras sacaba su celular y marcaba*

*paso un rato y una limocina llegaba , Steve procedió abrir la puerta para que todos subieran y se fueran a un club nocturno *

*en el camino el ambiente estaba a todo lo que daba, entre juegos de ha zar , alcohol , drogas y una que otra mujer que subieron en el camino*

-este es el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida -*gritaba Peter por la ventanilla del auto*

-alv perro ,mada faka-*gritaba Deadpool mientras sacaba sus armas y disparaba al cielo *

-estas demente Parker -*gritaron todos*

\- es ora de ir al club -*gritaba Goku mientras tomaba de la botella, para que después todos gritaran de manera divertida *

 **Camino al club**

—No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto —dijo Goten bajando su vaso de alcohol, ya que le ha la dado su momento de nostalgia por las chicas.

—Tranquilo hijo hemos vencido a monstruo de todas está dimensiones... maldita sea por que no engañaron —dijo Goku igual de borracho.

—Mi amigos, no se, no se preocupen el gran Toby le dará mujeres para que pasen este dolor —dijo Tony hablándole al espejo.

—En, mi hip, tiempos las hubiéramos hecho caminar por la tabla —dijo Steve.

—Mendigo soldado de chocolate ha se cree pirata... hey ese pony que no lo deje en la casa —dijo Deadpool.

—Maldito Deadpool, si no estuviera tan ebrio te cortaría la cabeza —dijo Logan casi cortándole el cabello a Jonny.

—Cuidado navajas de afeitar hip, mi estilo, oye Goten —dijo Johnny también borracho, recibiendo un sape de Spiderman.

—Como que Goten, cerrillo más respeto hip hip, para hip, el principie —dijo Peter.

—Bueno, hip príncipe, no hip, tiene curiosidas de saber dónde está su ese tatuaje —dijo Johnny.

Eso detuvo la copa de Goten en su camino a su boca.

—Hombre llamas, no molestar al amigo de Hulk —dijo Hulk.

—Pero tiene un punto —dijo Ben.

—Yo creo que es la derecha —dijo Tony, Logan, Johnny y Goku.

—Yo la Izquierda —dijo Steve, Hulk, Deadpool, Ben y Spiderman.

—Tengo que saberlo —dijo Goten casi en un susurro.

—Que hijo —dijo Goku.

—Tengo que saber que nalgas es

—dijo Goten sacando su celular y colocando el alta voz.

—Lo va hacer —dijo Logan.

—Ese es mi muchacho enfrentando los problemas —dijo Goku gastando su vaso.

 **Mansión Avengers.**

—¡AHHHHH MALDITA SEA ESTO DUELE! —grito Natasha siendo sujetada por todas las chicas para que Laura terminara el tatuaje.

—Hubieras pensando en eso antes de hacertelo —dijo Carol.

—señoritas hay una llamada —dijo Jarvis.

—Quien es estamos ocupadas —dijo Jessica.

—SOY YO MUJER ROMPE CORAZONES —grito la voz de Goten.

—Tranquilo mi príncipe no le desmuestre dolor —dijo Peter.

—Go, Goten está tomado —dijo Jessica.

—SI —dijo Goten.

—Por que Goten —dijo Laura.

—Como que por qué mujer folladora en lugares públicos, eres igual de inrresponsable que tú padre —dijo Deadpool.

—Maldito loco escuche eso—dijo Logan.

—Bebe por su culpa, yo la quería y me fallararon hip, —dijo Goten.

—Goten hip ya estás muy tomado —dijo Susan.

—Si donde esta tu padre —dijo Jean.

—Aqui estoy con mi hijo, mi sangre compartiendo su pena hip, Tony pásame otra botella —dijo Goku.

—Goku nosotras —dijeron sus chicas siendo interrumpidas.

—No llamamos para eso hip mujeres —dijo Steve.

—Si hip donde esta Natasha —dijo Goten.

—Aqui estoy Goten —dijo Natasha esperenzada.

—Yo, hip , quiero saber que nalgas es —dijo Goten.

Las chicas se quedaron callados por la sorpresa.

—¡ES EN SERIO! —dijeron ellas ebrias.

—¡NO NOS GRITEN! —dijeron igual ebrios los hombres.

—Es una locura —dijeron ella.

—Respodan la pregunta —dijeron ellos.

—Goten cariño ya no lo tengo me lo cambié —dijo Natasha.

—De verdad y que es ahora —dijo Goten.

—Es un —dijo Natasha antes que la comunicación se corte.

—Que paso Jarvis —dijeron las chicas.

—Mmmm entraron a un túnel —dijo Jarvis.

 **-de vuelta al club -**

-cortaron la llamada -*dijo Goten apretando fuerte mente el celular causando que este se rompiera *

-esas impuras , hip lo más seguro es que ellas se abran tatuado a sus ex -*decía Peter mientras saco la cabeza de la ventana y bomito causando que callera el bomito en el parabrisas de un taxi causando que este chocará con una tienda *

-además andaban ebrias -*gritaba Jhonny*

-hip chicos hip no se preocupen que ya llegamos -*comentaba Tony saliendo de la limo callendo en la banqueta para después pararse rápido *

*todos comenzaron a reír para después entrar , pero un guardia paro a Franklin , pero dos sujetos lo defendieron *

-maldito negro , si no lo dejas entrar te vuelo los cesos-*decía Deadpool mientras apuntaba con su pistola la cabeza del guardia *

-su maldito , osas poner un alto hip al hijo adoptivo de Dios -*comentaba Peter golpeando al negro entras la cabeza noqueado lo , para después todos entrar *

*adentro del club todo era diversión , cada quien tenía de las mejores chicas del lugar , asta que Deadpool colocó un poco de perico en medio de los pechos de la bailarina para después respirar la fuerte mente *

-puta madre , esto es el cielo nena -* comentó el mercenario dándole una nalgadas a la bailarina *

*después el mercenario volteo a ver a todos , Goku tenía aúna chica muy hermosa acostada en la mesa mientras como colocaba un caballito en su hombligo y en medio de las pecho de la chica y un limón en su boca , para después proceder el con el juego *

*miro a otro lado y pudo observar como una bailarina restegaba su gran retaguardia en el regazo de Goten mientras esté masajiaba los pecho de la chica *

*en pocas palabras la noche era un desmadre asta que una voz los saco del trance *

-Mañana quien siga vivo iremos a la playa para seguir le -*gritaba el hakaishin causando que todos los presentes alzará sus manos *

-hay aún llevar mujeres -*grita Tonny*

-Siiiii-*todos gritaron fuerte mente *

-este es el mejor puta cumpleaños de mi vida -*gritaba Peter mientras le lanzaba dinero a las bailarinas *

-pues tengo que ser ha ve de mal ahuero pero si queremos ir a la playa mañana si nos vamos ahorita ala mansión en la limo llegaremos en la mañana , aun le podemos seguir en la limo-*gritaba Jhonni *

*todos salieron del club y subieron a la limo , cabe decir que igual subieron varias mujeres para hacer el camino a la mansión más divertido entre drogas ,mujeres y alcohol,se podía ver como el auto salía de la ciudad*

-Amo las vegas !-*gritaba Deadpool y Spiderman encima del quema coco de la limo*

*podían ver como el auto desaparecía del lugar ,pasando un letrero que decía *

VIVAN LAS VEGAS

 **BUENO AQUIE ESTÁ EL OTRO CAPITULO**


	18. La playa

**Capitulo escrito por Deadpool 1991**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y pertenece al sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capitulo 18: La playa**

 **Mansión Avengers (Noche)**

Después de que la llamada se cortará las chicas había seguido bebiendo, pero también Laura terminaba el cambio de tatuaje, mientras las otras chicas detenian a Natasha que intentaba escapar por dolor, increíble en la gran Black widow.

—Esta listo —dijo Laura.

—¡POR FIN, ¿POR QUE TARDASTE TANTO! —dijo Natasha.

—Oye crear arte toma tiempo —dijo Laura todavía mariada.

—Bueno al menos ya termino —dijo Carol suspirando.

—Demonios Natasha esto dejara una marca —dijo Jessica mirando su brazo donde Natasha la había mordido en algún momento.

—Eso no es nada, mira esto —dijo Jean mostrando las marcas de los piquetes del arma de Natasha.

—De hecho ¿de donde sacaste tu arma? —dijo Susan con una pequeñas marcas igual.

—Soy una Avengers, pero también fui agente de shield y hydra, tengo mis trucos —dijo Natasha.

—Entonces, ¿Cómo quedó? —dijo Carol.

—Pues como mas, increíble —dijo Laura tomando su copa.

—¿Bueno déjanos verlo? —dijo Jean.

—Si aquí todas somos mujeres, además no eres mi tipo —dijo Jessica bebiendo su copa.

Natasha solo le dio una mirada, pero procedio a mostrarles el tatuaje, hasta que se escucho algo caer al agua de la piscina.

—¿Que fue eso? —dijeron todas las chicas mientras corrían lo mejor que podían.

cuando llegaron fue para encontrarse a Goku, Goten y Franklin dormidos boca arriba en la piscina, Tony, Steve y Johnny en las ramas de los árboles, Ben y Hulk habían hecho un cráter, solo había dos consientes apenas de pie.

—Que buena fiesta araña, no pensé que Goten se comería todo el shushi de esa alemana, solo con la boca, sabes tenía mis putas dudas sobre esta historia pero ahora me alegra que ese roba nombres y su amigo lolicon ese Niveksparda me incluyeran en este historia —dijo Deadpool.

—No tengo ideas de que hablas, pero tienes razon viste al dios Goku no se queda atrás viste como ganó ese concurso de desatar brazieres más rápido, eso es divinidad —dijo Peter.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, hasta que escucharon que alguien se aclare la garganta, cuando ellos giraron desearon no haberlo hecho, eran las chicas con una mirada que prometían dolor.

—Asi que sushi y una chica alemana —dijeron Jessica, Natasha y Laura con los puños apretados.

—Un concurso de brazieres —dijeron Jean, Susan y Carol acercándose a los dos hombres conscientes.

Deadpool y Spiderman solo se miraron y dijeron los mismo.

—Mierda —

Después de eso solo escucharon gritos de ayuda.

 **Al día siguiente.**

 **Sala.**

—Hay mi cabeza, ¿por que lo volví hacer?, ¿por que esto mojado no me digan que soy de esos que se orina borracho? —dijo Goten en el sofa apenas abriendo un ojo y las manos en la cabeza.

—Goten no grites, no volvere a beber... esta semana —dijo Goku en el otro sofá.

—Buenos días papá, hermano —dijo Franklin que ya se veía fresco y traía unas aspirinas y agua.

—Gracias Franklin —dijeron Goku y Goten tomando las pastillas y el agua.

La puerta del patio se escucho de repente.

—Pero que madres tomamos —dijo Logan con las manos en la cabeza.

—No lo sé pero siento como si me hubiera congelando otros 70 años —dijo Steve.

—Yo quiero saber cómo acabamos en los árboles —dijo Tony que se detuvo en seco al ver muchas de sus botellas carísimas vacías.

—¿Bebimos aquí también Jarvis? —dijo Tony.

—No señor las chicas Avengers bebieron todas esas botellas —dijo Jarvis.

—Si que tuvieron una fiesta aquí también —dijo Ben entrando con Hulk atrás.

—Hulk no sentirse bien —dijo Hulk.

—¿Y donde esta tu madre y el resto Franklin? —dijo Goku.

—No lo se, cuando desperté solo había una nota que decía que tomaran esa agua y aspirinas —dijo Franklin.

—Las señoritas dijeron que los esperan en la playa de miami, por que les tiene una sorpresa —dijo Jarvis.

Goku y Goten se miraron no sabiendo que hacer, ellos seguian enojados con ellas, pero también las extrañaban para ser honestos.

—Bueno de todos modos íbamos a ir por el cumpleaños de peter —dijo Goku

—Hablando de eso donde estan Peter y Deadpool —dijo Goten.

 **Frontera.**

—Apresurate Deadpool aún faltan kilómetros, no puedo creer que no dejaran en la frontera —dijo Peter con un bastón para caminar.

—Si ya voy malditas mujeres —dijo Deadpool hasta que escucharon unos gritos.

—Correle araña que es la migra —dijo Deadpool con un bigote y sombrero mexicano.

 **2 horas después**

 **Miami playa**

Despues de que Deadpool y Spiderman regresarán de la frontera donde Deadpool recordó que tenía un aparato para teletransportarce y Peter fuera por Gwen a Asgard y Sif no pudo ir por asuntos del reino ya todos había llegado a la zona que las chicas le habían dicho a Jarvis.

la limusina llegó bajando todos.

—Miami aquí estoy —dijo Deadpool con unos lentes negros.

—Tony Stark está en la casa —dijo Tony.

—Hulk quiere nadar —dijo Hulk.

—Peter hace mucho que no veía la playa —dijo Gwen con un bikini blanco.

—No te preocupes Gwen ahora nada nos separara —dijo Peter.

—Wow gran lugar —dijo Goku con una playera hawaiana y shorts.

—Si las chicas escogieron bien —dijo Goten.

—Dios Goku, Goten solo quiero pedirles que al menos les den la oportunidad de redimirse —dijo Steve.

—Ya veremos Cap —dijo Goku y Goten.

—Esto es vida con Reed solo era pelear con los locos que intentaban robar sus inventos —dijo Ben.

—Si papá biológico no nos llevaba a ningún lado —dijo Franklin.

—Esperen esto tenemos que hacerlo con estilo —dijo Logan lanzándole un puro a cada incluso a Deadpool.

—Login me siento conmovido —dijo Deadpool con lágrimas.

Logan solo gruñó

—Pero yo no fumo —dijo Goten.

—Yo también no fumo —dijo Gwen.

—Acoplate hijo recuerdas, Gwen tu también —dijo Goku.

Todos los que estaban en la playa solo pudieron escuchar un chiflido mientras una canción sonaba ya que un tipo con máscara y un salvavidas traía una grabadora con un grupo y todos venían con un puro en la boca.

 **Wer zu Leb-zeit gut auf Erden**

 **Wird nach dem Tod ein Engel werden**

 **Den Blick gen Himmel fragst du dann**

 **Warum man sie nicht sehen kann.**

Las mujeres se sonrojaron por los hombres que se acercaban pero los que más le llamaron la atención fueron el peliazul con una cuerpo lleno de músculos y el muchacho de no más de 20 año con cabello negro igual con un cuerpo bien construido.

 **Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein**

 **Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein**

 **Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein**

 **Gott weiß ich will kein Engel sein.**

—Somos los amos de la playa —dijo Tony.

—Me siento extraño haciendo esto —dijo Steve.

—Yo también, me siento muy observado —dijo Goten.

—Tu camina con estilo hijo —dijo Goku en ambiente.

—Donde están las chicas —dijo Gwen ya que se sentía extraña entre tanto hombre.

—Hey chicos —dijeron las chicas desde la única casa en la zona.

—Habia olvidado que tenía esa casa —dijo Tony.

—¿Cuantas casa tienes Tony? —dijo Goku.

—Mmmmm ¿cuántas playas existen? —dijo Tony.

—Maldito Stark no buscas que comprar —dijo Logan.

—Hola Goku —dijeron Jean, Carol y Susan.

—Hola Goten —dijeron Laura, Jessica y Natasha.

—Hola —dijeron ambos saiyajin serios.

Las chicas suspiraron aún esa frialdad, nisiquiera se fijaron como iban vestidas.

Carol llevaba un bikini amarillo que le quedaba bastante pegado.

Susan llevaba un bikini azul que se ajustaba a su figura.

Jean llevaba un bikini verde que igual se ajustaba a ella y se veia genial con su cabello.

Jessica llevaba un bikini rojo que resaltaba sus curvas.

Laura llevaba un bikini negra que la hacia era muy revelador.

Natasha llevaba un bikini negro también, pero este era incluso más escotado, auque ella traía una tela cubriendo la parte de abajo ya que era sorpresa para Goten.

El ambiente se sentía tenso que Gwen sintió pena de las chicas, se veía en sus rostro que se sentía culpables y arrepentidas.

—Bueno por que no vamos a comer —dijo Gwen.

—De hecho falta comprar el postre ya lo encargamos, Laura por que no vas con Goten a buscarlo —dijo Susan.

—Prefiero no comer postre en ese caso, no me subiré a esa motocicleta contaminada —dijo Goten negándose.

—Auque sea de chocolate —dijo Laura.

«Chocolate, chocolate, chocolate»resonaba en la mente de Goten.

—Bien, pero no tardaremos —dijo Goten.

Con eso ambos se acercaron a la motocicleta no si que antes Goten colocará un pañuelo como escudo para no sentarse directamente, con una Laura poniendo los ojos y tratando de ser paciente, después de eso ambos se fueron.

—Bueno necesitamos leña también, suegro por que no va con Carol ustedes son los más rápidos —dijo Jessica.

—Nada de suegro mujer insecto haz perdido el derecho de llamar al dios Goku así —dijo Deadpool antes de perder el brazo por un rayo de Jessica.

—No, a mi no me van a convencer, podrán haber engañado a Goten por ser joven aún pero yo soy un hombre de experiencia —dijo Goku.

—¡ESE ES MI DIOS! —grito Peter.

—Escuche que por ahí hay un concurso de artes marciales —dijo Carol.

«Pelear, pelear, pelear»penso Goku.

—Bu, bueno vamos pero tampoco tardaremos —dijo Goku llendose con Carol.

—¿Leña? pero si todo es automática —dijo Tony.

—Ustedes mujeres pecadoras ¿que planean? —dijo Peter.

Las chicas restantes solo le sonrieron, ellas había hecho una tregua de apoyarse hasta que esos dos las perdonaran después cada quien regresaría a su batalla.

 **Con Goten y Laura.**

El viaje fue tranquilo a la pastelería, Laura le pregunta cosas a Goten para romper el hielo pero solo recibía un no o si del Saiyajin, ambos salían con el pastel.

—Goten por favor habla conmigo ya no puedo más con esto —dijo Laura perdiendose la paciencia.

—Laura no se de que quieres que hablemos —dijo Goten.

—Pues de esto que paso, no puedes seguir enojado por una mierda que pasó hace mucho, solo fue una vez, además yo no sabía que iba a conocerte —dijo Laura.

Goten no respondío mientras pensaba en eso, era verdad nadie sabía que iban a conocerce además esto era normal, tal ves su instinto saiyajin le hacia actuar así.

—¿De verdad sólo fue una ves Laura?, y me juras que no significo nada —dijo Goten.

Laura sonrió por fin parecía que Goten la escucharía ella tenía que hacer su jugado para recuperarlo, ella coloco una mano en el rostro de Goten.

—Te lo juro Goten tú eres el único que quiero, además tú puedes borrar este recuerdo digo tenemos la motocicleta y no tenemos que regresar enseguida con los demás, se me ocurre algunas cosas que podemos hacer con ese pastel —dijo Laura con una sonrisa picara.

Goten se sonrojo por que entendió a que se refería, el la vio acercarse para besarlo y cerró los ojos para responder...hasta que.

—¿Laura? —dijo una voz de repente.

Ellos interrumpieron el beso para mirar a una chica conocida, tenía cabello largo café, ojos verdes eran tal alta como ellos y tenía un cuerpo increíble tenía un bikini dorado.

—Wanda —dijo Laura sorprendíenda de ver a la hija de Magneto y hermana de...«mierda».

—¿Como haz estado Laura hace mucho que no te veía? y ¿cómo está el gruñón de Logan? —dijo Wanda abrazando a Laura que solo estaba tiesa.

—Bien ya sabes cómo siempre, bueno fue una placer —dijo Laura ya preparándose para irse con Goten pero fue interrumpida.

—¿No vas a presentarme, a este joven tan atractivo? —dijo Wanda mirando a Goten.

—Hola soy Son Goten mucho gusto —dijo Goten saludándola y dejando roja a la chica como buen Son que era.

—Un gustó Goten soy Wanda Maximoff —dijo Wanda roja, ella lo recordaba, el y su padre habían salido de la nada y habían expulsado a Galactus del planeta.

Laura vio la escena y frunció el seño ya que su instinto salvaje también se encendió ella solo compartiría con Jessica y Natasha, ella se aclaró la garganta rompiendo el apretón de manos.

—Bueno ya se presentaron fue un placer verte Wanda pero tenemos prisa —dijo Laura.

—O claro entendió, espero que nos veamos prontito Laura, igual tu Goten —dijo Wanda con una sonrisa coqueta que no paso desapercibida para Laura que gruño mientras la veían irse.

—Pero que chica tan agradable, auque su energía era extraña —dijo Goten.

—Ella también es mutante, hey saiyajin no se te olvides que tu ya tienes mujeres y que yo soy la principal —dijo Laura.

Goten río mientras estaba apunto de subir a la motocicleta hasta que Wanda regreso.

—Casi lo olvidaba, ten Laura está blusa la olvídaste hace dos meses que fuiste por última vez con mi hermano a casa, nos vemos —dijo Wanda con una sonrisa y desapareció.

Laura se quedo de piedra, mientras Goten se la quedó observando.

—Asi que solo fue una vez, no Laura —dijo Goten.

—He puedo que hayan sido dos, pero no mas —dijo Laura que no pudo terminar cuando a Goten le dio el pastel y se fue volando.

—¡Maldita Wanda! —dijo Laura hasta que Goten regreso y camino a ella, haciéndola ilusionar, pero solo tomo el pastel.

—Me llevare esto por mi corazón y confianza destrozados —dijo Goten y se fue volando nuevamente.

—¡ES EN SERIO! —grito Laura.

 **Con Goku y Carol.**

Era casi la misma situacion ninguno hablaba mientras observaban el mini torneo de artes marciales, ya habian paso por varias trozos de leña que sería más que suficiente

—Esto es aburrido esperaba otra cosa —dijo Goku.

—Bueno no todo puede ser al nivel de los dioses, entonces ¿ya estas hablando conmigo? —dijo Carol.

Goku solo se encogió de hombros.

—Vamos con el resto —dijo Goku.

—Goku por favor dejame explicarte —dijo Carol.

—Bien explícame Carol —dijo Goku ya harto de esto y quería acabar de una vez.

Carol asintió he iba a comenzar su historia hasta que Goku colocó su mano en su cabeza.

—¿Qué haces —dijo Carol confundída.

—Voy mirar tus recuerdos, solo enfócate en esa parte —dijo Goku.

Carol se sorprendió pero el era dios así que tenía lógica, ella cerró los ojos y recordó toda esa parte de su vida.

40 mínutos después.

Goku retiro la mano, el habia visto el origen de cómo Carol obtuvo sus poderes y su relación con Mar-Vel además de su problema de alcohol que tuvo cuando una tal rogue le robó sus poderes.

—Wow Carol —dijo Goku.

—Ves Goku por eso me sorprendi pero te juro tu eres el único que quiero —dijo Carol.

Goku ahora se sentía mal por haber sido tan duro con ella y tal vez con Susan y Jean también.

Carol acarició su mejilla para sacarlo de su trance ambos se miraban fijamente, parecía que al final todo mál entendído había acabado cuando.

—Carol ¿eres tú? —dijo una voz.

Ellos miraron para ver a.

—Rhodey —dijo Carol asustada al ver a máquina de guerra, era un hombre afroamericano (si yo no soy Nivek xd) con un uniforme de militar.

—Cuanto tiempo Carol o lo siento interrumpo algo, espere ¿usted no es el dios que apareció justo cuando Galactus iba acabar este planeta? —dijo Rhodey.

—Si soy yo, hola soy Goku hakaishin de este universo —dijo Goku con las manos en la espalda.

—Un placer señor Dios, un honor estár en su precensia —dijo Rhodey nervioso.

Goku solo asintio serio como todo un dios.

—Bueno este mejor yo me voy no quiero interrumpir —dijo Rhodey ya queriendo irse.

—Si debes estar ocupado —dijo Carol también tratando de acabar esto rápido.

Pero no tenían tanta suerte por que de la nada apareció otro compañero militar de Rhodey.

—Hey amigo nos esperan...hey Danvers no te veía desde que tú y Rhodey salían, a bueno te ves genial, amigo te veo ahí —dijo el hombre y se fue sin saber que había dicho.

Carol se golpe la frente, mientras Rhodey empezaba a despedírse de sus familiares.

—Adios Rhodey —dijo Goku simplemente.

Rhodey solo le dio una mirada a Carol de disculpa y se fue corriendo casi.

—Goku mira solo salimos dos veces —dijo Carol.

—No me enoja que salieras con otras personas yo también estuve casado, me enoja que no me cuentes todo cuando yo desde que llegué les mostré toda mi vida —dijo Goku tomando la leña y teletransportadose.

—¡Mierda! —dijo Carol soltando un golpe al suelo que hizo un gran hoyo.

 **Casa de playa**

Todos se estaban relajando Peter estaba con Gwen, Logan, Tony, Steve y Deadpool estaban bebiendo y jugando cartas, Johnny estaba siendo árbitro de un juego de pulsos de Hulk y Ben siendo apoyados por Franklin y Valeri.

Y las chicas estaban nerviosas esperando a ver qué pasaba con los saiyajins, hasta que algo se escucho en el techo.

—¿Que fue eso? —dijeron todos.

—De seguro es una puta gaviota yo me encargo —dijo Deadpool empezando a disparar al techo.

—Oye demente déja de dispararle a mi techo —dijo Tony ahorcando a Deadpool.

—Yo iré a ver qué sucede —dijo Jessica subiendo las escaleras.

Jessica camino a la habitación donde se escuchaban los ruidos pero no había nadie, hasta que se oyó nuevamente pero venía de afuera de la ventana, ella se acercó y miró por la ventana para ver en ahí en el tejado junto a ella a Goten con el pastel a la mitad.

—¿Goten qué haces aquí? —dijo Jessica saliendo para sentarse junto a él.

—Comiendo —dijo Goten sin mirarla.

—Eso veo pero ¿donde esta Laura y por que estás castigando al pobre pastel? —dijo Jessica.

Goten dudo si hablar, despues de todo también estaba enojado con ella, Jessica vio eso y tomo su mano por suerte el no la rechazo.

—Por favor Goten, yo te extraño te juro que siento mucho no habertelo dicho, te juro que no volveré a ocultarte nada —dijo Jessica.

Goten suspiro y comenzó a contar lo que pasó.

10 minutos después

—Y así que tome el pastel pero como no encontraba donde comerlo tranquilo vine aquí —dijo Goten.

—Ya veo —dijo Jessica «maldita Wanda metiche».

—Estas bien Jess —dijo Goten.

Jessica sonrió cuando escucho ese nombre al parecer Goten ya no estaba tan enojado con ella.

—No es nada, escucha Goten esto hace que me duela el estómago, pero creo que debes hablar con Laura ella te quiere, no tanto como yo pero lo hace —dijo Jessica.

—¿Tu crees?, bueno ella me dijo que no significo nada y después dijo de que podríamos encontrar otro uso al pastel —dijo Goten.

«Maldita aprovechada» pensó Jessica con una sonrisa.

Goten seguia meditando que hacer con Laura, hasta que Jessica tocó su pierna.

—Por que no olvidamos por ahora a Laura, y nos divertimos —dijo Jessica seductoramente.

—Divertinos ¿Co, como? —dijo Goten nervioso.

—Bueno se me ocurren muchas maneras pero que te parece esta para comenzar —dijo Jessica y sin esperar mas beso a Goten que se sorprendió.

Pero como buen saiyajin e hijo de Goku dejo que su instinto lo guíe, mismo instituto que los hizo profundizar el beso y comenzar a usar la lengua como en esa película que Deadpool le había prestado y se quedó dormido.

Jessica que también comenzó a sentirse mas caliente empujó a Goten sobre sus espaldas y se colocó encima de el mientras podía sentir como algo se ponía duro en Goten.

—Jess —dijo Goten con voz entrecortada

—Shhh, tú sigue Goten hagámoslo aquí —dijo Jessica susurrando, cuando alguien se aclaro la garganta, ellos giraron para ver a Natasha ahí mirándolos con una expresión inlegible con todos atrás de ella.

—Maldicion esto se pone caliente, estás copias se venderán tanto como mis películas, necesito comprar una camera con 4 k —dijo Deadpool con una cámara en la mano.

—Ya no hay pudor en mis tiempos esto lo hacían en privado no en un techo —dijo Steve.

—Calmate Steve esto es America no los reprimas —dijo Tony con un pulgar arriba.

—Que bueno que ya se reconciliaron —dijo Gwen auque algo roja.

—Mama por que no podemos ver qué hace el hermano Goten —dijeron Franklin y Valeri.

—Por que su hermano está haciendo cosas que aún no deben hacer ustedes —dijo Susan apenada.

—Si la mujer impura tiene suerte que el príncipe Goten no sepa que fue en este mismo techo donde Jessica lo hizo con Clint —dijo Peter tapándose la boca muy tarde.

—¡PETER! —gritaron todos pero fue tarde.

Jessica sintió como el cuerpo de Goten se tenso debajo de ella y cuando lo miró no se veía feliz.

—Asi que este techo, me estabas pidiéndo que lo hiciéramos en el mismo lugar donde lo hiciste con tu ex —dijo Goten.

—Ammm, bueno la verdad no lo recordaba —dijo Jessica siendo sincera.

—Que considencia —dijo Deadpool sarcásticamente.

—¡DEADPOOL CÁLLATE! —gritaron todos ahora.

Goten tomo a Jessica de la cintura y la coloco a un lado para levantarse y se lanzo desde el techo cayendo de pie.

—¡Espera Goten! —gritó Jessica.

Goten se elevo de nuevo a donde estaba ellos y Jessica se emociono pero no duró mucho, Goten se acercó y tomo el medio pastel que quedaba.

—El pastel no tiene la culpa —dijo Goten y se lanzó de nuevo.

Todo era silenció por que todos miraban a Peter fijamente incluso Gwen.

—Cre, creo que s se me escapo —dijo Peter sudando.

—Si a mi también se me van escapar unos aguijones, si no te molesta Gwen —dijo Jessica.

—No me molesta —dijo Gwen ella sabía lo que habia hecho Peter.

Peter solo tenía una cara de dolor y traición mientras Jessica se iba en encima de el y comenzaba a usarlo de saco de arena.

—¿Donde está Natasha? —dijo Steve de repente.

—Tu que crees —dijo Tony con su sonrisa característica.

Mientras todos veian a Jessica desquitar sus frustraciones con Peter, una voz llamo a Jean.

«Fenix eres tú pensé que te habías ido»dijo Jean.

«Si mortal soy yo escucha no me agradas y yo no te agrado, pero tenemos una cosa en común ambos ambas queremos a Goku así que, escucha, esta en el bar no es lejos de aquí»dijo Fénix.

«Esta bien ¿pero como lo sabes? y ¿por que me ayudas? y ¿donde esta Carol?»dijo Jean.

«Maldicion Grey solo por que prometi llevarme bien contigo, no sé dónde está la rubia oxígenada, lo sé por qué soy Fénix y te ayudo por que tenemos el mismo cuerpo, hablado de eso necesitamos combinar mentes»dijo Fénix.

«¿No tomaras el control como siempre los haces?»dijo Jean.

«Una parte pero te dejare ser consiente, entonces qué dices Jean»dijo Fénix.

Jean no tenía que pensarlo demacia.

«Hagamoslo»dijo Jean.

 **Con Goku**

 **Bar**

 **15 minutos después.**

Goku se encontraba en el bar más cercano con su leña aún lado, el ya se dirigia a la casa de playa cuando vio este bar y entro a ver qué tal estaba, es lo menos decir que Goku no había pagado ni un dólar ya que desde que entró las chicas del bar le habían estado enviaban bebidas de regalo, ahora estaba rodeado de cuatro chicas muy insistentes.

—Vamos precioso te invitamos a una fiesta privada —dijo rubia bien dotada.

Antes que Goku respondiera la puerta se abrió revelando a una peliroja sexi con en bikini verde, todos los hombres se quedaron embobados al verla, la chica camino moviendo sus caderas hacia el peliazul.

—Largo —dijo Jean a las mujeres que estaba apunto de protestar hasta que vieron los ojos de la peliroja y salieron corriendo.

—Asi que ¿quien eres Jean o Fénix? —dijo Goku sin mirarla pero ya había sentido su energía.

—Ambas —dijo Jean sentándose en la barra y cruzando una pierna sobre Goku.

—Asi que por fin decidieron trabajar juntas —dijo Goku al ver la pocision que estában con una ceja levantada.

—Asi encontramos una razón para hacerlo —dijo Jean acercando su rostro al de Goku.

—¿Así cual? —dijo Goku sin imutarse.

Jean no respondió si no que lo beso de una forma que haría avergozar a los franceses dejando ese tan famoso hilo de saliva.

—Wow no diré que no lo disfrute pero no creas que esto bastará para que las perdone —dijo Goku.

—Y quien dijo que esto sería todo, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo —dijo Jean tomando la mano de Goku y dirigiéndose a la parte trasera del bar.

—No sabía que tenían este cuarto aquí —dijo Goku.

Jean no respondió, en lugar empujó a Goku al interior donde sin perder tiempo la personalidad de Fenix tomo el control y se le fue encima a Goku derribandolo en la cama, tuvieron una guerra de besos intensos donde nadie cedia, para después cortar el beso y levantarse sensualmente.

—Oye ¿no vas a dejarme así verdad? —dijo Goku.

—Tranquilo Dios Saiyajin, tú solo gozalo —dijo Jean mientras comenzaba a desabrochar la parte trasera de su bikini.

—Oye si —dijo Goku.

TOC TOC TOC

—Maldicion ese tipo se merece un hakai —dijo Goku caminando a la puerta.

El abrió y vio al mesero del bar que al ver la mirada del saiyajin decio no haber tocado.

—Perdone es que queríamos darle está botella de vino por su renta de la habitación —dijo el chico casi por orinarse.

—Solo por esto no recibirás un hakai —dijo Goku tomando la botella.

El chico no sabía que era un hakai pero se alegró por eso.

—Bueno que disfrute su estancia señor Summers —dijo el chico.

—¡FUERA! —grito Jean sabiendo que era tarde el chico salió corriendo, pero no fue el único que se iba Goku está atravesando la puerta con su leña en brazos seguido de Jean.

—Goku espera por favor, Goku te estoy hablando —dijo Jean tratando de alcanzar al hakaishin.

Goku se detuvo y giro a ella.

—Muy bien ¿que pasa? —dijo Goku.

—A bueno verás es que am, alguna ves vine con Scott aquí pero fue hace años mucho antes de conocerte —dijo Jean.

«NO JEAN ESO NO AYUDA»gritaba Fénix desde la mente.

—Entonces sentiste que era una gran idea llevarme al mismo lugar que a él —dijo Goku.

—No, tu ya estabas en ese bar yo solo aproveche que conocía el lugar —dijo Jean.

«Estamos jodidas»dijo Fénix.

—Entonces si yo te llevara al mismo lugar donde tenía sexo con mi ex esposa estaría bien —dijo Goku.

Jean se congelo.

—Ok... admito que no me gustaría —dijo Jean.

—Exacto —dijo Goku con eso se teletransporto.

—Lo Jodi —dijo Jean con la cabeza baja.

—¡NO ME DIGAS! —grito Fénix.

 **Con Goten**.

Goten estaba ahora sentado en la parte trasera de la casa con su pastel ahora solo quedaba un cuarto este día iba del mal en peor.

—Goten, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —dijo la voz de cierta peliroja.

—Natasha no se mi autoestima pueda con otro golpe —dijo Goten.

—Por favor Goten, déjame mostrarte que estoy arrepentida —dijo Natasha pegándose a el dejado ver sus escote.

—Nat es que bueno ya sabes el tatuaje —dijo Goten y hasta ahí llego por que fue besado por Natasha seductoramente luego se sentó sobre Goten.

Ella profundizó el beso mientras se movía sus caderas peligrosamente haciendo que el juicio de Goten comenzará a desaparecer y el colocará sus manos en sus nalgas haciendolas zonar.

—Aaa, eres un travieso Goten —dijo Natasha moviéndose más rápido.

—Es, espera Nat, ¿que pasa con ya sabes? —dijo Goten apenas controlando su tono.

—No te preocupes Goten, se ha ido lo remplaze por algo que te gustará —dijo Natasha levantadose para disgusto de Goten.

—Espero que te guste —dijo Natasha quitándose la tela que la cubría y revelando el nuevo tatuaje.

 **En el segundo piso.**

—Espero que con eso aprendas a estar callado —dijo Jessica enojada.

—Pobre Peter —dijeron los hombres al ver al moretiado Peter.

—Hay Peter no debiste decir eso —dijo Gwen consolando a su novio.

¡QUE DEMONIOS!

—Esa fue la voz de Goten —dijo Jessica corriendo.

—Mi principe me necesita —dijo Peter levantándose como si nada hubiera pasado y corriendo seguido de todos.

 **Con Goten y Natasha.**

—¿Que pasa Goten? —dijo Natasha confundída.

Todos llegaron corriendo para ver qué pasaba vieron a Goten con los ojos fijos, ellos miraron a Natasha inclinada mostrando su tatuaje y se congelaron a ver qué decía.

—Y ahora ustedes ¿que pasa? —dijo Natasha tratando de ver cuál era el problema.

De repente Goku apareció en medio de todos con la teletransportacion.

—Hola lamento el retraso pero pasaron cosas —dijo Goku.

El miró a todos congelando, luego miro a Natasha intentando ver qué decía un tatuaje en su nalga derecha.

—¿Por que dice Gohan en el trasero de Natasha? —dijo Goku.

—¡ESO QUIERO SABER! —grito Goten.

—¡ESPERA QUE DICE QUE! —grito Natasha.

—Dice Gohan —dijo Goku repitiendo.

—¿Por que está el nombre de mi hermano en tu trasero Natasha? —dijo Goten.

—Aaa bueno veras, es que me —dijo Natasha tratando de explicarse.

—No sabes que, no quiero saberlo —dijo Goten alzando las manos— yo también puedo divertirme Deadpool y Peter vamos por chicas.

—Como usted órdene mi capitán —dijo Deadpool alzando la mano a la cabeza.

—Pero príncipe yo tengo novia —dijo Peter.

—Cierto ¿quien podría sustituirte? —dijo Goten.

—Yo lo haré principe soy mejor que el insecto —dijo Johnny.

—A no de ninguna manera, chispita a mí nadie me sustituye, Gwen no haré nada malo pero debo ir —dijo Peter.

—Esta bien Peter —dijo Gwen.

—E, esp, espera Goten —dijeron Jessica y Natasha.

—¡LALALALALA¡ —grito Goten con los oídos tapados caminando a la puerta seguido de Peter, Johnny y Deadpool.

—Wow definitivamente con ustedes nunca es día aburrido dios Goku —dijo Tony.

Goku solo se encogió de hombros.

—¡ESPEREN QUE LE PONGA LA MANOS ENCIMA A LAURA! —dijo Natasha saliendo de la casa, seguida de Jessica y Gwen.

—Bueno por que no vamos a beber, digo que mas vamos hacer —dijo Tony llendose con el resto.

—Esperenme —dijo Goku.

—Goku espera ¿no quieres comer? —dijo Susan tocando el punto del saiyajin.

Goku se detuvo en seco y giro para ver el banquete.

—Los alcanzaré luego chicos —dijo Goku cerrando la puerta y sentándose a devorar todos lo que había en la mesa.

—Mama podemos ir a la playa —dijo Franklin.

—Si está bien pero no sé alejen mucho —dijo Susan con eso ambos niños se fueron.

Susan se sento encima de la mesa junto a Goku que terminaba de comer.

—¿Y te gustó Goku? —dijo Susan con voz seductora.

—Si mucho Susan, tal vez a ti si pueda perdonarte —dijo Goku notando ese tono.

—Mmm en serio y dime ¿no quieres postre? —dijo Susan ahora pasando al regazo de Goku.

—Bueno quien rechaza un postre así —dijo Goku.

En ese momento ambos se besaron Con fiereza, Goku levantó a Susan y la coloco sobre la mesa derribando todo.

—Susan —dijo Goku entre cortado.

—Goku —dijo Susan entre jadeos.

De repente el teléfono de Susan en la mesa comenzó a sonar.

—Tu, tu teléfono —dijo Goku ya encima de la mesa.

—Dejalo que suene —dijo Susan ya perdida en el momento.

 **Hola estás comunicándote al teléfono de Susan storm en este momento no puedo contestar deja un mensaje y me comunicaré en cuanto pueda.**

— **Hola Susi, soy yo Namor me enteré que dejaste al idiota de Reed y quería saber si quieres que nos veamos para recordar viejo tiempos tu sabe cómo ese de ... —**

Hasta ahi llegó la grabación por que Susan lo había hecho salir volando con un campo de fuerza pero fue tarde.

—Go, Goku espera esto es un mal entendido —dijo Susan sentada en la mesa.

Goku ya se había levantado y se acomadaba la ropa después se dirigió a la puerta y la cerro con fuerza, dejando a Susan ahí sentada en la mesa estaba apunto de consumar la relación y Namor lo arruinó.

—¡ME LAS PAGARAS NAMOR! —grito Susan.

 **Y ya esta que capitulo bueno estos capítulos como notarán son en modo tranquilo donde los protagonistas se dedican a pasarle bien más de lo que lo hacen xd.**

 **el próximo capítulo no pueden perderselo por que por fin la cosas se arreglaran para todos y después de ese comenzará la siguiente saga.**


	19. No es capitulo

Hola amigo aquí deadpool2591 y NivekSparda para pedirles su opinión y es...

¿Con quién de las chicas y Goku y Goten deberían tener el primer lemon?.

—¡SIIIIII PORNO! —dijo Deadpool.  
—¡QUE ZUKULENCIA! —dijo Spiderman.

—¡ESPEREN UN MOMENTO!, ¿Porque están pidiendo votos para eso? —dijo Jessica.

—Asi es, ellos saben que yo debo ser la principal y por ende la primera —dijo Natasha.

—Callense abuelas tienen miedo que mis fans me eligan —dijo Laura.

—¡LAURA QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO DEL TATUAJE! —grito Natasha siendo detenida por Jessica.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Laura que voten para que sepan quien manda, yo sé que será la primera para Goku —dijo Sif.

—Espere tu eres concuvina mujer vikinga tú no entras en esta votación además el público me ama —dijo Carol.

—Ya quisieras si la tierna soy yo además de hogareña —dijo Susan.

—PFF, hogareña dirás aburrida, el mundo ama a las pelirrojas verdad Natasha —dijo Jean/fénix.

—Asi es —dijo Natasha dándole los cinco a Jean antes de que ambas resiban dos dos pastelazos de la nada.

—Comprenderan que esto significa guerra —dijeron ambas Pelirrojas.

De la nada un picina de budín apareció lanzándose las siete chicas a luchar, mientras todos observan.

—Ustedes y su poder del guión, son increíbles —dijo Goku que miraba todo con Goten desde palco ya que ellos son los protagonistas.

—Papa ¿que es Lemon? —dijo Goten confundido.

—Ooo hijo ya verás, pero creeme que te gustará, verdad escritores —dijo Goku mirando a los escritores mientras ven la lucha de budín.

—Amen por eso dios Goku —dijo Niveksparda.

—Bueno entonces tienen una semana para votar el próximo sábado se dará los resultados, para proceder con el capítulo —dijo Deadpool 2591.

—Una cosa más el voto será dejando los nombres de sus favoritas ejemplo: Carol y Jessica, una de cada harén —dijo Niveksparda.

—Es verdad así serán dos lemon que se harán así que ahora sí suerte a la participantes —dijo Deadpool2591.

—¡EEEEE ESOOO ES TOTODO AMIAMIGOS! —dijo Deadpool imitado a porki.

—Deadpool yo quería decir eso —dijo Spiderman.


	20. Las ganadoras

**capítulo especial resultados.**

 **Sala de resultados.**

Todas la chicas estaban sentadas esperando a que los creadores como Goku y Goten salieran de la sala de recuento de votos.

—Demonios ¿por qué tardan tanto? —dijo Laura dando vueltas en la sala.

—Tranquila Laura, deben estár contando los votos aún —dijo Susan.

—Pero llevan mucho tiempo —dijo Jessica.

—Si pero ya tardaron, ni que sean mil votos —dijo Carol.

—Asi además sabemos que yo gane en la votación —dijo Natasha segura.

—Al igual que yo —dijo Sif.

—Perras —dijo Jean/fénix.

La puerta se abrió revelando a Los dos creadores y a los dos saiyajins caminado con sus guardaespaldas.

—Perimetro despejado, aquí araña —dijo Deadpool con su traje negro saliendo de la sala arrastrándose por el suelo como si hiciera Park Kurt.

—Aqui también despejado agente cáncer —dijo Spiderman aputando con una pistola de agua.

—Hola chicas ¿como están? —dijo Niveksparda.

—Aquí esperando los resultados —dijo Carol.

—¿Los tienen? —dijo Natasha.

—El cielo azul —dijo Deadpool2591.

—¿Que? —dijo Laura.

—Si ya tenemos los resultados —dijo Goten nervioso por lo que venía.

—Asi es chicas pero queremos que lo tomen con calma —dijo Goku.

—Claro somos profesionales y adultas —dijeron las chicas.

—Muy bien comenzemos Avenger unidos —dijo Niveksparda apareciendo todos los Avengers hombres ahí.

—¿Por qué están ustedes aqui? —dijeron las chicas.

—Por protección —dijeron los Avengers.

—Muy bien comenzemos con la chicas de Goten, dire la cantidad de votos —dijo Deadpool2591 con una tablet de las chinas en su mano ya que no hay presupuesto.

—Laura consiguió... 4 votos —dijo Deadpool2591.

—Esto es un robo —dijo Laura.

—Jessica tú tuviste...5 votos —dijo Niveksparda encendiendo una cigarro de caramelo xd.

—¡SIIIII EN TU CARA GATA! —dijo Jessica aputando a Laura.

—¿Y yo? —dijo Natasha.

—Bueno dejaremos que Goten te lo diga —dijeron los creadores.

—Natasha tu optuviste la cantidad de ...20 votos —dijo Goten sonríendo.

—Tu eres la ganadora Natasha seras el primer lemon —dijo Niveksparda.

—Pasa al frente con Goten —dijo Deadpool2591.

—¡SIIIIIII! —grito Natasha corriendo al podio abrazando a Goten.

—¡Nooooooo! —gritaban Jessica y Laura siendo llevadas a la sala de a lado para tranquilizarce por Hulk y la mole.

—Muy bien es su turno chicas de Goku —dijo Deadpool2591.

—Adelante se que yo gane —dijo Carol.

—No te confíes chica exhibiciónista —dijo Jean/fénix.

—Asi es la gente quiere que Goku este con alguien tierna y esa soy yo —dijo Susan.

—Mujeres mortales ahora sabrán la diferencia entre nosotras —dijo Sif.

—Muy bien comenzemos Carol tú tienes... 2 votos —dijo Niveksparda con cigarro que salió volando por un rayo de Carol.

—Eso no puede ser, es un robo —dijo Carol siendo detenida por Tony y Steve.

—Bueno Susan tu optuvistes...3 votos —dijo Deadpool2591.

—No, no puede ser si yo soy tierna que gente malvada lee está historia —dijo Susan.

—Hey eso sí que no chica tetona, el único que rompe la cuarta pared aquí soy yo —dijo Deadpool ofendido.

—Jean/fénix ustedes tiene...7 votos —dijo Niveksparda.

—Mmmm bueno esperaba más diferencia pero ya gane díganle a la chica vikingo su patética cifra para poder ir con mi Goku —dijo Jean/fénix.

Los dos creadores miraron a Goku que asintió.

—Sif...tu eres la ganadora con 20 votos —dijo Goku con su sonrisa característica.

—¡QUE NO PUEDE SER! —grito Carol.

—¡EXIJO UN RECUENTO! —grito Susan.

—¡SI ESTÁN ELECCIONES ESTAN AMAYADAS! —grito Jean/fénix.

—Avengers lleven a las chicas con Laura y Jessica a tomar aire —dijo Deadpool2591.

—Se lo dije mortales, no se preocupen cuidare al dios Goku —dijo Sif abrazándo a Goku.

—¡NOOOOO SUELTENOS!, ¡ESTO ES UN ROBO! —gritaron las chicas siendo sacadas de la sala.

—Bueno esto fue divertido, ahora despide el capítulo que yo tengo que ir a crear mis historias —dijo Niveksparda saliendo de la sala.

—Por que no me sorprende, siempre me deja todo el trabajo, bueno estos fueron los resultados de las elecciones, así que el próximo episodio podremos ver el lemon de nuestras dos parejas escogidas, ¿que le parece chicos? —dijo Deadpool mirando a las dos parejas.

—No puedo esperar para tomar la inocencia de Goten —dijo Natasha en la espalda de Goten que solo reía.

—Y yo para ver a Goku en todo su esplendor —dijo Sif en los brazos de Goku que tenía un sonrisa pervertida.

—Bueno entonces que lo disfruten, con esto me despido y no olviden que el capitulo sera la próxima semana adiós —dijo Deadpool2591 desapareciendo.


	21. El juicio

**capitulo escrito por Niveksparda**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capitulo 19;El juicio**

*en un bar cerca de la playa ,se encontraba Logan,Tonny,Steve ya que Hulk y la Mole fueron a la playa*

-creen que las chicas puedan a contentar a Goten y al Señor Goku-*comentaba Steve en la barra tomando una cerveza*

-La verdad no tengo idea sólo te puedo decir ,aprovecha el bug-*comentaba Tonny mientras se encojia de hombros*

-si que la tienen difícil las chicas -*comentaba Logan mientras le daba una calada a su puro*

*Los tres amigos sólo soltaron un suspiro , mientras seguían platicando vieron como Goku entraba al bar con una cara de pocos amigos , tomaron la mejor opción de mejor no decir nada*

*Goku se sentó a lado de ellos, claro que las chicas no faltaron y la compañía se hacía cada vez más grande*

-Hey, como crees que le va a goten,peter,Johnny y deadpool?-*comentaba el hakaishin mientras tomaba una cerveza*

-No se preocupe señor Goku nada puede pasar -* comentaba Steve mientras todos hacían un brindis*

*derrepente en la tele del bar una noticias presentaron*

-Aquí trayendo las noticias de la mañana -* comentaba la comentarista mientras pasaban el video*

-fiu, ese si es un buen programa-*comentaba Tonny mientras todos asentian mirando la tele*

-Necesitamos refuerzos-*comentaba Un patrulla mientras seguían aún automóvil color rojo a máxima velocidad , mientras unos helicópteros los seguían des del aire*

-Los hombres de acero les enseñan a estos mamíferos que no hay nadie encima de la ley-*hablaba un comentarista desde el helicóptero, el hakaishin al escuchar eso solo arqueo una ceja pero dejo pasar eso cuando vieron que el automóvil dobló bruscamente en una curva ,ganándole a una patrulla y haciendo que esta se volcará y chocará contra un negocio, todos los presentes del bar sólo isieron una expresión de dolor al ver eso*

*Los presentes no creían lo que vieron era un auto que había chocado en un callejón pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando miraron que goten ,peter,Johnny y deadpool salían de Ai*

*rápida mente salieron de las patrullas restantes varios oficiales sometiendo a goten con armas aplicando clásica manita de puerco*

*mientras a peter lo tiraban al suelo y lo sometían fuertemente mientras ponía recistencia*

-esto es brutalidad policial me quejarr con derechos humanos!-*gritaba peter mientras un oficial tomaba su cabeza del arácnido y lo colocaba en el suelo con fuerza*

-ya estuvo , ya estuvo soy inocente -*decía Goten mientras forcejeaba contra los policías ,ellos al no poder contenerlo bien tomaron un pimientero y lo rosiaron a goten mientras se retorcía*

-te lo advertimos-* comentaba un oficial mientras usaba más pimienta en goten haciendo que más se retorcíera*

*de los helicópteros bajaban varios de fuerzas especiales deslizándose en un cuerda para llegar al suelo*

-se saldrán con la suya o aquí habrá gato encerrado-*hablaba un comentarista*

*mientras que unos oficiales azotaban a Johnny contra unas vallas mientras le ponían las esposas*

-eso no es legal!-*gritaba Johnny enojado *

-este delirando-*decía uno de fuerzas especiales mientras tomaba un extintor y lo rociaba a Johnny haciendo que este se retuerza*

-bastardos, brutalidad policial -*comentaba deadpool mientras levantaba su puño a uno de las fuerzas especiales*

*uno tomó a deadpool por la espalda , pero este no espero que el mercenario se moviera mucho ,se diera la vuelta y se lanzará a golpearlo quedando los dos tumbados en el suelo, deadpool arriba del sujeto golpeándolo*

-quiten me lo -* decía el swat mientras sus compañeros les ayudaron, sometiendo a deadpool contra la pared mientras separaban sus piernas y hacían revisión*

-que traes ai-* comentaba uno de ellos ,quitando una bolsa blanca con cierta planta color verde olfstiandola*

\- es mota-* decía el oficial que olfatio la droga*

-eso no es mio-*comentaba deadpool mientras está contra la pared siendo arrestado*

*los cuatro prófugos de la ley fueron metidos a una camioneta así terminando con la persecución*

*Tonny,Steve,Logan y Goku , es cupieron sus bebidas en la cara de cada uno manchandoce *

-pero que mierda!-*comentaba Logan sin creer lo que vio*

-Brutalidad policial-*gritaba Tonny*

-tenemos que ir ,seguramente les aran un juicio-*comentaba Steve parándose*

-Yo seré el abogado-*comentaba el hakaishin de cabellera azul*

*todos a sintieron y Tonny

Llamó una limosina y que tragieran un traje de abogado para goku*

*de mientras con Goten,jhonny,Peter y deadpool, se encontraban en juicioso los pobres cuatro no contaban con ningún abogado , el juez estaba a punto de ser catalogados como culpables cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron dejando mostrar a,tonny,logan ,Steve y Goku, El hakaishin con su traje de abogado fue alado de los acusados mientras los últimos 3 fueron a lado de los acusados*

-Dígame señor, usted es el abogado de los delincuentes?-*comentaba el juez de piel morena mientras arqueaba una ceja*

-así es su señoría , mi nombre es son Goku, pero dígame goku-*comentaba el hakaishin mostrando su sonrisa patentada causando el sonrojo de las chicas y asta de la secretaria que escribía sobre el caso, pero la abogada que estaba en contra de ellos sólo arqueo una ceja , tenia el cabello blanco, con un hermoso cabello, Los avenger y Peter supieron en el él instante quien era*

-Mierda, es black cat-*decía Peter en voz baja*

-bueno su señoría , quiero que pase el señor Peter al estrado-*comentó la sexy abogada *

*Peter sólo se paró de su lugar con la cabeza baja mientras se sentaba en el estrado*

*la abogada sin perder ningún tiempo lanzó una carpeta a los del jurado y paso unas fotos a Peter que al momento de verlas palideció*

-señor peter, que hacía con fotos del hombre araña con poses muy sujestibas?-*comentó la abogada de manera burlesca*

*las fotos eran de un spiderman con su traje posando en un capó de un carro*

-soy fotógrafo , el hombre araña estaba salvando un auto de caer-*comentaba peter nervioso*

*deadpool, jhonny y Goten reían ta que esas fotos serían para Gwen pero fue atrapado en el acto*

*Logan,Tonny,Steve y Goku sólo arqueaba una ceja , no querían saber que estaban haciendo *

-Ya veo señor Peter, pero y esta -*mostraba la abogada otra foto más sugestiva ,mientras todos abrían la boca de golpe*

*la otra foto era de spiderman sin la parte de abajo sólo en bóxer siendo mojado con una manguera*

-eres un enfermo-*gritaba el mercesario ,mientras goten y jhonny asentian*

-y esto que es-*comentó la abogada con. Una sonrisa socarrona*

-este yo.. Es el hombre araña salvando el pueblo de una inundación-*comentaba peter mientras se hacía más chiquito en el lugar*

*la abogada no espero más tarde lanzó otras fotos ahora mostrando a spiderman sólo con su máscara en poses muy sujestibas , definitiva mente todos le decían enfermo asta que el hakaishin salío a la defensa*

-mi dios-* comentaba Peter con lágrimas anime al ver a su salvador*

-damas y caballeros del jurado esto no tiene sentido ,les mostraré algo ue quiero que consideren -*comentaba el hakaishin peliazul mientras caminaba de un lado a otro con las manos atrás mientras rebelo una foto*

-este es Chewabacca, Chewabacca, es un bucky del planeta kichi pero

Chewabacca vive en el planeta Endor ,piensen eso , eso no tiene sentido-*comentaba el hakaishin mientras estaba mostrando una foto de Chewabacca, todos quedaban admirados, la abogada cat black

Sólo soltaba un gruñido ante eso*

-esta usando la defensa Chewabacca,-*comentaba Tonny sorprendido*

-desde mistiempos jamás pensé verla de nuevo-*comentaba el cap*

-es un puto genio-*comentaba Logan mientras reia*

*los acusados sólo se estaban sorprendidos ante ese contrata ataque*

-porque un bucky de 8 pies va querer vivir en Endor con unos iwos de dos pies? Eso no tiene sentido y más importante que tiene que ver eso con este caso, nada, señores y señoras esto no tiene nada que ver con este caso, esto no tiene sentido , miren me soy un abogado que defiende a estos pobres hombres hablando de Chewabacca,tiene sentido? No señores eso no tiene sentido , nada tiene sentido ,pero pregúntese cuando están de liberando la declaración de mansipacion tiene sentido?,no, señores y señoras del supuesto jurado eso no tiene sentido , si Chewabacca vive en Endor no deben culpar a mi cliente de esas fotos, la defensa a concluido -* comentaba el hakaishin mientras tomaba asiento a lado de los culpables mientras todos quedaban con la boca abierta *

-erección -* comentaba deadpool mientras recibía un zape de jhonny*

*peter esta feliz porque ya no lo catalogan como enfermo aunque estaba aún en el estrado esperando que pasara*

-bueno ante tal argumento creo que el señor Peter no es un depravado y mucho menos culpable , pero aun así seguirá el juicio -*comentaba el juez mientras hacia sonar su martillo, el hakaishin volteo a ver a la abogada mientras le sacaba la lesangua , ella al verlo arqueo una ceja y sonrió zorrunamente*

-objeción señoría quien es el abogado-*comentaba Felicia mientas miraba al hakaisin*

-por ti querida puedo ser batman-*comentaba Goku mientras le sonreía poniendo la algo corada*

*mientras en toda la sala el ooooooooo no faltaba*

-es..esto necesito al señor Jonny que pase al estrado-*comentaba la abogada mientras ponía una sonrisa*

*jhony sólo caminaba y se colocaba en el estrado relajado*

-señor,jhony es verdad que tiene un prostíbulo ?-*comentaba la chica mientras mientras sonreia*

\- hace mucho tiempo eso era catalogado como esclavitud, una señora demandó y perdio, como dice la historia no hay justicia-*comentaba la abogada , haciendo que todas las féminas miraran a jhonny acusadora mente*

*jhony al ver eso solo empezaba a sudar fría mente , mientras los chicos lo miraban como traidor , pero no se esperaron a que el mercenario hablara*

-objeción -*decía el mercesario mientras golpeaba la mesa *

-usted no puede decir eso-*decía el juez mientras miraba a deadpool *

-esas son puras mamadas,esta corte dice que Jhonny es puto pero tiene prostíbulo y dicen que es esclavizador y eso es lo mismo que le hacen a los maricas-*comentaba deadpool *

-deadpool! !-*gritaba el hakaishin mirándolo de reojo*

-perdón perdón los homosexuales , es lo mismo que le hacen a los homosexuales y yo digo que esta mal-*comentaba el mercenario mientras golpeaba la mesa*

-señor abogado controle a su cliente*-comentaba el juez mientras*

-No me joda,estoy luchando por nosotros y por los homos nos merecemos respeto-*gritaba deadpool mientras se paraba , goku nada mas lanzó una mirada haciendo que este se callará y sentara*

-bueno-*comentaba deadpool mientras sacaba su celular y se ponía a jugar angry birs*

*black cat sonrió para después ver al hakaishin y guiñar le un ojo , causando que este gruñera ya que no le gustaba perder*

-señoría , llamo a deadpool al estrado es señor jhonny ya se puede retirar-*comentaba la abogada mientras jhonny con la cabeza baja caminaba al su lugar*

-me toca putitos-*comentaba deadpool mientras corría al estrado y se sentaba*

-señor pooll tiene alma?-*comentaba la abogada*

*mientras el mercenario cantaba at this moment , haciendo a demanes con la mano *

-objeción -*dijo la abogada *

-de..negada-*comentó el juez cantando la canción dando los cinco con el mercenario*

-bueno, señor deadpool dice que usted jamás aria nada malo, entonces porque hace unos días atrás quiso matar a dos niños inocentes-*comentaba la abogada mientras sonreia*

-esa es pura mierda, el maldito hombre pez me obligo-*comentaba deadpool señalando la *

-lo acaban de escuchar señores, un hombre pez , esta claro que el acusado esta expuesto a sustncias no legales -*comentaba la abogada mientras se escuchaba cuchicheos entre todos, mientras ,tonny,logan,peter,goku,goten,jhony y Steve decían mierda*

-Con las chicas-

Carol entreba al bar para ahogar sus penas estuvo tan cerca de conseguír su reconciliación con Goku y tenía que aparecer Rowdy con su amigo que no podía callarse, ella se sentó y pidió un trago hasta que alguien le hablo sentándose junto a ella.

—Asi que tampoco te fue bien —dijo una Jean pidiendo un trago también.

—Si, salió un previsto me imagino que lo mismo pasó contigo —dijo Carol.

«Vas bien Jean no sabe mantener la puta boca cerrada»dijo Fénix en su mente.

—Si algo —dojo Jean haciendo una mueca.

La puerta se abrió revelando a una Susan furiosa que camino a la barra y pidió un trago, dejando en Schock a Jean y Carol.

«Wow veo que la hogareña, si tiene carácter»dijo Fénix.

—Como te fue Susan —dijo Carol.

—Oido el pescado y el mar —dijo Susan tomando de una su trago.

La puerta volví abrirse entrando cuatro chicas mas con una pelirroja gritandole a una pelinegra con cara de aburrida y otra pelinegra tratando de calmarlas y una rubia asustada.

—Ya abuela roja calmate estaba borracha y confundí los nombres, además ya lo arregle —dijo Laura que estaba furiosa con Wanda por arruinar su momento de reconciliación con Goten.

—Si pero ahora como convenso a Goten que lo mire —dijo Natasha furioso aún le dolía la nalga.

—Oigan ya dején de pelear ahí están Carol y el resto —dijo Jessica.

—Si mejor vamos con ellas —dijo Gwen que aún no entendía todo esto.

Las tres se acercaron a las resto.

—Supongo que también fallaron

—dijo Jean.

—Maldita Wanda —dijo Laura.

—Maldito Peter —dijo Jessica.

—Maldita Laura —dijo Natasha.

—HEY —grito Laura ofendida.

De repente una persecución apareció en la televisión del bar donde aparecio una auto huyendo de muchas patrullas y de dónde vieron salir a un Goten, Peter, Johnny y Deadpool siendo sometidos y trepadora a un camión.

—Ho —dijo Carol.

—Por —dijo Jean.

—Goku —dijo Susan.

—¡MI GOTEN! —gritaron Natasha, Jessica y Laura.

—¡MI PETER! —grito Gwen.

—Vaya que la noticias son muy violetas hoy en día —dijo el cantinero, que cuando giro a las siete mujeres hermosas solo vieron sus vasos vacios y el dinero en el lugar.

-y esas fue la repetición del atraco, en estos momentos estamos en la corte donde se puede ver lo que está sucediendo-*comentaba una reportera*

*se podía ver como goku como abogado defendiendo a Peter , jonny y deadpool que eran los que habían pasado en el estrado*

-te nemos que ir ya!-*gritaba Susan, mientras todas asentían y se marchaban*

\- en el juicio-

*el hakaishin se paró después de escuchar todo ese cuchicheo y se aclaró la garganta para hablar*

-señoría Felicia ,deje acosar a mi cliente parece que tiene un vínculo emocional con el así que no tiene nada que ver eso señoría así que elimine la pregunta -*comenta el hakaishin*

*Felicia sólo sóca un ronroneo ya que era la primera vez que la desafiaban así *

-yo no tengo nada con el señor deadpool -*comentaba la abogada*

-su relación con mi cliente es total mente platónica ? NOO!, su relación no es nada eso entonces pilló pilló pilló , esta mujer acusa cosas que no tiene sentido señoría -* comentaba el hakaishin colocándose en frente de la abogada*

-en tu cara mujer con cabello de anciana -*comentaba deadpool*

-pueden regresar los 3 a sus ha cientos-*comenta va el juez mientras los abogados y deadpool regresaban a su haciendo *

*derrepente las puertas se abrieron mostrando a las enamoradas de goku,peter y goten , junto con Franklin y valeri que se sentaban de lado de los culpables*

-maldita sea es Felicia -*comentaba las chicas mientras la miraban y esta sólo les giñaba el ojos a ella y después paso su mirada al hakaishin man dándole un beso ,causando que sus chicas en enojarse *

-quiero que pase Son Goten al estrado-*comentaba Felicia , el pobre chico con la mirada baja sólo fue a sentarse al luga*

-este chico consume estupefacientes , tanto es así que dice ser hijo de un Dios-*comentaba Felicia con voz de burla *

-pero si lo soy -*decía goten mientras golpeaba el pedestal*

-objeción señoria-*comentaba goku mientras separaba*

-aprobada -* comentaba el juez mientras se relajaba en la su silla*

-para hablar voy presentar la tesis de la reucion del proceso-*comentaba el hakaishin parándose en frente del jurado*

-no quiero referirme a cosas individuales en el complomerado que pueda ayanar la atención del honorable jurado-* comentaba el hakaishin *

*todos los amigos de con la boca abierta al ver como hablaba ,mientras Felicia arqueaba una ceja*

-quiero referirme a 5 puntos, el primero,el segundo,el tercero , el cuarto y el quinto ese es el más fuerte, pero el que tomare es el sexto -*comentó el Son mayor mientras señalaba a los jurados*

-que quiere decir que las huellas vegetales encontradas en el puñal de ese atentado a los niños , no corresponde de ninguna manera a las huellas del acusado -*comentaba el hakaishin mientras sonreia *

-y la hoja del puñal que de cometió el hombrecidio, entro de izquierda a derecha en el cajón tóraxcico del occiso , lo que quiere decir que el asesino era zurdo y se a comprobado que el acusado no es más con la mano izquierda de pelar ni un cacauhuate-*comentaba el hakaisin mientras caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala mientras todo los miraban*

-es jodida mente genial-*decía Tony*

-es un puto genio-*comentaba logan*-

-esta defenza supera mis tiempos-*comentaba stve*

-y por lo dicho y por lo que me falto de decir pido la libertad incluízaica

Para el acusado, que no tiene más delito que no haberle echo caso a ese ácaro premiscual que le a echo proposiciones indecorosas y que ayanamente se ase yamar agente del ministerio público para que pido la pena de muerte e dicho-*comentaba el hakaishin mientras se colocaba enfrente del jurado*

*lo que no se espero esquema todos aplaudieron ante tal dicho y echos que pedía y argumentaba el abogado *

*el juez pidió orden en la sala pidiendo que dictarán la sentencia de los acusados dando a decir que aún así eran culpables, todos por el a lado de los culpables palidecióron y Felicia sólo ronroneo ante eso*

-bueno lo hice a bus normas-*comentaba el hakaishin mientras rompía su traje de abogado revelando su ropa de Dios*

-ahora será a la mia, yo digo que son libres y mi palabra es ley-*decía el hakaishin mientras hacia un hakai aún guardia que se desintegró mientras gritaba de dolor*

*el caso estaba pasando por toda la tele mientras en la sala quedaron aterrados de ver todo eso , y Felicia sacando una sonrisa zorruna*

-ni me importa quien venga, alguien quiere ir al con el guardia-*comentaba el hakaishin con la mano extendida mientras todos negaban y decían que los acusados eran inocentes*

-eso pense, te gane gatita-*comentaba el hakaishin mientras todos salían de la sala gritando que tenían al mejor abogado de su lado*

-así que son Goku eh?-*comentaba Felicia mientras sonreia*

*la caminata al hogar era muy tensa pero nadie quiso más que hablar , al llegar a la casa goku hablo*

-bueno lo diré esto ,avengers se quedan al cuidar el fuerte-*comentaba goku mientras recibían un asentimiento*

-goten,Franklin ,carnage y venom nos iremos a entrenar en algunas dimensiones , pero eso será después de que entrege las gemas y que zeno-sama me diga sobre algo que quiere hacer -*todos los mesionados gritaron de emoción *

\- y ahora a dormir y chicas hoy pueden dormir con migo las extraño -*comentaba el hakaishin subiendo las escaleras ,sus chicas no dudaron ni un minuto y saliero corriendo al cuarto de goku, se podía decir que dejaban en ridiculo un jutsu de un rubio*

*todos los presentes fueron a sus cuartos a dormir ecepto goten que sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue al techo*

Techo de la mansión Hakaishin

Natasha estaba en el techo mirando el cielo pensativa, quien diria que la infame Black Widow estaría aquí escondida de un mocoso saiyajin, se supone que ella debería traerlo babeando por ella, pero al contrario ella era la que se había puesto peor de la tres chicas de Goten al saber que se irían por un tiempo a esa misión de entrenamiento.

Y no fue por qué Jessica y Laura no quisieran a Goten es que ellas sabían que volvería y Natasha tambien, la diferencia era que ella comenzaba a sentirse por fin comoda y extrañamente comenzaba a disfrutar la vida tranquila junto al semi saiyajin y aunque no lo aceptaría en voz alta también con Jessica y Laura.

Pero tenían que incomendarles esa misión de entrenar a Franklin y el dios Goku quería que su hijo también fuera para retomar su entrenamiento, por que todo era entramiento para ellos, ella entrenaba pero hasta ella tenía un límite en eso.

«Estupidos saiyajins y su obsesión por pelear» pensó Natasha.

—Natasha —dijo de repente una voz que la hizo saltar, como no lo había escuchado.

—Goten ¿que haces aquí? —dijo Natasha girando su mirada para observarlo ahí estaba el con ropa casual pero que se le pegaba a su cuerpo bien construido.

«Maldicion Romanoff controlate»penso Natasha.

—Eso debería preguntarte, tú eres la que está en el techo sola —dijo Goten caminando junto a ella para sentarse.

—Solo quería pensar, ya sabes tengo mis momentos reflexivos también —dijo Natasha.

—Es sobre nuestro viaje de entrenamiento, te note incómoda cuando se los dijimos —dijo Goten.

—No claro que no, se que volveran ¿por qué debería afectarme no verte unos meses? —dijo Natasha.

—Natasha, puedo ser muy ingenuo en algunas cosas pero hasta yo sé que estás mintiendo, por que mejor no me dices que es lo que te tiene así, volveremos lo prometo —dijo Goten dándole esa sonrisa que había derribado a muchas personas.

«Maldita sonrisa encantadora»penso Natasha.

—Es que no se, irán a otros universos conocerán más gente... más chicas tal vez y que tal si deciden quedarse ahí, he salido con otros antes como te dije y no acabo bien, creo que tengo...miedo —dijo Natasha con la mirada baja, y no podía creer que estaba aceptando esto en voz alta, pero este saiyajin lograba sacarle la verdad siempre.

Hasta que sintió que Goten levantó su rostro suavemente para mirarlo a los ojos ella se perdió ahí.

—Nat, no puedo prometer que no conocere otras chicas, pero si puedo prometerte que volveré, por que ustedes son importantes para mi... yo no soy otros, yo soy Son Goten y para nosotros una promesa es importante —dijo Goten con la mirada fija en ella.

Natasha por un momento se perdió en esos ojos y sonrisa, como era posible que ella teniendo más experiencia, este chico la hiciera sentirse una adolescente hormonal pero sonrio, tal ves el sería el definitivo.

«Por una vez más confiaré»penso Natasha con una sonrisa.

—Goten, de verdad que eres muy bueno con las palabras, pero si quieres que te crea... necesitaré otro tipo de promesa —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa seductora.

Goten sonrio, pero le siguió el juego, después de todo esto tenia que pasar tarde o temprano.

—¿Y que promesa sería la que necesitas Nat? —dijo Goten haciéndose al inocente.

—Ya verás, no te preocupes sere buena contigo —dijo Natasha tomando el rostro de Goten besandolo, ella lo haría delicadamente por ser su primera vez, Goten comenzó a empujarla hacia abajo delicadamente quedando abajo de el.

Fue entonces cuando Goten también Pudo sentir su cuerpo suave debajo de su ropa normal y podía sentir su erección, ligeramente haciéndose más grande, pero más que nada, podía sentir su cálido aliento en su boca, mientras tenían una batalla de lenguas que ninguno quería perder.

Natasha trató de no perderse, sintiéndolo presionando contra ella, había deseado este momento por tanto tiempo, y estaba a su alcance, lentamente ella levantó sus piernas, y las envolvió alrededor del cuerpo de Goten.

—N-Natasha ...? —dijo Goten cortando el beso un momento, Natasha simplemente lo miró a los ojos, Goten miró su hermoso rostro, sus labios eran de un rojo que no podía describir, tal vez como una manzana que quería morder y saborear, sus pestañas hacían que sus ojos se vean tan grandes y tan perfectos, eran hermosos.

Goten comenzó a perderse también, sintiendo su aliento contra su boca. Natasha también podía sentir su aliento contra su boca, fue la sensación más embriagadora.

Natasha presionó sus labios contra el cuello de Goten que gimió un poco perdiéndose más por la sensación nueva, ella movió sus labios arriba y abajo un poco, besando su cuello mientras lo hacía respiró fuerte contra su oreja, causando que se estremeciera, Goten quedó fascinado por el sonido de sus profundas respiraciones, mientras un instinto casi animal comenzaba a despertar en el.

Natasha lo jaló más cerca con sus piernas. Nunca se había sentido tan físicamente excitada, definitivamente ella comenzaba a notar la diferencia de un humano a un saiyajin.

Natasha se apartó del cuello de Goten mientras este la miraba.

—Goten, quiero que ... —dijo Natasha.

Goten no necesitó que Natasha terminara, el se presionó contra ella, mientras ella lo acercaba aún más a su propio cuerpo, ambos disfrutaron mutuamente en el calor del otro, Natasha gimió al sentir la ingle de Goten contra la suya Instintivamente, Natasha levantó sus caderas, y ambas dejaron escapar un gemido de placer,

—Goten —dijo Natasha con voz entrecortada.

—Natasha —dijo Goten con un pequeño gruñido.

Goten sin pensarlo arrancó la blusa de Natasha, revelando sus suaves, redondos, voluptuosos senos, Goten soltó otro gruñido salvaje, el también había tenido este deseo durante mucho tiempo, igual con Jessica y Laura.

Goten presionó su boca en uno de los pezones de Natasha, mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano, ella gimió de placer, la sensación de su lengua en su pezón fue increíble.

Goten trató de alejarse, pero Natasha no lo dejó ir más allá de una corta distancia de su rostro.

—Goten ...— murmuró Natasha, mientras se inclinaba y deslizaba su mano entre sus piernas.

Goten sintió su cuerpo sudoroso y le encantó cada centímetro, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su cuerpo perfecto, glamoroso y sudado.

Natasha arqueó su espalda, por lo que estaba sentada en cierto modo, Goten la miró.

—¿Qué pasa? —dijo Goten ya que esto seguía siendo nuevo para el.

Natasha agitó los ojos hacia él y se lamió los labios, ella apoyó su rostro en el suyo, deteniéndose a solo media pulgada de distancia.

—Nada —dijo Natasha bruscamente.

Luego con una velocidad increíble metió su mano hasta la entrepierna de Goten y comenzó a acariciar su erección.

Goten gimió de placer, y sus ojos se encontraron con Natasha, su respiración entrecortada contra la de él, era casi tan placentera como su mano moviéndose hacia arriba, hacia abajo, adelante y atrás, llevando su placer a un nivel superior con cada toque sensible de su suave mano.

Pero su cara, mirarla al rostro mientras ella le daba tal placer era como el paraíso, sus ojos estaban llenos de una excitación salvaje, suplicando que la excitara más, que nunca terminara con la sensación que le producía esa emoción.

Goten presionó sus labios contra los de ella mientras continuaba acariciando su erección, Goten sintió sus lenguas girando, resbalando hábilmente el uno con el otro, la saliva en su boca mezclándose fue el mejor sabor que jamás había experimentado, más que la comida.

Goten se alejó, esperando que ella hiciera lo mismo, ella lo hizo pero ella permaneció cerca de su rostro, y su propia cara estaba aún más roja ahora, Natasha estaba sacando su lengua, por lo que estaba apuntando hacia abajo, Sus ojos fueron incluso más suplicantes mientras lo acariciaba más rápido.

—¡Goten! —gimió Natasha.

Goten no podía creer la cantidad de emoción que sentía y que incluso ahora se veía más emoción en sus ojos.

—¡Goten, Goten! —grito entre gemidos Natasha.

Goten no pudo soportarlo, simplemente no podía soportar cuánto más podrían estar haciendolo, presionó su boca contra la de Natasha otra vez, y se lamieron mutuamente la lengua dentro de la boca. Volvió a sentir el sabor de su saliva, la sensación de su saliva en su lengua era adictivo.

Goten se alejó una vez más, un rastro de saliva conectando sus bocas, con algo goteando de los labios rojos de Natasha, verla era aún más excitante.

Tenía una mirada perdida en el inmenso placer, Su cara estaba roja, y su aliento era cálido, alrededor de su débil sonrisa, pero sobre todo, su boca jadeaba como pidiendo otro beso.

Goten tomo el brazo, el que había estado sintiendo tan asombrosamente en su ingle, ella luchó e intentó tomarlo de nuevo pero era imposible.

—H-hey, cálmate un s-sec, ¿eh? —dijo Goten tratando de mantener la compostura.

Natasha, todavía tratando de alcanzar la entrepierna de Goten, se estremeció contra él, una y otra vez.

—¡NO QUIERO CALMARME! —grito Natasha gruñendo.

Ella continuó tratando de luchar contra Goten y el sintiendo su erección contra su cuerpo, dejó escapar un gemido de placer, Goten encontró sus manos tanteando y acariciando los pechos de Natasha, mientras ella continuaba acariciando a Goten ambos se tocaron mutuamente ambos quedaron extaciados de placer.

Continuaron mirándose a los ojos, la baba aún goteaba de la boca de Natasha. Sus grandes ojos lo miraban fijamente.

—¡Natasha! —gruñó Goten.

Natasha dejó escapar un gemido y se estremeció contra Goten otra vez, asimilando la sensación de su erección contra su húmeda ingle, siendo separados por centímetros, su imaginación sola la hizo gemir, su mente estaba frenética, ahora, todo lo que podía pensar era en Goten, su cuerpo, sus músculos... su pene.

Natasha presionó su frente contra la de Goten mientras lo acariciaba más rápido.

—Quiero que me... folles —dijo Natasha, cada palabra era más aguda que la anterior, los ojos de Goten se volvieron más salvajes de alguna manera, esas palabras le permitieron liberar su instinto saiyajin.

—¡Quiero que me folles... Goten! —dijo Natasha repitiendo sus palabras frenéticamente

Goten asintió y en un segundo había arrancado los jeans de Natasha, al igual que su ropa interior dejándola desnuda.

Ella era perfecta, con esas curvas de forma natural, Sus pechos estaban perfectamente en proporción con el resto de su cuerpo, el sudor la cubría completamente haciéndola relucir naturalmente y su cabello rojo era hermosa.

Goten miró a Natasha, quien lentamente le hizo una señas, Goten no perdió el tiempo se quito la ropa tambien y se acercó a ella y colocandose encima.

—Natasha ...— murmuró Goten, sintiendo sus pechos en sus manos otra vez, en un instante sus piernas lo rodearon de nuevo, trató de atraerlo lo más cerca que pudo y más cerca después de eso, Incluso tocándose a más no poder, cualquier distancia entre sus cuerpos era demasiada.

Ella lo miró fijamente, y tal vez a propósito, dejó que la baba escapara de su boca, pero solo un poco en cualquier caso, el enrojecimiento de su boca fue lo que completó la imagen.

—Eres mía Natasha —susurró Goten. presionando su rostro contra su suave mejilla, Natasha volvió la cabeza y le susurró al oído, respirando fuerte y cálidamente.

—Soy tuya Goten...hazlo —dijo Natasha jadeando, Goten presionó su boca contra la de ella otra vez, y lentamente se colocó en pocision en su entrada, pero se detuvo, una sonrisa burlona se formo, el Goten que conocía se había ido quedando el saiyajin.

—¿Dime qué quieres Nat?" —dijo Goten sonríendo Natasha le dio una mirada enojada de impaciencia.

—Por favor Goten —dijo Natasha retorciéndose.

—No, dime ¿que quieres Nat —dijo Goten aún en pocision pero sin entrar en ella.

—¡FOLLAME!... por favor Goten...Folla...— gimoteó Natasha, que no pudo terminar ya que Goten embistió su polla contra ella, y ella dejó escapar un gemido fuerte y quejumbroso de absoluto placer.

«¡ES ENORME!, ¡VA A ROMPERME!penso Natasha mordiéndo el hombro de Goten con fuerza.

Goten sintió dentro su polla, la humedad y la calidez, eran mejor de lo que jamás hubiera imaginado, el bombeó, dentro y fuera, dentro y fuera, mientras Natasha gemía más, en definitiva ella no podría hablar al día siguiente, Goten se controlaba ya que si iba con todo ella no podría caminar en semanas.

—¡Sí! Sí, ¡cógeme, fóllame! —grito Natasha entre grito era un milagro que nadie los hubiera escuchado.

Goten empujó un poco más fuerte ante estas palabras; era como si fueran su combustible, pero trataba de no perder el control, el bombeó dentro y fuera, adentro y afuera, sosteniendo sus caderas al hacerlo, con cada embestida, los pechos de Natasha mantenían el ritmo.

—¡Más fuerte!, ¡NO TE CONTENGAS! exigió Natasha.

—Natasha puede que no puedas caminar en semanas —dijo Goten mientras la bombea más.

—¡NO ME IMPORTA, HAZLO! —gritaba entre gemidos la Black Widow.

Goten empujó más fuerte y más profundo en lo que podia en sus estado base, la sensación de su interior deslizándose más allá de su pene, apretando a su alrededor, lo hizo perder todos los pensamientos, el envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su torso, y se enterró en su pecho.

—¡MIERDA, SI! —Natasha gritó, moviendo sus caderas contra las de Goten, fue tan celestial, casi divino, la sensación pura de la polla dura y caliente de Goten moviéndose tan vigorosamente dentro de ella la hicieron perder la cabeza aún más.

«Donde estuvieron los saiyajins toda mi vida»penso Natasha mientras seguia siendo embestida por Goten.

Goten cada momento se perdía más al igual que sus juicio y comenzó a embestir mas fuerte.

—Te gusta esto Natasha, ¿quieres más? —dijo Goten gruñendo, con una voz profunda, era muy diferente, era más profunda, más masculina, casi animal, Natasha amaba esa voz.

El sonido de él perdiéndose en ella, su lado saiyajin saliendo que no quería nada más que follarla, a ella le encantaba, le encantaba cómo él la soltaba le encantaba ver sus músculos, levantarla prácticamente sin esfuerzo y verlos flexionar, fue increíble.

—¡SI ME ENCANTA, ¡ME VOY AHHHHH! —grito Natasha, agitando sus caderas aún más fuerte, lo cual la llevo al primer orgasmo.

Goten miró el líquido que había salido de Natasha con fascinación al olor.

"Oh ... mi puto ... Dios ..." dijo Black Widow secándose el sudor de la cara, Natasha estaba tratándo de recuperar la respiración, ella había tenido su primer orgasmo en tiempo récord.

—Acuéstate Natasha —dijo Goten con ese tono salvaje, ella lo miró, todavía tratando de recuperar el aliento y miró que el seguía igual de duro como si nada.

—Dame un ... dame un segundo, Got...—dijo Natasha, Goten la miró más serio pero no enojado, el se movió hacia élla y se levantó en su cara otra vez sus labios rozaron los suyos.

—Por favor, quiero llevarme el recuerdo de ti —dijo Goten, ella inmediatamente decidiendo que no había otra opción lógica, hizo lo que le pidio lo único que lamentaba era separarse de sus labios.

—Bien te daré un recuerdo que no olvidaras mi saiyajin... acuéstate —dijo Natasha seductoramente.

Goten se acostó en la cama, con la cabeza cerca del borde levantó la vista hacia Natasha, sin saber lo que tenía en mente. Natasha se había tumbado boca abajo, y se estaba acercando cada vez más a Goten, la cara de Goten enrojeció aún más, el había visto esto en una película.

—¿N-Nat? —dijo Goten.

—Solo relájate, tipo duro ... —dijo Natasha, Se detuvo cuando su cara estaba a escasos centímetros de la palpitante polla de Goten.

Lentamente, ella envolvió sus labios alrededor de la cabeza de la polla de Goten, que dejó escapar un gemido de placer, esto fue inesperado; y sin embargo tan maravillosamente lascivo, Goten nunca había sentido algo así, sintió la calidez de su boca derramándose sobre su miembro, Su respiración se empujaba contra ella, y el interior de su boca era tan húmedo Goten podía sentir su lengua, esa lengua resbaladiza y suave de ella lamiendo lentamente su polla.

—N-Natasha ...— murmuró Goten, perdido de placer, Natasha dejó escapar un gemido, uno que en lugar de escapar por completo de su boca, empujó contra la polla de Goten, podía sentir las sensacionales vibraciones de su gemido en su pene, y era uno de los mejores sentimientos del mundo, lentamente, Natasha había estado descendiendo cada vez más hacia abajo, absorbiendo cada vez más su pene palpitante en su cálida y húmeda boca, el calor que Goten ya sentía en su pene se intensificó por la calidez de su boca.

Goten se dio cuenta de que ella no se detenía, Natasha siguió presionando más y más, hasta que estaba presionando sus labios rojos y deliciosos contra la ingle de Goten, el sintió que su mente se quedaba en blanco, y su visión se volvió borrosa, el no tenía control, y no tenía que tener ninguno, Natasha se encargaría de eso, ella lo miró con esos grandes y hermosos ojos suyos, y cuando Goten la miró, lo envió al borde.

Era una mezcla de la sensación de su cálida boca, la sensación de su saliva cubriendo su palpitante y caliente polla, viendo su culo ondeando ligeramente en el aire detrás de ella, y viendo su hermosa y sensual cara mirándolo con esos ojos suplicantes, rogándole que tome el control de ella, Goten se inclinó y le pasó la mano por la mejilla mientras ella lo miraba fijamente, lentamente Goten lo sintió venir. Pero no necesitaba dar una advertencia. Natasha gimió otra vez, y esos ojos suplicaron al saiyajin que se corriera en su boca.

Goten sintió que su eje se endurecía aún más de lo que ya estaba. Mientras sentía que se corría en su cálida, húmeda y suave boca, soltó fuertes gemidos de placer, con ocasionales "¡Nat!"

Natasha gimió más, complacida por el sabor de su pene, y la sensación en la garganta y la boca cuando entro, ella era buena para contener la respiración, y se quedó donde estaba, sin quitar los ojos de los ojos de Goten. Ella gimió más y más, incitándolo a que se corriera todo lo que quisiera en su boca, a ella no le importaba.

Ambos sintieron que la carga comenzaba a bajar, entonces Natasha se echó hacia atrás, la polla de Goten estaba cubierta de una mezcla de esperma y saliva, y también la boca de Natasha, ella respiró hondo y miró al saiyajin otra vez. Goten bajó la vista hacia ella, y lo que vio solo hizo que quisiera follar su cara en ese mismo momento.

De los rojos y glamorosos labios de Natasha se filtraba la misma mezcla de semen y baba, goteando por su barbilla. Pero a ella no le importaba, ella lo miró y gimió.

—¿Te gusta eso, mi Goten? —ella preguntó, seductoramente, jadeando por la emoción. Quería follar su boca todo el tiempo, justo como acababa de hacerlo.

—Wow ...—dijo Goten través de sus profundas respiraciones, Goten levantó la cabeza para mirar a Natasha, que sostenía su dura polla contra su mejilla, lamiéndola con la lengua, ella no pudo evitarlo, su lengua tomando el sabor de su gran polla, palpitante y caliente la excitó, a ninguno le importaba estar en el techo de la mansión.

Goten la miró, ella estaba tan concentrada, nada más en su mente excepto lamer su pene, Goten volvió a mirar su trasero, ondeando en el aire , como si estuviera llamadolo, ese trasero que tantos problemas les había dado ahora con su nombre en el lugar, el instinto se encendió de nuevo.

—Nat —dijo Goten, ella lo miró, todavía lamiendo su miembro.

"¿Sí, Goten? —dijo Natasha con lamiendo el miembro aún, Goten tragó saliva y dejo que su instinto lo guiará.

—Goten ¿pídeme lo que quieras? —ronroneó Natasha, continuando presionando su lengua caliente contra su dura polla, Goten dejó caer la cabeza otra vez, la estimulación fue increíble, Natasha sonrió mientras seguía lamiendo. Ella quería que él tomara el control nuevamente, Ella quería volver a sentirse sin sentido, quería perderse en el placer, estar tan emocionada que no podía pensar en otra cosa que el orgasmo que Goten le había dado.

Goten levantó la cabeza.

—Natasha ...date la vuelta, por favor? —dijo Goten, los ojos de Natasha se iluminaron.

«Ese es mi saiyajin»penso Natasha con una sonrisa laciva.

Natasha se giró rápidamente, aún sobre sus manos y rodillas, su culo ondeando en el aire ahora frente a Goten.

—Goten puedes usar el super saiyajin —dijo Natasha, moviendo su culo de un lado a otro, ella quería que él se follara con todo, ella quería sentir esa palpitante y caliente polla en su culo, se preguntó cómo sería. Quería sentir el calor, la fricción, la humedad, sobre todo quería que Goten simplemente tomara el control de ella totalmente, ella quería que él se hiciera cargo.

Goten estaba simplemente hipnotizado por la vista de su culo perfecto, era tan suave, como el resto de su cuerpo, y brillaba con su delicioso sudor, al igual que su nombre en la nalga derecha, lo agarró con sus manos, frotándolo, al verlo delante de él, no quería nada más que simplemente destrozarla, la miró, y ella también lo miraba a él.

—¡HAAAAAAA! —grito Goten transformandose en super saiyajin el no usaría todo ya que podría lastimarla pero si lo suficientemente.

Al ver a Goten en super saiyajin puedo ver que no solo sus músculos se hicieron más grandes ella se labio los labios.

«A la mierda mi culo»penso Natasha.

—Tomame Goten —dijo Natasha con un gruñido.

Eso fue todo, esas palabras fue todo lo que necesitaba Goten, el separó las hermosas nalgas de Natasha, estirando su culo para que pudiera ver el agujero, el ya estaba lubricado, con la mezcla de esperma y saliva goteando de su polla dura, el empujó su polla contra su agujero, y Natasha se estremeció.

—Follame, tómame ...—dijo Natasha no podía esperar, quería fundirse con él, quería sentir su polla dentro de su culo, quería que la destrozara.

Goten lentamente empujó su polla en su culo, y no tenía idea de que se sentiría tan increíble, la sensación de su culo, aferrándose a su polla y sin embargo, la lubricación en su pene hacía que fuera fácil bombear dentro de ella, la sensación, de bombeo en su culo, fue increíble, cuanto más se bombeaba, mejor se sentía, incluso si parecía que había alcanzado el colmo de su placer, la próxima embestida lo aumentaría, haciendo que perdiera la cabeza en el momento.

Todo lo que necesitaba era esto. No podía pensar en nada más que follar su culo suave, sudoroso y tembloroso, con su nombre en el, con cada embestida Goten vio que su culo se sacudía debajo de él. Fue espectacular Sintió que nunca había visto nada más sexi en su vida.

—¡TÓMALO TODO NATASHA! —Goten gimió, entrando y saliendo de nuevo, Natasha gimió retoriciendose de placer como una fiera.

Ella no necesitaba hacer nada, Goten manejaría esto, Natasha lo sintió una vez más, se sentía como un animal en celo, le encantaba ser follada por esa inigualable polla enorme.

Ella sintió que quería hacer esto para siempre, todos los días, deseaba poder estar sola con Goten, ella quería follarlo todos los días; cada puto día sería como el cielo, Solo despertando, y follando como animales.

Natasha se perdió a sí misma; sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y ella se perdió en el placer, sintió el bombeo y el deslizamiento de su enorme polla, dentro y fuera de su culo, sintiendo a Goten agarrándole el culo como si no quisiera nada más, y dándole nalgadas ella estaba en el cielo otra vez.

Los pensamientos de Goten se disiparon una vez más se centró completamente en solo mirar ese hermoso trasero debajo de él.

Su pene, deslizándose dentro y fuera de él, pero nunca dejándolo, la sensación y la vista de ella sacudiéndose con cada embestida fue sorprendente.

Era simplemente increíble, combinado con los sonidos que ella estaba haciendo amplificando la sensación de su polla. Cada vez que empujaba, no solo dejaba escapar un ronroneo sexy o un gemido, sino que escuchaba la palmada de su entrepierna contra su culo que se balanceaba.

—Goten... dame nalgadas por favor —dijo Natasha entre cortadamente, Goten sin decir nada hizo lo que le dijo, dándole tres nalgadas que hicieron temblar su increíble trasero, acompañado de gritos de placer.

Ese sonido fue increíble, combinado con el empuje de su polla en su culo, fue más placer de lo que pensó que era posible. Casi no hubo tiempo antes de que sintiera que el momento llegaba.

—N-Natasha ... Yo-yo me estoy... —dijo Goten entre gruñidos Natasha comenzó a empujar su trasero contra él con furia, esa emoción regresó a sus ojos, sacó la lengua como lo había hecho antes, jadeando y jadeando, empapada en sudor.

—D-hazlo! ¡en mi culo, en mis pechos! ¡maldición, hazlo! —dijo Natasha suplicando con sus ojos y su boca a Goten que le llenara su culo, Goten hizo lo que le pidió y comenzó a embestirla y apretar su culoas fuerte.

—¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! —grita Goten.

—¡Goteeeeeeeeeeeen! —grito Natasha.

De repente, Goten llegó al clímax, Natasha gimió tan fuerte que se habría preguntado cuánta gente en la mansión habría escuchado, si le importara, pero ella no lo hizo.

Goten gimió con fuerza, y empujó más y más fuerte, el estaba envuelta por el sonido, la vista y la sensación de su jodido culo perfecto, redondo, oscilante y suave. Goten siguió empujando y empujando, liberando todo su semen en su culo, el no quería detenerse o retirarse, el quería bombear su polla dura en ella para siempre.

Después de lo que parecía ser una eternidad de placer, Goten terminó de correrse, y se desplomó sobre su espalda regresando a su forma base.

Natasha se dejó caer también sobre Goten en sus brazos, ambos jadeab tratando de recuperar el aliento.

—Eso fue increíble, debemos hacerlo más seguido —dijo Goten con una sonrisa.

—Definitavamente, así que no tardes en volver mi Goten. —dijo Natasha en sus brazos y alzando la mirada para ver su rostro.

—Si me recibirás así, definitivamente haré todo para volver lo antes posible —dijo Goten mirandola.

—Te amo —dijo Natasha con una sonrisa.

—Sabes no estoy seguro aún de significado del amor pero... yo también te amo Nat —dijo Goten besandola en el techo de la mansión.

«Una gran despedida»pensaron ambos besándose.

-callen se pinches putos mapaches, deadpool disparales-*gritaba el hakaishin mientras que deadpool empezaba a disparar desde su cuarto al techo para matar a los mapaches*

 **BUENO AQUI ESTÁ OTRO CAPITULO, SE PREGUNTARAN POR QUE NO SUBÍ , LES DIRÉ LA VERDAD NO E TENIDO INSPIRACION, POR ESO DIGO QUÉ PIERDO LAS GANAS DE ESCRIBIR , LO QUE DIGO ESQUE NADA MAS ESCRIBO Y NO LEO NADA , PUEDO HACER MILES DE ES FICS CON MUCHAS IDEAS PERO ESO NO ESCIBO EL CHISTE, IGUAL UNO QUIERE LEER, PORQUE NO HACEN DE ONE PIECE ASTA GOKU EN ESE MUNDO, O UNA CÓMO LA QUÉ HAGO GOKU EN OTRA ALDEA YA SEA KIRI,KUMO O IWA ENTRE MAS, BUENO SABEN QUÉ ES EL OTRO CAPITULO SALE CON deadpool2591**


	22. Volveremos

**Capitulo escrito por Deadpool 1991**

 **Desc** **argo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Capitulo 20: volveremos**

 **Mansión de Goku.**

 **Comedor.**

—Que bien dormi... excepto por los mapaches, te encargaste Deadpool —dijo Goku.

—Claro que sí jefe, los dejé más muertos que el amor que ella me prometió —dijo Deadpool.

—Puta que sad —dijo Peter.

—Goku aquí tienes pruébalo —dijeron Carol, Jean y Susan saliendo con mucha comida en sus manos.

—Tu también Peter —dijo Gwen saliendo con varios platos.

—¿Y nosotros? —dijo Tony, solo para recibirlo una maruchan en la cara.

—Creo que iré por el cereal —dijo Steve caminando a la cocina.

—Hulk quiere las zucaritas —dijo Hulk.

—Yo tengo mi desayuno aquí —dijo Logan sacando su licor.

—Buenos días —dijo Goten bajando del segundo piso.

Logan sintió un olor y comenzó a olfatear el aire.

—¿Que pasa, wuanchi? —dijo Deadpool.

—¡ENTENDÍ ESA REFERENCIA! —grito Steve desde la cocina.

Logan lo ignoro y se acercó a Goten que estaba nervioso, Logan lo miro y sonrió dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Buenos días, alguien sabe por qué Natasha sigue dormida y parece que aya luchado toda la noche —dijo Jessica.

—De seguro, es la edad —dijo Laura que se la había encontrado en el pasillo— por eso digo...

Laura se congeló y olfatio el airé también reconociendo ese olor, su mirada paso de la sorpresa a la negación y luego a la ira.

—¡VOY A MATARLA! —grito Laura liberado sus garras y subiendo las escaleras de nuevo.

Todos se quedaron en Schock a esa reacción.

—¿Que le pasa? —dijo Jessica sin entender.

—Que aqui Goten tuvo diversion con Natasha ayer y fue extremo —dijo Logan colocándole un puro en la boca a Goten.

—¡QUEEEE! ¡BLACK WIDOW ESPERO QUE QUE HAYAS HECHO TU TESTAMENTO! —grito Jessica subiendo también la escaleras.

Todos comenzaron a escuchar puertas rotas, cristales destrozados, muchos gritos y muchas malas palabras que dejaron en Schock al capitán América.

—Mejor vamos a evitar que se maten —dijeron las chicas subiendo también.

—Asi que de verdad tu y Natasha —dijo Tony haciendo un oyó con su dedo y con la otra mano pasando su dedo.

—Amm, si —dijo Goten nervioso.

—¡SI ESE ES MI MUCHACHO! —dijo Goku abrazando a Goten y soltando lágrimas de orgullo.

—Goten que galán, no esperaba menos de mi príncipe —dijo Peter.

—Entendi esa referencia —dijo Johnny.

—Hey eso es mío —dijo Steve.

—Hulk no entiende que hizo Goten —dijo Hulk confundido.

—Mojo la brocha anoche —dijo Deadpool.

—Esto merece unas cervezas —dijo Ben.

Rápidamente Deadpool y Peter fueron por las cerveza y las repartieron.

—¡ESPEREN ESTO TIENE QUE HACERSE CON ESTILÓ! —grito Deadpool colocando una canción.

 **I've paid my dues**

 **Time after time**

 **I've done my sentence**

 **But committed no crime**

 **And bad mistakes**

 **I've made a few**

 **I've had my share of sand kicked in my face**

 **But I've come through.**

Todos cargaron a Goten y comenzaron a lanzarlo al aire como si hubiera ganado el mundial.

 **We are the champions, my friends**

 **And we'll keep on fighting 'til the end**

 **We are the champions**

 **We are the champions**

 **No time for losers**

 **'Cause we are the champions of the world**

—Crecen tan rápido —dijo Goku sonriendo, mientras arriba se seguían escuchado disparos, gritos y mas destrucción.

 **Palacio de Zeno-sama**

—Aqui están las gemas del infinito zen-chan —dijo Goku entregando una caja con todas ellas a Daishinkan.

—Muy bien Goku —dijo Zen-chan del presente que había pasado su etapa de nigga.

—Si muy bien Goku —dijo Zen chan del futuro.

—Gracias pero tuve ayuda —dijo Goku riendo.

—¿Están listos Goten y tu para su nuevo viaje en el resto de las líneas alternas del universo 18? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Si lo estoy...queria pedirles un favor, verán hay un niño que es hijo de una mis novias, se llama Franklin —dijo Goku.

—Si, ¿que pasa con el? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Yo veo un gran poder en el, demaciado para ser honesto —dijo Goku.

Eso extraño a Daishinkan y a los Zenos-samas, el gran sacerdote apareció una bola de cristal y miró al chicó rubio que Goku decia.

—Ya veo se trata de un mutante del nivel-Omega con el poder de manipular la realidad —dijo Daishinkan.

—Si, por eso quiero pedirles permiso para llevarlo conmigo y Goten para poder entrenarlo —dijo Goku.

Los Zenos-sama, lo pensaron y luego asintieron.

—Esta bien Goku, lo dejaremos en tus manos, también llevarás a tus guardianes verdad —dijo Daishinkan.

—Si señor Daishinkan, Venom y Carnage vendrán —dijo Goku.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuando piensas partir? —dijo Daishinkan.

—Esta noche, solo iré Asgard a dejar algunas ordenes y luego iré por Goten y Franklin para irnos —dijo Goku.

—De acuerdo Goku, comunicate con nosotros, cuando estén en la primera tierra —dijeron los reyes de todo.

—Si zenes chan, nos vemos señor Daishinkan —dijo Goku caminando a la salida.

—Adios Goku —dijeron los cabeza de sandía.

—Adios Son Goku —dijo Daishinkan.

 **Afuera**.

—¿Como le fue Dios Goku? —dijo Silver Surfer.

—Bien Silver Surfer, vamos Asgard —dijo Goku.

Con eso Silver Surfer abrió el portal y ambos entraroron.

 **Tierra.**

¡SON GOTEN, DONDE DIABLOS ESTAS! —gritaron Laura y Jessica.

Después de que Carol, Jean y Susan evitarán que mataran a Natasha que realmente no podía caminar tal vez en varios días, ellas había ido por Goten.

Y el como buen hombre que se respeta hizo lo mas logico...estaba escondido en garaje de la mansión.

—De seguro ya se fueron —dijo Goten sonríendo orgulloso, hasta que lo hicieron y girar y lo azotaron en la pared.

—Aqui estás —dijo Laura sonríendo salvajemente.

—Pensaste que escaparias —dijo Jessica sonríendo.

—He chicas, creo que... —dijo Goten hasta que fue cortado por un beso de Laura.

—Ahora es nuestro turno —dijo Laura sonríendo.

—Pero de quién... —dijo Goten antes de ser cortado nuevamente por un beso de Jessica.

—Las dos, aquí y ahora —dijo Jessica sonríendo.

Las dos chicas se alejaron unos pies y esperaron.

 **Comienza el lemon.**

Bien" dijo Goten acercandose para pararse entre las dos mujeres, el Son menor se detuvo por un momento admirando sus cuerpos que estaban expuestos para él, sus formas femeninas y curvas bien formadas en todos los lugares correctos, podía ver su pechos jadeando con respiraciones agitadas.

Se acerco a Laura, luego se inclinó y la besó, de una manera nada blanda, era un beso que dejaba escapar la presión y la frustración que sentía por ella, sus labios presionando bruscamente contra los de ella, su lengua forzándose en su boca, sus manos agarrando su cabello y sosteniendo su rostro hacia ella...su Laura.

La pelinegra dejó escapar un gemido de satisfacción en el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, su propia lengua luchando con Goten, sus manos comenzaron a recorrer su cuerpo acariciando sus tetas, haciendo que la chica mutante gimiera aún más mientras sus fuertes manos apretaban y amasaron su suave carne.

Sus manos continuaron vagando agarrándo firmemente su culo tonificado acercando su cuerpo al suyo mientras continuaba besándola, finalmente, su mano se deslizó hacia la parte baja de su cuerpo, arrancando sus jeans y ropa interior y sus dedos encontraron su abertura húmeda.

Laura dejó escapar un grito ahogado cuando sintió sus dedos entrar en su humeda y la explosión de placer surgió a través de ella desde ese lugar, Pero se decepciono cuando tan rápido como sus dedos entraron en ella, se habían ido, dejando a Laura sintiéndose muy vacía.

Goten ahora se movió hacia Jessica comenzando un proceso similar pero diferente, el se paró detrás de ella girando su cabeza hacia él y capturando sus labios con los suyos.

El envolvió sus manos alrededor de su cuerpo cada uno tanteando uno de sus pechos y pellizcando sus duros pezones antes de bajar una vez más por su cuerpo, esta vez sus dedos giraron alrededor de su clítoris haciendo que el cuerpo de Jessica temblara ligeramente por el contacto.

Mantuvo esto por un tiempo yendo y viniendo entre las dos mujeres tocando y tanteando sus cuerpos haciéndolas gemir y jadear de placer, ahora estaba de vuelta con Laura masajeando su pecho otra vez, pero esta vez yendo un paso más allá, arrancando su sujetador liberandolos.

Laura soltó un grito ahogado mientras el aire fresco abrazaba sus pechos redondos, después Goten tomo uno en su boca, su lengua dando vueltas en el punto rosa duro al máximo, le dio un ligero mordisco a su pezón mientras él pellizcaba el otro.

Entonces, sus manos comenzaron a rasgar el resto de su ropa, dejando su cuerpo completamente desnudo y expuesto al aire, Goten rápidamente se quitó la ropa y la dejó aún lado.

Goten se colocó detrás de Laura y la agarró por las caderas, finalmente listo para tomar lo que había querido por tanto tiempo y la embistió con un empuje sólido penetrandola, los dos exhalaron un suspiro de placer, el comenzó a bombear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás, dentro y fuera de su coño.

Laura gimió cuando sintió su cuerpo balancearse y rebotar de un lado a otro con cada embestida, Podía oír el sonido de su culo golpeando sus muslos cada vez que la penetraba, el movimiento hacía que sus tetas rebotaran libremente.

Ella se sentía tan expuesta e indefensa, era una visión diferente, ella siempre habia tenido el control en sus pocos encuentros, pero Goten definitivamente era otra cosa su polla se sentía tan bien dentro de ella, llenándola perfectamente, mientras sus fuertes manos sujetaban su cintura.

Laura estaba tan excitada que no le llevó mucho tiempo encontrar el clímax, Sintió que su cuerpo se tensaba y sus músculos se flexionaban mientras las olas de placer pasaban sobre ella, Sus dientes se apretaron mientras dejaba escapar un largo gemido hasta que finalmente su cuerpo se relajó.

Goten sacó su polla aún dura del coño de Laura una vez que su orgasmo había disminuido, su cuerpo estaba flojo mientras respiraba pesadamente, recuperándose de su clímax.

Goten se dirigió de nuevo hacia Jessica; el comenzó a rasgar lo que le quedaba de ropa también dejándola hecha jirones a sus pies, hasta que ella estaba tan desnuda como Laura.

El tomó la misma posición detrás de Jessica, sosteniendo sus caderas y embistiendo dentro de ella, sus manos la rodearon y tomaron sus tetas, golpeándolas mientras él la hacía rebotar hacia adelante y hacia atrás a lo largo de su polla.

—Oh, mierda ... Sí, es tan bueno —dijo Jessica hablando entre gemidos mientras Goten la follaba.

No podía creer lo bien que se sentía, después de todo lo que había pasado entre ellos y finalmente sentir su polla dentro de ella era pura dicha, flexionó sus paredes interiores, manteniendo su virilidad dentro de ella con tanta fuerza como pudo, no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ella también fuera vencida por el orgasmo.

—¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! ¡MIERDA! FUCK ! —grito jessica cuando sintió el placer alrededor de ella, perdió todo sentido de conciencia olvidando todo y existiendo en un mundo de puro orgasmo.

Goten continuó empujando dentro y fuera de su coño caliente, hasta que ella tuvo un segundo orgasmo, una vez que el orgasmo de Jessica finalmente se desvaneció, se apartó de ella.

—¿Eso es todo saiyajin? —dijo Laura con una sonrisa desafiante, al verlo cerca de ella nuevamente.

—Todavía no —dijo Goten transformadose en super saiyajin sonriendo— Veamos si pueden con esto como Natasha.

Goten se alineó y embistió el culo de Laura su calidez lo rodeaba, empezó a moverse con fuerza balanceando el cuerpo de la pelinegra mutante de un lado a otro con cada movimiento.

Después de unos pocos golpes, él se apartó de ella, he hizo los mismo en el coño de Jessica, siguió yendo y viniendo entre las dos mujeres manteniéndolas a ambas saciadas, Jessica y Laura estaban disfrutando muchísimo, cada una estaba recibiendo su turno con la polla de Goten dentro de ellas.

Jessica soltó un pequeño grito cuando sintió la mano de Goten darle una nalgada en una de sus firmes nalgas y luego en la otra, la mujer arácnida no sabía que le había pasado a Goten, pero le encantaba.

Laura jadeo, justo cuando Goten la embistio de nuevo, y golpeo su culo también, todo comenzaba a parecer borroso, pero ella no quería terminar todavía.

—¡Oh, mierda, estoy cerca! —dijo Laura con los dientes apretados.

—¡Mmmm! —Respondió Jessica.

Las dos estaban llenas por la polla de Goten, Laura aguantó tanto como pudo, pero finalmente fue vencida, su grito orgásmico fue amortiguado por la mano de Goten.

Luego se movió a Jessica y comenzó a empujar sus caderas de arriba abajo rápidamente, eso fue suficiente para enviarla al borde también, Las dos mujeres sintieron como sus músculos se contrajeron y los espasmos.

Goten sintió que los músculos internos de Jessica se aferraban a su polla haciéndola aún más dura, sabía que había estado cerca de su límite, pero no se detuvo hasta que las dos mujeres hubieron terminado, otra vez, siguió bombeando en su tembloroso cuerpo tratando tan duro de no correrse.

Finalmente vio que los cuerpos de las dos mujeres se relajaban, Salió de Jessica justo cuando su primer estallido de esperma se disparó fuera de él.

El proyectil mojado aterrizando en el trasero de Jessica, se dio cuenta de que ella se rió un poco y comenzó a sacudir su culo ligeramente, haciéndolo temblar mientras se seguía corriendo.

Después de una oleada de semen, finalmente termino con las dos, el miró que el culo de Jessica estaba completamente cubierto por sus fluidos pegajosos.

—Mierda, eso es mucho semen —dijo Jessica con una sonrisa.

—Si quien diría que serías tan feroz Goten —dijo Laura riendo.

 **Fin del Lemon**

Goten regreso a su forma base y río, mientras la chicas se pusieron cada una en sus brazos.

—¿Sabes que ahora podríamos estar embarazadas? —dijo Jessica.

—Tienes que volver Goten —dijo Laura.

—Lo haré chicas lo prometo —dijo Goten besando a cada una, hasta que escucharon algo.

—Te digo que haya adentro hay pejelagarto —dijo Peter.

—Bien yo me encargo —dijo Deadpool comenzando a disparar al garaje

 **Asgard**.

—Oye Sif calmate —dijo Goku esquivando una espada.

—No puedo creer que me abandones así —dijo Sif blandiendo su espada.

—No te estoy abandonado es una orden de un ser superior, yo soy un asalariado —dijo Goku.

—No se que eso, pero mientes —dijo Sif.

Silver Surfer suspiraba al ver esta escena después de que Goku y el hubieran llegado fueron recibidos por Sif... bueno Goku, a el nadie lo tomaba encuenta ya que no era una loli xd.

Bueno Goku había comido un gran banquete y había dado algunas ordenes en el palacio Sif había accedido a todo, pero cuando pregunto por qué y Goku le habia dicho que se iba por un tiempo, ella habia saltado sobre el para rebanarlo.

—Solo voy hacer mi trabajo mujer —dijo Goku metiendo la cabeza como una tortuga para no perderla.

—Tu trabajo, de seguro vas a conocer mujercuelas mortales, mientras yo me quedo a cuidar tu reino —dijo Sif.

Goku se cansó de esto y tomo la espalda con la mano claro rodeada de ki y la rompío Sif cayo sentada.

—¡SIF YO SOY UN DIOS DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN Y... —dijo Goku con voz sería de dios con los brazos en la espalda, hasta que fue silenciado por unos sollozos.

Sif estaba mirando abajo llorando, Goku podía enfretar al dios más poderoso y mirarlo a cara, pero con algo que nunca había podido era con el llanto de una mujer.

—Sif te lastime, perdoname... no te veo herida —dijo Goku buscando.

—Lastimas mi corazon, te lo entregue todo y ahora te vas —dijo Sif, aplicando la técnica legendaria de toda novia el chantaje.

Goku suspiro a eso, el no podía irse así.

—Está bien, ¿que tengo que hacer para que me creas que volveré? —dijo Goku.

—¿Crees que puedes convencer con algo mi corazón herido?...lo que sea —dijo Sif.

—Si lo que sea —dijo Goku.

—Esta bien, lo acepto pero estoy muy ofendida —dijo Sif tomando su mano.

—¿A dónde vamos? —dijo Goku.

—Ya verás —dijo Sif con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Silver Surfer solos miró irse.

Habitación de Sif.

Ambos entraron y Sif cerró la puerta con seguro.

—Entonces ¿que es lo quieres Sif? —dijo Goku.

—Quiero ver si adivine algo —dijo Sif caminando seductoramente a Goku.

—Sif no tengo mucho tiempo, ¿asi que dime qué adivinaste? —dijo Goku.

 **Comienza El Lemon**

—¿Quiero adivinar si las leyendas eran ciertos? —dijo Sif, cuando lentamente arrastró un dedo por el pene de Goku.

—¿Qué rumores, quién esta hablando de mi, quién esta hablando de mi polla? —dijo Goku pero olvidó eso cuando pudo sentir los labios de Sif separarse y lentamente deslizar su miembro palpitante entre sus suaves labios.

Goku se inclinó hacia atrás y permitió que sucediera algo maravilloso, Sif atrajo su boca alrededor de él y estimuló cada pulgada de su polla dentro de su boca.

La asgardia finalmente pensó que Goku captó la indirecta el dios condujo su polla dura dentro de la cálida y caliente garganta de Sif, pasó sus delicados dedos sobre las palpitantes bolas de Goku mientras más empujaba su polla en su boca.

—Maldita sea, creo que los rumores sobre los dioses destructores fueron ciertos —dijo Sif.

Sif no dejó de chuparlo, sino que lo chupó más rápido y más fuerte, sus cálidos dedos seguían acariciando las bolas de Goku, ella realmente sabía cómo estimularlo.

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Sif fuera recompensada con una agradable y cálida carga de esperma dentro de su boca, ella se alejó, lamiéndose los labios.

—Me gustaría pensar que te gustó mi dios —dijo Sif.

Goku no respondió si no que tomo la armadura de la parte inferior y se la rompió, e hizo lo mismo con la parte superior, sus increíbles pechos redondos aparecieron, ella no se quedó, si no que agarró una de las manos de Goku y se las puso en su pecho.

Goku no necesitó que se lo pidieran dos veces, apretó el suculento orbe carnoso, Sif se sacudió, sintiendo la fuerte mano de el saiyajin acariciando su pecho, y apretándolo, ella cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la sensación de lo fuerte que podía agarrar su pecho.

—Es increíble Goku —dijo Sif.

Goku estaba orgullo de su habilidad, el siguió apretando el pecho flexible de la asgardiana, haciendo que la carne se amoldara en su mano al hacerlo, sus dedos torcieron su pezón y ella sonrió cuando jugaba con esos pechos redondos, sus manos acariciaron la maravillosa carne de teta, haciendo que su polla se endureciera aún más.

Sif se sorprendió de lo rápido que se levantó era enorme, ella solo podía pensar en eso.

Lady Sif, tomó el miembro jugoso y grueso y lo bombeó varias veces, ella se colocó sobre su espalda, con las piernas abiertas.

—¿Por qué no me enseñas cuán duro puede hacerlo un hakaishin? —dijo Sif.

Goku se dio cuenta de lo que Sif pidió y sonrió el se subió encima de ella y deslizó su palpitante y dura virilidad entre sus cálidas tetas, ella envolvió su polla entre sus pechos.

sintio el cielo puro con sus pechos apretandolo, Sif se levantó, para deslizar más del grueso y jugoso pene de Goku entre sus grandes melones y los apretó, su cuerpo firme, sin un gramo de grasa, estaba listo.

Sif disfrutó de su pene bombeando entre sus pechos, se inclinó y giró su lengua alrededor de su pene para probar su calor sudoroso, ella se echó hacia atrás y lo lamió otra vez, probándolo todo completamente.

—Necesito más —dijo Goku.

Sif se inclinó y tomó la polla dura de Goku entre sus labios, chupando la cabeza, una sonrisa cruzó sobre la cara de la mujer cuando iba más abajo sobre él.

Goku sintió sus cálidas tetas apretandolo mas y estaba a punto de liberar la segunda carga, ella los apretó mas mientras Goku empujaba más hacia ellos, su carne rebotó y mostró que eran cien por ciento naturales.

—Por favor correte sobre mi cara y mis tetas —dijo Sif.

Ella ardia de emoción ante la idea de tener la cara cubierta por el esperma jugoso y pegajoso, junto con sus pechos.

Goku trató de contenerse, pero la tentación de esta diosa debajo de él lo hizo muy difícil, el agarró sus pechos y comenzó a martillarlos.

Sif anhelaba el sexo duro, por supuesto, un poco de amabilidad en el amor podía ser agradable de vez en cuando, pero lo que realmente queria era un hombre que podía inmovilizarla y dominarla.

Goku gruñó, podría haberse quemado, el disparó su carga, la cantidad de semen proveniente de sus bolas parecía venir de tres hombres, tal vez más, en lugar de uno, no le importaba a Sif, mientras gemía y lamía su semen como un animal muerto de hambre.

—Date la vuelta —dijo Goku con una voz áspera.

Sif se había sorprendido, pero obedeció, ella estaba sobre sus manos y rodillas una vez más, Goku pasó un dedo por su labio mojado y rosado y otro dedo por su culo, era apretado, la fruta prohibida final.

—Si lo quieres te dejaré tenerlo —dijo Sif.

Goku tomó sus pechos y Se inclinó lo más cerca posible, rozando uno de sus mechones de cabello, para que él pudiera hablarle adecuadamente.

—Bueno, con una oferta así sería bastante idiota rechazarla...pero lo dejaremos como postre —dijo Goku.

Goku alineó su polla palpitante junto al coño de Sif, su pene palpitante casi había sido absorbido por su húmeda feminidad Goku se acercó a ella casi listo para entrar.

La primera pulgada dentro de ella hizo que Sif se sintiera intensa, su polla era gigante y más cuando empujó dentro de ella.

—¡Maldición, estás más apretada de lo que pensé! —dijo Goku.

Sif sonrió, sus entrenamiento la tenía en muy buena forma, su polla era muy apretada y Sif estaba completamente llena.

Goku empujó su palpitante y dura virilidad más dentro de ella y comenzo a poner más velocidad.

Sif cerró los ojos.

—Más duro, no disminuyas la velocidad por nada —dijo la asgardina.

La fuerza de la polla de Goku enterrada dentro de su coño cálido y dispuesto hizo que Sif se perdiera, sus manos ahora estaban fuera de sus caderas y por todo su cuerpo, el comenzó a bombear más fuerte dentro de ella, esas bolas hinchadas, llenas con otra carga, acariciaron dentro de ella.

Goku sabía que su resistencia era increíble y la princesa asgardina lo probó incluso más que Milk durante tantos años casados, y aún faltaban sus otras tres novias en probarlo.

El primer orgasmo que Sif sintió fue la polla del Hakaishin dentro de ella que cayó en cascada por su cuerpo, Goku encontró su punto G y lo atacó con una fuerza mostruosa, el calor de Sif llegó a Goku cuando empujó más dentro de ella

Goku no podía creer la fuerza con que Sif lo apretaban, sus sedosas paredes lo frotaron el podía sentirlas estirarse.

—Si mi dios, qué bien, follame toda la noche —dijo Sif, mirándolo.

—Me vuelves loco —dijo Goku— ¡Si no puedes caminar más tarde, es tu culpa!

—Aceptare toda la responsabilidad —dijo Sif.

Su interior cálido se estiró y trabajó el endurecido músculo del saiyajin dentro de ella, el empujó y entro mas, sus bolas palpitaban de deseo mientras más profundo empujaba dentro de Sif.

Goku sabía que muchos no sobrevivirían a un encuentro con la Asgardiana, ella hubiera agotado a un hombre normal, pero el era un saiyajin y un dios, el empujó más dentro de ella mientras su coño se estiró mas en su polla dura, el se acercó y acarició su cuerpo.

Los dedos de Goku tocaron su cuerpo con un movimiento fluido, los escalofríos siguieron disparando por la espina dorsal de Sif justo cuando su virilidad la penetraba.

Los pensamientos de Sif se volvieron menos coherentes cuando un orgasmo llegó a ella, sif comenzó a gritar palabra en Asgardiano, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía por estar en el momento.

Goku tendría que admitir que mientras que él no entendía una palabra que salía de la boca de Sif, sonaba bastante caliente, el embistió más adentro de ella, Sif exprimía su virilidad al máximo.

Él deslizó sus dedos hacia ella, mientras también mordisqueaba un lado de su cuello, las ligeras mordidas en el costado de su cuello hicieron que Sif jadeara de placer.

—¿Es posible que encontre la debilidad de Lady Sif? —dijo el saiyajin.

Sif ni siquiera se molestó en responder, el estado de ella respondió todas las preguntas de Goku, que se sumergió más profundamente en ella.

Sus bolas se contrajeron y liberaron su semilla dentro de ella, Sif cerró los ojos la cálida oleada que se derramaba dentro de ella hizo que la asgardiana aumentara su respiración, Goku terminó después de un par de estocada, no, habían sido por lo menos un par de docenas.

Goku terminó su orgasmo como Sif, el placer de soltar su semilla dentro del coño caliente de ella hizo que Goku se relajara.

Sin embargo, sería grosero si descuidaba una parte más de su cuerpo, Goku se deslizó fuera de Sif y deslizó un dedo dentro de su otro hoyo.

Sif apenas estaba recuperándose de su orgasmo, cuando Gokú toco su culo y metió su dedo en su clítoris, el cuerpo de Sif tembló.

—No pensaste que me olvidaría de tu trasero, ¿verdad? —dijo el saiyajin.

—No —dijo Sif apenas.

Ella no suplicaría, aunque su culo se tambaleó mientras estaba en su poder, Goku la giro y se inclinó, Su lengua se deslizó dentro de su tierno capullo de rosa y la lubricó agradablemente.

Sif sonrió cuando se movió hacia atrás para mirar a Goku, ella se aseguró de que su culo estuviera alineado, así que la gruesa polla de Goku estaba en posición para ella, Sif movió su culo contra la gruesa y palpitante polla de Goku.

—Lista —dijo Goku.

—Lo estoy —dijo Sif.

Las nalgas de Sif se extendieron, cuando Goku agarró uno de sus pechos con una mano y su culo con la otra mano, la asgardina movió su culo contra la palpitante polla dura del saiyajin.

Su polla estiró su agujero más apretado mejor que cualquier otra cosa, Goku paso sus manos, tratando de agarrar cada centímetro de su cuerpo tonificado, el sudor que recorre a Sif aumentó cuando su trasero se deslizó por la polla de Goku y lo empujó dentro de su trasero.

Goku cerró los ojos, su culo se sentía tan bien, era un calor que era diez veces más intenso que su coño, por lo tanto, se sintió diez veces mejor de lo normal, Sif se levantó y empujó su culo hacia su polla dura y palpitante.

—A la mierda mi culo —dijo Sif.

Ella plantó sus manos en la cama y le permitió a Goku pleno acceso a su culo, el le dio una nalgada mientras la follaba.

Sif amaba la sensación de una gran polla metida en su culo abriéndola, ella flexionó sus nalgas para que a entrara más en ella.

Goku se levantó, apenas capaz de sostenerse pero seguía embistiendo, 18 pulgadas metidas en el culo caliente de Sif, ella solo podia sentir a Goku bombeando dentro de ella con más fuerza.

Los pezones de Sif se endurecieron aún más, Goku los encontró pronto, no podía dejar de apretarlos.

—Podría follarme este culo todo el día —dijo Goku.

—Tal vez, si tienes suerte —dijo Sif— Pero, incluso tú tienes tu límite.

—No me conoces aún bien —dijo Goku sonríendo— yo no conozco los límites.

El estimuló el coño de Sif cuando golpeaba su culo, estaba tan apretado, deslizándose dentro de su agujero caliente, casi era como si se apretara cada vez más.

«Entrenó los músculos de su culo para volverme loco, es la única explicacion» pensó Goku «No es que me queje, esto se siente tan bien».

Se sentía bien, se sentía mejor que sentirse bien, Sif estrellándose contra Goku y el bombeando su polla dura más profundo dentro de su culo, Goku sabía tarde o temprano que alguien tendría que ceder.

Sif podía sentirlo venir, esas bolas, a pesar de ser drenadas por su coño antes, llevaban una gran carga, ella quería sentirlo en su culo.

—Hazlo, empuja tu gran polla en mi culo y derrama tu semilla en ella —dijo Sif.

Goku quería liberar la enorme carga dentro de Sif. el se deslizó dentro y fuera de su culo, cabalgando todo el camino hasta el final, los dedos de Goku se presionaron contra sus pezones y los apretaron.

—Simplemente sabes cómo irritar a un dios —dijo Goku.

Sif sonrio la polla de Goku latía y ella podía sentir el miembro venoso listo para explotar dentro de su apretado agujero.

Goku sabía que sería el final pronto, el se levantó, golpeándose dentro de ella, y luego casi se retiró, antes de volver a empujar hacia adentro, sus bolas se crisparon, y pronto liberaria sus cálidos jugos dentro de ella. Sif se aferró a él y élla supo que el final había llegado.

—¡No puedo contenerme más! —grito Sif.

Sif clavo la uñas en el colchón y ella se vino, muy fuerte.

Goku bombeó su culo unas cuantas veces más, antes de derramar su semilla dentro de ella, él salpicó más semen en su culo redondo, los gruesos fluidos simplemente gotearon de Sif.

 **Fin del Lemon.**

Goku se pudo de espaldas y Sif se colocó en su pecho.

—Entonces ya me perdonaste —dijo Goku sonriendo.

—Si, pero necesitare otra disculpa de estás cuando regreses —dijo Sif riendo.

—Cuenta con ello —dijo Goku besándola.

 **3 horas después.**

 **Mansión de Goku.**

—Un brindis por su viaje dios Goku, Goten y que regresen pronto —dijo Tony levantando una copa

—Por el dios Goku y el príncipe Goten —dijo Peter.

—Salud —dijeron todos levantando las copas.

Goku y Goten solo sonríeron, con sus chicas a su lado respectivamente, aunque las de Goten estaba sentadas sin poder levantarse, al igual que Sif, que se le hizo raro a Carol, Susan y Jean.

—Y ¿que tierras visitaran? —dijo Logan curioso.

—No estoy seguro —dijo Goku.

—Tal vez visitamos otras tierras con otras versiones tuyas papá —dijo Goten.

—Si tal vez visitan una tierra donde Goku es un héroe —dijo Susan.

Todos rieron a eso.

 **Tierra 38.**

—¡Achuu! —estornudo Goku.

—Goku ¿te sientes bien? —dijo Kara, mirando a su novio mientras veían televisión.

—Si Kara, solo senti que hablaban de mi en otra tierra donde soy un dios —dijo Goku.

—Ves por qué no debes desvelarte con Mon-el y Winn mirando furia de titanes —dijo Kara riendo.

 **Universo 18.**

—O tal ves una tierra donde Goku es un lord o algo así —dijo Carol.

Riendo todos de nuevo.

 **Tierra DxD.**

—Te encuentras bien padre —comentaba sairaorg mientras miraba a Goku que tenia escalofríos.

—Siento que alguien como yo hara algo tonto —comentaba Goku

—Eso es imposible, solo tu puedes superar tus tonterías sensei —comentaba Milicas.

Ambos hermanos asintieron con la cabeza para después estar enterrados en el suelo por cortesía de Goku que les dio un golpe.

 **Universo 18**

—Bueno ya es hora de irnos, nos vemos y confío en que cuidarán todo en lo que regresamos —dijo Goku.

Goku y Goten se acercaron a sus chicas y las besaron.

—Cuidate mucho Goten te estaremos esperando —dijeron Natasha, Jessica y Laura abrazándolo.

—Lo haré chicas, nos veremos pronto —dijo Goten.

—Goku, ya se que eres un dios pero cuídate mucho —dijeron Carol y Jean.

—Y por favor cuida a Franklin —dijo Susan.

—Lo haré chicas y no te preocupes, protegeré a Franklin con mi vida —dijo Goku.

—Lo estaré esperando mi rey —dijo Sif sonríendo.

—Asgard se queda en buenas manos —dijo Goku acariciando su rostro.

—Chicos, cinco arriba —dijeron Gokú y Goten chocandola con todos.

—¡SIIII! —gritaron todos.

—Cuidate papá, hermanos —dijo Valeri, conteniendo las lágrimas.

—Ya no llores Valeri, regresaremos pronto cuida a tu mamá —dijo Goku.

—Te trairemos un regalo —dijo Goten.

—Si, no algo tan genial como lo que yo traire pero si bueno —dijo Franklin.

La niña sonrió abrazandolos.

—Es hora dios Goku —dijo Silver Surfer con el portal abierto.

Los tres o cinco si cuentas a Venom y Carnage caminaron al portal y miraron una ves más hacia atrás y sonrieron con eso entraron al portal y luego desapareció.

—No voy a llorar, pase que lo que pase no debo llorar, no podéis hacerme llorar —dijo Peter, para terminar llorando en el hombro de Gwen.

—¿Que haremos sin esos dos saiyajins? —dijo Steve.

—Tal vez cuando vuelvan, habrán tres saiyajins mas —dijeron Jessica, Laura y Natasha sonriendo **(esta última fue curada de su infertilidad por Goku) .**

—De hecho puede que haya cuatro, nos vemos nueras pasen a visitarme —dijo Sif caminando con dificultad a su portal.

Susan, Carol y Jean abrieron los ojos ante eso.

—¡ESPERA DE QUE HABLAS! —gritaron las chicas, pero fue tarde Sif se fue riendo.

—¡GOKUUUUUUU! —gritaron las tres mujeres enojadas.

 **Dimensión desconocida.**

Goku, Goten y Franklin salieron del portal y miraron que estában en un bosque.

 **El mundo he de cambiar**

 **para ir a un futuro ideal**

 **en donde no reine el mal**

 **lo hare con decision**

 **un mundo lleno de esplendor**

 **es mi ilusion.**

—Franklin ¿quien canta esa canción? —dijo Goten.

—O es de... —dijo Franklin pero fue cortado.

—¿Quien son ustedes y por que salieron de ese hoyo extraño —dijo un tipo con un traje rojo, tenía cabello largo blanco y tenía garras.

—Papa soy yo o ese tipo tiene orejas de gato o perro —dijo Goten.

 **Y listo, se termina por ahora la aventura en Marvel y comienza la saga de las dimensiones, me imagino que ya saben en qué dimension están nuestros protagonistas.**

 **Nos vemos la próxima.**


	23. Nueva aventura

**Descargo de responsabilidad: Dragón ball y personajes pertenece a sr. Akira Toriyama y Marvel y personajes pertenece al disney**

 **Inicia la segunda temporada amigos capitulos hecho por niveksparda.**

 **Capitulo 1: La nueva aventura.**

A pasado alrededor de dos años cuando el grupo de nuestro hakaishin recorrió varias de las dimensiones para el entrenamiento de Frankly , durante ese travesía lazos de amistad se formaron al igual que uno que otro romance .

En estos momentos un portal dimensional se forma afuera del palacio del creador de todo dando a conocer a tres figuras presentes, uno de ellos llevaba un Gii de combate color naranja y el cabello en punta , junto alrededor de su cintura un cinturón color azul y unas botas del mismos colo.

"ah pasado un largo tiempo desde que e estado aquí , podría decir que es mi segunda vez" aquella voz dirigió su mirada del portal que salio mirando como de este salía otra figura de cabellera , mientras que en su rostro estaba en marcada con dos mechones largo y largas patillas mientras que su cabello llegaba asta la parte de su cuello, su playera blanca y sus pantalones negros se daban a notar junto a unas botas de pelea del mismo color de su pantalón.

"Dilo por ti , es mi primera vez en estar en este gran palacio Goten" la voz del rubio no pudo evitar que la risa nerviosa de Goten sonará en el lugar.

"oh vamos Franklin sabes que estás emocionado de que volveremos a casa después de dos largos años de entrenamiento" y al término de las palabras de Goten no pudo evitar ver como Franklin lleva una de sus manos a su nuca para rascarse nerviosa mente , causando que ambos hermanos rieran ante sus cosas.

"se les olvida que cuando nos fuimos las chicas estaban algo molestas" y ambos jóvenes voltearon al portal donde era el origen de la voz, dando a mostrar a u la ultima persona que salía del lugar que portaba el típico traje de Hakaishin mientras que su cabellera azulada estaba en punta.

Ambos chicos sintieron un leve escalofrío al recordar aquel suceso sabiendo que les esperaría una enorme reprimenda y más por tardar el tiempo requerido.

"padre eso no es gracioso" replicaron los jóvenes ante el sujeto que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

Esta persona no era ni más ni menos el Hakaishin del universo 18 Son Goku el mortal que superó a los mismos dioses dela destrucción.

El equipo de Goku sintieron una gran presencia delante de ellos y al fijarse bien reconocieron al propietario de dicho poder.

"oh señor Goku veo que a terminado todo "comentó un ser azulado de cabellera blanquizca mientras una aureola se encontraba posada encima de su caabeza mientras su traje consistía en la de un sacerdote.

"cuanto tiempo sin verte Danshinkan y claro que emos terminado la misión" decía Son Goku mientras reía alegremente al saber que esa aventura había acabado de maneras únicas y divertidas

"ya veo y al igual que se que el entrenamiento del joven Franklin fue un éxito" Dijo el sumo sacerdote mientras mostraba una sonrisa cálida mientras observaba como toda la familia reía.

Danshinkan les había comentado que les siguieran y junto adonde se encontraban los aposentos del rey del todo y sin rechistar el trío prosiguió a seguir con pasó calmado al sacerdote llegando enfrente y estando en presencia del creador del todo Zeno-Sama.

Sin perder tiempo , Goku empezó a relatar todas las aventuras que habían tenido durante el viaje de dos años , causando la risa de todos los presentes por lo sucedido.

Al término de todo eso Goku se proponía a despedirse junto a su familia para regresar a su universo , pero la voz de Zeno-Sama se hizo escuchar.

"Goku , Goten , Franklin. Su misión no a acabado aún hace falta algo más que hacer" la voz infantil el Zeno-Sama del futuro se escuchó , causando que los tres lo miraran intrigados.

"Disculpe Zeno-Sama que quiere decir" fue la voz de Goten que mostraba algo de preocupación pensando que algo malo había pasado.

"Joven Son es algo que a sucedido e incumbe a su universo" y la infante voz del creador de todo del presente causó que los presentes dieran un fuerte trago.

" zen-chan que le paso a mi universo" aquella voz preocupada era de Son goku que en estos momentos estaba pensando lo peor.

"Bueno, Danshinkan responderá eso" fue la mutua voz de ambos creadores del todo ,causando que el mencionado a sintiera con la cabeza.

"el problema en realidad son dos causas muy grandes que están pasando en su universo, en su universo esta por comenzar una guerra entre ellos mismos " fue la voz tranquila de Danshinka , causando que ambos saiyans estuvieran alarmados y apunto de retirarse a su universo a evitar eso , pero la mano de Franklin se colocó por delante de ambos saiyans causando que estos quisieran reprochar pero el rubio se les adelantó.

"claro eso es malo , pero dudo que eso sea lo peor que nos quiera decir Danshinkan-Sama" la voz de Franklin sonaba con cautela mientras entre cerraba los ojos pensando que eso no era lo peor de caso.

"muy perspicaz joven Franklin, eso es el menor de los casos… lo peor es lo que se encuentra sucediendo en una línea alterna de su misma dimensión un ser conocido como fénix esta apunto de llegar de nuevo y si todo sale mala esa línea alterna de la suya desaparecerá, Señor Goku que piensa hacer , se le dio el universo 18 por ser la más problemática y con más líneas alternas y usted es el hakaishin de todas ellas" mientras Danshinkan-Sama terminaba de hablar , el tercio se encontraba en un gran dilema de que hacer en estos momentos.

"padre tenemos que ir a nuestro universo , las chicas pueden estar en peligro" Goten hablo con preocupación mientras miraba con desesperación a su padre.

"hermano se como te sientes y me preocupo por madre y hermana , pero si Danshinkan-Sama dijo que la otra línea alterna puede ser destruida eso seria mas peligro" raso el joven Franklin aunque no le gustará la idea.

Goku estaba analizando todo lo dicho por sus hijos y por el mismo sumo sacerdote, es verdad que esas líneas temporales estaban bajo su jurisdicción y no podría evitar sentirse mal por lo que diría , pero algo razono dentro de su cabeza y fue la palabra fénix .

"Danshinkan , en nuestra línea original fénix no es un peligro y esta con Jean, que quiere decir con amenaza" cada palabra dicha por el hakaishin causó que ambos jóvenes miraran al sumo sacerdote que nada mas bajaba la mirada avergonzado de la situación .

"Bueno, el fénix regresara otra vez al planeta tierra" y con eso rápidamente Goten hablo pensando que algo malo había sucedido y decido hablar.

"Danshinkan-Sama a que se refiere con su segunda llegada?" Goku escuchaba atentamente las palabras de su hijo biológico causando que dentro de él una fuerte opresión se formará en su corazón.

Goku ,Franklin y Goteo miraron como el padre de los ángeles guardianes y solo alzó su mano derecha creando un portal .

"Lo averiguaran a su debido tiempo" tras esas palabras Goku sólo miro aquel portal que estaba enfrente de el con gran temor , por primera vez después de muchos años el tenía miedo de encontrar o averiguar lo que le esperaba en esa línea temporal, su cuerpo empezaba a temblar pensando lo peor pero sintió dos pesos en sus hombros causando que este mirara lo que era y observo las manos de Goten y Franklin que les sonreían.

"tranquilo padre todo saldrá bien" con una sonrisa en sus labios goten dio aquellas palabras con ánimos.

"a demás tenemos que hacer esto para poder ver a nuestra familia que nos esperan" fue la voz de Franklin que causó que Goku voltereta a verlos y tras esas palabras bajo un poco su mirada.

El la mente del saiyan recordó las vivencias echas en su nuevo universo y los lazos de amistad que habían formado , la imagen de sus amigos y sus mujeres que lo esperaban en casa y con esa nueva determinación levantó su vista mostrando una sonrisa.

" Vamos" tras dicho aquellas palabras los tres entraron al portal dirigidos a la nueva línea temporal que los esperaba , no importaban los riegos o el peligro. Lo lograrían para regresar con sus crees queridos.

Al ver Danshinkan que el portal se cerraba un semblante de dolor y tristeza se reflejo en su rostro y sin perder tanto tiempo volteo lentamente a donde estaba el creador de todo.

"Zeno-Sama, esta seguro de haberlo mandado" el creador de todo no descarto la voz de tristeza en Danshinkan y un fuerte suspiro de ambos creadores se escucho.

"Si, estoy seguro de esto Danshinkan" la voz infantil del Zeno-Sama del presente se escuchó , aunque por primera vez después de muchos miles de años, el sumo sacerdote pudo notar que en la voz de su rey estaba cargada de seriedad.

"Goku aunque es mi único amigo tiene que saber que se Un Hakaishin no es sólo destruir y que solo abecés es necesario asta eliminar sus emociones para cumplir su mandato" y con pesar hablo el zeno- sama del futuro mirando el lugar donde sus primer y gran amigo había desaparecido.

En una línea alterna de Marvel.

Eutopia un lugar donde solo mutantes vivían alejado de los seres normales , todo eso fue causado tras varios eventos que ocurrieron con gran dolor y pesar , sus propios camaradas de armas los avengers no los ayudaron en ese momento , así que decidieron retirarse aún lugar que fundaron para gente como ellos.

steve rogers más conocido como el capitán América se encontraba en una playa mirando hacia el horizonte mientras tenía sosteniendo su escudo con ambas manos como si estuviera dando una plegaria para que esto no saliera mal , a pesar de todo no pudo evitar pensar como su mi vida había cambiado , desde ser un simple niño asta llegar a este punto.

"cyclops , tengo que poner a hod segura . Vengo por ella , la fuerza fenix viene a la tierra, mis expertos creen que se dirige a ella" no tuvo la necesidad de voltear a ver a cyclops ya que por nada tenía el suero del super soldado en el y con eso pudo sentir que Scott se hacerlo a el.

"tus expertos? Te refieres a Logan? " comentó el líder de los x-men mientras tenía los brazos cursados sobre su pecho.

Y tras esas palabras de Scott el capitán América lentamente volteo a donde se encontraba el chico poniéndose ahora cara a cara con el.

"es mutante… así que es problema nuestro" la voz de Summer estaba cargada de irá tras recordar los trágicos eventos que habían pasado anterior mente.

"esto no es mutante contra humano ,si es el receptáculo del fénix tenemos que remediarlo" Steve colocó una de sus manos cerca de cyclops , este asunto era algo muy importante y tenia que hacer lo posible para solucionar esto de una manera pacifista.

Summer harto de todo esto, con uno de sus dedos tocó el pecho del capitán América mientras tras sus gafas podía verlo con irá.

"cuando el fénix venga , quizás sea la última y mejor esperanza de los mutantes" hablo mientras trataba de controlar su ira y apuntaba más rígidamente a Steve.

"es una fuerza de renacimiento" y con las últimas palabras dichas por Scott el capi afilo más su mirada colocándose más cerca de lides de los X-men.

"cyclops tienes que confiar en mi" aquellas palabras dichas con firmeza por parte del capitán América causó que Scott sin no mas poder aguantar y recordar más a fondo lo anterior le gritara con ira.

"pregunto en donde estaban cuando los necesitaban los mutantes? Pero ahora que tu! Necesitas algo" el capi interrumpió las palabras dichas con irá por summer recordando ese fatídico día y como todo empezó , pero por el bien de la humanidad se paró más firme y hablo.

"te respeto ,quieres que discutamos ¿? Bien , pero tendrá que ser otro día . Una fuerza destructiva se acerca a la tierra y tenemos que encontrar la manera de detenerla" señaló Steve a summer, no necesitaba que alguien más el recordará sus errores.

Tranquila mente summer bajo sus brazos y lo miro analítica mente mientras hablaba.

"pues con todo respeto… largarte de mi isla ¡!" aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente del capitán américa ,pero aun así ni se inmuto.

" entenderás que no te lo estaba pidiendo" esa voz fría causó que Scott entre cerrará los ojos.

"desde luego que lo e entendido" y sin más lanzó un potente rayo láser al capi.

Pero gracias a sus rápidos reflejos colocó enfrente de el su escudo para protegerlo del ataque, ese ataque estaba lleno de tanto poder que causó que lo lanzará al mar , Scott pudo ver como el capitán América se levantaba sin ningún rasguño mientras veía como el agua salada caída de el .

"avengers reúnanse" tras las el típico grito, en el cielo se deja mostrado el elicarrier mostrando a cada uno de los super héroes reunidos para poder encontrar y capturar al nuevo receptor de la fuerza fénix .

Scott al ver la gran cantidad de héroes reunidos le pide a Emma frost que saque a Hood de aquí y que la proteja cueste lo que cueste ,

De mientras tanto en el helicarrier la tensión era palpable , antiguos camaradas se enfrentarían para poder salvar la humanidad , pero nuestro vecino arácnido comento.

"wao , demonios los avengers contra los X-men, esto es enserio ¿?"todos escucharon las palabras dichas por spiderman.

"hay niños Ai adentro , que demonios esta pensado Scott" la voz enojada por airon fist estaban cargadas de furia , ya que no podría creer que el líder de los X-men llegaría a poner la vida de niños en peligro , pero una conocida voz por todos se escuchó.

"juega con nosotros , quiere hacernos parecer unos matones" respondía Iron Man a su compañero , claro era una táctica sucia pero efectiva en su caso.

Magneto al ver que los héroes no hacían ningún movimiento con sus poderes tomó el cuerpo de colossus mandan dolo a estrellar su cuerpo blindado contra el helicarrier, cuando los héroes vieron aquel movimiento fue demasiado tarde , el cuerpo del sujeto se había estrellado contra la nave causándole un gran daño, bajo la poca estabilidad de la nave y su pronta destrucción todos los super héroe callo directo al mar y los únicos quedando en la nave que decencia en picada fue Red Hulk y colossus que luchaban en el lugar casi destruido.

El grupo de X-men al ver aquella situación aprovecharon a atacar y así empezado la brutal batalla que definiría la especie dominante .

Por un lado los Avemgers peleaban por detener aquella identidad cósmica que venía a causar caso y destrucción ,mientras que los mutantes creían firme mente que esa fuerza era renacimiento y traería de vuelta el gen mutante.

El capitán América al ver tanto esto sin titubear , tomó su escudo con firmeza, no eta su primera guerra ni sería la última y con esa determinación dio la orden.

"todos , tomen la playa" aquellas palabras llenaron de valor a todos sus camaradas corriendo a tomar aquel punto de encuentro que seria importante para la avanzada.

Mientras tanto Scott al ver la determinación de sus adversarios y con voz firme hablo.

"háganlos retroceder asta el mar!" y volvió a comenzar aquella brutal pelea entre viejos camaradas de armas por la supremacía.

En el espacio un portal se habría saliendo de el una estela blanquizca que se dirigía a gran velocidad ala tierra pasando , mientras que la fuerza pesada de lo avengers comandados por Thor hijo de Odin se enfrentaban a la pura fuerza de la entidad cósmica llamada fénix tratando de detenerla para que no fuera en búsqueda de su contenedor pero ambos lados pararon al ver una estela de luz pasando a lado de ellos , dentro de aquella estela unos ojos onix miraron la figura intimidan te del fénix y esta entidad igual mente vio esos ojos congelando por unos mili segundos el tiempo para después ver que aquella estela se perdía e iba para la tierra y con eso se reanudó el combate frenético en en el espacio y gracias eso el fénix con más fuerza venció al grupo de avengers en el espacio dirigiéndose igual mente a donde iba aquella estela de luz.

En la playa la batalla seguía sin ningún indicio de terminar , mientras que el grupo de avengers que se infiltró a la base tomaron a la niña llevándola a la playa para capturar pero todo se de tubo… una fuerte presencia se manifestó cayendo como si fuera un meteorito a la playa e iluminando todo el campo de batalla segando a todos por un instante.

Cuando aquel resplandor dejo de emitir tanto brillo tanto avengers como mutantes miraron a tres sujetos parados en ese lugar , dos de ellos tenían el cabello oscuro como la noche y el otro rubio , ambos bandos no sabían si eran aliados y enemigos , bajo al calor de la batalla Red Hulk se lanzó contra el grupo , el rubio al ver a su contrincante que lanzaba un puñetazo escucho la voz del mayor de ellos.

"Franklin , encarga te" sin mas que perder un fuertemente estruendo se escuchó levantando una cortina de humo cegando el campo de batalla , cuando el viento se llevaba el humo todos quedaron impresionados al ver como el puño de red Hulk era detenido por el puño de chico rubio , ninguno de ellos quería perder terreno ante eso.

Colossus al ver aquella oportunidad dio un fuerte brinco juntando sus manos en forma de mazo para golpear al mayor.

"Goten" sin que otra palabra sentenciara el mayor del grupo , el menor de cabellera oscura tomó de del brazo a colossus para después azotarlo al suelo creando un gran cráter.

Los líderes de ambos bandos al ver que eran enemigos se lanzaron contra el azabache mayor , mientras que el capitán América usaba su escudo para taclear , Summer usaba sus sus rayos láser , el azabache mayor sólo de tubo sus golpes con ambas manos parándolos en seco.

"en cargarse " del cuerpo de aquel sujeto salieron dos viscosidades más conocidos como simbiontes de color negro azulado y otro de rojo con negro.

El capitán América quedó en shock al ver como salía venon lanzándole un fuerte golpe causando que este se protegida con el escudo pero aun así causó que retrocediera, mientras tanto Scott estupefacto al ver la figura de carnage que salía igual dio un salto atrás al vez que una hacha roja quería cortar su estómago mientras esté reía.

Tanto mutantes como Avenger tomaron esa señal como enemigos y sin más se lanzaron todos contra el nuevo grupo que había aparecido.

Y bueno , con este capítulo damos inicio a la segunda temporada que an estado esperando y pidiendo por tanto , recuerden votar y comentar así motivan para que este fi siga , siguiente capítulo en el perfil de deadpool


End file.
